Diabolik Lovers Crack
by NewChica
Summary: Hello For those who are Diabolik Lovers fans and like humor I give you THIS . This more then one part story. I like DL love stories. But in anime I missed humor witch you could see at some parts in the game. So I decided to put my OC Kaya in DL world. It's more like messing around with the boys. I don't own Diabolik Lovers or anything else that I will use in this story.
1. Intro

Day 74. Somehow I have survived in this mansion for about two DAMN months. Jesus, I'm good. Ohhhhh yeaahhh. Those dum dum vampires thought they will break me. HA! *says like Edna from Simpsons* they were so wrong.

Those guys are not so bad as I thought but biting parts are not so enjoyable *whispers*but sometimes I like it.

Oh, right some of you don't understand what I'm talking about. My name is Kaya and I'm living in a mansion filled with, I can't believe I'm saying this, vampires. A REAL FUCKING VAMPIRES. And how I got in this situation? Well I'm so glad you asked.

I was brought here because... umm...well... umm I don't really know myself why I was sent here. But long story short, my brother(Rin) talked with this guy who know this other guy, who know this other guy, who knows this other guy, who knows this other guy who suggested me for summer go to another country. Vacation. And he said that there is a lake-house where I can stay and _explore wonders of nature..._ That didn't happened. So this is my story's intro.

My plane finally landed. I got out, grabbed my bags and went to find taxi. I must say, this is my first vacation when I'm on my own. Outside of the airport I stopped for a second and took a deep breath "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Self-high-five ". I found a taxi and because I really was afraid say incorrectly address I just simply gave piece of paper to driver " This the address where I need to go" He just nodded and we went of.

*One. Hour. Later*

Car stopped. "Holy mother of all what is good and pure. He said it's supposed to be a lake-house but it's a MANSION... Hmm I think I'm gonna like it." I took my luggage and started walking toward main door. "Why I have this bad felling ? " I said to myself while standing in front of door. "Well... Let the vacation begin !" And I opened them. I was shocked by the view that I saw. Sooooo fancy. "Oh my God look at that chandelier. Look at those big ass stairs. Look at that design. Look at that color of carpet. Look at that girl-" ... Stop- wait a minute. A girl ?!

Blonde girl spoke "Can I help you?"

"Umm... Maybe. This _is_ \- "

"Oi, Chichinashi. Where do you think you're goin- . Who are you ?" I heard man shout from my left and then he looked at me. I saw a blonde girl got scared.

"A-Ayato-kun "

"What's the meaning of this." Man who looked like a butler popped out next to me.

"Some kind of human came to our house. Tell us who are you ?" Red-hair guy who's name I guess is Ayato pierce me with his eyes.

"Who am I ? Who are you ?!" I said to him.

"I asked you first"

"I asked you second"

"Why you... DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM ! "

"OH ! DO YOU KNOW WHO _I AM_!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME IN MY MANSION!"

"Wait your mansion ? I suppose to live in this place dude"

"Okay you two stop it." A man who looked smart interrupted us "You said you came to live here. Hmm no one said a thing about it. We should talk somewhere else. Follow me"

I followed him to what it seems to be a living roo- holy mother of God. Look at that couch. Look at that fireplace. Look at at that those paintings. Look at tha-... I feel disturbance in the force.

"Ara~ What do we have here~ Fufufu~ another cute human girl"

"Nee~ Teddy, why this human here?"

Two more boys popped out from nowhere. They were giving me bad vibes.

"What the- ? Human ?"

"How noisy. Could you guys keep it quiet" I looked at the other couch at the end of the room and there was a blond guy with earphones.

"I noticed human smell here. Who is she ?" A white hair guy with red eyes asked.

"...Great. They can multiply like rabbits"

"Fufufu~ me and you can go and 'multiply' like rabbit-"

"NO. Just. No" I cut off fedora guy. His smile made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Anyway, tell us what are you doing here?"

"Well, good sir I'm modern days spy. At the day time I hide in bushes and watch people with my binoculars and at the night I work in underground laboratories with scientists from all over the world. Our goal is to create a super monkey who could play card games on motorcycle"

The look on those guys faces *whispers* priceless. I can tell they are confused if am I telling the truth or lie. The guy who looked smart sighted.

"Please be serious"

"Fine... My name is Jeff"

Ayato and fedora guy snickered. And the guy who looked smart gave me death glare.

"Okay, okay. If we talking for real then my name is Kaya and _this_ is a lake-house witch suppose to be empty."

"What?"

"Look, my brother talked with this guy who know this other guy, who know this other guy, who knows this other guy, who knows this other guy who suggest me for summer go here. And here, I have an address" I gave him the piece of paper where it was written.

"Well, this is our address indeed. Wait here for a moment I will make a call"

*A Few. Moments. Later*

"I called that man. And he said that this girl is our second sacrificial bride. He hear that we can't share Yui so he sent us another one. So allow us introduce ourselves. My name is Reiji "

"May I call you Rajesh ?"

"...No. Over there is Shu. Ayato. Kanato. Laito. Yui and Subaru."

I looked at the white hair boy with a stupid smile on my face

"So, Subaru. When you rollin do they hatin ?"

"The fuck that supposed to mean !" Subaru yelled at me and punched the wall.

"Nothing, nothing it's just... could you repeat that part when you were talking about something about brides and sacrifices because I ... oh my God . HOLY SHIT!" Realization finally hit. Calling me human, popping out of nowhere, too pale skin... and they are too hot to be human boys :) " You guys are vampires !"

I could see there surprised eyes looking at me but after few moments they were replace by the smirks on there faces. After a moment of silence the red hair man spoke.

"And how did you know that ?" Ayato asked me playfully while bringing his hands behind head.

"WHAT ?! I'M RIGHT ?! Wh- Yo- You're really a vampire ! Like blah blah I want to dink your blood ! "

"Hmmm~ You want me to drink you blood" Suddenly Laito grabbed my shoulders from behind and licked my neck.

"OH HELL ON EARTH NO ! " I got out off his grip and took few steps back.

"Really. Human stories about vampires makes me angry. Us, being afraid of sunlight, garlic. And when I thought humans can't get more stupid. But there is one fact that isn't a lie in those tales. You should be afraid of u-"

"This is the best day ever !"

They all were with WTF faces. Even that guy who all this time was asleep opened his eyes. I quickly took out my phone and called my brother

"Rin, do you remember our bet about vampires. Well guess what I found. Hahaha *gets serious* you own some money bitch" I putted my phone back in my pants pocket. I inhaled, quickly exhaled... AND STARTED RUNNING LIKE A BITCH. In my head that dude from Scary Movie shouted 'Run bitch, ruuuunnnnnnn'

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't knew where I was running I just knew that vampire drink blood and I have blood so even an idiot know that you should get your ass as far as you can from those guys. I could hear those guys laughter but I couldn't see them. I knew that if I get out of this house I might get a chance to survive. I saw a windows and tried to open one of them. YES ! GOD IS AND HE LOVES ME ! They weren't locked. I jumped out of window and hided in some bushes near by... _' Well, good sir I'm modern days spy. At the day time I hide in bushes and watch people with my binoculars...'_ Damn it. For some time it was quiet, too quiet.

"Found ya" I heard a whisper in my ears and I felt someone's lips touching them witch sent shivers down mine spine.

"AHHHHHH!" I jumped up on feet quickly and I was about to run away. But for me happened one of those dumb things that you think it can be possible only in cartoons... I was knocked out by branch of tree.

So this is it. This intro of my story. My life with Sakamakis.


	2. First Day

"Hey, wake up" I heard silent, soft voice calling out for me. And after a few moment I felt someone's hand on the back of my lower part of neck. Here's a thing about me. I'm really sensitive/ticklish and my body reacts 2 ways. **Uno:** I will start laughing hysterically. Or **dos** :

"HANDS OFF MAN I KNOW KUNG FU !" I instantly jumped out from my sleeps showing uncoordinated ,so called my kung fu moves.

"Ahhhh" scream then 'bump' sound. I blinked few times. A young girl was sitting on the floor next to my bed.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Sometimes it happens when someone tries to wake me up." I scratched the back of my head

"I-It's okay." blonde said to me with a smile. She stood up and straighten her skirt. "Good morning Umm... Reiji-san sent me here to tell you to get dressed and come down to meet others in front of the mansion. We'll be going to school."

"..."

"..."

"7 more hour. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase " I mumbled pressing my face into a pillow.

"You can't go back to sleep. Reiji- sa-"

I sat up on my bed and sighted

"You tell _him_ to mind his own _damn_ business before I come down there and I beat his _ass_ " I pressed my face into pillow again. _'Wow I really sound like a thug when I threatening somebody. '_

"Please wake up. Reiji-san will get mad if you won't get dressed. He might even drag you to dungeons and punish you. " in blonde girl's voice I could hear fear and concern. We just met . Why she so worried?

"Okay, but I'm doing this because you asked me nicely. Umm... Yui? Right?"

"Y-Yes. And you Kaya?"

"That's my name" I said with a smile

School uniform was laid down on my bed. White shirts, black skirt, Uuuu I love this jacked and pink ribbon, white ribbon. Two ribbons ? What ? And then I remembered what all boys were wearing when I saw them first time... _'These people need Ralph Lauren.'_

I started changing my clothes.

"So, Yui, how did you ended up in the place like this ?"

"Well, my father had to go on a trip with his work. So he said that I should go and live in this house with some relatives I don't know. And. Well... you see what happened" She lowered her eyes and looked at her feet. I felt sad for her. She seems to be shy good-hearted girl and I bet from whole world money that those dum dums feel satisfaction making others depressed. Hehehe.. dum dums. 'Dum dum' 'Yeah?' 'Give me a gum gum'

" Why are you smiling ?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered something" I said.

"Does it still hurts ?"

"What?"

"Your head" She pointed to my forehead

"Oh. No it doesn't hurt. I'm fine :) " _'That tree is going down'_

So I started to get dressed up. I got my black flat shoes. Didn't put on those stupid ribbons. And I didn't button up first and second buttons. I made a bun from my long brown hair and just let my side bangs fall free.

" Okay. I'm ready to go to school :) " _'Please God, kill me'_

We got down the stairs and walked towards main door.

"Did you ever asked those guys why vampires need to go to school ?"

"No. I don't really question them"

"Don't you think it's like 'Twilight'. You know vampire boys going to school. Falls in love with a human girls. Then most of the time they stare at each other"

"I guess so"

We opened the door and saw all boys waiting for us.

"Finally. What took you two so long ?" Reiji asked irritated

"Well, we chased a white rabbit running towards the forest. Then we fell into rabbit pit. Drank tea with a mad hatter. Met to happy creepy-smile cat. Went to Queen of Hearts castle. Got chased by weird looking card soldiers. Drank tasteless potion and got back home" Boys looked at me with annoyed, confused faces. Reiji gave that famous death glare... Again.

"Ah Reiji-san. Please forgive her. She's just joking. We're sorry to keep you waiting. We didn't mean that." She lowered her head.

"Can't we just kill that girl ! She has been here for almost two days and I'm already can't stand her !" Subaru said it with closed eyes. I could see how his hand's knuckles got whiter from clenching fist.

"Subaru is right !" Ayato agreed with him.

"Hey ! I'm still here!" I shouted

"Shut it !" Ayato glared at me

"I will shut your mouth with my foot" I mumbled to myself.

"What was tha-?"

"We can't kill her" Reiji cut off Ayato "That man said she must stay alive. Don't ask me why ? I don't understand myself why he made this kind of decision"

"Tch. She just waist of time"

"I love you to baby :3 " I gave Subaru a wink. His eyes for a second widen and then he just turned away. But I could swore I saw a blush on his face.

I heard a car sound and then I saw A REAL LIMO.I mean like limo from the movies. Holy mother of cars. The car stopped next to us. Laito opened the back seat door. All boys was about to get in the car when I suddenly ...

"I CALL SHOTGUN !"

...shouted and ran toward passenger seat next to driver's. But then I felt that someone grabbed my shirts collar and lifted me up.

"No one is sitting in the front seat. You're going with us in the back of the car" Reiji said while dragging me to the limo's back door.

"Oh come on Reiji."

"No"

"Yes"

"Please cooperate with me or you will be punished"

"Cooperation sounds good ! " I got in the car which took us to school.


	3. Music makes you lose control

**_Before you start to read go to youtube and search for 'Car rides with zach piona' it should be the first video in the list_**

* * *

We were all sitting in the limo. NO ONE TALKED. I can't stand awkward silence. I looked around the car and I saw A BUTTON *tam tam taaammmmm*

"What this button do?" I pressed it and music started to play.

"No music" Reiji turned off the radio.

"If you let me listen to at least one song I promise I won't get in trouble in school, won't embarrass you, won't talk back to teachers, won't get into fights with other student and on the way back home I will be silent" I spilled it out with poker face.

Reiji sighted.

"Fine"

"Yay! I love you" I turned on the radio again.

* * *

 _ **Now start to play that youtube video :)**_

* * *

*After song*

"WOW ! Hehehe Well that was fun wasn't it ? Nee~ guys"

"I need aspirin" Reiji mumbled to himself while massaging his head


	4. Just don't panick

After the best car ride I have ever had we arrived to school. I was shocked by the size of this building. It's HUGE. It almost like a second Sakamaki's mansion but only filled with not crazy people. Well maybe crazy but not that crazy people who wants to drink your blood.

We got inside and while others went to their classes, Reiji took me aside.

"From now on you will be attempting night school with all of us. You will go to the same classes as Ayato, Kanato, and Yui."

"I don't wanna be in the same room as those _dos tontos._ Yui is okay but _them."_ I said with disgusted face expression " I wanna go to class with you. We already have that BFF bond. What classes do you attend?"

"History, advanced math, Comparative Government and Politics, Chemistry, Environmental Science, Physics. Do I need to carry on?"

"...So where exactly I should go ?"

"Take those stairs then go to the right and your class will be 2-B. Understood?"

" Yes Major Count Chocula " I saluted him like a real soldier.

Reiji's eye twitched. I don't know what it means but at that moment my guts was telling _'Bitch, don't make any sudden moves or eye contact, just get your damn ass to that damn class'_

"Okay, so I will go now" and I walked fast towards stairs.

I took a stairs and turned right like he told me to. This school is big but there isn't much of the student. It's weird when hallways aren't filled with kid. Maybe it's for the best. I never liked these kind of places anyway. Oh, here's 2-B. I opened the door and walked in the class . The majority of student were sitting in their seats. I felt a few students stares. _'Why they are staring at me? Do I look funny? Maybe someone is standing behind me?'_ I quickly looked behind me _' No. It's just me. What's going on? WH- WHY ARE YOU STILL STARING AT ME ?! OH SO YOU WANNA GO MONO ON MONO ! COME AT ME YOU LITTLE BURRO'_

"Kaya-chan !" ' _Who's saying my name ?'_ "So we in the same class. I'm so happy" A joyful voice reached my ears.

"Sup Yui, how my hood chica doing ?"

"What?"

"Umm nothing. So where can I sit?"

"Oh. That one is free" She pointed to the back seat of the classroom. Second row from a door. I got into my seat, took my pencil, notebook and books out of my backpack. The view of these things on my desk made me sick. While I was getting ready I didn't noticed when someone sat next to me.

"Of all the people" familiar annoyed voice said to me. _'Oh crap I'll be sitting next to Ayato'_

"I'm so happy to see you to my beloved housemate" I said sarcastically making a cute face.

"J-Just shut up " with that he turned his head away from me. I giggled a little bit.

*talks in serious tone* Suddenly I felt changes in atmosphere, in air, in animal behavior. I feel the same disturbance in the force like that day when I first saw Laito. Some evil black aura surrounded classroom door. I could sense that predator like vampires can sense blood. *whisper* I can even taste it in my mouth. My body instinctively tried to hide himself from that monster eyes by shrinking and going under a desk as much as possible. I also have a hope that the tall guy in front of me will cover me... Okay I can hide behind him. But NO. The predators eyes like x-ray or temperature detecting thing something. I don't know. And finally he entered like this whole classroom belongs to him. The man to who kings say 'Take everything you want and leave' and who can crush your dreams with a simple pen. It was him. Standing like a lion on a cliff (you know that scene from The Lion King)

 **THE TEACHER**

 ***insert her dramatic music***

 _'Kaya just act natural, act natural'_ I tried to bring one of my leg on a chair _'WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING ! PUT DOWN YOUR LEG! Good now sit with your BOTH legs down... Oh crap '_ I started scratching like mad my head, hand. Then I place my palms on my tights. Then I quickly scratched my left shoulder. Suddenly I felt something like a paper ball hit my head.

"What's the matter with you ?" the same annoyed voice.

"Ayato you gotta help me"

He didn't expect from me to hear these words.

"That's not my problem. Ore-sama don't have time for you"

"Okay I understand that the first our meeting mostly included shouting on each other. And now calling yourself "ore-sama" made me think of cookies. But lets forget everything what was and is." I whispered really fast to him.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care" then he just fell asleep on his desk. _'Bitch'_

The truth is that sometime for no reason I get really nervous and at those time I can't stop moving, scratching or even shut up. A lot of things happened in the past two days and I guess stress just got to my head. I can't tell the teacher that I'm having this shit. I need an opportunity, a chance, distraction, anything that would help get out of this class. _'Okay, okay THINK... what would Rin do in this kind of situation?'_ In my head my brother's appeared eating nachos. _"I don't know"_ he said and disappeared. _'Goddamn it Rin. Now I want nachos'_

Wait I think I got something. The door behind me isn't closed. OPPORTUNITY ! I slowly putted my things back into my backpack. Okay now I have to wait till teacher turns his back. _'HE TURNED HIS BACK ! HE TURNED HIS BACK ! '_ I looked around to make sure no one will see me. All students seemed to be hypnotized by teacher. Good. Fast but without any sound I got out of my seat, squat down and sneaked out.

"Oh my God. *inhales* A fresh air" I opened one of a hallway windows and took a deep breath. "That's better". I closed the window and walked down the hall not knowing where I'm going. Everyone is in there classes. I need to think of some activities I could do to kill some time. I got down one stairs and got up the other ones. Sometimes walking by a classroom I tried to hear what teachers was talking about. Most of the rooms was empty. Walking by one of those rooms I saw a sign that said 'Music room'. _'Well don't mind if I do~' ._ Inside of music room I saw old , cracked desks, violins, violanchelo, classic guitar. THEY HAVE A PIANO ! _'Oh happy day~'_ I always wanted to learn how to play a piano. My uncle thought me to play only one song. So when I get a chance to practice that one piece, I take it. I sat down and touched piano keyboard with my fingers. _'I missed this so much'_ I started to play that one and only song.

* * *

 **(go to youtube and search for Michael Ortega – Inception.)**

* * *

Happiness - wonderful feeling. I stood up, took my backpack and I was about to go when lazy voice called for me.

"Who would ever thought that a girl like you can play like this "

I turned my head just to see Shu laying on the ground next to bookshelf.

" I'll take this as a compliment" I said proudly "Wait, what do you mean 'a girl like me' ?" That sleeping bear just snickered.

"Don't act stupid. You know what I mean. "

"Empollón de la música"

"And I understand what you say"

"Ah Maldita sea !" I cursed and Shu sat up.

"Aren't you afraid to get scold by Reiji" he said looking at me. I needed a second to progress what he had in mind this time. _'OH SHIT!'_ Reiji might notice my _moving_ presence and that brain of his will figure it out that I was running around the school like crazy. OH MY GOD! What if I walked by that classroom where Reiji was sitting... I'm not going to dungeons. No sir.

"So you know what I'm talking about" I nodded with eyes wide open.

"I think I know how to help"

"Reeeeeaaallyyyy" My eyes turned into a starts filled with hope and joy.

Shu smirked.


	5. First bite

Shu was standing in silence.

"Well-? " SLAM! For one second he was standing across the room and for the next one he was pressing my shoulders to the wall.

"I-Ittai. What the damn hell !" His grip is painful. I couldn't move my hands, body. Only legs. _'It's kung fu time !'_ I lifted my right leg and I was about to kick him to the side of his belly. But when I tried to attempt my move.

"It's not gonna work"

He took this opportunity and got his left leg between my legs and got even closer to me which means that now I CAN'T MOVE ! He lowered his head to my neck. I could feel Shu's nose touching my skin. He in inhaled.

"Hehehe" I giggled.

He brought his head up. His face was in front of mine.

"What's so funny?" he asked with confused and a little bit annoyed voice .

"Nothing" I said casually. _'Remember? I ticklish'_ Shu lowered his head to my neck again but this time he licked my skin.

"Ewwww. Do you know how many bacteria and microbes are on my skin. And do you even _know_ how many of them are _on your tongue!_ How can I be sure that I won't get _bacterium Vibrio cholerae_ from you ! And what kind o- ?"

"You're too noisy" after these word I felt a sharp sting in my neck and then sucking sound.

 _'Okay, okay just don't panic. Remember self- defense classes...THERE WAS NO LESSON CALLED HOW TO BEAT A VAMPIRE WHEN HE IS SUCKING YOUR BLOOD 101 ! Just get your shit together Kaya and think. What would Rin do ?'_ My brother's image appeared again. This time he was eating Shanghai's dumplings _'Don't worry Kaya-chan. Your blood probably tastes bad. He will take a one sip of it and will go away'_

"Your blood, it's not sweet but it's... still... so good... I want more... I need more" Shu licked the wound and bit me again but this time harder.

 _'Well sis, you're on your own' 'Goddamn it Rin'_

I could feel how my legs couldn't hold me anymore. I couldn't stand. I was about to fall on the ground but Shu caught me by getting his one arm around my waist and the other one around my back. _'If he kills me, my spirit will definitely haunt him for the rest of his life. And bad news for him because he's immortal'_

My vision started to get blurry. I lifted my eyes and the last view that I saw before passing out was light coming from lamp. And then darkness.


	6. Burritos :)

"Mmm" Where am I ? Soft, silky, fluffy, warm. Okay I'm in my bed... It's too comfortable I'm not getting up. I feel a little dizzy. _'Okay let's think what happened...I got in the limo. Sang 'Uptown funk'. Went to school. Saluted Reiji. He got mad. Got to my class. I panicked and ran away. Then ran around like crazy. Found a piano. Played a piano. Met Shu. Shu bit me. Then I saw a light and passed out.'_ I jumped out of my sleeps. My heart was beating like crazy.

"OH MY GOD! I"M DEAD!" I shouted. This can't be. Am I really dead ? No. No it's just my imagination. But I saw a light then darkness... Oh my God. I _am_ dead. But this- What- Ho-. Wait If I'm dead what am I doing in my room at Sakamaki's mansion. NO. FUCKING. WAY.

"I'm ghost? ... This. Is. AWESOME! " I yelled happily. _'It's pay back time, bitches. First I'm gonna get my cousin Toshi ,that little son of bitch. Then that 'Coffee in' guy who gave me coffee with caffeine even tho I ordered caffeine-free. I will show him what it means to not be able to fall asleep the night before your exams. *insert here crazy person's face* And then... '_

"Are you done shouting?" My thoughts were cut of by Shu's voice. The Sleeping Beauty was laying in my bed next to me.

"Wait. Shu, you're also dead ? I mean like dead-dead. Well you were kinda dead before. But not dead-dead it was more like dead-alive-... Is it possible that vampires=zombies?"

The blonde man sighted in annoyance and sat up.

"Your not dead. I drank to much your blood on purpose. And I left enough to keep you alive."

I touched my neck where bite marks was. It's still huts but I can handle it.

"Shu, tell me something. In what universe drinking person's blood nearly to death is help ?!"

That Big-Blue-Sleeping-Bag smirked at me again. But this time not so creepy _'Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot'_ He turned away, stood up and stated walking toward door.

"The excuse why you didn't came back to class is on your neck" I brought my hand up and touched two bite marks again. Shu left. For a minute I was thinking what he said to me. _'This might work'_ I got out of my bed. Went to my dresser and took out brown shirt, dark dark dark blue jeans and put on my sand-color flat shoes.

"Yosh!" I was about to leave my room but I stopped. I turned around, walked to my bed, got on my knees, put my hands like for a prayer and leaned with my elbows on bed.

"Hey God. What's uuup ? Umm... I know I don't to this a lot but I need you. Could you use your holy powers and make Reiji stupid for one day so I could lie to him ? I know I'm doing a sin. But you see in what kind of situation I got myself in. And to come to think of it vampires are your enemies. Sooooo I'm actually doing a good thing by asking you this favor. Oh and I will also take this as chance to thank your for making someone throw a new roller skaters in dumpster and letting me find them. Umm... Yeah I guess that's all. Okay see ya later. Amen Holy Hallelujah." I stood up and walked out of the room.

While walking down the hall I was thinking _'What should I tell that Four-Eye-Lightning-rod?_ _(you see he's like 6'0 and I'm like 5'1. So yeah in this house I feel like a dwarf) If he won't ask then I will say nothing. But If he ask then I just have to go with it and just sprinkle lies like kids sprinkle their ice-cream. Eee.. what happens, that happens, I just have to wait and see"_

 _"_ I'm thirsty" That's normal when you lose big amount of blood. So I went to the main stairs and got down. Then I got one idea. I looked around to see if no one is around, ran up the stairs. I sat on railing and slide down.

"Weee!"

I know I act sometime like a child but who doesn't. People deny that but we all know the truth. So I went to a kitchen. And surprise, surprise. Kitchen is fancy to like the rest of the rooms in this mansion. I searched for a glass for water or cup.

"Hmm.. Not here. Nope. Nope. And not here. Aaaand not her Okay where the fucK ARE ALL THE GLASSES!"

"Oh. You're still shouting?" Subaru entered with one hand in his pants pocket and withe the other one scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. You're still didn't go to anger management class"

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH !" He yelled taking one step towards me.

"Sorry, sorry it slipped. Please don't punch me" I lifted my knee closer to chest and used my hands as a shield to protect my face.

"Tch. Whatever" the vampire turned around and was about to walk away.

"Wait, Subaru"

He just turned his head

"Where do you guys keep all of your glasses ?"

Subaru walked to the one of the cabins took out and gave a glass.

"Thank yo-" my stomach growled. Wonderful. "Hey do you want something eat. I will my something to eat" I said smiling.

"I don't need to eat"

"Burritos it is !"

"HEY ! I didn't say I'll eat"

I took Subaru's hand, sat him down and placed my hands on his shoulders from behind.

"You will eat it, you will like it, then you will say 'I want more' and I'll say 'Me too' then we go to Mexico for more _burrrritos_ and then we gonna stay in Mexico. Live somewhere near the beach and every evening we will lay on a beach chairs watching a sunset while drinking mojitos"

"WHAT ? You're crazy. I'm not going in Mexico"

"Listen, I'm asking just to try it. If you gonna do it I will leave you alone and won't ask you anything anymore. What do you say? Deal ?" I asked with a calm voice tone with my hands still on his shoulders.

"J-Just make it quick. I don't have all day" He crossed his arms

"Yay ! Oh and by the way I'm not crazy I'm just mad genius" I smiled and went to the firdge.

*A Few. Moments. Later*

"There you go~ I couldn't find all ingredients so I improvised" I putted a plate with beef burrito in it. I sat down next to Subaru and took a bite.

"Mmmm... I know this thing will go right to my hips but damn it it's worth it." I took another bite "Come on try it. If you won't like it then I will eat it"

Subaru grunted and took a bite. For a moment I watched him. And I couldn't believe what I heard.

"It's delicious"

"Did I just hear what mine brain is telling my ears I just heard?" I got closer to him and smiled like idiot.

"Tch" He took another bite.

"Yay. Tomorrow I'll make some tacos


	7. Bonus: Burritos :)

"We will go to Mexico to eat more burritos. I'll say 'Dude, you know what would be awesome to have our own food truck and name it _Alimentos Baile.'_ and you'll say 'Dude, let's do this'. We'll buy a truck, sell burritos, nachos. Then police will chase us because we don't have licence for such activity. After some time we'll save some money and go around Mexico. We will call it Food-truck-with-no-licence-adventures-in- _el-Mejico._ On our road trip we probably get in gang war. Become a gang members. You'll be called _Maximiliano_ and I'll be _Esmeralda._ Then some drug dealing shit will happen. Because of that we'll be forced to run away in forest. But the other will chase us. Luckily _EL CHUPACABRA_ comes to rescue us because you're his fellow blood it will start raining. We'll get wet. Then we'll go looking for a shelter witch would be some old barn house. Then we'll look at each others eyes and make passionate love on hay like in movies."

Hearing last part made Subaru choke on his burrito.

"WHAT ?! With you ?! NO !"

" But your eyes says 'yes' "

"..."


	8. You Don't Really Know Me

"Aaa" I lay back in chair " That was delicious. Nee~ Subaru-kun ?" He said nothing. "You know this remind me of old days. Me, my brothers Rin and Ichirou and our uncle took us to Mexico. We were so young. It seems like it was yesterday when we were running around, climbing trees, pulling pranks. Hehe. One time me and Rin-"

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"What ? I didn't hear you" Seriously I didn't understand what he said

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME !?" he stood up and slammed the table with his fist which made a crack.

"NO! I really couldn't hear what you said. What was it?"

"Tch. Nothing. Forget it" and he walked out.

" _Dios mio"_ I putted hand on my chest. I looked around the kitchen. It was a big mess. Like a few more seconds and flies starts getting around.

"I should clean it...Oooor" I took all dirty dishes, opened a window and threw them away. "They're rich, they won't miss a couple of plates (3 plates, 2 bowls, 4 small plates and pan) "If anyone ask I just say Kanato got mad and threw them out.

So I didn't had anything to do better then walk around mansion. I took it as a chance for getting know a little better my enemies territory, planning military style escape and run away strategies, looking for places where I can hide and then be found.

To come to think of it vampires should act like that. No. In movies and TV show they're presented as gentle and caring creatures. You know they always say things like: "Don't come close to me or you'll get hurt. I don't wanna bite you because I love you". But in real life: "I will help you by drinking your blood to the point where you almost die".

"Wow. That's a big ass table." I walked in the dining room and sat down to table."Ooo. This chair is butt-friendly :3 "

For a while I was just sitting there and looking at nothing.

"I'm so bored" I sighted while standing I was continuing my excursion, thoughts ran through my head _'I thought that I will definitely find some activities in this mansion. But Noooooo Mr. When-I-fix-my-glasses-I'm-actually-flipping-everyone-off said to not make any noses in the house. I can't even go jogging. Like what's wrong with that. I need to be in a good shape. It's summer time. Maybe I should just drag him with me to do some work out because his legs are leaner then mine. Or maybe I should work out more'_

"Kaya"I instantly stopped. No breathing, no muscle movement just my eyes looking for someone or something who said my name. No one was around.

"Yes?"

"Please come for a moment" for a moment I froze.

"Wh-Where are you? Who is this?" I spin around. I heard a sight

"Do I really need to tell you who am I ?"

"...Satan?" The door next to me opened and Reiji was standing with not so amused face. "Oh thank God it's you."

"Of course it's me. How stupid can you be?"

"Hmm... Stupid enough not to know how to spell _triscadecaphobia_ but smart enough to know what is 2+2" I smiled like an idiot. "It's 4. But sometime it can be 5. But usually it's 4"

"Be silent and come in . I wan't to talk to you" He walked to the side as a sign of invitation. In his room I saw a huge bookshelf filled with books. _'Surprise surprise. Wait is that ?'_ On Reiji's work desk there were potions, some tubes, plants, test tube rack, Bunsen burner. _'He's a fucking alchemist. Or a witch. BURN THE WITCH ! Or maybe is it possible that he's... Nooo. No no no no no. It can't be or can it. That would explain a lot to me'_

 _"_ Reiji, baby, be honest with. I will support you and be by your side through the whole healing process. But you must tell me the truth and admit it." I got seriously serious and Reiji could see that.

"What do you mean ?"

I took a deep breath.

"Are you a drug dealer?"

He gave me that 'really bitch' face.

"I'm not a drug dealer as you said."

 _'Hmm... Denial. That's the first sign of drug addiction. I just need to roll with it'_

"Yes. Of course you're not"

Reiji sat down in red armchairs. Next to him was a coffee on which was a teacup and book.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you?"

"Yooouuu gonna show me you Batcave" I took a few steps towards him

He took out his whip which made my eyes wide open.

"One more of you nonsense I will punish you thoroughly. Understood ?" I nodded my head to let him know that I won't joke around...for now. " So about your actions in school" _'Oh here we go'_ "I'm the one who is responsible for my brother's, Yui's and now your's behavior in school. This time I won't punish you. But I hope that you will start act like a exemplary student and don't cut classes. As I recall you said you won't make any troubles in school" _'And Hitler said he wouldn't invade Czechoslovakia'_ "My question is why you ran away?"

 _'This is it. I was getting ready for this moment for the last 4 hours. God, I hope You did what I prayed for'_

"I didn't cut my classes. You see all this time I was sitting behind this really really _really_ tall guy. So teachers couldn't see me"

"So inappropriate for a lady to lie"

"Okay, okay you wanna know the truth, here it is" _'It's show time'_ "I walked out off class because of nature call. But on my way to lady's room I bumped into Shu. He bit me, I passed out" I showed him Shu's bite marks on my neck. Disgust was all over his face. For a moment he was silent

"Then way did you need you backpack ?"

"I thought it was... you know... my time of the month. An I don't trust leaving my stuff with others. Say whatever you want but I'm not lying. "

Reiji took a sip of his tea.

"Next time I expect you to be more careful. You're free to go" I gave him a little bow, turned around and walked out of room.

 _'OH SWEET LORD IT WORKED ! HALLELUJAH!'_

*A Few. Moments. Later*

I found Shu's room and entered. The blonde vampire was sitting on his couch reading something.

"Shu Shu Shu Shu Shu Shu Shu" I sat down next to him "You're. A. Fucking. Genius !" I grabbed his head with my hand, brought him closer to me and kissed his cheek.

Shu looked at me with amused face expression and smirked.

"How lewd of you"

"I know, whatever. So anyway Reiji called me to his small drug laboratory to talk to me. He wanted that I explain to him why I cut the class. Soo... First I throw him obvious lie. I said that I was all the tie in class. He didn't believed. Then I said "the truth" that I was on my way to a restroom, I met you, you drank my blood, I passed out. And you know what ?" I asked with a smile

"He believed y-"

"HE BELIEVED ME ! No whips for this chica " I looked at Shu. A little smile appeared on his face. "Anyway I came to say thanks for helping me...I guess"

"I was just thirsty"

"I know" I touched his forearm with my hand which made Shu look at me "But still. Thanks" I stood up and walked out the room.

On my way back to my bedroom I was beating myself mentally _'WHY THE HELL DID I KISSED THAT SUCKER. He might get it a wrong way like he might think that I like-like him. Wait. Do I ? NO ! It was just a gesture to show my appreciation for his help. I think that was help. Vampirish help. Crap I think too much.'_

"Where you off to ? Fufufu~" _'Fuck my life'_

"Sup Laito" I tried to act cool but deep down I wanted to grab gallon of holy water and spill at him.

"I just need to check one thing that's all~" he took a few steps closer to me. My back hit against the wall.

"What thing? Idon' ' ' ' -" Laito's hand roughly grabbed my neck and turned to side my head.

"So I see. Shu took your first bite experience. I wonder what sound do you make when fangs pierce your pale skin" while he was talking he unbuttoned my shirt. And then pain in my chest. I could feel his fangs rubbing to my bone. "Mmm... This Bitch-chan's blood is peculiar... I love it" I used my all strength and pushed him.

"Fufufu~ Bitch-chan yo-" I kicked him to his crotch which made vampire fall on the floor.

"Right to your baby-maker!" I putted my hand up in the air like MMA fighters do when they win. _'He's getting up. RUN !'_

I reached my room and went strait to a bathroom.

"Stupid vampire" I looked at the mirror. There was a red line going down from my chest to belly. I took a small towel, soaked it with cold water and cleaned blood line. I got towel under water again and when I looked up...

"That's not nice Bitch-chan" Laito was standing behind me. He turned me around and without taking any time bit me at same spot.

"Son of a-" I tried to push him away again but it was waist of energy. _'Ohhh when all this be over I'll definitely put glue in your fedora'_

"Laito" ' _Yay it's Maximilian'_ "Reiji wants to see you"

"Ah~ And I was about to get to the good stuff" My eyes widen. "Be a good Bitch-chan and wait for m-"

"Exit is that way !" I pointed to a bathroom door.

Laito vanished. I looked at Subaru.

"I hope the universe will slap your brother really hard and... Umm Subaru ?" he didn't responded. I tried to figure out where he was gazing. _'Oh C'mon son'_ "Subaru, eyes up here !" I said a little louder and waved my hand. He jumped and quickly looked away from my chest to my eyes. Blush on his face got more redder. I started to button up my shirts.

"You know I don't mind if you look but at least make it not so obvious"

Subaru turned away and folded arms.

"I wasn't looking!"

" And Clinton did not have sexual relations with that women"

"Tch"

"It's okay... I already checked out your booty"

"HA!?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just shut up." I opened one of a drawers and looked for bandages or sticking plaster.

"Other girls breaks down after first bite. And starts to lose their minds. Are you sure you'll be able to keep up that attitude of yours? Aren't you afraid to go crazy?"

I found a first aid plaster and placed it on new wounds.

"Maybe I was born as a mad and crazy person" I looked at him and said cheerfully " So there is no way you guys can make my mind more messed up that it is now" Before I walked out of bathroom I gave Subaru friendly/softly punched his shoulder.

I was about to go to sleep. I put on my pyjama's shorts and tank top shirts. I laid in my bed. _"Aren't you afraid to go crazy?"_. I kept thinking about it. Subaru's question was on my mind. I took out my earphones, plugged them in to my phone and listened to music until I fall asleep.

 **(song: Jessie J - You Don't Really Know Me )**


	9. About

So I received a question about Kaya's appearance. And I know should have done this in the beginning. I don't really know how to describe OCs but here it is.

* * *

So, full name: Yagami Kaya.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair : 19 inches long, dark brown, little wavy. She keeps them in ponytail letting her side(right) fringe fall free and make fishtail braid.

Eye color: electric blue

Appearance: wears brown shirt, dark blue jeans, sand-color flat shoes. On her left ear: 3 lobe and 1 helix piercing, on her right: 2 lobe piercings. She only wears stud earrings but for helix piercing she wears huggie earing.

Birth town: Asahikawa, Hokkkaido, Japan. (She moved to Mexico. After that she moved to Alaska, USA and stayed there)

Family: 6 brothers

Personality: 2 words: Weird Girl

Likes: SNOW ! ; read detective novels; ice hockey; listen to music; stand up comedy; supernatural-fan; bats ('I want to drink your blood' bats, not baseball bats)

* * *

So yeah, this is just basic things. And I'll try to tell more about her history/past through story.


	10. It's on (Part 1)

I woke up by the sound of my stomach. Still sleepy I sat up. My eyes were closed and mouth was dry. I heard my stomach growl again.

"Food" I said with a robotic voice. My body felt so heavy. It was hard for me to get out of bed. But somehow I managed. Finally, when I was on my feet I started walking toward my door. But I miscalculated distanced between me and the door and BAM !

"OH ! My nose!" I muttered swear words under my breath.

Well, basically all the way to the kitchen I was hitting against the walls, almost fell down the stairs and I tripped over something, fell down on a carpet and nearly fell asleep again.

In the kitchen my body by himself moved to the fridge and opened it.

"Oh a chicken" I was about to take it but I heard something like little feet walking sound. I turned my head. But I couldn't see anything. The only light was coming out of fridge. _'I probably still in my sleeping mood'._ As I was about to grab a plate the same sound reached my ears again which made my whole body turn around. _'It's like I'm in Paranormal Activity' ._ I started looking for the light switch. As soon as my fingers found it I switched lights on. I took few step forward and I heard scratching sound. I slowly walked around the table. _'OH MY GOD !'_ It was a possum. A real, huge possum. For a moment I stood there just looking at him. _'So it was YOU '_

 _*2 days ago*_

 _"Here it is Yui. The legendary hot-turkey sandwich. I'm telling you, one bite of this masterpiece and it will be like angles threw a ball party in your mouth and everyone is dancing waltz which will makes your taste sensors tingle from pleasure because It. Is . So. Good."_

 _"I can't wait to try it" I smiled at here. I took 2 hot plates and putted on windowsill and opened the window._

 _*End of flashback*_

 _'YOU TOOK MY HOT-TURKEY SANDWICH ! YOU SON OF BITCH'_ I finally moved my legs and when I was in hallway I started running. I didn't watched where I was going but on my way I ran into Yui.

"Oh Hey Kaya. Why are you u-?" Blonde girl was in her pyjama too.

"There's no time for chit chat Yui. There is four-leg-trouble downstairs. And I need my ice hockey stick. " I started shaken her by shoulders like crazy.

"Wow. Wait what happened ?"

"Just don't freak out. There is a possum in our kitchen"

"WHAT ?!"

"Shhhh" I shut her by placing my palm on her mouth.

"Now look. We gonna fix this. Okay? Now go to you room, put on your shoes and meet me at entrance hall. You need them 'cause there's a big chance that you'll have to chase that thing... or be chased by him. 50/50 chance"

"But isn't it dangerous. Maybe we should tell Reiji ?"

"It's okay. We can perfectly take care of that animal on our own. "

"If you say so" Yui went to her room. In the meantime...

*knock knock knock* "Ayato" *knock knock knock* "Ayato" *knock knock knock* "Ayato" *knock*

"What do you what ?" red-hair man opened the door while scratching the back of his head.

"You sleep topless ?"

"Is this your way to say 'I want to sleep with you' ?" he smirked at me.

"There's a possum in the kitchen"

"..."

"..."

"Not my problem." Ayato was about to close the door. But I grabbed door knob and didn't let him close them.

"You don't help me in school so at least help me now." With all my strength I tried to not let go.

"Let go! And why should I ?"

"Because I know what you want" with those words Ayato stopped pulling the door. He came closer to me and looked curiously. "Does the word Takoyaki makes your mouth watery?"

"Wait, how do you know ?"

"Tsk c'mon son. You smell like Takoyaki" I sniffed the air " Your _room_ smells like Takoyaki. So here's my offer I will make you takoyakies for the next month if you help me to catch that thing in the kitchen"

" Tch"

"Look, you seem like athletic kind of guy and I thought that with your help catching possum won't be so difficult" He said nothing just sighted and scratched his head again.

"Please...Ore-sama" I said and smiled at him

"Fine"

"Stop making so much nose" I looked at the direction from where voice came. It was Subaru.

" There's a possum in the kitchen"

"... Is she okay ?" Subaru asked Ayato with poker face

"The better question is when was the last time she was okay ?"

"Hey !"

"So what about possum ? " Subaru asked me.

"He took my hot-turkey sandwich ! And you are helping me to catch that damn thing"

"I'm not going anywhere" he folded his arms

"Look at it this way, both of you, if you help me then we gonna catch possum faster and faster I'll leave you guys in piece" _'For tonight'_ For a moment they both were silent until Subaru spoke.

"Just let's make this quick"

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

We all walked to entrance hall where Yui was. I stood in front of them and got my hands behind my back like a soldier.

"Before we do this I just want to thank you all for coming here. As you may know we have intruder. A possum. I can't promise that we all get through this unharmed. Tonight one of us may loose arm, maybe eyeball, maybe just a finger or even a genital. I'm talking to you two" I looked at Ayato and Subaru " But these lost are nothing. No. They're just little sacrifices for a noble purpose. To let people in this country rest easy while their sandwiches are left on windowsill while window is open. It's not gonna be easy but I promise you guys this by the end of the day we'll be dancing on a grave of possum."


	11. It's on (Part 2)

"Stop talking nonsense and let's get over with it " Ayato cut me off. He and Subaru walked pass me and went towards kitchen.

"It's not nonsense !" I said like a little child and catch up with those two "It's a speech that is given to soldiers before they go to battle. You're a soldier now ! You must be prepared to things that might and will happen in the kitchen. And what do you know ? Maybe that possum planning an ambush on us. I saw him, see me, see him. And I swear the moment our eyes met I could hear his thoughts. And you know what was he thinking ? He said: **'** Bitch, you ain't got guts to play with this badass possum. I have a gang and we'll invade this mansion'"

"Kaya-chan, I don't think there will be... an ambush" Yui placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Chichinashi is right. Their're just stinky, dumb animals. You're just overthinking even though you don't have brain"

"You're right I don't have a brain I have a super-brain !"

"You two just shut up !' Subaru shouted at us.

We reached the kitchen. Ayato and Subaru walked in first.

"Smart move guys! You two take front line while me and Yui wait with a knifes in hallway... just in case."

"We don't have knifes" blonde whispered to me.

"I know I'm just saying that so they would feel safer"

"He's not here " I heard a shout from a kitchen and I walked in. Two vampires were looking around. "You must had been hallucinating."

"But I saw it with my own ey-"

"OY!" Suddenly possum ran out of kitchen cabinet right under Subaru. White-hair tried to catch it but he failed. Possum ran toward Yui. Me and Ayato jumped and ran towards intruder who now was next to Yui. She got scared and hit her back against the wall and accidentally turn off light.

"Oh My God! I'm blind !" I shouted

"You're not blinde ! It's ju- AU ! watch where you going "

"Hey don't let- DAMN IT ! I hit my leg"

Basically for like 2 minutes there was braking, tripping, hitting sounds until Yui found light switch.

"Guys ! I got him ! I caught possum !"

"You Orokana (translation: brainless), that's my head !" I looked at what was in my hands. I was holding Ayato's head tightly to my chest. When I let him go he quickly stood up with a blushing face.

"Where he ran off to ?" Yui asked. We all looked around the kitchen.

"That damn thing now probably is wondering around our mansion" Subaru slammed the table with his hand.

"Don't panic. All we need to do is spread around and find him. Subaru, Yui you guys go to the living room. Ayato you're coming with me."

"Why me?"

"Because you're face was in my boobs and I'll feel more relaxed leaving Yui with your brother."

" You're the one who was pressing my face to those damn things !"

"Oh like you weren't enjoying it !"

"Are you two seriously having this conversation now !" Subaru yelled "Shut your fucking mouths and go find that thing !"

"Subaru-kun is right. We made too much noise so far. So it would be smart to go and find possum as fast as we can" Yui took a step forward.

Ayato sighted.

"That's right" I said standing up "We still have a runner and he need to be caught. Let's go " I gestured Ayato to come.

We took a stair and scouted second floor.

"Can't you use your vampire's nose and detect possum ?"

"It's not how it work, Orokana"

"You know I would me nicer to you if you were nicer to me"

"Tch. Orokana"

"You keep calling me like that and I'll punch you in the face"

Out of nowhere Ayato slammed me to the wall and pinned my hand above my head.

"And you keep talking shit like that and I'll suck you dry" He looked at me with what it looked like fury in his eyes. But there was something else too. Vampire lowered his head to my neck. Feeling of his lips on my skin gave me goosebumps.

"Wh-What are you doing ? Not that I don't know what you're about to do. But what are you doing?"

He raised his head.

"Don't talk" He was about to sink his fangs into my flesh until...

"Ayato ! Wait ! Listen"

"What !" he raised his head again with annoyed face expression.

"Listen"

Vampire stopped for a moment. The same scratching sound came from one of the rooms. Ayato let my hands go and we both walked toward that room. When we were standing in front of door we hear glass breaking sound. I opened the door and switched light on. And what do you know. Possum was in Reiji's laboratory on his work desk. We saw a broken tube shatters on table but that wasn't the thing that caught our eyes first.

"No. Fucking. Way" Ayato said with a grin on his face.

"He took a dump on Reiji's desk" I looked at Ayato and he looked at me.

"Hahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

We both started laughing.

"What's going on in here?" _'Shit'_ Me and Ayato instantly turned our heads just to see Reiji standing behind us with not so amused face. "Who allowed you two to enter my room?"

"Well we were just..Umm" I tried to make something up but my head wasn't working _'Goddamn it. I'm Orokana' ._ Reiji looked over our shoulders and his eye started twitching.

"What. Is that thing. On. My desk ?" I could hear in his voice how he was trying to control his anger.

"A possum" I said casually. Reiji's eye twitched again. "Don't worry I got it, I got it, I got it !" I raised my hands and went to get possum. I grabbed that thing from behind. He didn't fight back. "Don't worry Reiji I clean this up and kitchen too"

"That parasite was in the kitchen ?"

"So I'll go now" I walked pass boys.

"I wish to talk to you tomorrow about what happened here" _'Damn it'_

* * *

 _ **go to youtube and play ' The 5th Melody of the Night'**_

* * *

I took a possum outside. I went littler deeper in forest. The night sky was clear. I got on my knees and turned possum in my hands so we would be face to face.

"Well little fella. I won't lie to you but I was thinking about killing you. But I guess that stunt of yours in Reiji's room changed my mind. We shall meet again sometime soon...I hope. Because there's a big chance that this is the last time we seeing each other. That One-Glove-Alchemist wants to talk to me tomorrow... I'm pretty sure he's gonna stab me or something. Anyway, at least you getting away. " I let him go. Possum sniffed around and ran to the deeps of forest.

When I couldn't see him, I stood up and turned around.

"Ayato ?"

"Talking to animal? You really _are_ crazy." He said while walking towards me.

"First: to be able to talk with animals and understand them would be awesome. It's like being Dr. Dolittle. And second: why are you so mean to me? Okay, I understand that shouting is sometime healthy but it's also annoying. And right now you could cut me some slack 'cause you're not the one who will have to face that Four-Eye-Cheese-Stick tomorrow-"

"I took the blame" when he said that he was standing in front of me within reach of hand.

"What? Why?" my eyes widen

" Because I want to. Just be grateful for Ore-sama goodness" with pride filled voice he turned to side and folded his arms. For couple of seconds I was silent

"I am" I said softly

"Of course you are. But in return I want something from you" He looked at me. With his hand he grabbed my chin gently.

"Let me guess. You want my blood in return"

"Well you don't have nothing much to offer but your blood" he said sarcastically checking me out.

"You know it would be easier just to buy you a beer"

"You're underage"

"So" I answered raising eyebrows "I know some people"

"Tch" he gave sadistic but in some way soft smile.

He turned my head to the side exposing my neck. With a hand which was holding my chin, he got my hair out of way. Then he pressed his lips on my skin which for a moment felt like kiss. But then sharp pain. With one hand on the back of my neck and with other one around my waist Ayato was sucking my blood. I started to feel a little light-headed and dizzy. _'Sooo I'm gonna pass out again. But... who would have thought that Ayato would take the blame for me'_


	12. Summer

**A.N. Hey~ so I today one of those days when I randomly sing. And in this part there will be some episodes where Kaya is singing. So to make it easier to read, here is a list of songs that I used ( in order):**

 **Gwen Stefani -What You Waiting For;**

 **Ida Maria - I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked;**

 **Numa Numa song XD**

 **Lady GaGa - Alejandro**

 _'Come on, come on'_ the clock was ticking slowly. _'You're not in The Matrix !'_ I know that my mental shouts on clock won't make time go faster.

Today was the last day of school year in Ryoutei Academy. Classes are shorter because they're at night. But we must attend school for one extra month. It means that we will only have _dos meses_ of summer. It's not enough for me.

I supported my head with my hand and looked at the clock again _'Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock... ~like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car, a scary conversation, shut my eyes can't find~'_

 _*school bell rings*_

 _'Finally!'_ I sighted and laid back in chair. It was a lunch time. Some free time. From my backpack I grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips. _'Oh right'_ there also was a bento box filled with takoyakis. I placed box on my desk and on it I placed my head on left cheek. While my head was laying on the box, I looked at red-hair vampire who was also beaten up by the boring class.

"Hey, cookie" I whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Ayato" I whispered again.

"What?" he answered without raising his head.

So let's stop here for a second. Okay? In my defense I want to say that **Uno** : I'm weird chica. **Dos** : I'm really, really, really tired. **Tres:** Right now my brain doesn't work in the way it should be and **Cuatro:** This song's rhythm is catchy.

"~I like you so much better when you're naked, I like me so much better when you're naked~"

He slowly raised his head and, Oh Lord, the look on his face was the best. It's like he was saying 'WTF?' 'Are you serious?' 'What's going on with you?'. I started giggling.

"Tch. " He blushed and went back to sleep.

"Ayato"

"...What now?" He didn't raised his head.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" he said with interested voice.

"...Me too. Go make something"

He grunted and turned his head so I could only see the back of it.

"Ayato"

"..."

"Ayato"

"..."

I took my notebook and threw at him.

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"Shut up and eat it." I putted bento box on his desk, laid back in a chair and placed my hand on my belly.

"What is this?"

"Takoyakis. Don't need to thank me, sweetie"

"And I'm not thanking you" He opened a box and took one takoyaki.

I was so tired. My legs felt so heavy as well as my eyelids. _'If someone would give me a pillow I would instantly fall asleep. '_

"Kaya-chan are you feeling alright? You look exhausted " Yui stood next to me with concerned face.

"I'm exhausted. This day is passing so slowly" I sighted "Where you off to?"

"I'm going to library to return these books"

"It's on the way to where's Subaru's class is" I said to myself " Wait for me" I took out a paper bag from my backpack and left classroom.

 _'~Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei~ Why can't I stop singing ?'_

"Kaya-chan do you like summer ?" _'Nu ma, nu ma- She asked you a question moron! Give her an answer'_

"Umm not really. I prefer winter or autumn" We reached end off the hallway and walked down the stairs.

"Hmm I guess you're the first person that I met who likes cold more then warmth"

"Well I'm not saying that I hate summer. You see I had been living in Alaska for 7 years and before that 4 years in Mexico. So I don't really care if it's hot or cold outside"

"Wow! But you are about your first six years. Where were you living?"

"I was born in Japan. Asahikawa. Wonderful city" I smiled sadly.

"Then why did you moved out ?" she noticed my unhappy smile.

My memories started coming back. I saw flashbacks like a pictures. Me, my brother, uncle, my parents, our old house. Then it got darker.

"Kaya-chan" I snapped out.

"No reason. Oh here we are"

It was first year students class. The door was opened. I peek inside looking for Subaru. He was looking through window with his head in his hand.

"Subaru" I said with exhausted voice so no surprise he couldn't hear me. "Scratch that". Couple of students was walking by me. " I'll take this. You won't need it" I took a pen from one of them and threw it to Subaru. It hit his head.

"OY!" he stood up and turned a face to our direction. Yui waved to him and I gestured him to come in hallway.

When we were standing in hallway.

"Well I will go now. I still need to return these books. See you after lunch. Bye" Yui left me and Subaru.

Vampire looked at me.

" You look awful" I blinked few times.

"One day you will make some girl very happy" I said with a straight face.

"Tch. What do you want? "

"Trampoline in my room"

"I'm leaving"

"Okay but before you go take this" I gave him paper bag. He took it and looked inside.

"A late thank you gift for your help back then when possum attacked us-"I yawned.

"Y-You didn't have to" He turned away his head so I couldn't see his face.

"Hey, I know that you don't bring lunch and I know that you like burritos "

For a moment Subaru was looking at me.

"You look like you're on drugs or some shit"

"That might be possible. This morning I drank water that tasted weird" I yawned again.

"Tch. Troublesome"

White-haired boy putted his hand in a pocket, he grabbed something, pulled it out and placed it in my hand.

"Go buy yourself a coffee. You look terrible" He turned around and walked back to class. I looked in my hand. He gave me money.* chi ching*

"...Okay" I went to find coffee vending machine which I didn't knew where it is.

 _'~Don't call my name, don't call my name , Alejandro~ '_

On my way I saw Laito carrying Yui. _'Please don't tell me'_ I woke up from my sleeps and ran towards them.

"Did you killed her ?!"

"Fufufu~ No worries. I just drank too much of her blood. But she's alive"

"Lucky for you. Where are you taking her?" I looked at Yui she was unconscious and her skin was pale. Almost like a paper.

"Infirmary room"

I sighted

"Fuck the coffee. I'm going too"

When we reached infirmary room Laito laid Yui on a bed. School nurse wasn't around so I just took plaster that was in a shelf and stick it on Yui's neck where bite marks were. I sat down on other bed next to Yui's. Laito did that to.

"You're not that bad as I thought"

"Bitch-chan~ are you trying to seduce me"

"NO"

"Fufufu~ don't be a fool I'm a vampire. And we are bad creatures"

"Well, if you were bad then you wouldn't have brought her here and carry he- " I yawned. _'Damn it,this bed is so soft and tempting. Maybe I should take a nap. NO Kaya! You can't !'_ But my eyes didn't listened what my brains were saying. And little by little my eyes closed _'Kaya go night, night'_


	13. Snorlax for vampires

My eyes closed before I could finish sentence and I fell asleep on bed. The last thing I remember is falling on bed and dozing off.

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Kaya was sleeping on her back with one hand on stomach. Her head was turned to right while girls mouth was a little bit open.

"Fufufu~" vampire giggled at what he saw. " Well Bitch-can, I do not hate you like this. " smirk appeared on his face. Boy laid down on his back too, next to calmly sleeping girl and looked at her face. "Maybe I should have some fun with you. Tied you up to bed for example. Bite all over your body. Fufufu~ wouldn't that be fun ?" Kaya just kept silently breathing. "Hmm.. So you're not acting. You are indeed asleep". For some time Laito just looked at her. He brought his hand to her face and with his finger removed brown side bang that were covering girl eye. "I have never seen your face up so close... You're kinda cu-"

But he was cut off because suddenly Kaya rolled over to her right and now she was fully laying on top of Laito.

"Bitch-chan ?" vampire asked curiously.

"...Banana" she mumbled in her sleeps. It's sounded kinda like minion.

"Why I'm not surprised that you speak in you sleeps ?" for a moment Laito didn't moved. He patted her head.

"Okay Bitch-chan, I wish I could stay like this for a while but I have to go" he was about to roll her off of him but Kaya hugged him harder.

"Sponge bobble" ( google it:) ) mumble came again.

With a girl still laying on top of him, Laito rolled on his side in attempt to push her away. That made girl just wrap her legs around him and made hug more tighter.

"Bitch-chan~ I really need to g- Hey !" Kaya let out a silent, cute snore "You drooling on my clothes !" vampire panicked.

He rolled over on the other side.

"Moo~ Wake up " Laito was still trying to awake girl. But the more he squirmed the harder and tighter Kaya's hug got. The boy grabbed her waist and tried to push her away.

"Oy ! What the hell are you doing, you pervert?"

Laito stopped pushing and looked at his brother.

"Oh Ayato-kun~. Good timing" Laito said joyfully.

Red-hair boy stood there for a moment while his brain was processing the view that he saw. Yui is laying on one bed unconscious and on the other on Laito was with some girl who's hands and legs were warped around him.

"You pervert first drinking Chichinashi's blood then making out with some chick! Wait" Ayato looked closely "Is that... Kaya ?"

"Fufufu~" Laito nodded in agreement. And then silence.

.

.

.

"How you doin ? " (Friends: Joey's pick up line) another random words came out from sleeping girl.

"Oy ! Laito ! Let her go!" Ayato came closer to his brothers.

"I'm trying Ayato-kun. But her grip is to strong"

"Ha?" Ayato grabbed Kaya from behind and tried to pull her off. "Tch. What the hell ? How is it possible that such a little human girl's grip is so damn strong ?"

"Never let go, Jack" Kaya mumbled

Both brothers looked at each other.

"Is that from Titanic ?"

"Fufufu~ Bitch-chan truly _is_ in love with me ~"

"Like hell she is !" Ayato then pulled girl harder dragging Laito from a bed.

"AU !" Laito fell on the ground with Kaya still holding him tightly. " Ayato-kun be gentle. Ahhh ! She's drooling on me again !"

"Why are you two shouting like crazy and wh-" the youngest Sakamaki entered the room. Yui is unconscious, Laito is laying on the floor with Kaya on top of him and Ayato is grabbing her behind waist.

.

.

.

"My Anaconda don't" girl mumbled

"The fuck are you doing to her !" Subaru rushed towards his half-brothers.

" I'm trying to pull her away from this freak" Ayato answered while getting his grip tighter around her waist and pulling.

"Ayato-kun~ that's not nice to say to your brother"

"Shut up!"

Subaru came and tried to unlock Kaya's legs. But it wasn't so easy. When he placed his hands on her's leg calf, she giggled and kicked him in stomach.

"FUCK !" but he didn't waist any time and grabbed her leg while he could.

"Shit. How the hell she's so strong". Subaru unlocked her legs. Then he grabbed her hands and did the same thing. When finally, through big struggles, Subaru unlocked her hands Ayato pulled Kaya off of Laito. Now she was sitting on the floor leaning against Ayato.

Subaru and Ayato were hardly breathing.

Laito sat up.

"Fufu~ Well that was fun "

They both gave him a death glares.


	14. Hot (Part 1)

"Hey !" The first thing that I heard after I fell asleep. I still was dreaming but that voice was so real and familiar. Eh. I'm too into 'don't give a shit' mood.

"Oy!" I heard it again. But this time it's sounded more like my alarm clock's ringtone song. I growled and slapped with my hand what I thought it will be my alarm clock. Instead of hitting plastic box, my hand landed on something else. _'Wait. Something's wrong.'_ With my fingers touching 'that something ' I tried to draw in my mind picture what could that be. _' It's made of skin, cold. I think that's an eye. Nose ? Lips?'_ I opened my eyes. Aaaand what do you know. My hand was on Ayato's face.

"Good morning" I said.

Vampire grabbed my hand took it off of his face.

"There nothing good for you ! How dear you slap Ore-sama?!"

"I thought you were alarm clock"

"Tch. I will punish you later for this" He let go of my hand.

I was laying on bed. I sat up, stretched my legs and arms and yawed.

"You know, I slept surprisingly good" Ayato flicked my my nose. "Au! Why did you do that for?"

"For being a trouble"

"Asshole"

" Hmm? Fine. You asked for it." Ayato stood up and turned to the side "I was thinking about to let you go with only me drinking your blood but I guess I should tell Reiji that you fell asleep in school and missed your classes" he said casually and started walking toward door.

"NO! No no no no no no no no no" I jumped on his back like for piggybag ride with my arms around his neck and legs around waist.

"OY! "

"If I'm going down, I will take you with me" Ayato stopped squirming."If you telling him that I slept threw all classes then I'm telling you that you drank my and Yui's blood in school. And I think you know what's his opinion on this kind of actions in school"

He touched the bridge of his nose.

"You're an annoying little creature. You know that ?"

"I perfectly aware of that" I giggled. "Now...piggyback ride !"

" Get off of me before I rip your legs off !"

"Jeez. " I unwrapped my legs and hands "I guess you're the one who needs to take a nap" Then I remembered that Yui was laying passed out too. I looked over to a bed where she supposed to be. But it was empty. "Hey, Ayato, where's Yui?"

"Laito took her home"

"I see"

I looked at the clock. Our last class will start in 10 minutes. I think I can handle one more. I grabbed Ayato's hand and dragged him with me.

"Come on, you tall-fuss-ball, you're coming with me to the last class"

"What?!"

After bell rang teacher wished us a good summer. Student's laughter and talks filled the class. But I wasn't listening. After class I quickly put my stuff and left the school.

 ***In limo***

"No"

"Oh come on Reiji. Give me a good reason why not?"

"Because I said so"

"That doesn't count. Why don't you want go somewhere. Like camping, trip to the beach, go to Swiss Alps, mountain climbing, travel around the world with air balloon, NO wait air diving from air balloon, NO, jumping from air balloon into the ocean, no no no wait...shark hunting" for a few seconds Reiji was looking at me with straight.

"No and that's final. As a sacrificial bride you must know your place in this household. For us, your opinion doesn't matter. You are just blood source." he lowered his eyes to a book that he was holding.

It hurts. His words pierced my heart in a bad way. But it is true. I'm just food for them. But that doesn't mean that they are better than me. _'He don't even know what I'm capable of'_

"Bullshit" I said under my breath

"I'm gonna ask you to be respectful here. "

"I'll politely decline. "

Reiji let out a growl sound and gave me his death glare _'Oh. It's on bitch'_

"Kaya" Shu was looking at me with his both eyes open. "I suggest for your own safety to be quiet until we come home"

"But-"

"Kaya" blonde vampire interrupted me. It was hard to read his eyes. It's like he was saying 'you're annoying but I'm trying here to save you'.

I hate to say it but he gotta point. I could see Reiji's vein pulsing on the side of his forehead. _'Hmm Say something or say nothing, here's the question'_ I chose to say nothing.

 ***In Sakamaki's mansion***

I was strolling around mansion. Looking for some activities.

"Kaya-san" 'Child of the corn' The one who was calling me was Kanato with his Teddy bear.

"Yes?"

"Teddy is asking if you can bake a cake for us?"

 _'Hmm. Let's think about it. If I say no then he will flip out and probably drink my blood... what the hell I'll bake him that cake'_

"Okay. I don't have anything else to do. So way not"

We went to a kitchen. I started getting things and all ingredient for tiramisu. Kanato sat down to a table. He didn't talked so I decided to break the silence.

"So Kanato, do you have any interesting hobbies? For example: I like to read detective novels. How about you ?" he looked at me with creepy-soft-childish smile.

" I do like singing"

"Oh. That's nice" _'Maybe he's not that bad'_

"But making wax dolls from humans are fun too"

(0_0) _'Holy shit'_ "...Wonderful"

"Do you think I'm mad" he lowered his voice tone

"I didn't said that"

"You think that I'm freak. Don't you ? I can tell if you're lying to me. You hate me, right? Just tell me"

"I honestly have no comments " I must say, I'm afraid of this little sucker more than of his brothers.

" You stupid, ugly human woman. You only made me and Teddy feel down."

"Yeah. I don't think Teddy feels that way because all this time he has been smiling. Right, Teddy?" He was like a little kid so I tried to be funny. _'Note to myself: never be funny when it comes to Teddy'_

Kanato stood up making chair fall down.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT TEDDY! DON'T YOU EVEN DEAR TALK TO HIM YOU DISGUSTING WORM !"

Boy held his toy closer to his chest.

"Now, please make something for me and Teddy and I'll might forgive you" Kanato left the room.

 _' happened?'_ No. Kanato didn't scared me. I was in shock and surprised by how fast his mood changed. _'So he wanna play this way huh? Calling me names. Boy, you just sign your death wish'_

"I know it was somewhere here" I looked through cabinets. "Bingo!" There it was. A bottle of tequila. I know he's underage. But he's a fricking underage vampire boy who makes dolls out of humans.

I made dough and cream for tiramisu, opened tequila bottle and pour in. I emptied a whole bottle. _'Don't leave evidence'_ There was another bottle of tequila. I took a half of it, pour in empty bottle and diluted with water.

*One. Hour. Later*

"There you go~ Tiramisu cake"

Kanato happily took a cake. _'Smile while you can. Disgusting worm, my ass'_

"Kaya-san? What did you put in this cake? It tastes weird"

"Vanilla. It may add some. Umm... _strong_ flavor" _'Shit he might know that there's alcohol in it'_

"It's delicious"

Kanato ate a whole cake in front of me. And it was actually impressive how fast he chew. But he seemed to be fine. He had his balance, wide awake. Maybe alcohol doesn't effect vampires.

Without saying, Kanato stood up and walked out of kitchen. _'So much for my plan. Well at least I tried.'_

"I'm so hOT!" As soon as I heard that, I ran to hallway. Under my feet I saw Kanato's jacket.

"Oh this is gonna be good. I need to find my camera"


	15. Hot (Part 2)

I took Kanato's jacket and went to find him. I ran around the mansion with a stupid smile.

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod. I can't believe this is really happening"

In the living room I found his west.

"So he is undressing while walking. Moving-drunk target."

 _'Where did he go ?'_ I looked around everywhere. But there was no sign of him. _'Okay THINK... What would Rin do ?'_ Rin face came to my head. He was drinking beer _'Well sis, from my experience I can say that if you wanna know where drunk person is, you must get drunk too'_

"I must get drunk ? What ? But that would make things even more difficult ? But hypothetically , if I would get drunk first thing I would do is go to someone...or something with who I could talk. Tell about my feelings. So right now Kanato is kinda angry because he's 'hot'. Anger leads to sadness which will make him emotional. And to who he will go talk to?...I think I know"

As I was walking down hallway I heard someone knocking door loudly. I turned right and there was Kanato. Standing in front of Laito's bedroom door.

"LAITO-KUN! OPEN THE DOOR ! " he knocked again.

 _'Hoe don't do it'_

Laito opened door

 _'Oh my Gawd'_

 _'I didn't think this through. Well yeah, I found him. But now what. I have a drunk vampire who wants to have conversation with his brother...Maybe I just wait here. I wanna see what will happen.'_ I leaned against the wall with my shoulder and folded arms .

"Kanato-kun~ I was busy." _'Busy walking around your room only in underwear ? '_

"Laito-kun" purple-hair boy growled.

"Why is it so noisy ?" Shu was standing behind me.

"The show has begin". He looked at me questioning

"Laito-kun. I always wanted to tell you this and I think now is the best time" Kanato shove Teddy in Laito's face. He took a bear in his hands not knowing what to do with it. In the meantime Kanato started to unbutton his shirt.

"Kanato-kun? You- Why you're giving to me your Teddy bear?"

"BECAUSE Laito-kun" he breath hardly "YOU LOOK LIKE A LAMA and Teddy loves it...He likes you and wants to sleep with you. So….you're his new wife"

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing loud.

"Is this your job?" I looked at Shu who was smiling.

I removed my hand from mouth. "Maybe"

Little vampire took off his shirt and gave it to his brother "Teddy" Kanato whispered and cupped bear's face with his hands "Never forget my smell and all those time when we ate sweets". After that he let go off Teddy, straighten his back and with raised nose he was staring at Laito and walked away leaving him confused.

Shu snickering which made me giggle. I walked towards Laito and putted my hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you two happiness" But then I heard women voice coming out his room. It was like she's moaning. _'From pain? No. It's like..'_ My face told Laito that I figured out.

"Fufufu~ Bitch-chan are you okay ?"

I removed my hand from his shoulder "Ew"

"Anyway~ what happened to Kanato-kun"

"Don't ask me ask her?"

Shu and Laito was looking at me hoping to hear an answer.

"Aaaa Fun story.."

"AHHHHH KANATO-KUN" Yui was screaming.

"Oh shit." I gave jacket and west to Laito and ran to a direction from where I heard a scream.

On my way I found his shoes and then I saw Yui running out from bathroom with only towel.

"Kanato-kun please don't !"

I stood next to her and looked through open door.

"Yui what happen- Kanato don't !" I shouted when I saw what was he doing.

"Why are you shouting ?" Ayato appeared next to us.

"You don't wanna know " I said with a straight face.

"Why would you think tha-" from a bathroom trousers flew to our direction and hit Ayato's head.

"I'M STILL HOOOOOT!" Kanato shouted with his hands in the air and laid back head.

Ayato grabbed his brother pants and took it off of his head roughly. For a second he glared at his younger brother, then at me.

"What the hell ?!"

"Why does everyone think it's my job ?!" I leaned closer to him.

"Because of obvious reasons !" He leaned closer to me too.

"Oh my God ! Kanato-kun ! " Yui covered her eyes and turned around. Me and Ayato didn't understand why she did that until something fell under our feet. We looked down and saw underwear.

"Holy cow"

"Disgusting, little.." That's all we could say

Then Kanato ran pass us down the hall ass naked.

"OY KANATO! Come back here!" Ayato shouted and ran after his brother and I did the same thing. We chased him until he barged in someone's room. This time in Subaru's. When we get to the door we saw Kanato opening coffin, jumping in and close it.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?!" a yell was heard from the coffin. With a great force Kanato flew out off coffin and hit the wall. Subaru was standing with disgusted and angry face heavily breathing. He noticed us and looked at me. "What did you do to him ?!"

"Oh come on people !"

"Tch. Well do something about it to make this thing calm down or tell Reiji. Maybe he'll give him candy or something to put that nude freak to sleep !" Subaru said.

"Reiji?...give me?…candy?" Kanato slowly stood up and at that moment Ayato covered my eyes with his hand. "I. WANT. CANDY !"

Purple-hair vampire rushed out.

"Damn it " and the chase begin again.

Now Kanato ran into Reiji's room. _'Now I'm doomed for sure'_ But thank God he wasn't in there. Kanato was standing for moment and looking around the room. Ayato took this opportunity and pressed him to the floor with his body weight. For few minutes he was struggling to break free but eventually he fell asleep. I grabbed a blanket and covered him.

"I'll take him to his room." Ayato said and putted on his back Kanato.

"I'm coming with you. It might be my fault that this…fiesta happened"

"Might be ?" he said sarcastically.

When we get to his room Ayato putted Kanato on his bed. I covered him blanket.

"I bet he'll vomit in the morning"

"I bet he'll have just a headache"

We both looked at each other.

"You're on"

Then I gazed at Kanato. He looked so peaceful and harmless. Just like a baby. But then he will wake up and things will go down. We took our leave.

"Well this day was eventful." I sighted.

Ayato grabbed my hands, bend the elbows and held them behind my back.

"Hey!"

"This is your punishment for slapping me"

"Well Kanato's trousers slapped your face too. Will they be punished ?"

He didn't say anything. Vampire bend my elbows more which made me arch back exposing more off my neck. He licked skin and sank his fangs into my flesh. Just before I though I'll pass out he stopped drinking my blood, cleaned the wound and let me go. I almost fell.

"Your blood. Changed a bit" he said t himself.

"What?" I leaned against the wall. "You know what, never mind I just go to my room" I was a little dizzy so my body swung a little to all sides.

"Ah. When will you stop making trouble for me" Ayato growled. He grabbed me and carried me in bridal style.

"You know I could walk by myself… It would be a long way but I could make it"

"No. You would probably just pass out on the floor and that's it. You should except ore-sama's help." he answered annoyed.

"Since when do you care?"

"As you wish" He stopped. I felt how grip loosen up. I was about to fall down but I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"On second thought it won't hurt if you carry me" I said panicking. It only made him smirk. He adjust his grip and continued to walk. I looked at him. "Admit it you care for others"

"Ha! What made you said that ?"

"Well… You were catching your brother who was running around naked, you even covered my eyes so I wouldn't see his….you know. Then you carried him to a bed and now you doing the same form me too."

"J-Just stop talking"

"Do I see a little blush~"

"Do you want to pass out from blood lost ?" he said angry.

"Hey. You had enough for today, young man"


	16. Who's coming ?

It was a regular summer day for me. As always I turn on my laptop and start playing music. I like to start morning with song and usually I sing along. **(Coldplay - Every Teardrop Is a Watefall)**

"~Maybe the streets alight, Maybe the trees are gone, I feel my heart beating to my favorite song~"

I went bathroom, did my morning cleaning ritual, got dressed.

"Now what?" I sighted and sat down on my bed humming song that was playing. " I wonder how tall I am?" I stood up, grabbed a pencil and pressed my back against wall. _"Straight back, heels touching wall, butt too, shoulders as well"_ and marked a line above my head. I walked to my desk and took a ruler, went back to the wall where line was and measured.

"~I turn the music up, I got my records on, From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song~ "

"5.2. Yay ! I still growing. 6 more inches and I can go work as one of Victoria's Secret's model. "

I threw ruler and was hoping to, that it will land on table but I hit window glass. I quickly walked to it to check out if there was no crack.

"Oh thank God"

It was still early. And when I say early I mean early. Clock showed 5 p.m. For some time I was looking outside. Nice summer evening breeze. Magnificent view.

"I'm in a good mood today. Maybe I should make breakfast for everyone?" After what I putted them through it's only logical that I should repay them. Especialy Reiji. He hides his emotions. Keeps everything inside. And with me around. Ha. By the end of the summer poor guy will need therapist.

I closed my laptop and walked out the room. On my way I was thinking what vampires like besides blood. _'Well I guess I'll have to improvise' ._ Then phone rang. But I couldn't see from where. I followed the sound and saw old classic country wood wall phone. _'How does this thing work ?'_. After examining my newly founded discovery I decided to answer it.

"Sakamaki's mansion. Stop for pee. Stay for a lifetime. How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry who is this ?" man voice answered. I didn't knew who it was so I decided come up with fake name. I looked around and saw a painting of women holding bouquet of flowers. "Pay... Om...Que"

"Payomque?"

"Yes. It's a very rare name meaning 'women with flowers'"

"I see. May I talk to Sakamaki Shu or his brother Reiji"

I looked at my nails. "They both busy at this moment. "

"With what?"

"Sleeping"

"..."

"Reiji is in his bedroom and Shu, God know where this time, but I can tell them your message"

"If you can, please. I was sending familiars from demon world with messages for them but they never answered them so would you please tell them that Karlheinz called a-"

"Wait a minute, you think I'm stupid"

"Pardon ?"

"Really? Familiars? Demon world ? 'Karlheinz' ? For prank calling name you could use more realistic one, not something that is writing on ketchup bottle"

"Ketchup bottle ?"

"Look, I'm the expert at prank calling. I can tell if this is a joke by the way people sound on the phone and the names they introduce themselves . And how dare you to prank-call today and try to make fun of these nice people who are living her. You know what today is? It's Sunday. It's God's day you no-life-having _perra_. May Jesus be with you. Goodbye" and hanged up. *with high-pitched voice* "Nailed it"

I reached kitchen and at same time Yui walked in.

"Good morning Yui"

"Good morning Kaya-chan" pale skin, body swinging at all side.

"Who drank your blood?"

Blonde girl lowered her eyes. "K-Kanato-kun. But I'm okay. I got used to that."

 _'That little drunk Geppetto. Come to think of it. I feel dizzy too after they drink my blood. But when I wake up I actually feel good, full of energy. Interesting'_

"Well don't push yourself to hard. Oh, fun thing happened not so long time ago"

Yui opened cabinet, took out a glass and filled it with a water.

"What?"

"Some prankster called. He said he wants to talk with Shu or Reiji. And intoduced himself as 'Karlheinz' " I giggled. " So unrealistic name"

Girls nearly dropped a glass.

"Kaya-chan Karlheinz is their father. Not to mention Vampire King as well"

"WHAT ?! I thought he- WHAT ?! Well they should put a sign that says 'Karlheinz is papa Sakamaki. Don't call him no-life-having sinner' !"

"You called him what ?!"

"But you know what, scolding Vampire King like that makes me fell powerful in weird way" I said calmly.

"Kaya-chan !"

"Okay, okay don't panic. He doesn't know my real name, only heard voice. And I'm pretty sure that they can't smell you over the don't tell other. The less brothers know the better us."

"What less brothers know ?"

Me and Yui bend over a table just to find Shu laying on the floor. Yui was about to open her mouth but I shut her with my hand.

"That we'll be making surprise breakfast for everyone" I smiled. Lazy vampire stood up.

"That's a lie"

"No"

"Then why her heart beats so fast?"

"Her blood was sucked"

"You're hiding something"

"I hide lots of secrets but these lips are sealed"

"So you admit that there's something is going on"

"No. I just gave you a fact about me"

"Then tell me why we should know less about breakfast making"

"Because it's should be a surprise"

"For what?"

"...Happy birthday"

"Today is no one's birthday in this mansion"

"Yeah. But someone's in the world is"

Shu took one step closer to me.

"Karlheinz-sama called" Yui spilled it out panicking.

"Yui ! We were about to commit a perfect crime !" I whispered

"Tell me what he told" Shu looked at me.

"Well it would be easier to say what _I_ told him. Hehe You not gonna like it" I shacked my head a little.

Blonde-hair vampire sighted and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Yui, you too" he said dragging me out of kitchen.

We got to a living room. All brothers were already sitting. Reiji looked at us.

"Finally. Now when we all here. I have some news. That man contacted to me. Apparently he was planning for some time to come here. So today he will be having a guess for a dinner"

"What this time that old man need" Subaru grunted

"Just the thought of him gives me an headache" Laito added

"He makes me sick" Kanato said

Everyone's faces were filled with annoyance and disgust.

"And you" _'Here we go'_ "You were the one who answered the phone this morning, am I correct?"

"Well yes and no... except for the part of no"

"So you were the one who called that man and I quote: 'no-life-having _perra' ?"_

"Umm"

I heard snickering. I looked at the others and they were smiling.

"You called our old man _a bitch_?"Ayato said.

"Well it depends if he can understand spanish."

"Fufu~ I looking forward for tonight's dinner"

 _'Oh In what I got myself into?'_


	17. The Vampire King

Time passed. Reiji went to prepare everything for tonight's dinner. From the living room windows you could see how sky got darker. In room there was me, Ayato, Laito and Shu. I was sitting in a armchair with my elbows on knees and head in palms. Ayato sat in armchair in front of me, Laito on a couch and Shu was napping on the other couch. All this time I was staring at the floor then I looked at boys. Ayato and Laito was still smiling and giggling.

"I still can't believe that you called him a bitch" Laito laughed.

"And you gave him a lecture about God" Ayato giggled shaking his head a little. "I must say you got some balls."

I sighted. But didn't say anything.

"Fufu~ Ketchup bottle. Haha. I started liking you even more Bitch-chan."

I straighten my back.

"He won't kill me" both boys looked at me. "Remember the time when I got here and Reiji made a call and then he said that you guys can't kill me. That means that he won't kill me today. Like, why he should he kill someone who he told himself not to kill. If he do that it wouldn't make any sense But there's also chance that he won't even recognise me. I didn't say my real name so all I need to do is change my voice tone and that's it." I laid back and putted my feets on table and crossed legs. "Ooor. We should go and find other girl. And say that umm... this is TV show about vampires and she must play the role of sacrificial bride aaaannd we tell her that her name is Payomque. Aaaannd when your dad comes we just say that she answered the phone aaannd..."

"This ain't gonna work and you know it " Ayato cut me off.

"You don't know that. This might work. I'm great actress. Shut up" I said with high voice.

"You shut up"

"Oh here's a fun fact. You shut up"

"Are you picking up a fight with me, woman ?"

"Nooo. I'm telling you if you won't shut up, then you can start learning how to make your own damn takoyakis"

"Come on Ayato-kun, Bitch-chan. It's too early to start breaking your wedding china Fufu~"

"Laito!" we both shouted and glared at him.

"Kaya. Ayato is right. You won't get away so easily with your... so called plans" from the other side of room Shu interrupted. "That man for sure will know that was you. But you have a good point on killing thing... I give you 76 % of chance to wake up tomorrow morning."

"76 % ! Oh come on be more realistic. This situation can't be that bad"

"Okay. 68 %"

"Dude, really?!"

"You said yourself to be more realistic" he opened one eye and smiled.

Reiji entered the room.

"I came to announce that that our guests will arrive at 00.30 a.m. So please be prepared and at that time I want you all standing in front of the main door." Reiji glared at me."Do I even have to tell ?" I looked at my feet which were still on a table. I rolled my eyes and placed them on floor. "And change you cloths. The ones you're wearing are inappropriate for this occasion. And that goes for all of you." And he took his leave.

"Well it's not gonna be a dinner but more like a lunch." Laito said.

 _'Wait what did I planned today for a lunch?'_

"Tch. That means we'll have to deal with that old geezer longer "

 _'I said I'll watch something on TV ... holy penguin'_

"ICE-HOCKEY !" I stood up shouting.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You don't understand. Today is finals of IIHF World Championship. There will be a live broadcast. And in our time zone it should start about midnight. I can't miss it"

"You're about to face Vampire King who you called a bitch and you're worrying about missing a game that you can rewatch anytime?" Shu asked.

"But if I rewatch it then it won't be a live broadcast"

"Oh no. What are you going to do ?" Laito asked sarcastically.

"Something of course" and I ran to find Reiji.

"ReijiReijiReijiReijiReijiReijiReiji" I found him in dining room. He was looking at how was laid a table and adjusting it. "ReijiReijiReijiReijiReiji..."

"Stop it"

"...Reiji"

"What did I tell you?" he gave me death glare like sixth time today.

"Yeah. Sorry. Whatever. Anywaaayy, can I skip this dinner-lunch thing. I have pla-"

"No"

"You said yourself that I'm only food for you guys. So what so big deal if I won't participate."

"Believe me if it would be my will, I would lock you in dungeons and sew up lips for today. But unfortunately that man wants you to join us for a meal."

"So tell him I'm sick or that truck driver ran over me. I had to run away from country. President called me because important document is missing. I was assassinated by ninjas. Be creative. Ohhh pretty" I took one plate in my hands.

Reiji grunted and took it away from me and placed it on table .

"If you don't wish to be whipped then please do not bother me and go get ready."

I left room and head it to my own. _'So he don't wanna play nicely. Fine. "_

 ***In bedroom***

 _'Skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt. I know I have one of those'_ I threw my cloths on the floor from dresser.

"Here it is !" I took out a black skater skirt. "This should work" I took off my jeans and tried to put it on "Oh please fit... Yes ! I still got it"

I grabbed my phone and placed it on my upper part of thigh so that i could fully cover it with skirt. And duct taped it. When I done it. I stood up and jumped few times on a spot just to see if phone won't fell off.

"Safe and secured. Perfect. Can't go watch TV. Pfff. Then I simply bring it with me. No problem here."

I changed my shirt into sand-color blouse and tied up my hair into bun. Just to look more formal. It was about time to go.

 ***In entrance hall***

Everyone was waiting. And OMG all boys wearing suits. They do look more mature. _'I approve it *thumbs up*'_

So we were standing, waiting, standing, waiting, standing. Then I felt something like a weird vibe. Boys got stiff, even their posture changed. Here everyone is serious. Waiting for all mighty Vampire King. And then there's me. Just...

 _'~Ooh Eeh Oh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang~'_

...being myself.

*knocking* Butler opened the door. And here he was in a flesh.

 **Papa Sakamaki**

 **#2FAB4U**

 _'~Ooh Eeh Oh Ah- Goddamn that's a long hair'_ He had a white long, long hair, black cape, red like scarf thing. I really didn't understood what he was wearing. At least he's not naked. But still I could fell that he's not someone who you can trust. In front of him, Reiji looks like cute, harmless puppy. _'Challenge accepted.'_

He walked to Shu.

 _'Wait a second. Where's the other guest ?'_

"Welcome father. We're honored that you visit us" _'Who's honored and who wants to go watch TV?'_

"It's nice to hear you say that. I was looking forward for this dinner" _'Lunch'_

"Everything is ready. So if you please, follow me" Shu gestured.

"Wait a moment please." That man looked at me. _'So we meet again'_ He walked to me. "I believe we talked earlier" he smiled. _'How does he know?'_

"Sir, you are mistaken" All brothers eyes widen open.

"Darling, I can recognise your voice" _'Fuck! He got me!'_ "And I must say no one ever in my life talked to me in the way you did."

Right now all I could hear is alarm sound in my head ' _Huston, we have a problem. Abort the mission. I repeat. Abort the mission'_ It was crazy. But I couldn't give up so easy. _'If he wants a fight. Fine. I will fight. I know I won't win but I must try.'_ I clenched my fist behind my back.

"I'm not gonna fight with you" _'HE CAN READ MIND!'_

"What?"

"I can see in your eyes fire. Like you're about to kill anything who will try touch you"

"Well, sir, your vampirish highness, Lord... I'm sorry I don't know how to address you but I was pretty sure that you will chop off my head today." he gave me confused face expression. "And in my defense when I answered the phone I didn't knew with who I was talking. I wasn't aware that demon world or thing like familiars exists. I thought that it was a prank-call " He stood there in silence.

"I don't blame you." He looked at his sons "I guess I should blame them for acting so irresponsible with human. Not even telling her about such simple thing as a demon world" anger was raising in his voice.

"No!" he looked at me " They told me everything about your specie. Yeah. And when I said that I wasn't aware about demon world existence I meant that I wasn't aware at _that_ moment because well... Umm. Okay let me be honest with you. I love Jesus but I drink sometime. At that moment I was kinda dizzy and I...probably...forgot...about demon world. They didn't do anything. Nice boys" He blinked few times.

"You were intoxicated? In morning?"

"...YYees...I'm a weird girl. You'll see"

Shu cleared his throat.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes" They walked ahead of us.

 _'Once again, lying have saved my life'._


	18. High society

On our way Karl asked Shu if he can have a word with him privately and said that we can go ahead and sat to table. We got in dining room. And it was so faaaancy *eyes sparkle*. Candle light, tableware. I whistled.

"Why did you do that?" Reiji asked.

"Did what ? Whistled? Because it looks great"

"No. I mean, you lied to that man."

"Your welcome"

"Why did you do that?" Ayato asked.

"Hmm~ Does that mean that Bitch-can loves us"

"No. Because it's legal and it's fun" I smiled and walked to one of chairs. "And I think I nailed it"

 _'The truth is. I honestly didn't want them to get punished. Cause that's kinda my job. And someone is telling me that these boys got through a lot and punishment is the last thing they need'_

Brothers looked at each other.

"What ? Why are you looking at each other?"

Reiji sighted.

"Please take your seats. And Subaru, Ayato, you both sit next to her" Without any complains they did what Reiji said. Ayato sat to my left and Subaro to my right. Other brothers took their seats as well. We settle down.

"Now, Kaya, listen to me" I looked at Reiji. His gaze was different. Not so I-want-to-choke-you-in-your-sleeps. "Try to not stare at that man too much. Sit quietly. If you need to go somewhere then excuse yourself and silently leave. Do not talk without asked. If you'll be asked answered with short sentences. No jokes. Don't use sarcasm..."

"How about I promise you not to swear "

Reiji stared at me for a second"...Ayato, Subaru, if she will start doing nonsense, I allow you this one time to kick or punch her just to make her stop." My eyes wide opened. They both grinned . Subaru even cracked knuckles.

"You both look sooo beautiful today like a field flowers" I looked at vampires sitting next to ,with a smile begging to not be hit.

"Not gonna work" Subaru smirked.

"Tsk. At least don't hit my face." Short giggles filled room. I sighted and looked at table and noticed there's one important thing is missing. "Where's the food ?" Subaru and Ayato didn't waist any time and kicked me in leg. "Hey ! For what?"

"For beautiful eyes" Ayato answered sarcastically.

I heard door opening. Shu and Karl walked in. Everyone stood up.

 _'I guess I should stand up too, right?_ _'_ I was about to do that but Subaru putted his hand on my shoulder and pushed me down on chair _'Okay, so women don't stand up'_

Karl gestured to sit down. After that behind us appeared butlers with...

 _'FOOD ! ~Hallelujah~'_ butler putted some side dishes first and then the main meal.

 _'What the fuck ?'_ It was very small carp and the creepiest part was that... _'Is it really dead? It looks raw. Are they eating this kind of stuff ? And what are these black things ? Oh it's caviar.'_ At that moment the only eatable thing in my plate was a lemon slice. _'I guess I should just go with it. In weird way I wanna try it even though it doesn't look umm... cooked...or disemboweled'_ I reached for a fork. Ayato grabbed my hand and placed it on my thigh. I looked at him questioning but he just shook his head a little.

 _'But food is right here. Why can't we eat ? Will they bring more? Or do we need say a prayer? No, wait vampires don't have God. Or do they? Anyway what are they waiting for?'_ I looked at boys father and he was talking about something. I didn't understood what he was saying. Well, maybe because I wasn't listening but I bet he said something smart. _'Not for me to understand'_ This was opportunity to check out game. I crossed my left leg over right one and lifted a little bit my skirt. I was smart enough to load internet site, where game is shown, while I still was in my room. _'Let's see... 0-0. No one is winning'_

Then I noticed that everyone is taking their napkins. I quickly hid my phone with skirt and did the same thing. _'So now we can eat ? Reiji is cutting his fish. Now I'm sure I can eat. But wait which fork should I use? '_ I looked at the other _'Subaru is using the first one. Hmm... But he eats bread with his hands. Oh Ayato is using the same one. Okay then I think I got this. No problema'_ I took a fork and knife. _'From were shall I start?...I think that fish is looking at me. So maybe caviar won't kill ?'_ With a fork I putted them in my mouth and started to chew _'OH MY GOD !'_ I nearly choked down from disgust. I took a deep breath through my nose.

 _'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. It's too strong for my taste buds.'_ I slowly chewed _'I'm gonna swallow. Kaya don't give up. You're much stron- Oh dear Lord'_ I felt how my breakfast was coming up esophagus ' _What did they putted in those damn things? I must take it down... Now I understand what Rin meant when he said that one day we'll be invited in this kind off high society's party thing and we'll have to eat crap like the one I'm eating now'_ I swallowed _'Oh thank God I got it down'_

I nearly threw up. That would be nice view to see. For a moment I just sat there and did nothing. _'But I'm so hungry. Fuck it, fish will do'_ I took a few bites of carp and it wasn't so bad except _'It's too hot (hot damn) Hothothothothot. Don't spit it out. DON'T SPIT IT OUT ! Why others mouths aren't burning?'_

While chewing I placed my right hand on skirt and pulled it up. Just so I could see my duct taped phone. _'Alright boys. GO! Canada. They really kicking some ass 3-1. That's amazing'_ I felt a kick. Subaru looked at me. _'Oh crap'_

"What the hell ? Are you watching Ice- Hockey?" He whispered

"Oh look what I found. How did this happened" I pretended to be surprised and confused like him. I felt another kick from opposite side. Ayato was glaring at me.

"What's the matter with you ?"

"She's watching a game" Subaru whispered back.

.

.

.

"What's the score?" He asked leaning a little bit to my side so he could see phone screen.

"3-1. Canada winning"

That left Subaru in shock.

"I can't believe you two. Give me that" white-hair boy place his hand on my phone and tried to rip it off.

"Wa-Wait Subaru it's duct taped." I grabbed his hand and tried to stop him. Reiji glared at us. We immediately stopped and acted natural. When his eyes left us, battle begin again. But it was finished quickly. Whit one quick move Subaru ripped off phone from my SKIN _'GODDAMN IT !'_ That made me calm for sure.


	19. What ?

For the rest of a dinner I was sitting with burning thigh. _'Oh he better starts sleeping with at least one I open. Plus he took my phone and now I can't watch game...I'm an idiot'_ I thought to myself remembering what Reiji said to me before dinner.

"I will excuse myself for a moment" as I said I stood up and for my surprise all boys did that too. I looked at them with smile "Cool" and left the room.

I quickly ran to a kitchen for a _real_ food. In one of drawers I found a snicker _'~My snickers ? My snickers? My snickers. My snickers. My motherfucking snickers~' ._ As I walked out of kitchen I unwrapped chocolate bar and took a bite. Went to other living room where was TV, laid down on couch and turned it on.

"This is life"

"Kaya-chan ?"

"~Say my name Say my name~" I raised my hand.

Yui walked around couch and looked at me.

"Is dinner.."

"Lunch"

"...over?"

"No" I took a bite.

"Then way are you here?"

I looked at here with innocent eyes. Then she turned her gaze to TV then back to with really-dude face. Some players got in a fight. I took another bite. "I was kicked in my legs multiple times, nearly threw up, burned my tongue with food, got waxed and my phone was taken from me. Yui, I had to get out of there before I stabbed someone"

"You know Reiji won't be pleased if you won't come back"

I took the last bite.

"I will return" I sat up on couch and sighted.

Yui looked at me concerned.

"Kaya-chan what's wrong?"

I took remote and turned it off TV.

"What do you know about boys and their relationship with their parents?"

Girl blinked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just please answer me"

Yui sat down next to me.

"Well for starters all brothers have different mothers"

"WHAT !? That guy has three wifes ?! Dude control yourself a little bit"

"Shu-san and Reiji-san are from the same mother, then triplets: Ayato-kun, Laito-kun, Kanato-kun are from other mother and Subaru-kun from other too. And about relationship with parents. As I understand they all hate their father. And history with mothers, well it's not something they want to talk about."

"I see...I think I will go now"

"Okay. See you later"

As I walked back to dining room I tried not think about what Yui said to me. It's...sad.

I putted my hand on door knob. _'All hail to the queen!'_ I opened a door and as expected they all stood up _._ It was so hard not to smile. I sat down.

After our meal butlers took plates.

"Ms. Yagami"

"Yo" I felt kicks from both sides "I mean. Yes sir ?"

"May I have a word with you"

"Wazza-" They kicked me again. _'They are lucky that butlers took all knifes'_

"I mean in privet"

 _'I knew he will try too kill ! He was too nice. And now he want to 'talk privately' so there won't be no witnesses. Not today you male-slut'_ I was about to open my mouth and sprinkle some lies but in my surprise...

"I'm sorry but, me and Kaya talked that after a dinner she will go right away to do her obligations in this house" Shu said.

"Yes ! I have obligations. A looot of obligtions. Obligations can't wait for me 'cause they are obligations. And obligations are very importa-" _'THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES KICKED ME AGAIN !'_

"I won't hold her too long. I think whatever Ms. Yagami must to do can wait." Karl looked at oldest son. "Or do we have problem with that"

 _'Maybe I should hide under a table. If I won't see him, he won't see me . Great, I'm thinking like ostrich'_

"No" Shu closed his eyes lowering his voice. Karl stood up and looked at me.

"Shall we go?"

"Can others come too?"

He stood there in confusion and I could see how Reiji was massaging his temple.

"No. Just you" he walked towards door.

"IfIdieburndownmylaptopandavengemydeath" I whispered to boys standing up.

We walked to terrace. Cool summer breeze, clear sky, half of moon was shining and nature is quiet. My all defense systems were on to maximum. _'Silence before storm'_

"May I call you by your first name instead of last."

"I. Actually. Would like that"

He smiled to me and turned his gaze to forest.

"Kaya, what do you know about yourself ?"

"Well I know that I don't like caviar for sure." I laughed. Then I quickly stopped when I felt food coming up.

"I think I wasn't specific. What I want to ask is what do you know about your family?"

I looked at him confused.

"I have 6 brothers...and they all know kung fu !" I lied. I need him to fear me.

"Parents?"

I looked down at my feet.

"They...I don't where they are"

"And grandparents?" I looked at vampire again.

"I never met them. Okay, where this is going?"

"I see. That probably means you don't know?" he said under his breath.

"See what? Don't know what?"

He looked at me smiling.

"Why you were brought here"

"I'm here because I was stupid enough to listen to my brother. Wait, what it has to do with my parents or grandparents"

He turned his head.

"In time you will find out."

 _' Am I not following something ? What's going ? Now I see why boys minds are messed up. I'm talking to this man for less then a minute and I'm already have a headache.'_

"Oh and there's another question I wanted to ask you"

 _'Please don't'_

"Why did you lied earlier about being intoxicated in morning? And don't tell me you were telling the truth because I won't believe you?"

I froze. I almost forgot about that. But how he was so sure that I wasn't honest?

"It because..." I decided to spill it out "... Umm... it's all my fault."

Man was still looking at nothing.

"I was the one who answered phone and shouted at you sir. And if it makes you feel better I got a scolding from Silento"

I got his attention and now he looked at me with confused face.

"Silento?"

"Yeah. Reiji. You know." I took a step back. I did that whip and nae nae moves "~Now watch me whip now watch me nae nae~" I stopped dancing " You don't know" Karl shook his head "Google it. This song will be stuck in your head for months"

"I'm surprised that you took the blame."

"That makes both of us"

"Could it be that you have felling for one of my sons"

"Whaaat? Noooo" I said with high-pitched voice.

He raised eyebrow.

"Well. I-I-I-I . Do-don't Umm O-oh look. A Deerbra" I pointed with my finger to direction which was above forest horizon...Basically sky. After a few moments it hit me what I said and did.

Karl laughed.

"I think I will take my leave now" He took my hand and placed a kiss. "It was my pleasure meeting you"

"Same here"

He smiled for me last time and left. I waited till he closed the door.

"What. The fudge. On a fudgy. Fudge, fudge ?" I sighted.


	20. Good News

After a conversation with papa Sakamaki I stood in terrace for a while. But not only because I was thinking about what that man said to me, not because of nice weather or magnificent view...

"Ohhh I think caviar are coming up" I was taking deep breaths of fresh air. I thought I will vomit. And just because I'm girl it doesn't mean I throw up in elegant way. I vomit like a dude. I make weird noises and splash all over the place.

About 20 minutes pasted. I was feeling better _'My stomach doesn't react to food this way. I have a big tolerance to all kinds of food... I bet Reiji putted something in my fish. He likes to do that'_

I went back inside. On my way I met Laito.

"There you are Bitch-chan. I was looking for. You were gone for an hour" he tipped fedora.

"I was outside. Talked to your dad. Did a whip/nae nae dance, he left, and for like 20 minutes I tried to not vomit...And if you say I was gone for hour then probably I fell sleep too." I said holding one hand on my stomach.

"Hmm~ That's sad. If you were sleeping I could had come and be your body pillow again like last time. " he winked.

"Body pillow? Last time? Wait what are you talking about ?"

"Fufu~ "

I leaned closer to him.

"Laito ?"

"Bitch-chan?" He leaned too. With my both hand I grabbed his jacket collar.

"What. The hell. Did yOU DO TO ME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING !" I started shaking him.

"Bitch-chan , Bitch-chan calm down !" he stopped me but my hands still were on his collar "Believe me I didn't do anything to you in your sleeps. " He smiled. I looked at him suspiciously. Then he smirked "You were the one who embraced me in bed and whispered sweet words in my ear"

"SO YOU DRUGGED ME ?!" I drooped him on the flood so he would be lying on belly.I lay down on his back and tried to do Fujiwara armbar. "I'M RIPPING IT OFF!... THIS ARM IS COMING WITH ME !... I WILL HAVE THREE ARMS !... I'LL SLAP YOU WITH ALL MY HANDS !"

"Oy Bitch-chan~" he just giggled.

 _'Is he enjoying this?'_

He took this as opportunity and rolled me over so I would be laying on my back and he on top of me.

"But I prefer being on top" he smirked

I glared at him. Then grabbed his hand and bite him. I did it hard enough to make him pull back, sitting on my belly.

"Au! I didn't knew humans can bite like that" he rubbed place where my teeth marks were.

"What's the meaning of this?" Guess who came to join a party. Me and Laito looked up and saw Reiji standing in front of us with folded arms. "Laito I asked you one thing" he looked at his brother.

"Right. Bitch-chan~, Reiji want to see you Fufu~"

I sighted. I pushed Laito away from me and stood up.

"If this is about my phone then all you need to know that everything was under control before Subaru ripped it off from thigh"

"Phone?"

 _'Oh crap baskets'_

"What phone ?" I played dumb.

"You said yourself that you-"

"No I didn't" I said casually.

"Then from where those red lines on your thigh" Laitos was laying on his belly, supporting head with one hand and looking under my skirt. "And your taste for underwear is poor"

"Laito it's impolit-"

"Reiji, honey, let me handle this" I jumped as high as I could and did Diving Elbow Drop on Laito while shouting "THIS IS INDECENT!".

"Ittai !"

"Kaya, just. *sight* Just come"

I followed Reiji to his work room.

"Please, sit down" he gestured to his armchair. _'Cool.'_ I got myself comfortable in chair _'I'm siting in Reiji Skamaki's armchair. No wonder he doesn't leave room this thing is so butt-friendly. I already feel smarter being surrounded by all these books. Ohhh nice tea cup...I wonder if I steal one will he notice ? ~be our guest, be our guest , put our service to the test~'_ While I was talking to myself, as always, vampire went to one of his book shelf.

"If you may. Please tell me what were you talking about with that man earlier?"

"Isn't it impolite to ask other people what they were discussing in privet ?"

"Like you're the one to talk about manners"

"Well played" I nod "Anyway, he asked me if I know myself, then about my parents, grandparents. Oh and he figured out that I lied about answering the phone thing. But no worries, I took care of it. Let's see... then he said that he see something and I don't know something. Then he asked me do I know why I was sent here. Anyway, long story short, everything was confusing"

While I was talking Reiji took one of the books and walked toward me.

"Understood. Take this" He handed me a book.

"What's written here ?" I turned few pages _'It has pictures. Disturbing, weird pictures...I love it'_

"It's about demon world and everything that is involved with it. I hope that enlightening you with basic things about our species will help to avoid incidents like this one. If you will pull a stunt like this one more time, I won't hesitate and punish you. This kind of idiocy won't be tolerated"

"Is there another type of idiocy that you would be more comfortable with?"

His eye twitched _'HIS EYE TWITCHED, HIS EYE TWITCHED! RUN, HIDE, JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW!'_

"I will go now. Thank you for a book" I stood up and was about to leave.

"And one more thing." I turned around "After two week we'll be going to mansion that we own in Switzerland. So you can start getting ready."

I stood there with a biggest smile.

"I know I'll be risking my life by doing what I'm about to do but YOLO !" I jumped and hugged Reiji. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. This will be the best vacation" I let him go."I'm gonna climb Monte Roza and capture a dwarf"

"...If you're going then there will be special rules for you. Now sit"

 _'Special. I never trusted that word'_


	21. Singing

I got up early this morning(evening). Only one week left before we go to Switzerland. I'm so exited. New country, new places, new opportunities, adventures, new friends, hiking, nature, nights with bonfire and god knows what else. I did a little research. There is so many places to visit and festivals too. But lets be realistic even if a huge meteorite would be heading towards the Earth, those guys still won't leave mansion. I did noticed that they sometimes go out for almost all night but it's probably because they're hunting or something. Or doing other vampire stuff. Sometimes I think of them as a cats. You can often see them just laying somewhere, they are asking you to feed them, most of time they are sleeping or looking through window at nothing. Maybe vampires developed from cats, like humans from apes.

As I was thinking about vampire-cat theory I looked through my wardrobe. And I must say I got nothing. Half of cloths was threw away because those little sucker likes to rip things when they drink blood...another argument for my theory. So I needed to go buy new stuff. And not only cloths but lady things too (you know what I mean). It's 5.20 p.m. Shops and stores still open.

I was laying on my bed. I should go and ask that no-butt sucker for permission to go. But how to ask him so he would approve my request. He said himself that I can't leave the house.

"Ahhh" I covered my face with hands "Screw thinking. Taking actions never failed me...most of the time" I stood up and headed to Reiji's room.

*knock knock knock* "~Do you wanna build a snowman~" Black-hair vampire opened a door. I gave him a big smile "I came here in piece" I showed Spock's salute hand gesture "May I say that you look handsome today, Reiji"

"..."

"-san"

"Whatever you need the answer is no" he folded arms.

"I didn't even say what I needed"

"I don't think it's important"

"Your face isn't important-" he slammed the door in my face.

*knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji"

"..."

"You didn't even gave me a chance too ask you" Silence. I leaned against the wall with my hand and the other one on my hip "Reiji, bae, don't be mad. I know we both said some things that we didn't meant to. But that doesn't mean we don't love each other. At that moment when you slammed the door I thought that I have lost you, but you know that our special bond can't be broken by that"

"..."

"OH COME ON!" He still didn't opened the door. "Fine, be that way. But I know that you already drank a whole teapot of tea. And your bladder is not made of metal. So sooner or later yo will come out. And when that moment comes I'll be right here on the floor." I sat down.

"..."

"Still nothing." I sighted. For a minute I sat quiet.

 _(Bill Medley - I've Had Time Of My Life)_ "~Now I've had the time of my life; No, I never felt like this before; Yes I swear it's the truth; And I owe it all to you~" I started to sing. There nothing more I could do. Maybe I will piss him off and he will come.

"Why are you so nosy? It's still early" I looked to my right where I saw Shu laying on the ground.

"I'm waiting for Reiji, singing songs" I turned my head and looked at the painting in front of me. There was a minute of silence again.

 _(Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive)_ "~First I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side~" I sang while doing some hand gestures.

.

 _(A-ha- Take On Me)_ "~Taaake oon meee; Take on me; Taaaaake meee ooon; Take on me; IIII'll beee gooone; In a day or twoooo~"

.

 _(Iggy Azalea ft. Jenifer Hudson) "~_ I can tell by the way that you lean And the way that you kiss your teeth And you turn up so fresh and clean Smells like trouble to me~"

.

 _(Journey - Don't Stop Believing)_ I was laying on my back on the floor"~Don't stop believing, Hold on to the feelin~"

.

 _(Rod Stewart- Sailing)_ Now I was hugging the door "~Can you her me, can you hear me, thru the dark night far away ? I'm dying forever dying, forever trying to be with you; who can say?~"

.

 _(Blink 182 - First Date)_ "~Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever~"

I was tired and Reiji still doesn't want to come out.

"Kaya-san. Were you the one singing ?" I saw Kanato

"If we're talking about the last hour, then yes"

"Your voice is not that bad" blonde vampire complimented me.

"Thank you. But he still doesn't come out" I sighted and sat down on the floor"Maybe I should rap to him? " I questioned Shu. "Or maybe you Kanato can sing something ? Oh I know "

I stood up and cleared my throat.

"~This hit That ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer That white gold~"

Finally the door opened.

"I am willing to listen to you if. You. Just. Stop. Singing" he tried to contain his anger.

"Okay. So, I need to go and buy some things and I would like to have your permission to go do some shopping"

"Make a list and I will send a servant to buy what you need" he was about to go back to his room.

"What ?! I don't want that someone else would buy me cloths. They don't know my style nor size. And I need... well... buy lady...kinda things too"

"I can't let you go alone"

I looked at other two vampires "What if I take Shu and Kanato with me?"

Reiji sighted and for a moment was thinking.

"Very well. But if you try to run away, you know what will happen"

"How can I forget ?" I said sarcastically.

"Why should I go. Teddy and I don't want to"

"It's too troublesome "

Both vampires complaint

"Look guys, I'll be really quick " _'Ha, They wish'_ "Beside where we are going I heard there's a many sweet shops. And also a big furniture store which has lot of beds, couches on which you can sleep"

After 5 minutes we were sitting in the limo.

 **A.N. Just in case :) I do not own any songs that I were using. And I was just wondering what songs would you had chosen for this episode? :)**


	22. Stalker ?

We arrived to THE MALL. I haven't been in this kind of place for ages. Look at all those pretty lights. So many shops and store. The only question is: from where should I begin? It was three floor building with a big ass fountain in the middle of it.

I leaned a little bit and saw that at the bottom of fountain were coins. So I got out one of my pocket and threw it.

"Kaya-san what are you doing?" Kanato leaned too to get closer look.

"Making a wish. Don't you know this thing?" I turned my head to him.

"Humans throw their money away and then complain about being poor. That's a stupid thing that people like to do" Shu said with lazy voice and lay down on a bench next to fountain.

I sighted.

"Kanato, don't listen to him. Look. You take a coin, in your mind say what you wish for and then throw it to fountain. And your wish may come true"

"I see. Nee Teddy, maybe we should wish for something"

 _'Like a puberty'_ But I must say that right now Kanato looks not so...creepy him. I like him this way. I sat down on a bench and from my purse I took a list of things that I need.

"Boys, I have a pretty long list. So I might take about 3-4 hours." I said while checking list.

"You really don't need that much time. I give you an hour and then we leave"

"Don't need that much time?! Dude, be realistic" I stood and walked to him. "Shu, darling, look around" I grabbed him by shoulders and forcefully sat him up. Vampire lazily opened his eyes and I sat next to him. "What you see?"

"I few places where I can lay down"

"No. Not that. It's a women's battlefield. This is where you must synchronize your mathematical and physical skills. Look at all those 50 -75% off posters. That's make some people crazy as hell. We fight over those stuff like. I don't vampires fights over blood. Something like that. And knowing me I will definitely get into a fight with some chick. And that takes some time. Plus all the time changing cloths and looking for them adds too. So one hour is not enough. Not with this list" I showed piece of paper. Shu took a look.

"Why do you need 10 duct tape rollers?"

"This information is confidential" I putted my list back in purse and stood up. "So fountain is our main base. We meet here after 3 hours. Kanato you can go to candy shops or whatever and Shu.." he was already sleeping "...do your thing. And if anything will happen I have both of yours phone numbers " I took off.

First thing that was on my list: cloths. I entered in one of a shops. Instantly my eyes caught shirts and blouses that looked nice. I took my size and went to a changing booth. On my way I took a jacket, pair of pants and loose T-Shits. As I was undoing my shirt buttons I felts strange vibes. It's hard t explain but it was moving from far away towards me. And when they were close to my booth, it stooped and stood there for a moment. Then it walked away. I say 'it walked away' because I heard steps. So that means that was a person. _'Do I have a stalker ? No, no, no, no, no. I must be imagining'_

I got out of booth and went to cash register to pay for cloths. I went to few other stores.

 _*One. Hour. Later*_

I got back to a main base and walked to vampire who was sleeping on a bench.

"Right where I left you" I smiled and putted bags on the ground next to him. "How ya doing?"

"Tired"

"That means your okay. You know.." I sat on Shu's belly "...I was on my feet, running around for an hour but I feel energize. Like I could lift a truck or something" _'Hmm... Reiji's armchair is butt-friendly, Shu's belly is...but-friendly too. It's like everything around those guys are butt-friendly'_

Blonde guy just growled. One of his eyes opened. He took my hand and brought to his face.

"What happened here ?" I looked at the scratch on my arm.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey I saw it first" girl shouted while pulling jeans off my hands._

 _"And you see me buying it first" I said and pulled them back._

 _"Like your fat-ass would fit in these jeans "_

 _I took away jeans from her hand and roughly threw them on the ground_

 _"Oh shit just got real, bitch ! " I jumped on her._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Women's battlefield that's what happened" I took out my list and crossed out a few things. "I got this, this, and this, this too aaaand these. Okay, good start. While we're here is there anything you need? I can go and buy it." My gaze was still on notebook but I felt Shu's gaze.

"No...but thanks for asking"

I gave him a quick smile and turned my attention to notebook again.

"Now get off of me" he fell asleep.

"Okay. Be good Shu and watch my shoes " I placed bags under bench.

.

.

For awhile I was walking around and just when I was passing by store my eyes caught book store and I entered it. What I like the most of book store is the smell. It makes me feel relaxed. I went to a section where was detective novels.

"There's not much people here" I said too myself while looking around. Then I took first book and started reading summary on the back. "It sound interesting" I opened the first chapter and started to reading it. As my thought were lost in written words I didn't noticed when somebody approached me until it was standing next to me and I started feeling same vibes like before.

 _'Oh crap the same feeling. It's him. It's my stalker. I think. It must be. Just don't make eye contact. Don't panic ! Maybe I should scream. I should scream. No, then people will think that I'm crazy. Ohhhh I think he is looking at me. You are reading, you are reading... Damn it forgot about what was I reading! What to do? I know. I count to ten then leave so it won't look like it's because of him.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... '_

"I always thought that women prefer romance over cruel story's"

 _'So close'_ I mentally cried. "Well that's what our society thinks" I looked at him. He was holding a book in his hands. It was tall guy with black hair. He was wearing a grey jacket with long sleeves, black shirt underneath and black web choker. _'He looks like Shu. Evil twin ?'Interesting, interesting. New theory'_

"May I ask what you are reading?" he asked me with a smile.

 _'You should totally make out with him. SHUT UP BRAIN! We don't know him! We just met him! He might be a stalker! There's a possibility that he locks girls in basement ! ... Goddamn it those eyes are gorgeous!'_ I cleared my throat.

"The Sandman by Lars Kepler"

"Good choice" his eyes never left mine. _'Throw a book at him, throw a book at him, THROW THAT FUCKING BOOK AT HIM !'_

"Listen. I cut the chase here"

 _'Oh my God this is really happening...I should run'_

"Do you live in Sakamki's household?"

"Are you from police?" _'Don't wanna get in trouble with law officers again'_

I saw a confusion in his eyes

"Umm... No I'm not"

"Prove it"

"I'm sorry. But I just wanted to ask you is there any chance you are Kaya Yagami ?"

"Aha! So you are stalking me" I pointed at him. I felt like I blew this case wide open.

"Don't compare me with one of those lost-morals people who doesn't know boundaries" he putted one hand in his pocket.

"I said that at loud?"

Boy raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

 _'Oh crap I said that at loud'_

"Maybe if I explain myself... See, I'm that guest who should had come for dinner..."

 _'Lunch'_

"...at your mansion. But I couldn't make it. And I really wanted to meet you. I assumed that you are that girls that Karl Heinz told me about because I saw you with two Sakamki brothers getting out off limo."

"Oh."

"So you are Ms. Yagami ?"

"In this situation yes"

"I'm Ruki Mukami" he shook my hand. "As much as I want to talk to you more I have to go now. But I hope we will meet again soon"

I just smiled and watched him leaving a store.

 _'He's definitely a stalker type but ~don't drop that Thun Tha Thun~'_


	23. And the award goes to

I watched Ruki walking away. He seemed to be nice guy. But I could swear he gave the same vibes like the ones that I felt back in changing booth which means that he did follow me from the moment I got my foot in the mall. I don't know why I feel these kind of things but I know that they are helpful. So I consulted with my brain and I decided:

 _'...I should spy on him while he's still here. I know, I know. Crazy part of me is taking over my body. But two can play this game. Maybe I will caught him doing monkey business. Like in movies. Two guys meet in the mall and then exchange some important information. And maybe in this scenario that information is about me. Like he would say 'Yes that girl is Kaya Yagami. Target is confirmed. Snipers get ready' Or maybe he wasn't the one who should had come with papa Sakamaki. Maybe he caught that guy, got information that he needed, killed him and now he is pretending to be him...Okay my imagination got out of control.'_ I laughed to myself. _' But then again'_

*insert here The Pink Panther Theme Song :) * I putted back book to a book shelf and ran out of store. I looked at my right and my I caught him. Keeping my distanced I followed him. At some points I hided behind booths, columns. _'That's right. Keep looking away. I'm like a shark in the see and you are swimmer. Or more likely I'm an invisible ninja'_

Ruki stopped and slightly turned his head.

'OH SHIT HE STOPPED !' I looked around and hide behind plant bush.

 _'I. Am. A Plant. I. Am. A Plant'_ Few kids were looking at me from the side

"Hi" I waved them awkwardly. One of them licked his ice-cream while staring at me.

I spread a bush. "Where did he go ?" I stood up and looked around. But their was no sign of him. I thought that I lost him. So I ran to the direction where I last time saw him but unfortunately I didn't see security guard. I bumped into him and we fell on the ground. _'Just my luck'_ But I quickly stood up and started looking around again.

"Damn it" I sighted and scratched my head and then remembered that security guard was still on the ground. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you sir" I helped him to get up.

"It's okay miss. Just next time be more careful... and focused" he looked at me like at crazy person and walked away.

 _'That dude doesn't know that for me when it comes to mental focus I'm sharper then... Is that a food sample?'_ I walked to a lady that was carrying a tray with little sandwiches.

"Please try our new bologna sausage" she smiled to me.

"I sure will" I took seven of those. That made sandwich lady open her mouth. As I was eating I saw a badge on the ground. _'It must be that security guy's'_ I took it and putted it in my jean's pocket.

 _*One. Hour .Later*_

I walked out of shop carrying two bags. On my way I stopped to a jewelry booth to look at earrings. As I was checking out one pair of silver slave earring two guys passed me by.

"You saw how security guy struggled with that little dude with a Teddy bear"

"Yeah, I would never thought that he's into drugs"

I lifted my head with wide open eyes. I looked at those guys and catch up with them.

"Wai-Wai-Wai-Wai-Wait. Umm... I'm sorry but can you describe that guy's appearance?"

They both looked at each other then back to me.

"Well, he looked like 15 years old. But strong as hell. Purple hair, held a teddy bear, black hoodie west and shorts"

"Okaythanks" and I ran to find Shu.

 _'How in the world Kanato ended up with drugs. Better question from where did he get them. How ? Why ? It jus- I can't even'_

From a distance I saw Shu. He was still laying in the same spot. When I was next to him I was catching up my breath. I lowered my head and putted hands on hips.

"Shu...heard...Kanato...probably...drugs... security"

"Hmm?" he opened one eye

"We have a problem with Kanato. There's a possibility that he bought a drugs."

"What ?" he sat up.

"Surprised !? Me too !"

"How did this happened?"

"I don't know details but..." I took out my phone and called "...Heeeeyy Reiji, how's my favorite vampire doing?"

"What did you do now ? And how did you get this number ?" on the other line Reiji asked.

"It's not important listen umm... how would you react if I tell you that...Kanato... kinda got himself... into a trouble"

"Did he did something in candy shop?"

"You wish" I laughed.

"Worse?"

"If by worse you mean drugs then...maybe"

I heard I sight from the other line.

"I will take care of it" he said with a little anger " Don't do anything. Do you understand?"

"Got it" I putted down my phone and looked at Shu "We taking matter into our own hands"

"That's not what Reiji said"

"I know. That's why it's gonna work"

He raised and eyebrow

"You have a plan?"

I opened my mouth

"...No" I sat down next to vampire. And then felt something in pocket. I took it out and it was badge that I found earlier. I smiled to myself.

Shu looked at me questioning.

* * *

I knocked at mall security office door (I think that's how you could call). A man in his thirties opened it.

"Can I help you miss ?"

"Yes" I said with serious tone and came in. The man blinked few time not knowing what's happening " I believe, today was caught a boy for drug buying. Am I correct ?"

"Miss, I can't tell you this information. Please leave" he gestured.

"I'm undercover agent" I took out badge from my pocket. Quickly show it to him and but it back "This all was part of our plan. That boy is one of our agents too. You know I'm surprised that you don't know that. Did any of you were informed about our operation ? Hmm?" I asked with angry tone.

"N-No"

"As I thought" I sighted loudly "Now please, bring back my partner so we could leave and sit for next five hour thinking about how can we catch that drug dealer...again !" I was on fire. Words were spilling out of me.

"But I don't have a permission to do that"

"You need a permission? You need a permission ?!" I took out my phone "Oh I give you a permission! Right now I'm calling my high up and I will tell them about this incident Mrs. Hiiimuuura" I read his name tag and pressed my phone to ear "And even better I will give them to talk to you so that-"

"I-I understand. please don't call them. I-I going to bring your agent back. Just wait here for a minute " _'And the award goes to..'_ The man was panicking and walked to the back.

"I'm shocked. I. Am. Shock !" _'Okay now I am overacting'_

* * *

We were all sitting in the limo. I was looking through all stuff that I bought. From one of the bags I pulled out a blouse and examined it.

"Kaya-san"

"Hmm?" I looked at Kanato

"Thank you for your help" he smiled softly.

"You're welcome "

"Kanato how did you get in that situation ?" Shu asked

"Yeah. How did you?"

We both looked at Kanato. He just pressed Teddy closer to his chest. But longs story short, Kanato was lost, then he asked some guy for direction where is candy shop. And apparently that guy misunderstood him. Took him away to the side, gave Kanato a drugs and on that moment they were both caught.


	24. DUCT TAPE !

**No one P.O.V.**

Limo stopped in front of main door. Shu and Kanato was about to get out but...

"Shu-san what about Kaya- san ?"

They noticed that brown-hair girl was asleep. She was laying on her belly on limo's floor with one shopping bag in her arms and the other ones around her. Silent snores came out of her slightly opened mouth.

The oldest vampire growled scratching his head. He knelt next to girl and was about about to shake her.

"Shu-san wait " Little vampire stopped him which made Shu look at his brother.

"What's the matter. I'm just gonna wake Kaya up"

Kanato knelt next to Shu and squeezed Teddy to his chest.

"Laito- kun told me that when she's sleeping I better don't try wake her up because she can catch you with her arms. And her grip is strong that he could only escaped with Ayato-kun's and Subaru's help."

Girl rolled on her back and laid in the starfish sleeping position pushing some bags away.

"Wrecking ball" she mumbled silently.

Both vampires looked at Kaya.

"Oh and he also said that she talks in her sleep"

"Not surprised"

Kanato sat down in car seat.

"We're not leaving her, right ?"

Shu scratched head.

"No" he sighted "So troublesome"

"We could drag her out by legs"

"Not smart. She likes to kick. So I assume that even when she's asleep her legs still works" Shu supported his head with hand.

Limo's door opened and red-hair vampire get only his head inside car.

"Hey, did you guys bought any food..." he turned gaze to girl "...what happened here?"

"Kaya-san fell asleep on the way home. She was on her feet for about 5 hours" Kanato said.

"When she said that she'll take only three" Shu sat on floor leaning against seat. "Ayato, as the older brother I command you to wake her up"

"Ha?! I'm not falling for that. I was the one who rescued Laito from her death grip. Jeez, I still don't get it from where she has so much strength ?" Ayato sat down with his legs still outside of limo. "I mean look at those arms." he pointed "But I must to admit it for a second I saw fear in Laito's face" he said giggling.

Kanato laughed a little bit too "Finally when girl doesn't want to let him go, he gets scared"

"Aww is my Bitch-chan doesn't have with what cuddle with ?" Laito appear in limo. He was laying on his belly with his head being supported by hand.

"Laito don't you even dare !" Ayato jumped "You know what, go for it. I won't help you second time if she catches you again"

"Ayato-kun, no need to be so cruel. But..." Laito looked at Kaya "She looks so temping sleeping like that. I know" now vampire was sitting in seat "Why don't we all have fivesome right here and now" he clapped.

"LAITO!"

"LAITO!"

"Whatever"

"Macho man"

Kanato and Ayato objected; Shu didn't gave a damn; and Kaya mumbled random words again and rolled over on her belly.

"You guys no fun" Laito folded his arms on chest.

"Found it" Shu said and took out his earbuds and putted them in Kaya's ears. Triplets were observing strange brother behavior. Then he turned up volume to maximum so even others could hear...'music' (to Shu's logic).

 **Kaya's P.O.V.**

Little by little I felt how I was awakening. My eyes were still closed. _'Wait. What's that sound? It's so loud, really loud and it's...'_ Finally my brain processed that I was hearing women's intense moans. That made my eyes wide open and I instantly jumped.

"THE FUCK ?!" I touched my ears and found earbuds which I took out immediately at that moment when my fingers caught them. And I threw them on the floor. I looked around and saw Ayato, Kanato, Shu and Laito looking at me trying to contain their laughs.

"You know, if you broke them I will need to punish you" Shu said smiling and took his earbuds.

"You need Jesus, that's what you need" I pointed up with my index finger. "And I need holy water for my ears."

"Well at least we know how to wake you up" Laito giggled.

I sighted.

"If you wanna wake me up then use Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth instead of...that"

Shu smiled and putted earbuds back in his ear.

"Okay if we all here then you guys can start carrying bags up stairs" as soon as I finished sentence they teleported away. "Wonderful"

I heard a silent sight "I will help you" Ayato took few bags.

"Thank you " I gave him a small smile and picked up few myself

We got all bags and stepped out of limo.

"Why you need so much stuff ?" he said with a little annoyed voice.

"Are you serious? You're the reason why I had to throw away 2 shirts because they were ripped or stained in blood so much that it didn't washed out" I said almost laughing.

"Tch. They were in my way" red-hair turned his head.

"So you saying that if I wanna save money on cloths I should just don't wear them in this mansion ?"

Vampire looked at me with smirk and was about to say something

"You know what don't answer it " I cut him off.

"What ? I think seeing you walking around only in underwear would be nice morning view. For that even I would wake up earlier." He laughed.

"Dude !" I punched him with elbow in arm. But he still was laughing.

We reached my room. I opened door and placed bags on bed and Ayato did the same.

"Thank you for your help...Where is it?" I said while looking through bags.

"I dragged your stuff all the way 'thank you' isn't enough" he came one step closer. But I was too busy looking for..

"AHA ! Found it" I took duct tape and scissors. Before running out of room I gave Ayato a quick peck on cheek. "There" and left room.

I knocked on Subaru's room's door. No one answered. I quietly opened them and entered. In the middle of room was coffin with opened lid. Inside of it I saw sleeping Subaru. I ripped some duct tape. Black aura surrounded me. With evil smile I knelt and started working.

I carefully rolled up his jacket sleeves and pants as much as possible. And started placing duct tape pieces on his skin.

I was done with left leg and in the middle of working with left arm.

I cut one piece and was about to place it on his hand. But vampire grunted and opened his eyes. He looked at me then in what was in my hands and then what was on him. He sat up.

"What the hell ?!" he glared at me.

My face was straight. I blinked few times before placing piece of duct tape, that I was holding, on his mouth and I RIPPED THAT SON OF A BITCH OFF.

"FUC- WHAT GOT INTO YOU ?!" he rubbed his mouth.

"Tsk. You're right. I should have placed it on your eyebrows"

Subaru gave me a death glare _'Show's over'_ and I started running for my life.

"ABOARD THE MISSION, ABOARD THE MISSION !"


	25. Break down

**A.N. Hey~ So I wanna thank you all for Your support and good words :) I' really happy that You guys enjoy reading this fanfic and it makes you laugh. I try to do my best to entertain You guys.**

 **And I wanna thank bluebarnowl for giving me some ideas for this chapter. Actually, I want to thank all of you who gave me ideas for this story. It really makes writing easier :) You guys are the best *bows***

* * *

Me and Subaru were sitting on a couch in living room. In front of us was standing Reiji. He closed his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose with little shaky hand.

"So which one of you wanna explain to me what happened here?"

On Subaru's mouth was beautiful red line. His hair was messy just like my . A little sweet drops still were noticeable on our foreheads. I pursed my lips to side and looked around the room. It was...okay I'll draw you guys a picture: lets say that tornado came to our living room and after that Hulk and Juggernaut decided to have a battle who can make a bigger hole in the wall and break more stuff.

Subaru folded his arms and sat back.

"Reiji it was awful" I placed my hand on chest and got serious "We were attacked, no where to go, we were surrounded *whispers* no escape. We needed to scare them off with some noise. Soooooo...we started. Smashing .Thingssss...Mostly Subaru. I was just for a moral support."

"Hey ! Don't put all blame on me" Subaru turned his head to me.

"And by who you were attacked ?" Reiji asked sarcastically.

 _'I really wanna say possums. But I might hit a-possum-nerve'_ I opened my mouth like I was about to say something.

"I can believe how much lack of manners do you have. This is unacceptable for both of. Such a lack of manners for a young woman and Subaru, you're a royal family member. I would expect more..." my phone vibrated shortly. So I took it out.

"No" he gave me pure death glare. He grabbed my phone and broke it in two pieces _'Son of a..'_ "I had never gave you permission to have a phone. In this house you won't need it. And also.."

 _'And so it begins. The Litany of Reiji. Man oh man I'm so gonna be sick of his shit...He's still talking. Right now all I can see is his lips movement. *sight* what to do ? what to do ? ...Cool I have echo in my head. Hello ! HEEEELLLOO-'_

 _ **'Hello, Kaya'**_

 _'WHAT ?! I have a voice in my head ?! No...no..Oh my God it's happening. I can't believe it's really happening...SATAN WANTS TO TAKE OVER MY BODY ?!'_

 _ **'No you moron, it's not Satan. It's you'**_

 _'You?'_

 _ **'You'**_

 _'Your name is You?'_

 _ **'Nooo. It's you. But I'm the other you. Like your subconscious. Something like that. We are the same. One body. One mind. One soul'**_

 _'That's so beautiful'_

 ***Out of Kaya's head***

"I really hope that you will take responsibility for what have you done"

"Me ?! If someone has to be blamed here then it's her. She came in my room with duct tape.."

"I mean both of you. Tomorrow we're going to Switzerland. So all you had to do today is clean up all this mess. But when we come back you'll both will be working on those holes. Did I made myself clear"

"Tch" Subaru leaned forward and placed his head in hand

 ***Back in Kaya's head***

 _'You're ready ?'_

 _ **'Yeah'**_

 _'Okay, like we practiced. A one,two. And a one, two, three, four. *drum's and guitar's sound*~The warden threw a party in the county jail~'_

 _ **'~The prison band was there and they began to wail~'**_

 _'~The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing~'_

 _ **'~You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing~'**_

(Elvis Presley - JailHouse Rock)

 ***Out of Kaya's head***

"HEY !" a punch in my arm woke me up from trans. I didn't noticed when Reiji left.

"Au ! Subaru" I rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't you even dare ! It's all your fault. Now because of you I have to clean up this mess !"

"Dude. Chill out. That's why I'm here. I will help you. Just...relax" I stood up and started picking up vase pieces.

For a moment Subaru didn't move. But then boy sighted in anger and got up. He walked to armchair ,which was fell on side, picked it up and placed it on the floor.

I made a pile of broken pieces.

"I'm going to get broom" I stood up and left room. When I came back I started sweeping.

We didn't talked. You could only hear furniture moving and shattered pieces hitting each other sound.

.

.

.

"Sorry" I broke uncomfortable silence. Vampire picked up metal whine glass and turned his head at me. I stopped sweeping. My eyes were still looking at the floor. "I.."

"Tch." Subaru closed his eyes "I-It's okay...But don't you dare do this kind of pranks on me! It will only get you in more trouble. You're not in home anymore. Don't act so..."

"Exactly" I whispered. Boy looked at me again. But this time his eyes widen a little bit.

A few tears started running down my face. With shaky hands I clenched broom.

"It's not my home." I said with sobbing voice . When I realized that I was crying I sat down on coffee table and wiped my tears which were quickly replaced by new ones. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I felt as my legs were weak, hands were shaking, tears were coming out really fast, eyes were burning from rubbing and my heart hurt so much. It felt like it was cracking.

While I was crying, Subaru came and sat next to me.

"So it finally hit you, in what situation you're in." he said and paused "You know you'll be here for the rest of your life"

I got myself a little bit together but tears didn't stopped falling down.

"I miss them so much" I whispered. With my hand I wiped tears.

There was silence between us again.

"Do you have siblings?" he asked me softly.

I hardly inhaled and blinked few times looking down at my hands.

"Believe it or not but I have six older brothers"

"Big family"

I sob "They're all that's left to me. They're not only my brothers but my friends too..I miss them so much...I wanna see them again...And since the time when I arrived here I didn't... talked... to them" with last words tears started coming out like crazy. I lowered my head and covered my face with hands.

After few seconds I felt Subaru gently rubbing my back.

"Come"

I wiped my tears and looked at standing boy. I didn't understand what he wanted to do but I followed him. While we were walking down the hall I calmed down.

"All this time you had your phone with you. Why didn't you called them?"

"I was thinking of doing that but...I didn't knew what to say or how to say that... well"

Vampire didn't say anything and we continued to walk. We reached wall phone. Subaru turned to me.

"Call them"

I looked at boy. Part of me wanted grabbed the phone and started dialing but the other part hesitated. Subaru leaned against the wall.

"I will let you do this one time. So you better take this chance"

I walked to the phone and started dialing number.

"And don't tell anyone I let you do this"

"My lips are sealed" I gave a forceful smile to him.

.

.

I heard familiar voice that made my heart ache but relieve at the same time.

"Hey Rin, guess who" my smile couldn't fit in my face.

It was nice talking to him. I said that I'm okay. He said that they all are good too. Then I lied to him about all this vampire situation and I said that I got great offer to study in good school in Japan and that I'll be staying here. It felt so wrong lying to him. We did a catch up. Apparently I have a nephew. All that time when I was talking to him I couldn't stop smiling. I also talked with other three brothers who happened to be around. Before I hanged up the last words they said to me was 'We miss you'

After talking to them I felt how ball of tears was coming up my throat. But I slowly inhaled and exhaled which made that ball disappear.

"Let's go back and finish cleaning before table-ware otaku flipped out" I said with my normal joyful voice.

"And you're back"

* * *

I got in my bed still thinking about conversation with my brothers. Maybe I needed that. To cry. To tell that I miss my family and home. To let it all out.

My chest felt lighter. A few small tears ran down my cheeks and fell on pillow. But that was it. I closed my eyes and had the best sleep in my life.

* * *

 ***Intro to next chapter***

My bags were placed on the floor in entranced hall. A last few checks to make sure that I took everything with me. I made sure to hide good my laptop. 'Stupid Reiji'.

I placed my hands on hips and happily sighted.

"Okay it's time to wake up"

I took military bugle that was next to my bags, got up the stairs and stopped in hallway where I could see doors to most of the boys rooms. I putted bugle to my lips and started playing reveille on bugle.

"RAISE AND SHINE SLEEPING HEADS. WE'RE GOING ON VACATION !" and I continued playing.

All boys and Yui came out still in their pajamas, with messy hair, red eyes and walked pass me toward bathrooms. And of course I followed them. Ayato growled and took bugle away from me.

"FUCK ! YOU BLOW THAT FUCKING HORN ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT !"

"Good. You shout. That means you had a great night sleep and now you are full of energy" I smiled.

In distance I saw Subaru turning his head around. He gave me a small gentle smile. In reply I did the same. Then I count them.

"...5,6. There's one missing... Where's Shu ?" I looked around.

"Still sleeping I guess" Ayato scratched his head making hair more messier.

Reiji fixed his glasses which made them shine. With evil grin he said:

"Why don't you go wake him up? He probably didn't heard a bugle"

"Okay" I took bugle from Ayato and ran to Shu's room.

I opened the door and found vampire still sleeping in his bed. I walked to him and played reveille again. That made vampire jump a little. He sat up and with one I open looked at me really annoyed. I stooped playing.

" _Vacaciones_!"

He pulled me by hand in his bed. And bit my neck.

"At least you're awake" I managed to say.


	26. Too many pillows

We arrived in airport but limo didn't stopped where other cars did. It made a circle and let us out in what it looked like plane park. Limo stopped and we got out.

"Holy John Cena's muscles" my mouth was wide open. In front of stood a big ass plane. "Reiji, I'm sorry for my vocabulary but it's the only logical way for me asking you this...*with high pitch voice* We gonna fly _this_ motherfucker ?"

"If this traveling way don't please you, then you can get to Switzerland by foot" Reiji said with twitching eye.

 _'~I'm good, I'm good, I'm good, I'm good~'_

"What ?! I'm good with this. This...is...awesome."

From limo trunk butlers took our luggage and carried in plane. Reiji went to a person who's jugging from his cloths was a plain captain. In the meantime the others and me were getting in the plane. And Oh my... On the right side there were two white couches placed in the way that people sitting on them would be face to face. In between them coffee table. On the left side a plasma TV. _'Terminator would look awesome in it'_ A little bit furthers a dinning table. And instead of normal chairs there were like white armchairs. in the back on each side were four doors to bedrooms. On the left side was an extra one door which was bathroom. _'_ _Hallelujah to the people who invented planes'_

I went to my room. It was small but cozy. Like you walk in, two steps and small double size bed next to window. My bags were placed next to night table.

"It looks fluffy" I said and started jumping on my bed. I tried to jump higher and higher but..

"Goddamn it !" Ceiling was low. Too low. Really low. And I thought I was too short. I was siting and rubbing pain off from my head. "I need put ice".

In the main room Reiji was siting to dining table reading, Yui was behind him next to wooden counter where she was preparing tea _'I hope that's tea' ._ Ayato, Laito, Subaru were siting on couches watching TV, but Laito was reading some kind of magazine. I could see from far that it was R18 thing ' _At least hide it with encyclopedia so you would look smart' ._ Kanata was kneeling to coffee table with Teddy in one arm and fork in other one _'From where the hell he got chocolate cake ?!'_

"What was that sound ?" Reiji asked.

"My head + low ceiling + jumping on bed" I still was rubbing that spot. "Do we have ice here?"

"Back there is refrigerator." Kanato said.

"Thanks" I started walking towards passing by Reiji.

"Honestly, how more childish you can you be. When other with time gets smarter while your intellectual level in the meantime gets lower"

"Says guy who thinks that Jason Segel is a specie of seagulls. Oh no I didn't." *snaps fingers*

"Oh daamn" Laito raised his head from magazine. Yui covered her smile with hand.

Reiji glared at Laito then back to me.

"Keep talking like that and you will need more ice" and he continued reading.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards door which was right after passing couches. I entered. It was a mini kitchen. I opened frigde and took out ice cube holder. I heard something falling. There was other door.

 _'How many doors are here ?'_ I opened them too and saw control panel _'I wanna push all those buttons'_ the same man with who Reiji talked was collecting screws from the floor in box. He looked at me.

"Sorry I didn't knocked. Here, let me help you" walked to him and started picking up screws.

"Thank you miss" He smiled.

After we finished he placed a box on shelf.

"So you're plane captain ?" I asked him out of nowhere.

Man in his late forties looked at me.

"Yes"

"That's cool, that's cool... Haaaave you ever thought of becoming air pirate?"

"Umm No. And I don't think they exist" he sat in his pilot chair.

"I'm sorry. I was told that I tend to talk this kind of nonsense" I smiled.

"It's okay miss. Some people who fear to fly can start acting strangely"

"That might be true" _'Only that I act crazy 24/7'_

Man started clicking buttons _'I wanna do that too'_

"The only thing you should be worry about is bathroom"

"What about bathroom?" I placed my hands behind back.

"Didn't Mrs. Sakamaki told you?"

I shook my head as saying 'no'

"Earlier I was telling him that there's a little trouble with bathroom pipes. It's ridicules situation. When you flush toilet the shower gets cold. But no worries when we'll land in Switzerland this problem will be immediately solved" He smiled.

"I can live with that...is that a hand-held microphone?" my eyes were wide open.

"Yes ?"

"Can I announce that plane is about to took off ?"

"I really don't want any trouble"

"It's okay I will handle Reiji"

For a moment captain hesitated. But then took microphone and gave it to me.

"When you're ready press and hold this button"

I squeaked from happiness. I took it, cleared my throat, pressed black button and started talking with overly used stewardess voice.

"Welcome to Sakamaki airlines. Today our destination is the country of Rolex Watches, lakes and alps. The country where mountains in all seasons are covered in snow so that dwarfs who are living there would have and excuse for their wife why their no shave november is a little bit longer. And the country of best quality cheese and finest chocolate. *in normal voice* guys, seriously we will have to go to chocolate factory and Willy-Wonka it ...I don't know if it's a thing but what the hell *in stewardess voice* That country is Switzerland. For this trip I'll be your guide. If you look to the left wing side you will see other planes. OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THE RIGHT SIDE ! ...there's other planes...Have a nice flight"

I gave microphone back to captain.

"So how was it ?"

"I-I have no words "

"I made people speechless. That's good." I clapped "Okay. See ya later" I waved and went back to a kitchen.

 _'~Ice, Ice baby~'_ I took a small towel and putted ice cubes in it.

"This should do a trick" I placed it on my head and leaned against counter. When I fell that ice cubes were melting I took it off.

In the main room I missed Kanato, Subaru, and Yui. Ayato and Laito were watching TV and Reiji still reading his book.

"Here's my little stewardess. Ehh~ where's your shorts skirt ?" Laito looked at me with fake sad smile.

"Right where you left your bible"I gave him a smile and sat down on the edge of couch. "What are you guys watching ?"

"Naked and Afraid" Ayato answered.

I turned my head. Laito was sitting with his feet on coffee table. Ayato was leaning against couch arm with one leg on the floor and in his hand he had TV remote which he was spinning.

"Is that the show where man and woman are sent butt-naked to the wilderness for sometime?"

"That one"

I looked at TV again.

"Cool" I took a pillow, placed it under my head and laid back with legs bent over couch arm.

For a while we were watching the show.

"...I like her hair color" I said

"I think I like her ass. Because of censored it's hard to tell but it seems .. Still can't decide" Laito pointed out.

"What's her name?" I asked sarcastically

"Ummm..."

"You don't know"

"...She looks like Amanda"

.

.

.

"If I pay you 1 million dollars would you participate in this show ?"

"You don't have that much money" Ayato said

"But lets say I have. Would you agree ?"

"Yeah."

"You would ?" I turned my body a little bit so I could see him "Why?"

"I would take money, hire people to kidnap and bring you to the spot naked. Plus I would ask them to buy me a camera so I could take pictures of you"

0_0 _'*mentally splashes holy water on Ayato* Jesus, take his wheel, please'_

"Hahaha Your face is the best haha" Ayato started laughing. I saw Laito smirking too.

 _'You wanna play like this? Ha ?'_

"So that means I would get to see you naked ?" I acted all happy and joyful.

"Hehe...What?" he looked at me confused

"Or is that you love me soooo much that you want us to be all alone in God know where. Completely. Naked"

Laito mouth was opened with a smile. Then he looked at his brother.

"Hahaha Ayato- kun you're red as tomato"

I silently giggled. Ayato snapped out and get more redder. He took a two pillows and threw them at me and Laito.

"Ayato-kun~ not nice" Laito took pillow and hugged it.

"Ahh You hit my nose" I said a little bit giggling. My both hands were on my face.

"That's what you get for making fun of Ore-sama"

"You know some people say that 'if he hits you that means he loves you' " I took away hands from my nose and looked at Ayato with stupid smile. In return he threw another pillow to my face.

"Au !"

"I love you" he said sarcastically.

"From where the hell you get pillows?"

"Would you three be quiet?" Reiji stood up and walked to us.

"...Ayato started" I pointed finger to him and said in childish voice.

"HA !?" He took another pillow and was about to throw it at me.

 _'There's too many pillows on one couch !'_

"Enough of this. You're all adults.."

"If you say that I'm adult does it mean I can drink" I slowly took one pillow. And looked at Laito who understood what I wanted to do. He took pillow next to him. And we both threw them at Ayato.

"You assholes !"

Reiji just stood there massaging his temple.


	27. Bathroom 'fun'

After our little incident with pillows, Reiji told us go to sleep. I went to my room, got my sleeping tank top and shorts and headed to bathroom. I locked doors behind me but when I turned around I saw pretty...interesting view. Shu was sleeping in bathtub filled with water.

"What's up mermaid ?" That's where he was all this time. Since the moment we got in the plain I didn't see him around. _'Was he soaking here all this time ?'_

Vampire didn't answered.

"Shu?" I came few steps closer . _'Is he okay ?'_ I placed my cloths next to sink. "Shu ?" I said a little bit louder but still no respond. Then I remembered a scene from 'Shining' where there was this lady who were laying dead in bathtub too and she was all wrinkled, rotten and...oh no. "OH MY GOD, IT'S LIKE ROOM 217 ALL OVER AGAIN !" I grabbed Shu's arms and tried to get him out of bathtub "Don't worry, I won't let you become Mrs. Massey !" I got half of him out of tub when I heard him grunted. With one last pull I got him out fully...but now he was laying on my legs.

"Annoying"

"Good you're alive-dead"

"Zzzzz"

"Hey, don't make yourself comfortable" I tried to push him away _'Goddamn it. He's slender like a model but heavy like elephant'_ I pushed him away.

"You're the one who dragged me out of my sleeping place, you should take responsibility and offer your lap for me to sleep"

"You can teleport to your own room" I suggested him.

"Too troublesome"

My eyes widen a little bit.

"You know, I look at you and I see a whole new level of laziness. I wish I could teleport. It would make jump-scare pranks so much easier and also I could run away from Reiji's lectures this way... or school. That would be awesome. It's like being a ninja" I spaced out. In the meantime Shu sat up and looked at me for a while. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer turning my head to the side.

"What the - ? Hey you had drank my blood earlier. It's enough for you."

"Shut up" with his thumb he touched bite mark that he left. Vampire looked at them with serious gaze. The he let go of my neck and disappeared.

"Ookaayyy" _'Is this one of those vampire things that I don't understand?'_

I took of my cloths and got in shower. It felt so good. I hummed song Like I'm gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor. After minuted I stopped. I felt a familiar presence but after a second it disappeared. _'It gets weirder and weirder. It's probably only in my head'_

I opened shower curtain a little bit and took shampoo and conditioner. I didn't noticed when I started singing at loud. After a shower I dried of, put on my PJ's and walked to sink. Mirror was foggy. With my hand I cleaned it. I looked at myself and I saw something different. Few times I blinked and leaned closer. When I snapped back and realized what was wrong my jaws dropped.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

 _'What- how-... how did this happened...No. Fucking. Way. It must be him. My guts telling me it was him. It's only logical'_

"THAT SON OF A BITCH !"

I rushed out of bathroom. As I entered hallway at that moment Yui opened her room door.

"Kaya-chan why did yo-" Her eyes widen.

"Why the hell you're so loud ! ...Oh" Subaru walked out of his room too.

I walked to one of bedrooms doors and started knocking really loud and shout.

"OPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPEN!"

The door opened.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Ayato asked with fake polite voice. But smirk on his face gave him away and now I was for sure that it was his job.

My knocks woke up others and they came out of their room too.

"What's the meaning of this" Reiji cleaned his glasses and putted them on. " Oh dear"

"I honestly have no words" Laito laughed.

"Kaya-san what happened to your..." Kanato stood there in surprise.

I was heavily breathing. Wist clenched so hard that my knuckles got white. With pure anger I looked at red hair boy standing in front of me with mocking look on his face.

"MY HAIR IS BLUE ! IT'S FUCKING BLUE !"

"Oh look I didn't noticed. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. And did this happened ? I wonder" Sarcasm was all over him.

"Ayato this ki-"

"AHHHHHH !" I jumped on Ayato. We fell on the floor and started wrestling.

Others came closer.

"Shouldn't we stop them ?" Yui worried.

"No way. This is pure gold" Laito took out his phone and started recording.

"Teddy look this is how female humans look like when they go crazy."

"It looks more like from scenario 'When girls are on their periods' "

"Laito" Reiji cut him off.

"What ?" he acted innocent.

"What's a period?" Kanato asked Laito.

"I'M GONNA RIP OF YOUR TESTICLES WITH ROOTS OR WHATEVER THEY'RE ATTACHED TO !"

"This" Laito pointed at me and kept filming.

Subaru sighted and lifted me up. I still was in attack mood.

"LET ME GO !" I waved my hands and legs like crazy.

"When you will calm down!"

"Subaru-kun. Not fair" Laito complained.

He just tch his brother.

"You good ?"

I took a few deep breaths.

"I'm good" and with that Subaru putted me on the ground and I looked at Ayato. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because you made fun of me, threw a pillow in my face and you took too long in bathroom. So this is your punishment" he adjusted his T-Shirts.

I folded my arms and turned my gaze from him "Karma is a bitch" I said under my breath

I got back in my room. Still couldn't believe that my hair is blue. But the more I looked at the mirror the more I got used to it. Now my hair looked like Demi Lovato's. It's was not fully blue. You still could see brown hair traces. But from that damn thing I got like little blue stripes in my neck, few more on my face and back.

"This isn't over" I grew up with six brother. I know this all this pranking thing.

I jumped from my bed and headed too Ayato's room. I knocked on a door but no one open it. Then I heard shower turning on. _'He did say that I took too long in bathroom. Could it be?'_

"Excellent" (in Monty Burns style)

* * *

I walked to bathroom door. In my hands I was holding a bucket filled with water and ice. I slowly turned door knob but he locked it. _'Crap. Okay THINK... what would Rin do ?'_ my brother's face appeared _'It's a simple bathroom lock. Like back home. You can use that coin trick that I thought you WAIT or better You should kick open those door . Yeah. Do that.'_ He disappeared. _'Goddamn i- ...coin trick of course'_

But the thought about braking this door down excited me too. I could imagine myself kicking them like a boss with 'Wrecking Ball' as background music. _'NO! No kicking. Coin will do just right'_

I came back to bathroom door with a coin. From the outside there was like screw head with drive. I putted coin in that drive and slowly turned it. _'It worked'_

I ran into room. With one eye I saw Ayato's jacket and scarf on counter. _'Okay it's definitely him' ._ No time wasting I jumped and poured ice on his head.

"WHAT THE..!" but before he could finish I flushed down toilet. "AHH !" ice plus more ice water.

"That what you get for messing up with me ! So you can choke on that you little ass sucker !"

 _'I'll be dead before we even reach Switzerland. But it's totally worth it'_

I heard slow clapping behind me. I turned around and I saw Ayato leaning with his shoulder against door frame. Behind him was Subaru, Reiji, Shu and Kanato with oh-you-fucked-up faces. I looked at him then at shower, back to Ayato, back to shower, back to Ayato.

"But you- Showe- Empty room- Your cloths here."

"Yeah. So ?" he smirked.

"You supposed to be in there !"

"Well I'm not. You idiot." he was mocking me.

"Then who's -"

"Bitch-chan~" voice came out from shower.

0_0

 _'Of all the people'_

"Why don't you come here and fix what you have done."

I looked at direction from where his voice came out and suddenly Laito opened shower curtain.

"Warm me up~" He said joyfully standing in all of his...beauty.

"Oh God !" I turned my head away.

"Dude!"

"Cover yourself "

"Indecent"

"You pervert"

"I'm done for today"

Laito pouted.

"Oh come. We all grown ups here. And besides we all saw each other naked. Like when we were kids and we all had bath one time." he clapped " Why don't we do that right now only with two Bitch-chans"

"NO !" all brothers shouted and went to their bedrooms leaving Laito standing alone. And I did the same.

* * *

I was laying on my side in bed. Still couldn't erase _that_ view.

"Oh my brain" I said silently.

But then I felt someone grabbing my shoulder and turning me so I would be on my back. Someone got on me and now was looking at me down with his hands pinning mine to bed. With his body weight he pressed me down.

"The hell ?" because it was dark I couldn't see who was that. But looked more closely. "Ayato ? Let me go "

"This little ass sucker is thirsty" _'Riiiight'_ he pressed his lips to my neck and traced down to my chest. Before sinking his fangs in my flesh he licked my skin. He was taking big gulps. Then he bit to the side of my neck.

"That's for trying to hit me" whisper came from his mouth.

I started felling dizzy. I could feel how my blood was leaving my body into vampires mouth. He stopped drinking and licked clean my wounds.

 _'My head is sooo... I feel like I smoked something'_

"Is this a real life ?"

"Tch. Moron" he got off of me lay on his back next too me. I didn't protest because after 3 seconds I fell asleep.


	28. Hello Switzerland

I opened my eyes. Felling a little dizziness I sat up. Scratching my head I got flashback from what happened. I traced my fingers down my neck to chest catching bite marks that Ayato left. I sighted. _'At least they could bite somewhere where I could hide it with my cloths'_ I touched the other side of my neck _'What the ?'_ The bite marks that a got from Shu yesterday was way more smaller than before _'It healed that fast. Well, I got no problem with that'_. I stretched my arms and yawned. I turned my head and saw red-hair vampire laying next to me. _' You are a horrible person but damn it that's to much cuteness'_. I leaned closer to him...and flicked his nose.

"Au !" with one hand he grabbed his nose.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Did I woke you up?" with sweet fake voice I asked him placing my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me in annoyance and gave me a flick on my forehead and turned away so I could only see his back.

"Ayato" I rubbed my forehead. _'Don't tell me he's going back to sleep'_ I looked at watch on night table and did a little calculation.

"Hey Ayato, wake up. I think we'll be landing in few hours" I yawned again.

"..."

"Ayato" I shook him.

"Zzzz"

"Oh for God sake" I took one of his arm and tried to drag him out of bed. "I had to pull out Shu from bathtub and now you from my bed. I'm the luckiest girl in the world"

"Then don't" he said with eyes closed. Guy now was laying on his back while I was standing next to bed pulling on his arm. A grunt came out from his mouth and after that he turned to the side bringing his hand closer to him. The thing is I didn't let go of his arm so when Ayato turned I 'flied' back to bed. laying on top of him in '+' position.

"You're heavy"

"I have muscles !" I shouted at him and got up.

"Whatever"

"Seriously. You just like Orochi" I said under my breath and I started doing some muscle stretching moves.

"Who?" Ayato lifted his head and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Orochi is my other idiot brother and _this_ is a little warm up" I did few more moves and opened bedroom door. Vampire was laying there in confusion. I grabbed Ayato's both legs and with all strength I pulled him out from my bed to hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN ?!"

"I'M HELPING YOU TO WAKE UP !"

"HOW DARE YOU DRAG ORE-SAMA LIKE THIS ?!"

"I HAVE PERMISSION FROM KARMA TO DO THAT!"

"HAA?!"

"Ahem"

Me and Ayato looked at the direction from where sound came out. And guess who it was.

"Good morning Reiji" I let go of Ayato's legs.

He fixed his glasses "We'll be landing in 3 hours. Be prepared"

Our plane landed. The car was waiting for us. I was the first one to get out of plane.

"Guten tag, Schweiz ! " I inhaled European air. I felt wonderful. From a distance I could see mountains covered in snow. _'I'll snowboard on that mountain'_

The others got down and headed to car.

"You can speak german ?" Yui asked.

"No. I only know simple words and phrases, how to count to ten, say hello, a few swear words and I know one sentence: raus aus dem Fenster."

"I couldn't expect nothing more from you" Reiji commented before getting in the car.

 _'Drecksau'_ I got in the car too.

We drove through city. All the way to mansion my eyes didn't left outside view. I was like a dog looking trough the window. We drove out from city. Everything looked like from a picture. Green, green field, forest, mountains, red ad yellow sky because of sunset. Just gazing at it made me calm.

We drove in small town. But it looked so fancy. Building were old style and roads were made of stones. _'Awesome'_

Car stooped in front of four store house.

"Is this the place ?" I asked.

"No. I have some business to take care of related to our arrival." Reiji adjusted his west. He opened car door but before leaving he looked at me. " Don't. Leave. This car" And he left the car and walked in the building. _'Stupid'_

But my stomach was empty. I didn't ate anything since I woke up.

.

.

"Areyouguyshungry?I' .Iwillgobuysomething" And before anyone could say anything I rushed out of car.

The air outside was amazing. Perfect combination of cold and hot. I headed to town center. All houses made like a circle. There was a coffee house with tables outside. Mini flower gardens. Next to houses stood street lantern. I walked pass by shoe shop, book store, bagel store, butcher... _'Wait'_ I turned around ran back to where bagel store was.

"Oh the sweet sin of my diet" I entered the shop. Sweet smell of cinnamon and apples hit my nose. My mouth got watery. I walked to cashier.

"Guten Aben. Umm... English ?"

"Guten Aben. Yes, I can speak English."

I smiled " Good. Which ones are the best bagels ?"

"Ah. You must try the ones with caramel. They brought a good name for this shop"

"Sechs bitte" without hesitation I said. The shop owner for moment was surprised but then smiled and started putting bagel in bag. Then I saw ones with sesame seeds, chocolate, vanilla, berries. I was all over that place." Please und this one too. Und dies. Und dies. Und dies"

"Danke schön" I waved and left store. With quick steps I headed back eating one bagel.

Outside of car I saw Laito, Subaru, Ayato, Shu. Yui was got out of car too and stretched her arms.

"Where have you been ?" Ayato asked.

"Bagel ?" I offered them. At that moment car moved and Kanato's head popped out. He looked at me and in second was standing in front of me

"Bagels?" boy licked his lip.

"Bagels" I said and offered him and he took it. _'Happy Kanato, safe people'_ I offered them to Subaru, Ayato, Shu and Yui.

"Laito, do you want some?" I looked at him. But his attention was directed to two girls sitting on bench. They looked at him and giggled.

"Well hello there." He tipped fedora "Look at those beauties."

"Pervert" Subaru hissed.

"Ah~ Subaru-kun. It's only natural to be charmed by gorgeous things. " he looked at girls again and winked which made them blush " For example I can't take my eyes off that girl's legs."

"Tch"

"Ayato-kun be my wingman" Laito tugged Ayato's jacket sleeve.

"We just got here and the first thing you wanna do is to bang some chick ?"

"You can join~"

"No!"

"Oh come on Ayato-kun, there's two of them and two of us. I need your younger brother's charm" Laito didn't stop.

"Can I have another one ? " Kanato asked but before I could answer he took one.

I looked at the scene in front of me. Laito was trying to drag Ayato to be his wingman. Shu laying on a bench next to house door. Subaru sitting on car trunk with a bagel in his mouth, Kanato standing next to him. And Yui looking at Laito and Ayato with a smile. _'It's like a normal family trip'_ I smiled.

Reiji walked out. And looked at us confused. Then of course his eyes pierced me.

"Bagel?"

"I think I told you not to leave car" he folded his arms

"Why do you think I went somewhere ? " then I realized that I was holding bag of bagels "Oh. Okay my body wasn't in car buuut I left my heart there . Soooo if we would think like philosophers I had never left the car." I took a bite.

"That doesn't make any sense"

 _'For your brain'_

After that we left the town and drove for about 15 minutes until we reached mansion. It was smaller then the one back in Japan. But still _'Oh my God in Chandler Bing's style'_ It was three store white brick house surrounded by forests.

Butler lead the way to my room. I started unpacking my stuff when I heard car. I looked outside the window and next to our car stopped red Renault Clio. _'Wow'_ From car stepped out a beautiful women with black suit jacket and matching skirt. Her blonde hair was tied up in tidy ponytail. She took bind folder and took few steps but then stopped.

"What's going on?" Then I saw Reiji walking towards her. Lady lighted up. "Oh Reiji you old dog." I smirked.

See, I know that spying people is wrong. Whoever she is, it's not my bussiness. It's Reiji's life. But my little sister instincts kicked in _'Whoisshe?Whoisshe?Whoisshe?Whoisshe?Whoisshe?Whoisshe? Well I just spy a little bit.'_ I took out my binoculars (eBay bitches). And come to think of it it's not called spying it's called looking after someone. I'm just making sure she's a good person and not serial killer because in front of this kind of women all men's including Reiji stops thinking with their head brain and lower waist brain takes over.

When I got back to window they were gone. I ran out of my room and rushed in other one without knocking.

"HyYoSorryNeedyourwindow" I ran into Laito's room.

"Bitc-"

"Damn it! Not here"

 ***Next room***

I jumped on bed and looked through the window at bed-head.

"Hey! Don't put your dirty feet on my cloths" Ayato shouted on me. I didn't saw that he laied his cloths on bed but my eyes were somewhere else.

"Sorry sweetie"

"Don't call me that" he said irritated

"Oh there he is...wait no , no, no" he disappeared from my side by walking to the other side of house "Sheizen. At least now I know where to find him"

"What?"

I jumped of bed and ran to other room while shouting "Reiji's with a girl !"

 ***Next room***

I got on couch and examined view though window.

"Aha!" I used my binoculars to get a better view.

"I won't even bother asking you" I looked at Shu who was using his luggage as a pillow.

"Reiji's with a girl !" and I looked back at him and that girl.

"She's probably hallucinating" Ayato and Laito entered the room and walked behind me.

"Then tell me who is standing next to Reiji. A penguin?"

"What do you know? That tableware-otaku has a chic- Wait isn't she..?" At the end Ayato lowered his voice.

"Well whoever she is I'm gonna find out. I bet she's his lover. I can sense that with all my guts. If I ask Reiji he will deny it. The same thing happened back in Alaska. Judy Andres said she was on bikini models diet. Ha, hot-dog and ice-cream guys in park would disagree...Well it's not the same, but you get the point" I looked trough binoculars again.

"You should go outside and investigate situation from there. You will get a better view and might hear something"

I looked at Shu. "Hm... You're right" And I ran out of room.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Kaya left room.

"Why didn't you tell that that woman only takes care of this mansion?" Laito asked.

"Do you prefer her running around trough room and making noise? She will get tired from all running outside and at least will be quiet when she's back"

Both brother giggled.

From other room Kaya shouted "AYATO, I'M TAKING YOUR BLACK HOODIE FOR DISGUISE !"

"DON'T YOU DARE !" Ayato rushed out of room too.

 **Kaya's P.O.V**

I wasted some time because I got lost in mansion. But now I was outside. I jumped into bushes and from there I continued my investigation. They were walking toward lake. She was pointing at lake direction and telling Reiji something.

"Need to find a better spying place" I looked up "Tree" I putted binoculars on my neck and started climbing. Few time nearly fell down because hoodie was big on me and it made climbing a little difficult. I sat on tree branch.

"There we go." I looked at that women again "Damn Reiji. You got yourself a booty" _'It's actually nice to see him having someone in his life'_ I spaced out for a moment thinking about my future. What will happen to me. Then I noticed movement. They were walking back to car. I got down and hid behind house corner. Women waved to Reiji and sat in car. As she drove away I came closer to Reiji.

"~Ain't no sunshine when she's gone~"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

He looked at from head to toe

"Then why you have binoculars?"

"I was in a tree watching birds...a _love_ birds" I smirked

"I don't understand"

"Oh come on Reiji" I came few steps closer "I saw how she looks at you and you at her. She's your girlfriend. Why else she would come?"

"Maybe because she's responsible for this mansion when it is empty"

"What?"

"And besides she has her own family and kids. And I would be interested in her only as a food source for me."

 _'It's so him'_

"Now the other question: you were spying on me ?" he gave me a death glare.

"Umm...Well...WHAT WAS THAT YUI ?! YOU NEED MY HELP ?! OKAY, I'M COMING. By Reiji" And I ran inside to mansion.


	29. Skis or snowboard ?

This was the second day of vacation in Switzerland. The clock showed 1.00 p.m. I was the first one to wake up. Maybe because for today I had some plans in my mind _'And I did get good sleep in plane '_. But I _am_ in Switzerland. I can't waste this opportunity to know a new culture and see all those magnificent views that I saw on internet. But the only problem is that I came here with vampires. And all they want to do is stay in their rooms. Except for Laito. He'll be probably staying in other peoples rooms. And when I say 'other people', I mean girls. We all grown ups here, you know what I mean.

Anyway, since everyone was still asleep I took this as a chance to explore mansion. I felt like Dora the Explorer. _'Can you find a blood sucking vampire?...There it is. NOW RUN !'_

I got down to the first floor. "If I remember correctly kitchen should be this way" I was thought that the first thing you must find is a kitchen. When you find kitchen, find where all sweet stuff and junk food are kept, then look for bathroom, then TV, then place where you can charge your phone or computer, then places where you can hide in case of horror movie scenario...

 _'I'm an idiot for listening to my brothers'_ I sighted.

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

It was early in the morning. But I couldn't sleep. There was something that bothered me. I had this feeling that I forgot something to do. I was laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I did packed everything I need for vacation." I held my chin "Hmm..."

 **Kaya's P.O.V**

"Finally"

When I entered the kitchen I saw coffee maker on counter.

"This should be a great way to start a morning" I took a mug and turned coffee maker on. _'The others shouldn't be awake yet. But they did get extra sleep in plane too. I should go check on them and ask if they want something too. '_

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

 _'I_ _do believe it was something that I told Subaru, Ayato and Laito to take care of before we got here. But what was it? Because obviously whatever that was they didn't do it. Sight... Well maybe I'm just overthinking and starting to be paranoid. Flight was tiresome, all arrangements for landing and mansion, not to mention Ayato &Kaya's childish plays. I just need some rest. That's all. And besides what chance is there that three heads would forgot something?'_ I laughed to myself and closed my eyes trying to get some more sleep.

 **Kaya's P.O.V.**

I blew few times to cool down coffee and left the kitchen. My steps were like ninja's.

"Don't spill it, don't spill it, don't spill"

I climbed stairs up and walked down the hallway.

"Still don't know where who is"

So I decided to go on and check out every room.

 **Reiji's P.O.V**

My eyes opened _'I feel something bad will happen'_

 **Kaya's P.O.V**

"Nothing" That was the third room that I checked. I walked to fourth door. Knocked. Nothing happened. I turned the door knob and took a peek inside. It was a work room. Armchairs, desk, bookshelf.

"Oh, Kaya - chan. Good morning" the door behind me opened and I saw blonde girl. "You're early as always."

"Yeah I was just checking if I'm the only one awake. Oh, do you want coffee or maybe tea in morning"

"I drink tea. But I'll make it myself I was just heading to kitchen anyway"

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Hmm... I'm going with you. I think boys are still asleep. "

"Okay"

I turned around to close the door but then I saw _it._ Grin appeared on my face. I placed mug on chest drawers and walked closer to my newly found object."Well _hello_ there..."

"Kaya-chan, what is it?" Yui followed me.

"I got a plan. Why don't we help boys to wake up?" I cleared my throat and raised my voice "Yui, come here! I found a big ass alphorn !"

 **Subaru's/Ayato's/Laito's P.O.V**

"...a big ass alphorn !"

Eyes instantly got wide open.

 _'Oh no'_

 **Kaya's P.O.V.**

"Look at this thing. This is just for decoration but do you think it still works ?"

"Ahh Kaya -chan..." Yui stepped forward trying to stop me.

I placed my lips on mouthpiece. Through noise I took a deep breath . But then I felt arms wrapping around my wist and lifting me up, pulling me away from horn.

"Bitch-chan if you wanna blow something so bad I can offer you a better solution"

"Laito !" I hissed

"That was a close call" Subaru sighted

"Right, Reiji told us to hide this old thing from her" Ayato added.

"I'm not a little child so you would need hide stuff from me"

"Leaving her with alphorn is like giving monkey a grenade." ' _Since when Subaru became a sassy bitch ?'_

"Hey! I'm standing right here. You talk like I can't hear you." I waved my hands

 _'So you wanna go round 2 huh? Duct tape wasn't enough. Wait, no, Kaya. You better then this. Let it slide. Let it go. '_

"So, me and Yui will go make breakfast and then we will go snowboarding or skiing. It's up to you what you want to do on mountain" I took a mug from chest drawer and sipped coffee.

"Don't bother us with such stuff" Ayato hissed while picking up alphorn.

"Actually, I can. Reiji himself told me that" Everyone's eyes were looking at me. I took another sip "You see that day when Reiji told me that we are going to Switzerland he listed me some rules" _'I had to sit there for one damn hour listening what to do and what not to do'_ "And one of them was that I'm not allowed to ask you guys anything until you awake. So, since you got up and I can see you're full of energy I say we should go somewhere ." I took a sip of coffee and smiled.

"Tch. What makes you think we gonna go"

"Hm, tell me again what Reiji asked you to do?" I leaned a little bit forwards.

"You just try" Subaru glared. _'So he know what I'm up to'_

"I won't if you guys willing to go with me"

Boys sighted. I understood that as 'yes'

"Good. And who know, you might even like it. Some exercise won't harm you." I took another sip.

"Okay then. Yui let's go" I gently tapped girls shoulder.

* * *

"Come on guys, don't give me those long faces" We were sitting at breakfast table. They acted like real teenagers. In reply they didn't talked, they made noises.

Grunts escaped from vampires mouths. They still weren't really exited about today.

"Listen" I sat down next to Yui "I'm just asking you to come along . No one is forcing you to put on skis. And look at the bright side you'll might get to see me and Yui falling on our butts many times"

With that I got their attention.

"Actually I do know how to ski" Yui said shyly

"Correction, you might see me falling on my butt"

"Didn't you ski in Alaska?" blonde asked me.

"No. But I'm good ice-skater. Of course when it comes to ice hockey not fancy stuff"

"Well if I get to see Bitch-chan falling, then I'm looking forward to it"

Ayato and Subaru gave a little smiles in agreement.

"Okay..."

.

.

.

"...so where did you guys hide alphorn?" I asked innocently.

"Like we're telling you" Subaru said putting bite of omelet in his mouth.

"Tsk...you know one way or another I'm gonna find it"

As we were eating Reiji, Kanato and Shu entered.

"I'm going to bring their plates" Yui stood up.

"Reiji good news " I smiled like an idiot

"I'm sure for me it won't be"

"You damn right" Subaru placed his head in hand.

"We're going on mountain to ski and snowboard. Well, I'm gonna try snowboard and you guys can watch it. But we're going on mountain. Yay !...Okay at least you three don't give me long faces. It will be fun. You'll see"

"And who's gonna let you go" Reiji sat to table.

"You. Duh"

"..."

Me and Reiji started debating on whether we go or not.

* * *

"Oh wow" Was the first thing that I said when we got out of the car. That place was amazing. My eyes needed some time to adjust because of light reflecting from snow. But still. Give this chica some snow and I'll be so happy "Reiji, lead me to where snowboards live"

Vampire rolled his eyes. We all headed to renting place. Well but not all of reached it. Laito went to some girls and Kanato only said 'Chocolate?' and disappeared.

As I was looking for snowboard, a guy who probably worked there, approached me.

"Hi there" He was few inches taller than me. Black, stylish hair. _'Is that a make up ? No fucking way'_

"Hi" I smiled

"I have a feeling that we met somewhere before" with his hand he leaned against the wall.

 _'I have a feeling that you need a Tic Tac'_ "I don't think so" I tried to be polite.

"Really, because I do remember us talking at restaurant. Or maybe I just see future in my dreams" he gave flirty smile.

 _'Really dude? I have 6 brother, you think I don't know what you want from me. My brothers say: 'Don't trust guys who use cheesy lines on you...'_

"Are you going to snowboard?" he asked me when I picked up one of snowboards.

"Yeah" _'Now go away'_

"Why don't you put that down. It would be a shame if you hurt..." _'Hurt ?'_ "...yourself with this kind of sport activity." _'What do you mean with this kind of sport activity?'_ "Why don't we go somewhere else? Like for hot chocolate" he took snowboard from my hands and gave me that flirty smile again.

I raised my eyebrows

 ***In my head***

 _Rin: *spits his drink* Okay, Kaya, Kaya listen to me. Breath and relax your fists. We don't need any victims here._

 _ **Other me: *rings a boxing bell* DESTROY THAT SEXIST SLUT !**_

 _Rin: ...oh, what the hell. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT !_

 ***Out of my head***

I inhaled and relaxed my fist. _'I promised Reiji to not hit anyone'_

I took one step back "Sorry, but I will refuse. I don't have a sweet tooth" I tried to be as nice as possible before I totally lost it.

"Well maybe coffee then?" he took one step closer. _'He really don't know signs when girl says that she isn't interested in'_

"Umm.." _'Don't yell at him, don't punch him, don't kick him in that one good place. Just turn him down softly'_

"What's holding you? Do you have a boyfriend ?" he asked curiously.

 _'Okay. It's punch-in-the-face time'_

But before I could do anything I felt arm wrapping around my waist.

"There you are. Haven't you picked out yet?...who's this?" Ayato glared at the guy which made him back away a little.

I looked up surprised at vampire next to me. But I knew what he was doing. So I just rolled with it.

"Hey. Yeah. You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute" I smiled.

"Just don't make me waiting" Ayato looked at me with a small smile on his face. But before he walked away, he gave that other guy another glare.

"So..." with more enthusiastic voice I broke silence.

"You know, I have work to do in the back. So... ahem...yeah . See ya, o-or not" then he walked away knocking row of skis.

"What happened here?" Yui walked up to me holding skis in her hands.

"Power of vampirish glare. That's what happened." I took a snowboard that I was holding before and went to pay for a rent.

' _My brothers say: 'Don't trust guys who use cheesy lines on you... trust those who saves you from them'_


	30. The Race

Me and Yui were standing outside, getting ready to slide down the mountain. She was adjusting her skis, me - snowboard.  
Yui looked up to the sky "What a great day. It's been a while since I got to do some outside activities. I'm glad that weather is good for skiing. Thank you" She looked at me smiling.  
I slightly turned my head to her. "Um I think you should be thanking God and Mother Nature for good weather. I had nothing to do with it. Or do I...?" _'There was this one time when I thought of myself as a witch. Weird things were happening to me... Most of the time'_  
Blonde girl giggled. "Not for that. I mean for talking Reiji into letting us go here."  
I straighten up and placed my hands on hips. "No problemo. Beside I knew that they wanted to go. But they are just too...vampirish to admit that. In other words, I knew that they didn't knew that they wanted to go here." I paused "I think that doesn't make any sense" I said to myself. In reply Yui smiled.  
"Okay. I'm ready to go." Yui said.  
"Oh. Go ahead. Don't need to wait me"  
Girl nodded and took off. _'Hmm. She really knows how to ski'_ I was kind of surprised.  
I made sure that everything is secure with binding. That my foot won't get out of snowboard.  
"Hey" familiar voice said. Turning my head I saw someone shoes next to me. I looked up and my eyes met with his green ones.  
"Hey, Ayato. Oh. Thanks for your help with that guy earlier today. But I guess he should be the one thanking you because I was about to K.O. him "  
He putted his hands in pockets "Whatever. It was an eyesore to see you being pathetic. As a food you shouldn't make so much trouble to me. When we get home I will have to punish you for that"  
"Surprise, surprise" I sighted.  
"Now. hurry up and fall"  
"What?"  
"Idiot. I came her only because I wanted to see you falling on your ass"  
 _'If only you know...'_ "Yeah, about that. I said you guys _might_ see me falling"  
For a moment vampire looked at me frowning his eyebrows.  
"So you lied that you can't snowboard ?"  
That made me smile "Mmm...Maybe" Ayato tch me "Well if you wanna make dog do something you must give him a treat. I bet you guys wouldn't have come if I hadn't told you that I will make fool out of myself on snowboard" I shrugged a little.  
Boy took one step closer to me "You damn-"  
"Bye~" and I slide down before he could do anything.  
I did knew how to snowboard. My level wasn't an expert but I did knew how to keep my balance.  
On my way down I admired view. On both sides there were rows of trees, blue sky and everything was covered with snow. I felt wonderful. But my eyes caught something and I stopped. I looked to the left to see sleeping blond vampire under fir. It seems he haven't noticed me. _'Oh this is too perfect'_ I grabbed handful of snow and made snowball. My target was Shu's leg. I swung my arm...  
"Don't you dare" Now he was standing in front of me. I won't lie, he scared me and that made me lose my balance and fall on my back.  
I laid there looking at the sky "Right. You guys can sense my smell" I sat up. Vampire had a mall smile on his face. But it faded away.  
He scratched his head "You're so troublesome" Shu offered his hand. I took it and he helped me to stand up.  
"Thanks. But why were you laying there?"  
"Sight... Why is everyone bothering me with this question. Yui, the other five people and now you. I sleep where I want to"  
"You do know there's a couches in coffee house." I said tighten up my ponytail  
Vampire looked at me and started walking towards the main camp. I was about to go too but I felt snowball hitting my shoulder. _'That bitchy bean bag'._ I looked at him playfully pouting.  
"You should take off your earrings."  
I touched my lobes _'That's right. My ears wouldn't freeze that much if I would be without them'_ I took off my gloves and removed them. "Can you take them? I don't wanna accidentally lose them."  
Shu walked to me and I placed them in his hand.  
"I counted them. It's six. Don't you even think of exchanging them to earbuds. I know where you live" last part I whispered.  
He rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

I reached the end of track and met up with Yui. On our way back we were chit chatting. I had never had a female friend. It almost felt like she's my sister that I never had. When we got to top I putted my foot in binders.  
"You're going again"Yui asked.  
"Hell yeah. What ? You're not ?"  
"I will go later. Right now I want drink something warm"  
"Okay. See ya "  
Girl waved to me and left.  
When I was ready to go. Someone slide next to me. _'Déjà Vu ?'_  
"You wanna race ?" Ayato was standing next to me but this time he was with snowboard.  
"You can snowboard?"  
"Of course I can. I'm the best at all sports"  
"I think that is because you're a vampire and everything comes natural to you...Right? In movies vampires always good at something. And it's not fair" I folded my arms  
"You're not in movie. But it's true that we are awesome. Especially this one" He pointed at himself.  
"Where ? I can't see him. Is he behind me? " I pretended searching for that vampire. For that I received a punch to my shoulder.  
"Au. Not nice"I rubbed that spot "So what about race?"  
"Right. Why don't we make this interesting. Whoever gets to the bottom first can ask loser to do him one favor. And loser can't deny it and he must do everything that winner asks."  
 _'My brain says to not agree but my competitive side says: we shall dance on his pride's grave'_ I started massaging my temple "Agh What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Ayato got angry "What did you say to me?"  
"No I was talking to myself because for some reason I really wanna do this"  
Vampire grinned "Heh. You better prepare yourself for loosing. I know what I'm gonna ask you to do"  
"I will be thinking about that when I'll be waiting for you at the end of the track" I gave him toothless grin. "Okay, on three. One.." And I took off without saying. But I wasn't the only one who cheated.  
At first we were going on the same speed but then Ayato took the lead.  
Boy turned his head to me and shouted "You're loosing, Yagami!"  
"Your fly is open, Sakamaki !"  
Ayato looked down at his pants. I took this opportunity to outrun him.  
As I passed him by I mocked him "Ha, I made you look !"  
"You little...is that Wayne Gretzky ?!" he shouted pointing to his right.  
"OH MY GOD! WHERE ?!"  
"Ha! Stupid!" He said taking the lead again.  
When I snapped out of my dream of seeing Gretzky I realized that I was about to crash to person on skis. I quickly made turn to avoid him. But then I saw Ayato stopping. And I didn't noticed that until I was about to crash at him. I reacted quickly and started stopping but from inertia I still bumped into his back almost making both of us fall down.  
"Wow! Why so sudden?"  
Boy smirked." Look" He showed me a path which was going away from the main one. And there was a sign that said it's not allowed to go there.  
"I know what you're thinking" I said  
He turned his head to face me."And?"  
I smirked "I like how your brain works at this moment" I got away from him and we went down that path.  
Path wasn't smooth. At some places uneven and trees made things more difficult. It got steeper so I bent my knees more to keep balance. Finally we stopped when we reached the end of forest. I stepped out of snowboard and took few steps toward.  
"Wow" It's all I could say. In distance there was a series of mountains covered with snow. I turned to vampire. "Even you have to admit that the view is like from a postcard."  
He walked to me "Do you like this kind of stuff?"  
I nodded still smiling. I looked back at the mountains "I like places like this. Untouched by human."  
There was a silence between us.  
"D-Do you guys come here every summer? I mean in this mansion"  
"This is my second time"  
I sat down on the ground "Is there other countries where you have family mansions?"  
"I'm not telling you." He sat next to me  
"Your not denying. You guys have more mansions. Where? Tell me" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little bit.  
"Like hell. If you know something like that then you gonna drag us again. And I hate packing things."  
"Oh hush I will pack them for you just tell me where it is" I let go off his shoulders.

"Come on" I tilted my head  
"...In... France. If you tell my brothers that I said that to you, I will take you to torture room and give you a special tour"  
"...Got it." _'And I thought Reiji with a whip is scary'_ "So France. The country of wine, brie cheese and long bread rollers. You do realize that for next vacation I'll make you guys go there"  
"Lucky us"  
I giggled  
"Do you hate traveling?" I looked at him.  
"You know you ask to much question ?"  
"Come to think of a lot of people have said that to. But what's wrong with trying to get to know other person better?" I raised my hands questioning.  
For a moment Ayato was looking at me. He was surprised. I could read his eyes. Boy blinked few time and turned his head away from me.  
"If I'll tell you my story you won't be looking at me or my brothers the same way as you do now"  
 _'Won't be looking the same way? What's his story then if he thinks that my opinion will change about him'_ I didn't knew what should I say. I didn't understood does he want to talk about it or not. Curiosity took over me. _'Stupid women instinct to know more'_ I looked at him again and saw pain in his face. _'Whatever he's holding inside, he's not ready to talk about. Agh! I'm such an idiot'_ So I did what I was good at. Comforting people. I placed make hand on his and gave a gentle squeeze.  
"Sorry" I whispered.  
What surprised me was that Ayato didn't shook my hand away. _'He's trembling'_  
"Okay, get up. Or your butt will froze." I changed my mood to happy-crazy chica and stood up. We walked to where our snowboards were. "Wait a second"  
Ayato looked at me questioning "Hmm?"  
"I won the race! I won our bet !" I jumped from excitement.  
"What ?! No you didn't !"  
"Yes I did. You said and I quote: whoever gets to the bottom first...This is the bottom and I got here first" I took a step closer to him.  
"T-That...Tch. I won't listen to you anyway" He folded his arms and looked away.  
"If you would have win I would have done whatever you would ask me. Where's your vampire pride?"

I came closer to him  
"So? "  
"What do you want?" he hissed.  
 _'Something that you need '_ I smiled "A hug"  
"A what?" he looked at me confused  
"I want to hug you" he pouted like a little child "Oh come. Don't be like this" I said and spread my arms for a hug. He hesitated but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. "See it's not so bad"  
He chuckled and squeezed me tighter.  
"My spine, my spine, my spine, my spine, my spine "  
He stepped back with his hands still on my waist.  
"And I was actually starting to enjoy this" he said sarcastically  
"Tell that to my back"

* * *

On our way beck we saw Kanato sliding down with sled.  
"Cute" That's what I said.  
The sun was almost down. I returned snowboard to renting place and we walked to coffee house where most of guys were.  
"Hey, we're back."  
Reiji was sipping tea.  
"Good. Did you see where Laito and Kanato are ?"  
"Well I saw Kanato playing with sled. And I don't know about Laito"  
"That pervert is trying to hook up with some chick" Subaru pointed outside. I looked through window and I saw Mr. Fedora talking to a girls.  
"Good for him. Trying to find love in his life"  
Subaru leaned back in chair "She's eleventh girl today he's talking with. Damn bastard, one second he's standing outside with some chic and next they getting out of restroom"  
Reiji fixed his glasses "It's about time for us to leave. Could someone just call Laito to come here"  
I headed towards door "I'm on it" I opened the door so that I could poke my head out. "Yo ! Laito !"  
Vampire turned his head to me and raised his eyebrows.  
"Dr. Reiji just called! Tests results showed that you're baby's father ! Congratulations! "  
The look on his face was priceless. Laito looked at the girl and opened his mouth for explanation. But before he could start talking girl slapped him across his face and walked away.  
 _'Damn girl'_  
I closed the door and turned to boys. "I got Laito"  
The door behind me opened "Bitch-chan~" happy-angry voice called for.  
"I'mgoingtogetKanato" I rushed out.  
For 10 minutes I was looking for him. _'I hope he's not lost'_ When I thought that there's no hope finding him, my eyes caught familiar jacket. I ran to him. He walked behind a warehouse, muttering something under his breath.  
"Kanato?"  
He was siting on the ground squeezing Teddy really tight.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong ?" I squat down still keeping my distance from him.  
Boy looked at me with eyes filled anger.  
"Why humANS RULES SO STUPID !?"  
 _'Tell me about it' "_ What do you mean ?" I was scared. Kanato did say that his hobby is making dolls of dead people. One wrong move and I'm will become doll. It's like that movie 'House of Wax'.  
"That human didn't gave skis for Teddy" he sobbed

"T-that...bastard" I played along.  
Suddenly Kanato started hitting wall with his fist.  
"WOW ! Wait, wait, wait. There's no need to get in Subaru's mood. Look I might know what will help you relax"  
After few more punches boy looked at me. His hands still was shaking.  
"There's this exercise. Instead of destroying stuff you should let your anger out by shouting from the top of your lungs." Boy looked at me curious and stood up "Now all we need to do is find some privet place wher-"  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
In distance I saw snow falling from the mountain. From forest birds flew away. I was in shock.  
"I do feel better now" And he just walked away.  
"I'm just happy that you didn't made avalanche here" I sighted in relieve.


	31. The story is repeating

I slowly opened my eyes. Then did that deep morning breath while stretching my arms. _'Dizziness ? Please don't tell me?'_ With my hands I started rubbing my neck and on the right side I felt bite marks which stung a little. _'Wait, what happened?'_ I turned my head to the right. _'I'm not in my room'_ Then I felt something on my stomach. It was an arm. I looked at it confused. _'That's not mine...right?'_ I moved my both hands just to check. My eyes widen _'It's not mine. Then who's ?'_ With my eyes I traced from that arm's fingers to hand to forearm, upper arm, shoulder, face _'FACE !'_ I backed away my head. Vampire next to me was sleeping soundlessly. _'It's like situation in the plane all over again'_. If I remember correctly, when we all got home then I took shower, changed my cloths into sleeping tank top and shorts, started reading Angles and Demons by Dan Brown when red hair cookie entered in my... No, not entered but popped out in front of me, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room where he said something about punishment and sucked my blood till I passed out. But before that I accidentaly kicked Ayato to the crotch with my knee. Now I do remember him yelling on me because of that. But I said _'It wasn't be it was ... The Universe'._ Yeaaaah.. he wasn't pleased at all.  
Now back to present time. I removed his hand and sat up. I was thinking about leaving but I couldn't resit temptation. I stood up on bed and started jumping.  
"~VREI SA PLECI DAR NU MA, NU MA IEI ! NU MA, NA MA IEI, NU MA, NA MA,NU MA IEI !~"  
I always wanted to do that wake-up-to-numa-numa-song thing.  
Ayato rubbed his eyes "The fuck is wro- "  
I jumped as high as I could and did belly-flop on him. "Weee!"  
He grunted in pain bringing his knees up a little bit while in the meantime I was laying across his belly laughing.  
Ayato rubbed his face "You really don't appreciate your life. Why can't you get up without waking me up?" Vampire still was in sleeping mode.  
"Hey! You drink my blood. So in return I get to wake you up in Yagami-household style. Just be thankful that I don't use an alarm horn or slingshot"  
"Tch. Just get off of me" he slapped the back of my tight. And it was one of those really hurtful slaps which sends pain down and up your spine. I rolled away from him placing hand on that spot where he hit.  
"Ohhhh It buuurrrns."  
"Tch" boy sat up and scratch the back of his head "I'm kinda thirsty again."  
"There's a lake next to mansion. Try drink that maybe it will help"  
He frowned. Obviously he's not a morning person. He grabbed my legs. With his body he pressed my left leg and with one arm held my right leg bend over knee over his shoulder. Vampire's lips brushed my inner thigh's skin.  
"I thought there should be three dates before this kind of stuff !" I panicked. With my hands I tried to push his head away. But with his free one he grabbed both of wrist and held them tight. And without warning he bit down deep into my flesh.  
"Jesus Christ ! " It hurts so much. I tried to move my legs, hands but it was useless. After few gulps, vampire lowered his head down my thigh and bit again. Whimper came from my mouth which made him chuckle. "That's it, I'm getting a alarm horn"  
Ayato slightly brought his head up and smirked. "That should teach you to not wake me up" and bit down again.  
I rolled my eyes. But then buttery smell hit my nose. "What smells like pop corns ?"  
"Fufu~"  
I froze _'Great. More company'_  
"Who let you come in, you perv."Ayato hissed. Laito was standing with bowl of pop corns in his hand.  
"Oh don't mind me. Carry on" he encouraged and took a handful of pop corns.  
"It's not what you think" Ayato glared at his brother.  
"We have pop corns?" I asked casually. My mouth started to get watery as I ate with my eyes what was inside in that bowl.  
Red-hair sighted and now was glaring at me. Laito looked at me too and smiled.  
"What ?" I received a forehead flick from Ayato.  
"Jugging from the noises that were just coming out from your room and also from position you're in, it was _exactly_ what I was thinking" Laito gave cheesy smile and putted few pop corns in his mouth.  
 _'Position?'_ my right leg was still on his shoulder and vampire was kinda laying between my legs. I quickly backed away and got out off bed.  
In the hallway I saw Subaru passing by and in the midway he stooped and looked inside.  
"Are you two finally done fucking? I can't sleep" Subaru hissed.  
"Okay. I'm not dealing with this" I walked out the room as I said it. But then I turned around and walked to Laito. "I'm taking this as compensation" I grabbed the bowl and ran away.

Later that day I was sitting in living room polishing my nails, still eating pop corns from earlier. I chose dark brown color almost like my hairs. But right now they were kind of blue so it matches perfectly. Kanato entered the room covering his nose with shirt sleeve.  
"Kaya-san could you do that somewhere else. That stink make me and Teddy nauseous"  
"Sight... Sure" All males are weak for the smell of nail polish. It's not a theory, it's a fact.  
I left doors to terrace open. And then went to the kitchen and opened there window too. To make a draft. _'Well while I'm here I should make something to eat'_  
I made myself a sandwich and walked back to living room. On my way I heard a sound coming from where I was heading to. I stopped. It sounded like someone is pushing a coffee table. Then something fell _'My pop-corns ! Five-second rule!'_ I ran into living and immediately stopped. I didn't moved, I didn't breathed. _'Oh dear lord. It's like the last time but worse'_ Next to couch where I was sitting before was standing stag. He was eating pop corns from the floor.  
"Holy mammoth" I mouthed and slowly left the living room.  
When I got to stairs I saw Ayato, Laito and Subaru coming down. Laito still had that teasing smile.  
"I wonder where you off to so-"  
"Shhhhh"  
Boys looked at me confused. And after few moment Subaru has spoken "...What did you do ?"  
"Exactly that nothing"  
"What ?"  
"Just come. We have a possum situation only with not possum" I gestured them to follow me "And be quiet".  
When we reached living room the stag was still there. Now he was chewing couch pillow.  
"How did this happened?" Ayato questioned.  
"I don't know but if these things will keep happening than you guys can change your last names to Ace Venturas"  
"Don't play dumb" Subaru whispered angrily "Terrace's door is open"  
"Tsk. I only did that 'cause Kanato said that nail polisher's smell made him nauseous"  
"So that's what made all house stink?"Ayato hissed.  
"I could barely breath" Laito added. _'You guys are weak'_  
"Seriously, you could smell 10 milliliters of nails polisher but not 200 kilos stag?"  
"Would you three just shut up. Start thinking how we gonna get that thing out of here" Subaru hissed.  
"Come on. We are vampires. We'll just surround him, scare that thing away so he would run through that door"  
Boys nodded with serious looks on their faces and they slowly started walk towards stag.  
"You guys are so sexy right now" I whispered.  
Subaru went more to the left., Ayato forward and Laito the right. They slowly were walking to animal. But then stag turned his head to them and lifted his front legs in air and made a weird sound. Everyone in that room started panicking. Boys backed away. The stag was confused: first he ran over the coffee table then towards Laito, turned around and then headed to Subaru.  
"What's going on here!? Could you keep it quiet you making Teddy feel uncomfortable" Kanato walked past me and entered the living room. "What is that thing ?"  
"Kanato don't" I tried to stop him. "Huh?" I looked at the stag then at Kanato, then at stag again. The animal was calmly looking at purple-hair boy. The room became silent. Only heavy breathing could be heard. I slowly walked to Kanato. _'Could it be?'_  
"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing ?" I said.  
Subaru and Laito came closer. Ayato grabbed Kanato's shoulders and moved him to left. Stag head moved as well not leaving his gaze from boy. Then Ayato moved Kanato to the right. Stag moved his head too. And took few steps towards us.  
"Fufu~ I think he wants Teddy" Laito was surprisingly calm.  
"What?" Kanato hissed.  
Stag took another step.  
Everyone's eyes were on animal.  
"Kanato. Give. Him. That damn. Toy" Subaru whispered.  
"I will never give him a Teddy. And Teddy isn't a toy."  
"Sacrifice must be made, Kanato. Take one for a team" I said.  
"No!"  
Stag took few more steps closer.  
"Nothing will separate me and Teddy. If I had to I will fight" Kanato said turning his head to us.

"Oh really" Ayato looked down at his brother and smirk appeared on his face.

 ***view from outside of the mansion*  
**  
Teddy flew through the door outside and over the yard. Stag was running after toy making that weird noise. And behind him Kanato running "TEEEDDYYY!"  
"Good throwing skills you got there" I praised Ayato.  
"I know that" he folded his arms and smiled.  
"So what now?" I asked.  
"We enjoy the show" Laito leaned against door frame.  
Stag got Teddy in his mouth and Kanato was running after him.  
"YOU FILTHY CREATURE ! GIVE BACK MY TEDDY !"  
"What's going on there?"  
We all turned around just to see Reiji standing behind us with unpleasant face expression. I gave him a smile.  
"Reijji, good new nobody nowhere popped this time"


	32. Photograph

**A.N. Hey~ Sorry for the wait. I'm sorry in advance if this chapter will be bad. I hope it won't disappoint you guys. I knew I had to finish it today or else I will have to put it off for another few days. I think I could have wrote a better chapter. So let me know what you think :) Was it worth to wait? On reviews I saw one like suggestion what could happened so I did it. It's from one of a guest.** **Anywayyyy thank you for all your support guys and have a nice morning/day/evening :)**

"Come on Kanato, it's not that bad" I tried to cheer up little vampire. Purple-hair boy was sitting on the floor sobbing. He was pressing Teddy closer to him. "Sweetie?" Boy buried his face in toy. I kneel next to him.

"Stop being hysteric. It's not the end of the world just because it got a little ripped" Ayato was standing next to us with hands in pockets. But his brother didn't respond and continued to sob "Oy. Stop crying"

"Oh for God sake, Ayato..." I looked at red-head

He lightly kicked little vampire which made Kanato to stand up and face his brother. I knew where this was going. You could feel anger rising inside of him. Clenched fist, heavy breathing, intense staring. The shit was about to get real.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kanato leaned closer to Ayato.

"Stop screaming you pipsqueak. It hurts my ears" older vampire acted normally. Well through all these years he got used to his brothers outbreaks. Come to think of it, how long they had been teenagers ? Does it count like dog year. 10 human years equal 1 vampire year. Anyway, back to reality.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW TEDDY TO THAT NASTY ANIMAL ! IT'S YOUR FAULT IT HAPPENED!" with that he brought Teddy up to Ayato's face level. "Look at him ! LOOK AT HIM!"

"Yes Ayato , look at Teddy. Look at him" I teased him with stupid smile on my face.

Teddy's west was ripped, loosely hanging arm on seam. And the same thing was with Teddy's ear.

"Hey! Don't you dare shout on Ore-sama" he pointed at Kanato "

"I SHOUT ON WHOEVER I WANT!"

 _'If I will play right cards they might end up beating the shit out of each other'_

For a moment I was hesitating or rather thinking what should I say. But nothing smart came in my head so I was just like standing there and "Fight, fight, fight, fight..."

They both looked at me as a sing to shut up. I stopped. Ayato folded his arms and turned his head to the side.

"There wouldn't be much of a fight..."

"You're right. I can totally imagine you two fighting like a girls. You know that hand slapping thing" I imitated fight .

"WE'RE NOT A GIRLS !" Now Kanato was shouting on me.

"Ayato is a dude. I'm kinda sure. You...still not sure" last part I whispered. Boy took one step closer to me.

"You" with low voice he grunted giving me a death glare. And that other son of a bitch was just standing there and smiling.

' _Me and my mouth. Okay, plan B 'Give a candy to the bear' '_

"Look we all tiered from the incident earlier today and you're just depressed because you're...umm...husband here" I pointed at Teddy. Ayato looked at me and mouthed 'husband?' "Is damaged. So how about you let me fix it. I know how to sew and stuff."

For a moment he was looking at me grinning his teeth. "LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR HANDS !"

"I saw Reiji hiding a jar filled with candies in kitchen cabin behind a flour" with straight face I said.

"Make it quick" he handed me Teddy and left the room.

"I must say. I like him more when he's drunk" then I looked at Teddy "Still don't understand why he's so obsessed with this thing...Ayato" I looked at vampire, lifted Teddy to his face level and with Darth Vader voice said "I'm your father"

I giggled but then he slapped my hands "Moran"

"Sweetie"

"Stop doing that" he hissed.

"Doing what, moon pie?" I walked to chest of drawers.

"That" he pointed at me "You calling me with those... stupid nicknames" he sounded like a child

I opened few drawers hoping to find needle and thread. But nothing. "Oh honey, don't be so mad". Ayato mumbled something under his nose but I didn't listen because in one of drawers I found a book which looked like photo album "What do we have here?" I placed it on the top of chest of drawers and opened it somewhere in the middle. I took one picture in which was three little boys. On the left, brownish hair child with green shirt. In the middle, purple hair boy holding Teddy bear. And on the right, red hair boy with his hand on hips and smile on his face. _'No way. Are they..?'_ I turned around and smiled. "Look how cute you guys are" I showed it to Ayato. His eyes widen as he looked at the photograph and after few second he frowned his eyebrows and started walking towards me. I looked at photo again. "I bet when you guys were chubby babies. Wait, who's that behind you?" I saw a female figure in black dress with white roses on her chest. But I couldn't see her face. Suddenly Ayato took the photo from my hand and ripped it multiple times in smaller pieces each time "What the hell are you doing !? You can't rip your family pictures !"

"Do me a favor, stop talking and get lost !" he threw paper pieces on the floor and walked away.

"Well do me a favor and calm your shit down, man. What the hell got into you so sudden ?" I heard a slamming door sound. _'What's his problem?'_ I took what was left of photo and placed it next to photo album. I turned few pages. There was Reiji. Even as a kid he still looked strict. There's Shu. And I guess the bright hair women is there mother. Is that Subaru ?

"What are you doing?" I got scared and jumped. Right behind me was standing Shu.

"Jesus !" I placed my hand on a chest "Stop doing that teleporting thing. You almost gave me a heart attack...And don't look at me at like that" Satisfaction was all over his face. I should have figure. For a vampire scared, faces filled with pain are the best for them. Blond guy looked over my shoulder.

"Photo album? I thought we threw that thing away" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, why don't you ask Ayato to do that. I bet that takoyaki _libre_ would want to do that" I closed album and placed it back in drawer from where I took it.

"Whatever...Is that Kanato's Teddy?"

"Yeah, you missed _corrida de toros_ " His eyes questioned me. "Only matador this time was a stag and Kanato was a bull"

While I was talking he took something out of his pocket.

"I came here to return you these"

I turned around and saw earrings in vampire's hand. I touched my ears and noticed that I didn't wear ones. "I forgot about them. Thank you for saving the for me" I took earrings from his hand and putted them back in. As I finished Shu already was laying on the couch. I hesitated to ask him but I needed to know. Next moment I was sitting on coffee table in front of him.

"Shu"

"What do you want now?" he grunted.

"Tell me about your's and other's past." I said without any intro. Vampire opened one eye and looked at me.

"Too troublesome"

"Shu, please. Ayato told me that it was something that might change my opinion about you guys. And we both know sooner or later I'll find out."

The sun was going down. Sunlight coming through windows lit the room in soft orange color. There was silent between us. I didn't knew what should I say or do. The story behind brothers. I wanted to know. I want to understand them. Why are they this way. People don't become like this without a reason. So angry, lustful, greedy, slothful, envy.

 _'Oh my God. I'm getting serious'_ I was surprised myself

"So.." I asked blonde guy who was now staring at the ceiling "Could you?"

Again. Silent. I was starting to think that he won't talk to me.

"Back in the day..."he sighted and started to telling me everything. Mostly about triplets. How their mother made Ayato study all the time and because of his disobedience she threw him in lake and left him to drown. He gave me only a hint about what she _did_ in front of Kanato and what she _did_ to Laito. He also told me about how triplets killed their mother. Subaru and his ill mother, how his father threw Subaru into sea because he broke a statue...

"And you?" I asked him.

"I think for now you're good." he yawned.

He has his story too. Considering through what others had to go through, he wasn't happy child too. I think...

"It's hard for them to let go past, right? I mean...it's horrible what they had to experience... it's just... I don't understand why..."

"You need to understand this" I looked at Shu who's eyes caught mine "We are not humans, we're vampires..."

"...and your values are different from ours as well as understanding of what is good and appropriate, bad and unacceptable" Vampire looked at me surprised. "Yeah. I figure that out a long time ago. Well to be more specific after watching 'Blade' six times in a row without brakes..." I shook my head "But I do understand what are you trying to say"

"You're not so _idiota libre_ "

"Hey-" before I could protest he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

"I want something in return for information I gave you" his one hand was wrapped around my back. I struggled but that made his hold tighter. He putted his free hand on the back of my neck, turning it to the side.

"How about all day I won't bother you" he stopped and looked at me. "We both know what I'm capable of"

"I will get the same result from making you pass out" he lowered my neck to his mouth closer, brushing his cold lips on my skin. He opened his mouth for a bite..

"I wouldn't say that" he stopped. "I promised to fix Teddy for Kanato. If he sees that that toy is still ripped that boy will go crazy. And I can bet he will make more noise that me"

Vampire sighted and his grip loosen up. So I stood up. "Not so _idiota libre"_ I teased him.

"What is 7 times 8 ?"

.

.

.

"Oh come on, sevens are hard"

That made Shu cracked a little smile and disappeared.

"I'm only human not a mathematician"

Later that day I was sewing Teddy's ear back in place. Thoughts about boys past didn't left my head. I didn't knew how I felt about it. What happened to them is was... Well at least I know.

 _'Am I reacting to this too calmly?'_

"Can you please hurry up ?" Next to me was sitting Kanato waiting impatiently.

"Just a few more stitches and I'll be done."

He grunted and leaned back in the couch. I cut a thread and gave Teddy to him. "Here. All done" Boy examined toy and then hugged it tightly.

"Kaya-san" I looked at him "Is something wrong? You seem to be different somehow"

"What ? No, no, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"So go to sleep" he stood up "You're an eyesore in a state like this" and left the room.

I putted back all sewing equipment back in a box and placed it back in drawer _'I can fix and destroy things. He better start praying that I won't find scissors'_

I headed to my room. On my way I walked pass Ayato's room and stooped.

 _'Maybe I should ask him how's he doing. I should knock. Or maybe not. Yes. No. Yes. Agh universe, give me a sing what should I do'_

 _'_ _ **Just make up your damn mind'**_

 _'Great, you're back'_

 _ **'I was here all the time. You can't get rid of me. And I think you should leave him alone for a while'**_

 _'Oh what do you know?'_

 _ **'I know what is 7 times 8'**_

 _'Shut it'_

"How long you gonna stand there?" Ayato opened the door

 _ **'Pssst. I think that's the sign from the universe'**_

"Well ?" he folded his arms.

"Shu told me about you and what you did to your mother"

"That.." he grinned his teeth and clench his fist. "So what about it? You came here to make jokes?"

"Is this how you see ? Well yeah, I do that a lot. But I can be serious too." I said it with anger which made vampire's eyes widen a little "I came here to make sure you're okay. That photo brought back those memories, right?" he turned around and walked back in his room. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

"I didn't gave you permission to enter" he hissed.

"C'mon, you talking to me " suddenly he was standing closely in front of me placing his hand on the door a little above my head. He leaned closer too me and whispered with a grin on his face.

"If you so worried about me, then make me feel good"

"Is this your way of avoiding something that you don't want to talk about it?" I folded my arms and looked straight at his eyes.

He leaned back. "You wouldn't understand"

 _'You just think that'_

I looked to the side "When I try to remember how my parents looked like I can only see dark two figures. I grew up without them so I don't know what is like to have ones. If you think that I don't know what it means to have a though childhood then you're wrong. I know too damn well what is like to be scared or sad. So don't say that I wouldn't understand because you don't know my story." I looked back at him and our eyes met. Ayato's face was calm somehow. A little surprised too. "Ayato?" That made him snap out. He turned me around, opened the door and pushed me out of his room.

"I'm okay" he closed the door behind me.

I was in my room watching sun going down. Now the sky was more reddish. I woke up like two hours ago and in that time so much happened. I needed to cool my head down. From my dresser I took out my blue shorts and dark green V neck long sleeve top.

I walked outside and headed to the forest. There was this little path. So I took it.

It was getting darker by every step that I took. But I felt good. It was nice to get away from people and have me-time. I didn't knew where I was going nor that I cared.

After half an hour walking I saw a road. I walked out of the forest and stepped on it. Not so far away I saw familiar buildings, lights. Heard music and people voices. It was the same town where we stopped first day.

"What's going on there?"

When I reached town center I saw crowds of people walking around, children running around. I haven't noticed when I started smiling. It was probably town festival or something. On the side of street there were street fair vendors selling hand made jewelry, food, cloths etc.

"Oh I just take a look" I know Reiji won't be pleased but that's why people invented lie. I'll come up with something. Or just buy him a tea cup. I don't know. I putted my hands in short's pockets. _'I don't have any money with me'_ I sighted _. 'Oh well, I still wanna look around a little'_

I was walking around tents, admiring oil paintings. Then I looked at the fountain where few kids were playing with water. My heart stopped when in the crowd I saw that face.

 _'Holy banana on a stick'_ my eyes widen _._ I turned my head away and looked down. _'I must be dreaming or hallucinating, or high from something. How did he..?'_

I looked back again but he was gone. _'So I was hallucinating'_

I walked pass few more tents when I felt someone touching my forearm with fingers.

"Who knew that we'll meet again in a place like this"

I turned around too see...

"Stalker?! I mean...Ruki ?!"

"I'm glad that you didn't forgot my _real_ name"

"Yeah, for me you'll always be that guy who followed me around the mall"

He smirked.

"And you'll be that girl who hided in bushes"

"So you saw me, huh?" He nodded in responds. I scratch the side of my neck shrugging my shoulders.

"If we're here would you like to get a coffee? I would like to chat with you"

I hesitated to anwser "Umm... Why not. But.." I pulled out my pockets "I don't have any money on me right now"

"My treat" he smiled. Before I could protest he took my hand and started walking toward coffee house.

We sat outside. It didn't take long for waitress to bring our order. We both had black coffee. I took a cup, blew few times and took a sip.

"Is it good?" Ruki asked.

"Mhm" I smiled and he took a sip too. _'I burned my tongue !'_

"So, it must be difficult living with six men. Do you get along with them?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well I heard that Sakamaki Reiji is a strict man. And I don't wanna sound rude but you.."

"Crazy I know." I smiled "But believe it or not I have the most fun with that four-eye-lightning-rod ...Please don't tell him I called him like that."

"It's hard to imagine "

"Okay, you need a picture..umm...Have you ever seen Spongebob Squarepants?"

He was about to take a sip off coffee but then stopped and looked at me confused.

"I take this as a no" I leaned closer "So there's this sponges living under the sea..."

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the windowsill, leaning against window frame. Cool air helped me to relax. But from time to time I kept getting flashbacks from the past when I was a kid.

"That old bitch" I rubbed my faced with both hands. _'If only Kaya wouldn't have found that photo.'_ Then I remembered that moment when she showed me the photo. _'I don't understand why she was so happy about such stupid thing. She acts like a child. Crazy...stupid...annoying...women'_ Her face came in my mind. When I realized that I shook my head to get that image out off my head.

"Shit. I'm thirsty"

 _'Where is she. I can't sense her here'_ I summoned my familiars and ordered them to go and find her.

 **Kaya's P.O.V.**

"So, to summarise, Reiji is my Squidward and I'm his Spongebob. Also we're like Pinky and the Brain, Ren and Stimpy, Goku and Vegeta. Anyway at the end of the day we still are BFF"

Ruki was looking at me with his mouth slightly open.

"You're a...interesting person"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound so childish. I guess I need to get more serious." I got a little sad.

"Did something happened for you today?"

I looked at him

"Just a little fight with a... friend. I don't wanna talk about it" I took a sip of coffee "Anyway, where are you going to study this year?"

"In the same academy as you. And my brothers also going to attend it"

"Really? How many brother do you have?"

"Three"

"Cool" with last sip I finished my coffee "Thank you for a treat"

Ruki payed a bill and we left.

"I wish I could stay for a bit longer but I should go. Reiji doesn't know that I'm here. So I'm afraid that he fill lose himself"

"I understand. And I hope things will get better between you and your friend"

"Me too. He just don't know that I really care about him"

Ruki raised eyebrow "Him?" Then he turned his gaze somewhere in the distance like he heard something and then a little smirk on his face appeared.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

He looked back at me "Nothing at all. See you back in Japan" he gave me a peck on the cheek. And walked away.

 _ **'I bet that after 2 weeks from now you'll be laying in his bed'**_

 _'Suck it. I'm not interested in him'_

I walked back to the mansion using the same forest path. In distance I could see lights coming from windows. From there I took my time walking. Still have all night. And back there I have nothing better to do. I looked up. The night sky was amazing. So many stars shining so bright.

"Where have you been?"

I snapped out. And saw a figure leaning against the tree.

"I went for a walk" I heard sniffing sound. Ayato came closer to me.

"You weren't alone" now with more anger he said.

"In the town there were a lot of people"

"Don't lie to me! My familiar informed me that you were with some guy"

"Well goddamn Scooby Doo"

He roughly grabbed my forearm "You think I'm joking around!"

"H-Hey calm down" he grabbed my other arm.

"No one let you to go see other guys ! Now you have his stink on you !"

 _'Is he for real?'_

"What do you care?! It's just happened that I met someone that I knew and that's it !" his grip got tighter.

"You slut" he hissed under his breath

"How that makes me a slut?! It would only be possible if I would be dating someone! So stop doing Telemundo Presenta dramas because it's getting ridiculous! And why are you so angry about that!?"

"You're my food! No one gave you permission to walk around freely like this!"

"You're the one who told me to get lost! Remember?! "

"I said that because I was pissed off at that moment not because I stopped li-" he stopped talking without finishing sentence. For a moment he was looking at me. His hands were shaking. I blinked few times in confusion but after that I was left alone standing outside.

"Okay, what just happened ? Ouch...my teeth. Great, now I have another pain "


	33. AN About suggestions

A.N.  
Hola guys :) So new update should be on Saturday/Sunday. And for now I'll only do story updates on weekends due to college stuff/test/studies...and because of that sometimes it gets harder to think of something what should I do for new chapters. Soooo I decided to take take suggestions into consideration. I can't promise that I will do them all but I would like to know your thoughts about in what kind of situation should I put boys and Kaya in. So I'm doing this... for now... because I need muse, inspiration, something like that :) 


	34. Autumn sickness

We came back from Switzerland 1 week before school started. It's a first week of school. I'm still in summer mood. Always tired, doesn't listen to what teachers say, then I get scolded by Reiji. Usual day for me. I'm a bad example for kids. But there was one thing unusual.

I looked at my right. Next tome was sitting Ayato. His head was slightly turned away from me. Since that night I haven't seen Ayato often. He acted strange. In past two week he drank my blood only two or three times. And when he did that he didn't said anything. Just comes, does his job and leaves me passed out. Not that I missed my blood being sucked. It's actually nice that my cheeks got that soft blush back. But still... Even now I could feel something different about him. I don't want that. Maybe he's in summer mood too and I'm just paranoid...as always.

I looked at my notebook. In the corner of pages there was few bats that I drew/doodled. The teacher was babling about something again. I really didn't heard and didn't cared right now what was the topic of lesson. I'll just ask Yui and then read about it at home.

I took my black pen and started doing little adjustments to one of bats. I drew black glasses on him, chain with dollar sign and next to him I wrote 'thug life'. This might have no sense. But that's the point. To make people think and vampires angry.

One time I was looking for vampire jokes on internet and I found one about how vampires make tea. And let's put it in a nice way: as a tea bag they use 'stained' females hygiene product *cought* pads *cought*. I laughed so hard because at that moment on my mind was only one vampire. For few days every time when I saw him drinking tea I always bursted out of laughter. First time I thought that I will pass out from the lack of air. I was rolling on the ground in the living room. And the look on Reiji's face was priceless. Poor guy didn't understood what was going on. I didn't told him about that. So more fun for me. Oh, and also I rose my psycho level in front of him as well. Cause now he thinks, no, he diagnosed, that I have mental disorder which kicks in when I see people drinking any beverage and that's makes me laugh my ass off. If only he knew the truth...But he didn't need the truth to have a reason why he should lock me in dungeons for night. And it's not like down there was scary or something. Well I saw a couple of rats but back home my brother kept two rats as a pets. And they weren't so scary. They wear white and in some way had soft fur. Anyway, I wasn't scared down there but I was bored. So I did what I do when I'm bored. I sang 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' ,Locked Away by Adam Levine, Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco. Oh the last one is current my jam.

I started to sing the song again in my head

 _'~All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah, hallelujah! Show praise with your body...~'_

My head was nodding to the rhythm of song. Next thing I know my mouth was moving but I didn't made a sound...yet. After few moments I started silently singing to myself.

"~And if you can't stop shaking, lean back let it move right through ya hallelujah! Say your prayers, say yo- ~" I looked around to see teacher and majority of students looking at me. I did 'hallelujah' part with higher voice witch happened to be louder too. And it draw attention.

"Ms. Yagami would you like to share that with the class ?" teacher gave me that jugging look like he was saying 'I'm better then you'. I'm not surprised he was one of those angry teachers who gives tonse of homework and hates most of students guts for no reason. He was new in this academy ,so yeah, he tries to get that you-don't-mess-whit-me reputation.

 _ **'Let him have it. Come on do it. Hit those notes like an old jazz singer.'**_

 _'But if I do that he might sent me to principal's office...'_

 _ **'...'**_

"~All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah, hallelujah! ~" I did my best to sing it out like a pro. And I even putted my hands in the air.

"Out. NOW !"

 _'Well that escalated quickly'_

Some where clapping, some where laughing. I stood up and walked out of class. There was no one around. The hallway was empty.

"Oh well" Either way the next period was in the same place, only other teacher will be instead of that one. Come to think of it what's the point of kicking me out. Ten minutes and bell will ring.

 ***Ten. Minutes. Later***

Bell rang. People started coming out of classes. I was sitting on windowsill slightly swinging my legs. As I was watching people passing by the certain blond girl walked up to me.

"Hey, Yui"

She gave me a smile and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Hey. What happened back there ?"

"Apparently you can't sing in class. I just wanted to lighten up atmosphere in there a little bit" my shoe was handing on my toes and I was playing with it.

"Yeah. When everyone was looking at you that must felt awkward."

"No. Not really. But it would be awkward if I would have sang Closer by Nine Inch Nails...But the other question is: why do I even know _such_ song's lyrics ?" I kept swinging my legs. But I played to much with my loosely hanging shoe. So you can guess what happened. I did sudden leg swing which made my shoe fly away. And of course the universe decided to mess up with me. So it just 'happened' that some guy was walking by and it hit his shoulder.

"Ups"

"Oh dear" Yui covered her mouth

"OY !" guy shouted. He was wearing black school blazer with a black sweater that has a slightly unbuttoned, white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie. His hair was brown, tied up in a messy bun.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident" I apologized while getting down from windowsill. I ran to grab my shoe. I putted it on and when I straighten up I turned to the guy. He was standing in front of me. The first thing that I saw was his chest. I moved my head backwards so I was kinda looking upward now. I slightly opened my mouth because I wasn't expecting him being so tall. For a couple of seconds I was looking at him.

"I call Reiji a Lightning Rod. So how should I call this guy?" I questioned Yui pointing at Mr. Tall-Man next to me. Yui just smiled shyly shrugging a little.

"Could you speak a little louder ? I can barely hear you from down there" he mocked me.

"Are you making fun of my height? For your information I'm still growing. I grew 0.1969 inches since last year. And if you have problem with that then bring it on big guy ! I can take ya dow- What the hell are you doing ?!" he grabbed my waist and lifted me up so our faces would be at the same level.

"Ha ? What do you mean what I'm doing? I told you, I can't hear you from down there."

I gave him angry look but it only amused him more making him smirk. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"You sir have no idea with who you talking to...And put me down I'm not a Simba !" I tried to break away from his grip.

"Hehehe This is amusing " he laughed .

"Would it be still amusing for you if I rip your hair out !" I tried to grab his pony tail. But he pulled me away and he leaned back a little.

"OY ! You're playing a dangerous game here, .one"

"I'm 5.2! If you wanna mock me at least get your facts straight, chewbacca"

"You little..." he grunted

"Yuma" I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head just to see Ruki standing behind me. The next thing I know I felt my feet touching the floor. I fixed my school blazer and skirt.

"That you for putting me down" I said without looking at him.

"Whatever" he scratched his head. Then he putted his arm on the top of my head as a support and leaned a little bit.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing ?" I looked at Ruki.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reiji was walking towards us. "Seriously. I can hear your voice from the other side of school." Then he stopped and looked at the other two guys in front of him. The Lighthouse-man, yeah. I'll be calling him like this from now, took off his arm from my head. Reiji and others two exchange glares. I slowly backed away starting to feel alarming vibes coming out from them.

"What's going on ?" I whispered to Yui

"I don't know"

We both looked back at boys.

"That stench was coming out from you" Reiji fixed his glasses.

"So you noticed that too?" Sudenlly behind Ruki appeared Ayato. And those alarming vibes became stronger.

"The shit is about to get real" I whispered

Ruki turned around to face Ayato. Red-hair was glaring at the man in front of him. Ruki gave him mocking grin. "It's a pleasure meeting you too"

"Fuck off" Ayato gritted his teeth making fangs show more. "I remember that stench. You were the one who dared to touch my food."

"Is that how it is? You're calling her 'food' "

"Actually" I interrupted keeping my distanced "From starters he was calling me 'crazy'. Then 'Orokana'. So the fact that he calls me 'food' really doesn't bother me that much like first two did" Everyone was looking at me "...Not that anyone asked my opinion and it really doesn't matter to anyone...Oookayyyy. Carry on" _'That was kinda awkward~'_

"Hmm" Ruki looked back at Ayato "You should be watching your can be easily taken away from you"

Ayato roughly grabbed Rukis collar "Are you picking up a fight with me you half-breed asshole !"

"How did you called him ?!" Yuma took one step closer.

"Ayato" Reiji grunted "Not in school"

"Shut it four-eye ! Don't tell me what to do ! I will smack the shit out of this half-breed !"

"Ruki, step aside I will crack this royal's skull wide open!" Yuma crack his knuckles.

"You really don't appreciate your life if you dare to say that to Ore-sama !" Ayato pushed Ruki out of the way and faced Yuma.

 _'Seriously, my life getting more and more similar to one of those_ _Telemundo presenta shows...But wait. Ayato keeps calling them half-breeds. Could it be that they are...'_

"Vampires do multiply like rabbits" I sighted. I was shocked a little but then I was like 'meh'

"Wait, you mean ?" Yui looked at me

"Yep. Those two are vampires too. And now I'm sick of this drama. We're gonna end this"

"We?" Yui asked

"Well mostly me" I walked a little further down the hallway and found fire alarm switch. Here's a thing. I did my own little research and I found out that our academy's fire alarm switches are connected to fire sprinkles in a ceiling. So...

"Okay ladies, I think you need a cold shower" I placed my hand on a switch which made everyone look at me with a little confusion and fear in their eyes.

"What's she's doing ?" Yuma asked

"Don't tell me..." Ruki said

"Kaya, don't you dare pull that switch down" I heard a little panic in Reiji's voice.

"One switch rules them all" I tried to imitate Morgan Freeman's voice then I giggled. "Hehe don't worry I won't do it. Getting soaked is the last thing I want"

I heard sights in relieve.

"And beside, teacher said that this floor's switch is out of order for today. It doesn't work. Look"

"NO ! IT'S THE FI-"

I pulled it down and the next thing I know I was getting wet from the water coming down on me.

"It's the first floors fire switch that doesn't work" Reiji was glaring at me. Other boys did the same.

 ***On the way back home. In limo***

Everyone's cloths were wet. Subaru, Reiji, Kanato, Ayato were the only one's sitting with displeased faces. Shu really didn't gave a damn. He takes baths fully clothed. Laito was only happy because now he could see mine and Yui's bras.

"Well at least they let student go earlier home today" I ruffled my side bangs to make them dry faster.

I only received glares as a respond. I shrugged in my seat. Then my nose started to get ticklish and I sneezed covering my mouth. Few time I breath in through my nose realizing that it's a littler harder to breath with one side.

"Is someone sick ?" Laito teased me placing his hand on my forehead.

"I'm not sick" I shock his hand off "I don't catch colds. It's only temporary" I folded my arms.

"Fufu~ Whatever you say"

.

.

.

"Achoo...Oh karma, you heartless bitch" I sighted.

"So, you don't catch colds, huh?" Subaru said "Humans are so weak"

I rolled my eyes "You guys will be able to live for about a week without me running around the mansion and my nonsense. For my understanding, that's a good news"

"Finally, I will have some peace and quiet" Reiji rubbed his temple.

"I feel soo flattered" I said

 ***Three days after***

Another sneeze. I was laying in my bed wearing full-length sleeping pants and red long sleeve shirt. This sucks. Everything starts with innocent sneeze, then nose starts running, throat is raw, you're always cold because of a fever. You're too lazy to get up cause your body feels so heavy and you feel terrible in general.

But it does remind me of that day somehow.

It was 7 years ago. We just moved from Mexico to Alaska. Our uncle's friend made sure that my brothers and me would get safe to our new home. It was so sudden. He woke us up early in the morning and told us to start packing our things and follow him. We didn't understand what was happening. Well I didn't. I was only ten years old and my oldest brother was sixteen. All I remember that we drove with car , then we reached airport from where our uncle's friend took us. With 3 stops finally we reached Alaska. Then we drove to some city to our, so called, new home. But since it was so quick weather change I caught a cold. My brothers took turns nursing me. I kept saying that I was okay and when no one was around I got out of bed, grabbed my brother's coat. I was about to go outside to build a snowman when suddenly my oldest brother Ichirou grabbed coat's collar and literally dragged me back upstairs to the bed...

I heard a knock on a door which ended my flashback.

"Yes?"

The door was opened by blonde girl. As always, she brings me a tea at least one times a day. And it's one of those medical stuff that taste really, really, really bad.

"I don't wanna" I acted like a child hiding under bed covers.

"You have to. Or you won't get better"

"I'm not trying to get better"

Yui placed teacup on my nightstand.

"What do you mean your not trying?"

I sat up in my bed and looked at confused blonde girl.

"Well yeah, I feel like a shit but the good things is that I don't need to get up early and go to school. And beside all these days I was staying in my room and I think guys deserve some rest from me. Mostly Reiji. He was the one you kept dealing with my craziness the most. Well Subaru too. I could count Shu as well. Ayato too... Laito... Kanato...you...a whole society. Wow I'm really annoy a lot of people."

Yui giggled "You don't bother me"

"Really?" I looked at her suspiciously "You haven't drank something that tasted funny, right?"

"No" She sat on my bed "Sure, first few days I was really questioning your sanity"

"...I like you too" I said sarcastically

"I feel like, that with all those things that you do and no matter how crazy they are, you also bring something pleasant too. When I got here the mansion's aura was dark, scary, devastating. And it still is. But since you got here, you warmed everything up a little bit"

I blinked few time "I didn't knew you were thinking of me like this" I smiled a little.

"It's true."

"Huh" I looked up and tilted my head to the side.

"And there's another thing" now Yui was a little more excited "Don't tell that you heard that from me but guys started to get paranoid."

"What?" I giggled

"They started to think that you're planning on something. Like a prank. And they're trying to find out what it is because it's too quiet."

"That's so stupid. I lay all day in bed. In this condition I could bearly do something for them" I kept giggling

"If you ask me" she stood up taking tray in her hands "they just miss you even tho they don't want to admit it. It's not the same when you're not dinning with us or going to school. So get better soon"

"I'll try "

Yui took her leave. I looked at the teacup that was on my night stand.

"But I ain't drinking you"

I laid on my back. "Ouch" I touched my mouth. My teeth hurt again. I know, I'll be risking asking him to give something from pain. But what the hell.

*knock, knock, knock* "Reiji" *knock, knock, knock* "Reiji"*knock, knock, knock* "Achoo"

Behind the door I heard"Sight...you may come in"

I walked inside. Vampire was standing next to his work desk mixing some ingredients for potion. He turned his head with raised eyebrows.

"How have you been?" I asked

"What do you need?"

 _'Wow. Someone has his hormone storm'_

"Well I guess you have been well then. Anyway, if you have, could you give me something from pain"

He putted test tube in a rack. And opened one of his drawers.

"What hurts?"

"My teeth"

He took a small bottle from his drawer and from a bigger one poured some liquid in small one.

"Drink this. It will only work temporary but you won't feel any pain" he handed me a small bottle.

I took it and looked at him "Thank..you?"

"Now please leave. It's an eyesore looking at you in this condition"

"Aaand thanks for the compliment"

When I left the room I headed straight to my room. On my way I opened and drank half of it.

"It tastes weird" I stooped "Too weird...it's the most delicious medicine I have ever had..I feel...uh-oh~"

 **No one's P.O.V**

When Kayaleft, Reiji got back to what was he doing before. He took test tube from before and putted some powder in it.

"Your manners are deplorable. Entering without other's permission. Only good-for-nothing like you could do that" Reiji sighted.

On the other side of the room, the eldest Sakamki brother was laying on a cough with his legs crossed.

"What did you gave her?" Shu asked lazily.

After a moment of silent Reiji answered "Something from teeth pain"

"Teeth pain, huh?"

Reiji filled the finished product to a small bottle and placed a label on it.

"You're free to go if that's all you wanted from me"

Shu uncrossed his legs and slowly sat up in couch making grunting sound. He leaned towards placing elbows on his legs for support. Vampire looked at his brother with serious look. "I want to talk to you about something."

That got Reiji's attention. He only turned his head to him.

"Remember when that man came to us for dinner. Well he wanted to talk with me privately. And it involved Kaya. You might wanna hear this"

Reiji turned his body and leaned against his work desk with arms fold.

"What is it?"

 ***In the meantime***

Girl was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling and in one hand holding bottle that Reiji gave it to her.

"Something is wrong. I feel so light headed. But I'm not tired. Hehehe I feel so funny" she started giggle.

 **A.N. Hey guy :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. So first thing is that I have a cold for real and my brain doesn't work good enough. So sorry for extra spelling and grammar mistakes. Well I do them even tho I'm not sick, so what's the difference :) (remember English is my second language).**

 **And second thing is that I received a lot of suggestion for chapter. And I they did inspired me. So thanks everyone for your help :) It was really interesting to read them all. And if you have any more ideas you still can send them to me.**

 ***don't read if you hate spoiler***

 **I hope that you guys got the idea what will happen in the next chapter. Thanks** **Aroosa** **for suggestion. The next chapter will be based on that. Well this one kinda of too :)**


	35. Drugs philosophy

I was laying on my bed. My arms and legs were heavy, head was spinning. But I was still able to think straight. Well, I think so . But the good side of all this unsteadiness is that my teeth didn't hurt. But damn it. I don't like how that potion made me fell in general. _'Maybe Reiji gave me expired medicine. Side affect ? Or maybe that medicine was meant to be use for vampires when they are in pain or something...the ceiling is so curvy. Is this how people on drugs sees the worl- Wait a minute.'_ How could I be so stupid. Drinking something that was given by that potion's bartender. Stupid cold and teeth pain, didn't let my brain work right.

"I'm gonna kill that teacup freak" I grunted.

With all my strength that was left, I got up from my bed. My body swung a little bit but I managed to keep my balance. _'I'm not gonna let some stupid drug beat me'_

Somehow I reached Reiji's room. On my way drug start kicking in more. It stated to get hared and harder to think normally.

*knock knock knock* Reiji *knock knock* "...How many knocks I did?"

"Oh it's you. I see you took your medicine that I gave you" a small devilish smile appeared on his face. Then he turned around and walked to his desk. From the top drawer he took a notebook and opened it.

"What's going on?" Shu asked. Reiji took a pen and started writing something in the notebook.

"I gave nothing that could endanger her life. I simply needed to see how would one react to my new potion. The purpose of it is to relax person's muscles to maximum but on the way that brain performance wouldn't be effected." Reiji looked at me from head to toe and mumbled to himself while writing "She shouldn't be able to walk. Dose need to be increase. Also, it appears that her brain performance got lower. It manifest with forgetfulness. Example: doesn't know how many times she knocked" he kept writing.

"ReijiRodrigoDamianTeacupWhip Sakamaki" I grunted. "Youuu sonofabitch"

"Another example: mixing middle names with objects. Mood changes to anger. Interesting" Reiji wrote that down.

"What the hel-" I felt like something was coming up my esophagus and I covered my moth with hand.

"Are you going to vomit?" Shu asked a little disgusted and alerted.

I swallowed saliva "No, it's just a burp"

"How impolite" Reiji hissed

"You four, keep ya mouth shat" my voice started to sound like drunk person's.

"Four?"

I blinked and looked closer. There was two Reijis and two Shus. Everything started spinning. My mind gone blank. And since that moment my brain shut down and my body started acting on his own.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Kaya leaned against door frame with her shoulder. Her head was moving freely. She looked at the ceiling and small giggled came from her mouth.

"This room's floor is so high. Heheh" Kaya entered the room with her head still raised. Girl stopped in the middle of the room and kept looking at the ceiling. "Wow"

Both vampires looked at her confused.

"What did she drank? Your potions never had ...this kind of effect" Shu asked still keeping his eyes on unsteady girl.

"She has a cold. I think that has some influence too"

For few moments Kaya kept staring at the ceiling then she looked over Reiji's work desk where all test tubes and other equipment were.

"Ooo shiny" she walk towards desk. Vampire quickly reacted. He putted his notebook on desk and stopped Kaya before she could do anything.

"Come, sit" Reiji putted one hand on her back and lead here to where armchair was.

She stumbled a little which made her giggle again. Then Kaya turned her gaze to Reiji and smiled

"I thought that you were really tall like lightning rod. But then I met a lighthouse at...umm ...that place which I hate. Ho-How does it called ?" she scratched her neck.

Reiji sat her down.

"School?"

"YES!"

Reiji grunted and turned to walk back to his desk but Kaya with both of her hands grabbed Reiji's.

"And, and you know what I said when I saw that lighthouse. D-do you, do you know?" She started gently swing Reiji's hand.

Vampire sighted "...What?"

She stopped swinging his hand and looked up like she was trying to remember something. Then out of nowhere she started sobbing but no tears showed.

"I don't remember" and then brought her knees closer to the chest and hugged her legs.

"So annoying. How long will it take till your product will stop working"

"Theoretically, half an hour"

"Half an hour what?" Laito poked his head in through door gap. "Mmm~ Why Bitch-chan is crying?" vampire looked at Kaya who was sitting on armchair hugging her legs and sobbing.

"I hear a voice in the darkness. Why is it dark ? Why I can't see?" she panicked a little.

"Raise your head " Reiji massaged the bridge of nose. Kaya did what he said and then looked at Shu.

"Sunshine" she gave him a happy smile "Can I walk on you?"

"No" Shu folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Girl pouted her face.

The brown-hair vampire smirked and walked to Kaya.

"Reiji, what did you made this time?" He knelt down next to where girl was sitting which drew her attention. Kaya looked at Laito and smiled. "How you felling?" He gave her devilish smile. Then she placed her hand on his face and started touching it.

"Did you know you have a face?... You have a face. I wanna have a face too"

Laito took her hands off of his face and turned his head to Reiji

"This is new"

"Well this won't last long. And still I'm gonna need to remake this formula. I don't like how it makes her talk nonsense and hallucinate"

"Oh come on Reiji. We should take this opportunity and have some fun with Bitc- What are you doing?" Laito looked back at girl who now was gently stoking his hair from both sides.

"Your hair is soft and pretty and smells good" She kept stoking boys hair.

"Fufu~ Do you like it, Bitch-chan ?"

"I wanna shave your hair and then make pillow out of it"

Laito's eyes widen from fear. He quickly stood up and took one step back. "That I don't like"

Kaya grunted in disappointment and slid down from the armchair on the floor and laid there on her back.

"I hear voices in my head"

All boys looked and at girl.

"Somehow I believe that" Shu said.

"So Reiji" Laito turned his gaze back to his brother "Is it true that we have half-breads in town ?"

Reiji stopped writing in his notebook and looked up.

"Just more trouble that's it. Besides..." he putted notebook on the desk and took one of a test tubes "... we're pure-bloods. The power difference between us is incomparable"

"So you're saying they're no threat to us."

"Normally, I would. But there's something different about them." Reiji poured something in a test tube "I believe they will make a trouble us for in the future."

"Like stealing our food" Shu pointed at Kaya

"~I fly like a paper get high like planes. If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name~"

"...come to think of it, the part of me wants that they would take this thing away" Shu added.

"Fufu~ They can try to steal Bitch-chans from us. But that would mean death to them~" Laito sat down on couch's arm.

"Since when you are so possessive over food ?" Shu asked shrugging in his spot.

"It's not me~" man tipped fedora and looked at his brother "Ayato-kun is. He was the one who freaked out when he sensed half-breads stench on Kaya"

Laito got Reiji's attention "You mean one of them followed us all the way to Switzerland?"

"Apparently"

"~ I wanna dance by water 'neath Mexican sky~ Hehe" Kaya sang randomly again.

"Usually her singing voice doesn't bother me that much. But this nose singing really hurts my ears" Shu grunted.

"This should do a trick" Reiji walked to Kaya and kneld next to her. "Get up" He tried to help her sat up on the floor.

" Come on, let's hug !" she leaned towards Reiji and hugged him almost making him fell.

"Hehe. Reiji you better don't move now or else Bitch-chan's grip will get tighter~" Laito was amused by the sight. As a respond he received a glare from his brother.

Reiji pushed her away from him and leaned girl against the armchair.

"Drink this"

"I know Reiji's secret~"

"What?" Reiji looked at her confused

"Interesting" Now Laito was kneeling next to girl too "Hey, Bitch-chan, look at me for a moment"

She turned her head to Laito and tried to touch his face again but vampire stopped her.

"Come on~ Tell me the secret" Laito talked to her with a sweet tone.

"Mmm... I can't. I promised Reiji I won't tell" she looked at her hand and giggled "I have so many fingers"

"Kaya-chan~"

"I'm Kaya- chan! How do you know my name ?" girl was surprised.

"Tell me Reiji's secret, please~"

"I can't. No. Yes. I will tell. No. Yes. Yes. No. I don't know. Aghhhh alright I will tell" She turned her head to Reiji "But you must promise you won't tell Reiji about this"

Reiji raised one eyebrow.

"Fine, fine we won't tell" Laito acted all exited

"Okay here it is" Kaya leaned against armchair and cleared her throat "Reiji has The Batcave and makes there drugs. Then he sells them to Mary Poppins and she gives it to kids telling that it's a spoon of sugar. They all end up running around in paintings chasing a fox"

All three boys were looking at her more confused then before. Reiji's mouth was slightly opened. Shu took out one of his earbuds just to make sure that he heard it right.

"And Jesus is okay with that but I'm not allowed to tell police about this business" Kaya added

Reiji sighted then grabbed girl's chin forcefully opening it and poured liquid in her mouth. After this sudden action Kaya coughed few times and looked back at boys. They were waiting to see what will happen next. Suddenly she stood up on her feet and sat down next to Shu on a couch bringing one leg up to her chest.

"What the?" Shu mouthed

"I'm brainstorming people. Listen to me. You should listen to what I have to say. Look, look at me. I have theories. Are you listening? Are you ? Are you?" now Kaya was talking faster then she normally does. At some parts it was hard to understand what was she saying. "Have you ever thought about our existence. That in some parallel universe we're just somebody's imagination. And now someone is taping on his or her keyboard words that we're saying. And we think that we have free will but we don't because our writer a.k.a God-in-disguise is making us think that. You know why ? It's because words that makes sentences are putted in our mouths. Then we look up. What we see ? Mangiafuoco's face. He's pulling strings attached to our arms and legs. We can't escape. The only solution is to bite of our limbs. We do that. Then the other question comes: what do I do now? And we feel a tap on a shoulder. We look what's behind us. It's the world. And it's giving us the second chance by replacing lost arms and legs with the golden ones which has a power to let us travel through the universe. But we were naive. Ohhhh we were so naive. We thought that with the time, the universe was expanding from the center. Nooo. Actually, it is retrieving from a, from a possibility space. And this is the space were we all are the center... "

"Reiji ?" Laito looked at him. He slowly shook his head. Vampires mouth was slightly opened because for the first time in his life he was so lost. His drugs, potions never had such effect.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but... I ...don't understand ...what happened" he muttered.

Shu and Laito looked at him in disbelieve.

"And look at Albert Einstein's formula. We can take it from physics universe and place it in our reality where it will have literal meaning. Our society believes that this formula is correct. E equals MC squared. One letters equals two letters and small number. Based on this, we can say that mud is equal gold and gold is equal mud. There will be a imbalance in our life. Next thing we know, this formula will be used in our daily-life language. We will be able to say words in two correct ways. And no one will be mad 'cause E equals MC squared. For example, I can start calling Reiji by other name. Rmcsquarediji. Cause E equals MC squared. After a few years this logic will develop to Alice Liddell's level. We'll be standing in front of the Red Queen offering her a flamingo for croquet so this way she could quench her chopping-peoples-heads thirst"

"Do something" Shu grunted in annoyance and looked at Reiji.

"The only thing that I can think of is to sew her mouth shut." black-head took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes with fingers. "Judging from symptoms it may take a few hours until drug stops working."

"Also..." Kaya kept talking " ...if we're touching fairy tail subject let's say that little mermaid...really...had...gills" Kaya passed out and leaned against Shu's shoulder.

"Or after few minutes. But still. So troublesome girl" blonde vampire looked at girl who was now sleeping on his shoulder.

"Finally, it's over" Reji sighted and walked back to his desk.

Laito was looking at the floor with thoughtful look. He grabbed his chin with his hand "Hmm..?"

"What's the matter?" Shu asked while carrying Kaya in his arms.

"I'm still trying to work on that Albert Einstein thing."

"Idiot" Shu rolled his eyes

 **A.N.**

 **What's up guys? ^_^ Hope this chapter was worth to wait and I didn't disappointed you. Let me know what you think :) I had so much fun writing those parts where Kaya talks nonsense. It's like 'I write and I don't understand what I'm writing' XD**

 **Also I got better. My autumn sickness is over. Yay /(^0^)/**

 **Thank you for all of your support. And thanks again Aroosa for idea.**

 **Everyone, stay smart, beautiful and amazing.**

 **Bye~**


	36. The Last Night

Slowly I woke up from sleeps. My head felt heavy and it was still hard to breath through one nostril. As a yawn came from my mouth I stretched my legs and arms. _'Wait. Something is wrong. Why can't I move my arms?'_ I squirmed in my bed. But it was worthless. It felt like my arms were constrained by something. I opened my eyes to see what was up with this? I was in my room. For a moment I tried to remember how did I get here because the last thing I recall is that I was in Reiji's room about to stuck test tubes down his throat. Then everything doubled in my eyes and...yeah. That's all I could remember. But at this moment the other thing was more important. Why can't I move my arms?

I sat up on my bed and looked down at what I was wearing. It was black hoodie. _'Right... I took it from Ayato in Switzerland. I forgot to give it back to him'_

"What the damn hell?" my arms were folded and hoodie's sleeves were tied up behind me. Like a straitjacket.

"You're damn noisy"

 _'Speak of the devil'_ I turned my head and as I was expecting Ayato was sitting on the other side of bed, looking back at me over his shoulder.

"Is this your job?...This is your job. Why did you do such thing?" I squirmed, trying to escaped. But everything was so tight. I could hardly move my arms.

"So what if I did ? Besides, you asked for it. "

"In what universe I would do that ?!" I shouted with high pitched voice still struggling with my big escape. "Untie me!"

He turned his head way from me "Why should I ?"

"Cause I'm not Houdini !"

"That's what you get for annoying Ore-sama"

"Umm...I don't know what word 'annoying' means in your dictionary but for your information, for the last few days I didn't left my bed. And if that's for you annoying then I'm sorry I don't get your vampirish logic"

"Hah !?" He turned to me "Don't tell me you forgot. Last night you came to my room and started babbling nonsense about how you would be great president of Madagascar. Then you started touching my hair. So I putted you in this" he pointed to homemade straitjacket

"What?" I stooped moving "I didn't go to your room. I was in Reiji's room when..." I remembered the moment of major dizziness and instability that I felt back then "What kind of medicine that son of a teacups gave to me?"

"Hehe. You idiot. Taking something from that four-eye. How dumb can you be ? Hehe Well at least that explains a lot now" a small giggle left vampires mouth.

"Hey ! I was sick and in pain and I didn't think straight"

But then I realized that this is the first time he's talking with me since that night in Switzerland. It's nice. Not the part of him making fun of me. But the fact that he's normal himself. Well at least that's what I think.

"Oy!" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Why were you smiling?"

 _'I'm smiling? Shit, I'm still smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Oh crap. Oh shit. Think of puppy with three legs...Why am I still smiling ! Somebody fix this thing !'_

"No, no, no. Nothing-" suddenly he pushed me down into the bed placing his hands next to my head.

"Is there something amusing ?" he said with that rusty voice of his and leaned closer to me.

"Laughing babies videos, the way Kanato tries to eat cookies with fork. Ouch !" I received flick on my nose.

"Idiot" he sighted. But then smirk appeared on his face as he leaned even closer. Almost touching noses. "I think I'll takes this opportunity while you binded and suck your blood" With one hand he turned my head to the side.

"What a surprise" I sighted rolling my eyes.

I felt a sharp pain then I heard gulping sounds. But something was wrong. Ayato slowly took two gulps. Then he pulled away from me and sat on top of me. His face expression was filled with disgust.

"The fuck is wrong with your blood. It tastes bad "

"Sorry babe, try your luck next year"

"Oy! Are you still trying to make fun of me ?! Do you want to be sucked dry ?" he shouted.

"One: my blood tastes bad because I'm still sick and recovering from Reiji's potion therapy. And two: sucking me dry ? Really? You'll probably end up vomiting plus you will have to answer your dad who said Not. To. Kill. Me. Kapish ?" I raised my eyebrow. For a moment vampire didn't said anything.

"Okay smart pants" he folded his arms "I was considering untying sleeve's knot but I guess I'll leave it a little bit longer" he grinned

"Oh come on"

Ayato got out of the bed and walked towards door scratching his head. Before turning door knob he looked at me one more time.

"When you'll get better, come to me so I could suck your blood. Or else you'll be punished..." and he left the room.

"...by sucking my blood" Seriously, what difference does it make. For vampires, sucking blood is the answer for everything.

I sat up in my bed and finally, through strugells I escaped hoodie-trap. The clocked showed almost 7 p.m. It was about time for breakfast. But for me it's two mugs of medical tea. I folded hoodie leaving it on my bed and I headed to the kitchen.

The water started boiling in kettle. I was still wearing my sweatpants and tight jumper. The best part of being sick is that you can wear comfortable cloths for days. Best feeling on the Earth.

I poured water into a mug. For a couple of seconds I was looking at it.

"Just to make sure" I took a mug and poured a little of tea in vase where flower was. "Hmm...Nothing. Well then I guess it's okay"

Stupid Reiji. Giving me drugs. And the thing is that I don't remember what happened in a time between walking into Reiji's room and waking up in my bed all tied up in hoodie. _'Oh he's gonna get it'_

"Oh Bitch-chan, haven't see you in while"

I nearly dropped the mug from my hands when I heard Laito's voice . _'I hate when they do that teleportation thing. But if he's here...'_

"Did I scared you~ "

"No. Drink this and tell me what it taste like" I offered him a mug that I was holding.

"Why?"

"It's for science, social experience, do it for the people of macaron factory. You choose , just do it "

Laito hesitated for a moment. Then he took a mug from me and took a small sip.

"Dizzy? Feeling nauseous ? Do you see one me or two me ? Does your body feel heavy?" I questioned him.

"If you think that Reiji putted something in your tea, you're wrong. After last night show I think he won't do these kind of things for a while Fufu~"

"What night show?"

"Oh look at the time~ The limo is probably waiting for me."

"No" I grabbed his hand and sat him down on the chair "You're not going anywhere. Tell me what happened last night?"

Laito gave me a devilish smile. He crossed his legs and leaned against the chair bringing his both hands behind the head.

"It's so sad that you forgot our special night..." My eyes got wide open "...I mean, for human girls like you, first time making love is a big event in her life." Mug slipped from my hands and shattered on the floor.

 _'Did I heard that right?'_

I was in trance state. My brain still was processing information . But there was nothing to process. He said it clearly. I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at Laito. I didn't noticed when I clenched my fists. Without any warning I attack Laito.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU !" I tried to grabbed his neck in attempt to choke him. But he fought back.

"Aww Bitch-chan wants to kill me. You truly love me" he laughed

"AGGHHHHH!"

"Laito, we're about to leave..." Reiji fixed his glasses "What did you said to her?"

"Hey, Reiji "

"HE LURED ME IN HIS BED !"

"Honestly, Laito." Reiji sighted

"But I wanted to see how would she react" Laito giggled and looked at me. I was still trying to grabbed his neck. "And it's amusing~"

When I heard what he said I stopped. It was only a joke. I glared at Laito which amused him even more. I grabbed fedora's brim and pulled it down roughly. So now his eyes were covered.

"Bitch-chan~ There's no need to be so cruel" he took off fedora, brushed his hair back and putted it on.

I directed my glare at Reiji as I folded my arms. His eyebrows frowned a little.

"What is it?" he asked me

"You're dead to me"

"Pardon?"

"You drugged me!"

Reiji pushed his glasses "If I recall correctly, you asked me to give something from pain. And I did. So you have no right to be angry on me"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"For your own sake I suggest you stop shouting. It will only lead to sore throat exacerbation"

"Fufu~ _This_ is amusing" Laito giggled.

I sighted.

"That's enough. Laito, let's go" Reiji said and turned around.

"Oh, Reiji, one last thing" Before they left the kitchen vampire looked at me over his shoulder " Sleep with one eye open. One. Eye. Open" I said without breaking eye contact with him.

With no responds he turned around and walked out of the kitchen with Laito.

Later that day Yui brought homework to me. She was doing that while I was sick so I could keep up with classes. But the thing is I chose my favorite option: leave everything for the last minute. Then drink three cups of coffee and have the night of your life.

I thanked her and took paper sheets placing them on the pile of homework-that-need-to-be-done.

"When will you come back to school?" Yui asked

"Tomorrow"

"What! Are you sure ? You still have running nose"

"It's not that bad" I sat down at my desk "Besides, It gets boring just sitting in one place" I looked at pile of papers. "This will be fun"

"You will do this all at once?"

"Yup"

"Then I guess I should go now. Don't wanna to disturb you. Bye"

"Bye. Thanks again for your help"

 ***The next day. In limo***

"I'm surprised that someone with IQ lower then average managed to do all that homework with one sit. " Reiji commented without looking up from his book.

I crossed my legs "Yeah. I'm stupid. So can you clear one thing out. When I finish my homework should I put it in my backpack or shove it up your ass"

Everyone looked at me.

"I see you need a visit to the dungeons again. Seriously, you still can't get over it? "

"No shit Sherlock. You drugged me. Of course I'm still mad. And you were the one who lecture me about manners."

"Hmph" he continued to read "I wouldn't call it 'drugging you' . It was simply scientific experiment. There's a difference"

 _'Experiment?'_

"Should I wait till you finish reading your book or I can smack the shit out off you now"

"If you have nothing better to say then please be quiet and let me read. Sight...Seriously your annoying like a fly. Maybe cutting your wings would make you less bothersome"

"Then I would be invalid fly. Non of you could make fun of me because it's not nice to do that to someone with disability. And the best part would be that I'll be able to park my car wherever I want"

All the way to school we kept arguing until Shu interrupted us because we were spoiling his music. And we did stopped because he gave us ultimate death glare. Also, I asked about what happened. And apparently after passing out in Reiji's room, Shu carried me to my bedroom but then I woke up again and took his MP3 player. I then juggled with Kanato's toys. Used Subaru's coffin as a bongos while he was still inside. Then finally I went to Ayato's room and started touching his hair. Judging from the story, I had the time of my life which I don't remember. Too bad

 ***In school***

I still had time before class started. I was siting at my desk thinking what could I do to Reiji. I don't wanna leave it this way. I took the bottle that Reiji gave to me. I drank only have of it. Maybe this will work out. I will make him taste his own medicine. But...crap...his nose is trained to detect these kind of stuff. He would probably smell it. Guy litrely live in that laboratory of his among potions. I bet if he would build a castle it would be made of test tubes. That would be weird. Stupid smart-Reiji's-brain. Wait a second. He knows that I'm planning on doing something to him. In other words he will extra careful for now. What if I would only act that I'm planing to do something but I wouldn't do anything. He would start overthinking which should drive him nuts. It might work. I will try it out tonight at the dinner table. Really hope this will work.

I looked at the clock. Five minutes and bell will ring. I heard door sliding sound. Some man entered. In one hand he was holding a mug and in the other one file binder. That wasn't our teacher.

"I see most of you took your seats." Everyone looked at the man "Okay. I will be your new biology teacher. And without any formalities I will get straight to the rules. This class will always start 5 minutes earlier. If you late you get minus. Three minuses and I will lower your test score by 20 % And for each class you must be prepared for test." you could hear displeased whisper in class.

"Disculpe, qué?" (Excuse me, what?) I said to myself

"El test. Siempre que. Ebtiendes lo que estoy diciendo?"(Test. Every time. Do you understand what I'm saying?) teacher heard me. I just nodded my head.

What's up with these rules? He's more crazy then I am. This is madness.

"The other teacher said you had to do assignment for today. Please leave your notebooks on my desk. I will be back soon" And he took his leave.

Everyone took their notebooks and placed it on the desk. Mine was somewhere in the bag. Finally when I found it I noticed that I still have 'medicine' bottle.

 _'Teacher left his mug on the desk'_

I took a bottle and my notebook. The bottle fitted in my hand just right. I placed my notebook where everyone's else were. Then quickly poured potion in teacher's mug and walked back to my seat.

When teacher came back he took a mug and sipped whatever was in there. From a shelf he took a poster and hanged it where the board was. Then he took another sip. From file binder he took some papers. All this time I was smiling because I already could see that he's getting unstable.

"Okay...kids...today's lesson is...umm" teacher looked at the poster "..evolution. Take your notes"

One girl raised her hand

"Umm our notebooks on your desk, sensei"

"Then write into books. So evolution"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at Ayato raising my eyebrows.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing...that would endanger his life" I whispered. Ayato frowned his eyebrows and looked back at the teacher

"It was thought of Charles Darwin. And it goes something like this. In the beginning we were all fish. Okay. Swimming around in the water. And then one day a couple of fish had a retard baby. And the retard baby was different so he got to live. So, retard fish goes on and makes more retard babies and then one day a retard baby fish crawled out of the ocean with his...mutant... fish hands. And it had butt-sex with the squirrel..."

I was in so much pain. Trying not to laugh. Even Ayato was giggling. All students were confused or amused.

"...and made this. Retard-frog-squirrel. And then that had a retard baby which was monkey-fish-frog. And then this monkey-fish-frog had but-sex with that monkey and that monkey had a mutant-retard-baby who screwed another monkey and that made you. So there you go. You are retarded offspring of five monkeys having but-sex with a fish-squirrel. Congratulations."

 _'I'm so sorry God but I have no regrets'_

Later that day I decided to get away from people and rest a little bit on the school's rooftop. I was sitting on the round with my back leaning against the wall. From time to time giggles left my mouth.

"I wish that all classes would be like this" I giggled again.

"I wonder would you still be laughing if Reiji finds out about this ?"

I gasped from fear. Ayato suddenly popped out next to me.

"Stop doing that" for a moment I thought I had a heart attack.

"I do whatever I want. You're in no place to order me...But what you did today. Hehe It was pretty awesome"

"Sooo your not telling Reiji about this?"

"Hmm... I think I will use it to blackmail you" Ayato gave me toothless grin.

"Great" I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. The starry night sky was clear. We both sat in silence. At first it was okay. But then it's just got awkward.

 _'Why he doesn't talk? Why I don't talk? Why no ones talk? I hate this so much. Conversation topics. Think, think. Do you like garlic? I'm getting stupider and stupider with time. Damn it. Okay, I think I got it'_

"Remember when teacher started talking about his personal life?" I asked

"Yeah"

When teacher stopped talking about evolution, he started to compare women and man with scissors and paper. I think he was trying to say that his wife cheated on him. Which made me feel horrible for what I did...for like a second, because then he tried to explain us from where babies come from.

"I was thinking. When I was ...high, did I started talking about my life too?" I turned to look at Ayato.

For a moment he was looking at me before he spoke.

"No. As I said you kept touching my hair and talking about being the president of Madagascar."

"Hmm..." I brushed my finger through his hair.

"Oy! The hell are you doing" he grabbed my hand.

"They _are_ soft"

"Tch. Of course they are. I have the best hair"

"Wow" I giggled

"You think it's funny. Do you want to be punished? " He leaned closer.

"No, no, no. It's just..."

He looked at me confused

"Tell me why now?"

Ayato leaned against the wall keeping his eyes on me.

"I mean you didn't talked to me for like three weeks since that night in Switzerland" he looked away "And it just happened that I woke up and suddenly you're talking to me like nothing happened"

He didn't respond

"My brother, Jiro, one time said that everything that we do has a reason. And there's no such thing as 'I did something because I felt like it'. So tell me. What was your reason ?"

Silence. That was his respond.

 ***Ayato's flashback***

"Oy! Keep your hands of my hair" I tried to push Kaya away from me. But she kept jumping on.

"Fluffy Hehehe. So soft like a baby's butt"

"Tch. Just go away, damn it !" I shouted. That made her stop "What kind of shit that four-eye gave to her" I scratched my head but then I heard sobs "Why are you crying ?"

"Because Ayato hates me" tears began rolling down her cheeks. It was first time when saw her crying.

"I don't hate...Tch. Stop it !" I shouted on her which made her cry even more.

"I don't get it" she said sobbing "I only went for a walk and then he started shouting on me. And I didn't do anything bad. But he thinks that I did something. But I didn't do a one thing. One thing. And he thinks that I did a whole thing that I didn't do once"

"What?" I couldn't understand the last part. Then she started crying more.

"I want to be friends with him" she covered her face with hands

"Fuck" one part of me was enjoying hearing her sobs but the other part...With one hand I wrapped her shoulders bringing her closer to me chest.

"Oh it's feels so nice when someone is touching you" she said trough sobs and hugged me.

"Pervert"

Her grip was so tight. But I didn't disliked it.

 **A.N.**

 **What's up guys ? Hope you're all doing well :) I tried to write it as fast as I could because lung's disease textbook is waiting for me. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys ^_^**

 **And one last thing. I have a blog on tumblr (newchica). I started writing there short stories which just randomly came up in my head. Some of them are fanfiction too. If you're interested check it out. Plus I want to see how many of you guys have there blogs.**

 **Thanks bluebarnowl for idea :)**

 **So thanks again for reading my story and support. Stay fancy DL fandom ;)**


	37. Crazy things

Cold night wind blew on the rooftop messing my hair. From a distance I could hear trees rustle which was the only thing that was breaking the silence. I fixed my side bangs brushing it back with my fingers. It nicely fell back covering one side of my forehead.

I still didn't got the answer from Ayato. The boy's gaze was directed to night sky. It seemed that he was lost in his thoughts. I haven't asked him to explain me how car's engine works or anything.

 _'What was your reason?'_ Come to think of it, maybe it's not that easy to answer this question for him. My guesses are that this is another vampirish thing that I don't understand. Put that in my list.

 _'Why does everything that involves vampires must be dramatic.'_ I mentally sighted _' That's why I like Blade. Perfect balance of tragic main character's story, action, beheading, turning to ashes, cutting one's limbs off and badassing...I should do Blade's trilogy's marathon again.'_

The bell rang. As much as I didn't want to, I had to go back to class. Plus, it's cold outside which is not a chicken soup for my cold.

I stood up taking my backpack "Well, I don't know how about you but I'm going back inside." I putted bag strap on my shoulder "You should- Hey!" I turned around because someone's hand, and by someone's I mean Ayato's, was touching my butt. But it felt more like brushing-spanking.

"What the hell?!" I glared at him. Ayato just brought his both hands behind his head and gave me that I-didn't-do-anything-wrong face.

"Your skirt was dirty"

"One: Worst excuse for touching my ass ever. Two: Well if my skirt was muddy or dusty or whatever you could have JUST TOLD ME!"

"Instead of shouting you should be grateful to me for not letting you go with dirty skirt. Besides I can touch whatever I want" He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"No you can't! Only I can touch myself!"

Ayato opened his eyes and looked at me. Then a smile appeared on his face and he started giggling. First I didn't understood what was so amusing but then I repeated in my head what have I said and I face palmed myself.

"Oh dear Lord. I didn't mean it _that_ way!" I blushed.

"Hehe. You're truly are pervert" he teased me.

"Well you're no different. You thought about it too." I noticed that he started looking at me strangely "Wh-What now?"

His smile was replaced with a smirk. "Finally I got to see that face" he said standing up from the ground keeping his eyes on me. They were filled with satisfaction and amusement.

"That face?" I asked

"I was waiting to see your embarrass-face expression all this time"

"Embarrass face expression?" this time I asked on purpose to annoy him. I know I'm a bad person to do that but I understand that face-expression-satisfaction thing. Personally I like Oh-my-vampire-God face on those guys.

Ayato frowned his eyebrows "Stop asking stupid questions. You know what I mean. Tch. Now it's gone"

I think he meant a blush because my cheeks weren't warm anymore.

"Mhe. Whatcha gonna do ? See ya in a class" I said casually but before I could walk away I felt the back pain for a moment. The next thing I know, my hands were pinned down to the wall by certain someone.

"Seriously, because of these kind of thing I will have back problems in the future" I said under my breath as I raised my head up to face vampire. But I froze when he did one thing that I wasn't expecting. He leaned closer and closer, and closer to my face.

"This is what I'm gonna do" he whispered with low and husky voice of his.

My heart started pounding like crazy, face started to feel hot. Not warm but hot. In my head Jessie J was sing 'I'm burnin' up'. Now that song makes so much sense to me. Ayato's face was so close to mine which made me gasped. Our noses were touching and lips only half inch away. We were in this position for few moments until grin appeared on his face again.

 ** _'Well this is...nice turn of the event. We're starting this day with a bomb'_**

 _'Not now brain'_

 ** _'I'm not your brain. I'm the other you.'_**

 _'There' '_

 ** _'There is a difference!'_**

 _'We are not having this conversation right now!'_

"That's it. That's the face" I came to reality when I heard Ayato's silent giggle. He backed away still grinning and released my hands. It was all for just to see me blushing _'Pfff, Vampires'_ But right now, I need to act like Eddie Griffin from Undercover Brother and 'Got to get my cool back'.

"Dude, you're blushing too"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT ! Do you wanna pick a fight on me ?!" he quickly reacted.

"That's it. That's the face" I imitated him which made a small blush spread on his cheeks.

"You asked for it" Ayato hissed. He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. With his free hand he brushed my hair away from the side of my neck and sank his fangs into my flesh. _'Why he's sucking my blood if yesterday it tasted bad?'_ It probably was because of Reiji's drug traces in my blood. But I wasn't in a mood for fainting. _'Hmm I wonder if he's…'_

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle" With my free hand I tickled his armpit. Surprisingly his body reacted to that by shrugging and stepped back.

"The hell are you doing ?!" he frowned his eyebrows.

"...Sorry. I panicked" then I smiled "You're ticklish"

I received glare from him and I knew that he will bite me again. And there's was nothing else left to do but one thing. If you start with crazy stunt, then finish with one too. I shoved my backpack in his face and started running.

 _'Sport equals health'_

 ***in headmaster's office***

Behind the desk in front of us was sitting furiously looking academy headmaster. And on the chairs were sitting me, Ayato and Reijji between us.

"I'm terribly sorry for these two" Reiji apologized.

"Running through the academy's hallways, interrupt other students classes, damaging school's property" principal listed.

"Again. I'm sorry" Reiji said and looked at me. _'Why the hell he's glaring at me. Ayato broke the door. I was just running'_

"It's some kind of nightmare. Students going crazy, teachers starting hallucinate..."

 _'Best. Biology lesson. Ever'_

"Anyway, this kind of behavior can't be tolerated. For now, Yagami-kun, you will have detention for one week."

"What!"

"Don't make me do it three weeks" headmaster hissed

"Yes sir" I shrugged in my seat

"And for Sakamki-kun three days"

"Gender discrimination I say" words automatically came out from my mouth.

Headmaster looked at me "Two weeks." he changed the date on paper "And no. Not because of that. Here, Sakamaki-kun is in our academy's basketball team. And our policy is that student who attends after school activities gets smaller number of detention's days" Ayato mockingly grinned at me. _'Damn it. Dumb policies. Who needs them. I would rather live in the world without them. It would be a chaos but I would survive'_ Headmaster handed papers to us and we were dismissed.

When we left headmaster's office Reiji turned to both of us.

"When we'll get home, I want to have a word with both of you" he hissed "Now get back to class"

There was silence between us as we walked back to class. I couldn't believe that I will have to sit for an extra hour after class for next two damn weeks. But the good side is that for one hour I won't have to deal with those suckers. I should think of this as a relaxation.

"Ouch" I silently whimpered covering my mouth as sharp pain spread through all of my teeth.

"Kiss-virgin, what's wrong with you?" Ayato asked.

"Nothing just a tee-" Is stooped when I realized how he called. Boy noticed that and looked at me mockingly again. "Kiss-virgin?!"

"You have never been kissed. I can tell by the way you acted when we were on the rooftop. So this is your new nickname. Kiss-virgin"

 _'This day just keeps getting better'_ But I wasn't in a mood for fighting. At that moment, all I wanted was to get 'a real' pain killers.

"You know, I don't even care right now. But we will come back to this topic about nicknames later." And I left.

I knocked on the door of infirmity room. I heard a voice that said come in. In the room I saw a man with white doctor's coat. His hair was white, medium length. Wearing glasses. And strangely he looked familiar but I couldn't recall where I could have saw him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but could I get pain killers? My teeth hurt"

The doctor looked at me 'I swear the God, we have met somewhere before'

"Of course" he stood up and from shelf took something. I came closer to him. He handed me a pills and offered a glass of water. I took a pill and swallowed it.

"Thank you" I said placing glass on a desk.

"May I check your teeth. Just in case"

For some reason, my instincts said don't do it. But the pain. "Sure"

He gestured me to sit down and I did that. He drew another chair closer and sat down in front of me. "Open your mouth" he took a small flashlight and cheeked my teeth. "I can't see nothing wrong with your oral cavity. I think that you will grow out of this pain. For some people that happens. For now use pain killers. " he smiled

"Okay. Thank you again" I took my leave.

In class I was still thinking about that doctor. Because I was for sure that I saw him somewhere before and talked to him too. I think too much. It's probably just one of those deja vu things. And besides, whatever that man gave to me, it worked. The pain is gone. If only there was a frug that would make the pain which is waiting me back home disappear. Oh Lord give the strength.

 ***in the mansion***

"...did I made myself clear"

"Yes" me and Ayato answered. We both had to listen his lecture about general school system, our academy's policy, manner's litany and….. something else.

" I don't get it way I'm being scolded. It's all kiss-virgin's fault" Ayato hissed.

"You're the one who chased me and broke all of those things. And stop calling me like that!"

"I will call you whatever I want. And tickling a vampire, are you for real ?"

"Yes I am. I finally have found an ultimate weapon against you guys"

Reiji closed his book loudly "If you two are arguing then please, get out off my room" he took a cup of tea and was about to take a sip but then he noticed my gaze. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just keep drinking your tea" I said without breaking the eye contact with him . And after few seconds I walked out of the room leaving Reiji confused. For now I should forget fight with Ayato and concentrate on Reiji. Let's start our plan. Muahaha...

Later that day we all had our monthly dinner party. And not the fun one. We were all sitting, eating, some of us sleeping. I was sitting between Shu and Subaru. As everyone started to eat, I kept looking at Reiji. He took one bite of steak and the turned his head to me.

"It's impolite to stare. Honestly, your manners are.."

"Is it good." I cut him off.

He gave me questioning gaze

"A steak. Is it good?" I repeated

Reiji looked at his plate then back to me.

"You did something"

"No . I didn't touched it. Just keep eating" I acted innocent and started cutting my own steak. Reiji once more looked at his plate, examine his food like looking for a clue of something that could explain my words.

"You didn't do anything" he said

"Are you sure?" I responded without raising my head. That made Reiji examine his food once again.

I couldn't believe it worked. But the worst thing of this, I couldn't enjoy. No smile. No giggling. Nothing I could do because it would ruin my plan. Nothing was done to his food. Well at least by me. I'm just making him think that way.

When we were half way trough the dinner I stood up and excused myself.

"Where are you going?" Reiji stooped me

"I have to do things " and I walked towards the door.

"What things?" he asked me.

I turned my head to him and with emotionless face said "Things" and left the room. When I was out I cracked a smile.

The next part of my plan was to go to his work room and just touch something. Just leave my scent there so later on Reiji would . And I asked myself a question: what is the most precious thing for Reiji ? Teacups. I acted quickly. I opened a shelf where he kept his all tableware and moved teacups a little bit. That's all I have done. He will come back, notice changes and will start asking himself 'What she did here? Is it a prank? Maybe she stole something or mixed my potions?'

For the next two days I kept doing things like that, which little by little drove Reiji crazy. I think he felt that way because he didn't knew what was going on. I kept giving him fake hints that I did something. That boy started checking everything: chairs on which he sits, food, tea, even when he enters room he scoped everything with his eyes. Reiji kept asking me 'What did you do?' and my answer always were the same: I looked at him with poker face and said 'Nothing'. Even when his brothers kept asking me the same question my respond was the same.

On the third day, Reiji figured out my plan. Well done Sherlock. And all my fun with him was over...for like an hour. There was one more part of my plan which included actually doing something to him. We were about to leave to school. While everyone was waiting downstairs, I ran to Reiji's work room and started mixing potions, changing their places. In one of a test tubes with liquid I poured something from the other and got my ass out of there.

After school I was sitting in detention. 45 minutes pasted when I sneezed.

"Reiji is thinking about me" I said to myself.

I got home by foot. When I opened the door of mansion I saw entrance hall drowned in fog but it was clear enough to see a vampire standing with angry face expression.

"Oh no. What happened? Did your laboratory exploded" I asked sarcastically.

The next moment I know he locked the gates from a cell in dungeons and walked away. To be honest, I was expecting that. I leaned against gratings and raised my voice.

"So tonight's music's playlist will include Stay With Me by Sam Smith, Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer, Ten Feet Tall by Wrabel, Rude by MAGIC!. Oh and there will be a chance for me to start rapping. And heads up, I might sound like freestyling Iggy Azalea"

"Don't rap. It hurts my ears"

"What's up Shu ?" I looked at the boy laying on the ground on the other side of the cell's door.

"You really angered Reiji this time. I'm surprised he didn't take you to torture room. If you wanna survive here then you should start using your head. Reiji, nor others will tolerate these kind of stunts of yours."

"I know. This time I crossed a line. Again. But I will go apologize to him." I sat down on the ground. Shu opened one eye and looked at me.

"Does that mean you will stop annoying him?"

I smiled "I care about him and I love him as a one of my brothers..."

Shu looked at me confused. Like he couldn't believe what I just said.

"...but he will always be that asshole who drugged me. So no"

"Of course" Shu sighted and closed his eye.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked Shu.

"Kanato got hysteric again which made Subaru's nature to show up. So I needed a place to sleep"

 _'I just hope my room's walls still be standing when I come back'_

The other I woke up and like the last time doors unlocked by themselves. After stretching muscles I stood up and walked out of dungeons. It was still dark outside, the light were off only moonlight getting through the windows helped me to see.

"Ouch. Goddamn it" but it didn't helped me to see a table in the living room. I bumped my hip to the edge of table. "I forgot you were here." I placed my hand on the table.

"First talking to animals then furniture. There is something wrong with your brain, Kiss-virgin"

"Would you stop that!"

Ayato stood up from the couch where he was sleeping on.

"You're damn noisy"

"Then stop mocking me. Jeez" I headed towards door "I'm getting detention, you with nicknames, Reiji and his dungeon. The universe does hate me" I sighted. _'But I did asked for it considering my actions'_

I reached for a door knob but then someone turned me around.

"What now?" I was mentally preparing myself for another remark and for sure he will suck my blood.

I felt Ayato's cold hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me closer at the same time leaning towards me and crashing his lips on mine.


	38. After kiss

**A.N.**

 **Hi everyone. Thank you for being patient. And I was surprised how everyone reacted to the last chapter's end. I know, I did the wrong thing leaving like that XD Oh well. Hope you will guys enjoy this chapter too. It's a little 'dry' in my opinion but I hope you will like it.**

 **Thanks for support ! I love you all XD**

My eyes were with the size of the moon. I didn't understood what was happening at the moment. It hit without a warning. The kiss. And the thing is that it was my first kiss. Not to mention with a vampire. His cold but soft lips were pressed together with mine, moving in a gentle way.A whole new sensation hypnotized me making my eyes slowly close. I hated that I was no longer in control of my body. I was literally shouting mentally in my head. Asking myself a million questions. But the most important was _'Why?'._

Ayato depended the kiss making it more passionate and...lustful. He wrapped one hand around my waist giving me a little lift which made me clung on his jacket. From the back of my neck his hand lowered down to my waist at the same time tighten embrace. The race of my heart increased with every second. How long the kiss lasted, I don't know. But I came back to my sense when a realization hit me. I was kissing him back.

My eyes shot open. I instantly leaned back, braking our kiss. His arms were still holding me close. As I was catching my breath, we were looking at each other surprised and confused with slight blush. _'Wait. Why is he confused. He took the first step. He shouldn't be surprised. Why he's not talking? Why I'm not talking? What's happening to me? Oh crap panic attack. Stupid need of scratching, not now.'_

"Heh?" Ayato smirked "Why did you pulled back? I thought you were enjoying your first kiss"

 _'He said something. I should reply...Say something, girl. Anything. Why my eyes are burning?'_

 ** _'Blink'_**

 _'Right. Okay now say anything. You're making it awkward. Say any random word that comes first. You won't make it worse at this point'_

"Bailando"

 ** _'You just made it worse'_**

He frowned his eyebrows after that he gave me a bigger smirk.

"I see you-"

"Why did you do that?" I whispered not letting Ayato to finish the sentence. My eyes never left his nor did he turned away.

"Tch. Don't get the wrong idea" He let go of me putting his hands in pockets "I just wanted to take your first experience. Since that lazy-ass bastard bit you first, I decided to take your first kiss. You should be honored"

"Oh I'm flattered" I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes. "You can't do that to someone. What, just because you're a vampire you think you can do whatever you want? Well Mrs. I-can-touch-everything, I have bad news for you according to- mmm" he kissed me again but I broke the kiss "And this was for ?"

"You kept babbling so I needed to shut your mouth somehow. Besides.." he smirked "...it seemed that you were enjoying it considering that you were kissing me back"

"I admit no such thing. Besides if I were kissing you back, you were the one who kissed back my kissing back" I saw blush appearing on his face when I said the last part.

"Tch" he folded his arms and turned away.

"Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of" I turned around and was about to walk away but I forgot that the door behind me were closed "Ouch !" I hit my nose.

A giggle came from red-head "Orokana"

 _'And he's back with that nickname'_ I gave him a small glare then opened the door and left the room. When door was closed behind me for a second I stood there not moving, thinking about what happened. With my thumb I touched my bottom lip. It was weird. Even tho kisses are over I still could feel his on mine.

 _'What the hell!'_ I shook my head _'Please somebody explain me what happened there. Well yeah, he said to not get a wrong idea but...Aghhh these guys are more difficult to understand then my brothers'_ I headed to my room mumbling.

 **Ayato's P.O.V**

After Kaya left I still could hear her mumbles.

"Idiot girl" I scratched my head "How stupid can you be to hit your head like that" I sighted and walked back to the couch where I was sleeping earlier and laid down bringing my hand behind head. My gaze was concentrated on one of chandelier's crystals. Unconsciously I licked my lips. They still had Kaya's taste.

"Fufu~"

A devilish giggle reached my ears which made me sat up on the couch.

"What do you need pervert?" I glared at my brother. Laito was sitting in the armchair next to me.

"Ayato-kun it's not nice to call your brother like this"

"Tch."

"Besides I was just catching up with all of the events happening in the mansion"

"You bastard." I hissed standing up clenching my fist.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Ayato-kun." he said innocently looking at me "But tell me, how was it ?"

"Like I gonna tell you" I laid down again

"Oh come on~ We are brothers we must share"

I tried to ignore him by closing my eyes and not answer to him.

"Was her lips sweet? Warm? Soft? Did they intoxicated you that much so you had to kiss her second time?"

My eyebrows twitched from irritation. Why can't he just go away?

"Or maybe.."

"No maybe !" I threw a pillow at him and went back to trying to get some sleep.

.

.

"Did you kissed her using your tongue like I thought you"

"That's it! Come here you bastard!" I started chasing him around the mansion

"Fufu~"

 **Kaya's P.O.V**

I heard vase breaking somewhere in the mansion. I looked around

"Meh. Not my fault this time" and continued walking. I entered my room and took of school blazer tossing it on the bed. While unbuttoning my west, I realized something was wrong with the room. My eyes caught stucco pieces on a bed sheets. Despite that, I felt someone staring at me. I slowly turned my head to the right

"Qué putas pasa ?!"

"Could you please don't shout. It makes mine and Teddy's ears hurt"

My jaw-dropped. I took few steps forwards shaking my head a little in disbelieve. There was a big ass hole in the wall.

"How can I not shout ! Bitch, there's a hole. In the wall"

"Stop being second hysteric" Subaru showed up next to Kanato "It's not that big. And it's my room's wall too, ya know"

"Who do you call hysteric, anger-issue ?! And it's all your fault!" Kanato shouted back.

"Ha !? I guess no one gave you a good punch in your face for a while !" Albino boy cracked his knuckles.

I just turned around and left my room. With those two will be different talk. For now I needed to do one thing.

*knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji"

No one answered. Maybe he's out. But I could see light coming from the crack under door. He always answers telling me to come in or leave. _'Is he dead or something?'_ I mentally giggled but in a second got serious. Who knows, maybe someone did broke in the mansion and killed him. I took a mace which was hanged on the wall as decoration and hid it behind my back.

*knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji"

I took a step back and waited. From behind the door you could hear steps coming closer and closer. I clenched a mace in my hands, preparing myself for the worse. The door opened.

"Oh thank God your alive" sight came from my mouth in relieve.

"Why are you bothering me?" Reiji fixed his glasses.

"Well first" I placed mace back in a place "Stop flipping people off"

Reiji looked at irritated "What did I told you about touching antiques?"

"But I thought there was a killer in your room. I needed a weapon"

For a second he looked at me and then turned away.

"Wa-wa-wait. Please. The truth is, I came here to say 'I'm sorry' "

Reiji looked at me with curious eyes

"I do not recall putting my potions in your drinks or food"

"What ? I'm not drunk. But we will talk about this later. Anyway, I came here to apologize for being a bitch. And as sorry gift I will clean your room"

"There's no way I'm letting you go in my privet room, but..." he grabbed his chin with hand "...there is something you can do"

I tilted my head to the side.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me" my eyes were wide open.

"No"

We were standing in a ballroom. And it was huge, spacious and cold.

"You mean I have to clean this all. That's a lot of for a one human"

"Well you better hurry up, cause there is a second floor too."

"Wonderful" without wasting time I took a wet rag and wrapping around a broom "So, why do you need this to be cleaned?"

"It's just happens that we'll be holding a ball party. I was thinking to make my servants to clean this up but then you showed up"

"I get it. This is my punishment."

"Correct"

"What kind" I turned around but Reiji was already gone. "Well at least he could say good luck with cleaning"

Ten minutes have pasted. It was so boring. I cleaned rag with water and wrapped it around the broom again and again and again. Well at least it keeps me from over thinking about what happened earlier.

 _'Oh carp baskets'_ The image of Ayato and me kissing came back again _'Nope. Nope. Nope. He said himself that it was nothing'_ I nodded. In the times like this, when annoying thoughts can't leave my head I do one thing. I sing to myself.

I was sliding on the floor, dancing, singing from the top of my lungs using broom as a microphone and at some points as a guitar. Didn't even noticed that the first floor was cleaned and after an hour later the second floor too.

My wisdom says: music makes everything go faster.


	39. The Ballroom part (part 1)

Sight...I looked at my three hour work. The windows are shiny and clear, on the floor you could see your reflection. All is left to do is polishing the stairs. And it's really troublesome and annoying.  
 _'So this is what Shu feels'_  
But this job must be done flawless. If I leave one spot of dirt, Reiji will tell me to clean everything all over again because he's a frikking perfectionist...and also he hates me. But I guess I kinda agree with Reiji's logic at this point. If you're doing something, do it right. That teacups-dealer reminds me of Jiro. He isn't at that level of perfectionist but somewhere in the middle. Also Jiro tells me and my brother what to do and what not to do. Just like Reiji. It is annoying but my brother's advice are wise.  
I face-palmed.  
 _'Where was he five months ago when I decided to come here. He would have said that it's a bad idea and that letting persona loca like me would be stupidest thing on earth...And the thing is, he's wouldn't be wrong'_  
While polishing stairs, I turned my head to the left. A light coming from hanging chandelier lit spacious ballroom. On the left side, in the distance on a platform stood big black piano. A large vases with red roses placed parallel to the wall.  
 _'How many people will be here tomorrow ? A hundred? Two hundreds ? But one question is clear: there will be a lot of blood suckers walking around the mansion. I should start looking for a hiding place or take that maze with me'_  
As I was halfway through with stairs the familiar presence could be felt in the room.  
"You know job won't be done faster if you only look" my gaze turned to the vampire standing on the top of the stairs. As always, Reiji fixed his glasses and start walking down.  
"Just wanted to make sure nothing is broken because of your clumsiness."  
"Not so surprised to be honest" I stood up and rubbed my lower back. It was hurting a little. In the meantime Reiji was examine room with his eyes. After a few moments of silence he spoke  
"Not bad for a low intellectual creature like you"  
"Hey!...But thanks. No applause needed"  
"And no one will applause for that"  
"But you have to admit it I did a great job with the floor" I came closer to him looking down.  
"That.." he hesitated "...I agree with that."  
I folded my arms "Yeah. With the regular water you won't get this kind of result that's why I used a holy water" Reiji looked at me and I did the same " Now this house is clean in a many different ways"  
"Seriously" he sighted and walked up the stairs passing me by  
"I have exercised the demons!" I said in Ace Ventura's style.  
Reiji turned his head back at me and glared  
"Get back to work"  
Before he disappeared I saluted him.  
"And one, two, three, four ! ~And God knows I'm not dying but I breath now~" It's a great acoustic here.

At the moment when I was polishing the last stair somehow I ended up doing Indian dance.  
"~All we need is somebody to lean on~"  
"Umm Kaya-chan"  
A short but loud scream came from my mouth.  
"Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you"  
"It's okay." but it made my heartbeat faster "So anyway, what's up?" I looked at the blonde girl.  
"Oh I heard you were down here so I was wondering do you need any help with cleaning?"  
"Thanks for asking. But I'm done"  
"I see. Well do you want to get something to ea-"  
"I'm always slut for coffee" I cut her off throwing rag in a bucket and walking towards Yui.  
"Really? You need coffee?"  
"Yeah. I'm felling tired. So coffee me up"  
"Coffee you up?"  
"Yes. It means give me at least two cups of coffee because my blood pressure is low and I can drink that thing as much as I want"

Me and Yui were sitting in the kitchen just chatting. She told me more about her father, church. That girl was thinking of becoming a nun. In my opinion, Yui would have been a great sister. Considering her character and personality this kind of life style would suit her. But since we stuck in here...I think that not only Yui but me too should forget about our dreams because from now till the end our only purpose of existence will be to provide blood for vampires.  
 _'I had became such a big pessimist'_  
For a while we were talking until the ball dance party's topic came up.  
"So Reiji-san is throwing a party?" Yui asked.  
"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow we will get some piece and quiet from those guys?"  
"Mhm All of them should be attending the party since they are the Vampires King's sons"  
"Hmm"  
Yui looked at me with questioning look in her pink eyes. And indeed I was questioning myself too: did the idea that ran through my head was possible? If we would play safe this might...  
"Kaya-chan?"  
I snapped out and looked at her seriously.  
"We can runaway from here"  
"What!?"  
With calm voice I answered "They all will be busy at that moment"  
"B-but that's too risky. We can't possibly just walked out of door. One way or another they will catch us"  
"Well this might be one of those rare chances of running away. We can't waist it. Come on, chicas must stick together"  
"My, my what kind of dreams do we have Fufu~" My heart skipped. I looked behind me not showing any fear. Laito tipped his fedora giving devilish smile. "Aww don't look at me like that Bitch-chan." he said coming closer. When Laito was standing in front of me, he grabbed me by wrist "Can I have a word with you~"  
"No- Whoa!" after one blink I found myself laying on the cold dungeons floor. But this time I wasn't in the cell like last few times. It was a torture room. I looked around examining all those devices.  
"I will need lot more holy water for this place if I ever have to clean it" I said to myself.  
"Like what you see ? The smell of blood in the air really makes me thirsty you know~" he let out 'inappropriate' sight.  
 _'The level of thirst in this mansion is over 9000'_  
"Of course it does" I rolled my eyes and stood on my feet "But I must go and finish the job that Reiji gave to me sooo yeah...wait where's the exit?"  
Laito pushed me down on one a table with one of his hand pinning mine above my head. With free one he took a big bend knife or something like that.  
"Do you know what is this?" he playfully was turning that thing around in his hand  
"A big fishing hook for shark hunting? Or more like the murder instruments that would be focused on my murder trial"  
"Fufu~ Even in a situation like this you tend to crack some jokes" he whispered leaning closer to me and this time his voice from creepy-cheerful turned into weirdly-serious for Laito "Lets get one thing straight here. I believe that you are capable of running away. Your not like the other brides. But we would still catch you. And if it happens, you will have to pay for it hard" he placed the sharp edge of the knife on my throat "But not only you. Your brothers too" My eyes widen "So listen to my advice if you care for their and yours safety-"  
"No"  
"What?" Laito frowned his eyebrows.  
"I'm the one who is responsible for my own mistakes. You can torture me, cut me, bite me, tear me apart, break me down but I'll say this one time. Leave. My brother. Out. Of this. Nonsense. I will take all the punishments"  
"Hehe Hahahaha Aww Bitch-chan, acting all brave" smirk appeared on his face "That's why I like you. And this time I will only suck your blood" with knife he made a cut on the side of my neck. My skin was burning and it hurt. The hot liquid ran down my neck. The vampire looked at the moving drop of my blood with hungry eyes. He lowered his head down to my neck and licked it. Not waiting for invitation his fangs sank into my flesh. I bit my lip. His grip on my hands were tight enough for not letting me move. As always, the view got blurrier, head heavier, arms and legs numb...

Somehow I managed to get back to my room and crawl on my bed. Laito didn't sucked my blood to the passing out point but still. I didn't even cared that the hole in the wall still was there connecting mine and Subaru's rooms.  
"Good night Subaru" I mumbled  
"Why do you have to bring that smell here?"he growled.  
"Our first fight as a roommates"  
"Tch" I heard coffin lid closing.  
" I love you too white-rabbit-boy" and I snoozed off.  
 _I was running as fast as I could in the darkness. These small forest roads were familiar to me. My legs moved on their own. In the distance I could see lights coming out through the windows. A small smile appeared on my face.  
'Could it be? I finally got home?'  
I barged in not caring that my shoes were dirty and wet. I shouted for my brothers names hoping for someone to respond. Nothing. I stood in my old house hallway carefully listening expecting for any sound. My heart started to beat faster as I felt even with my bone that there was something wrong. I looked at open living room's door and I walked in. Because of my old habit I turned my head to the right where on the wall were hanging my family's pictures.  
'No way'  
In all of the pictures my brothers figures were black like someone painted them with ink. Only I was clear in photographs.  
'What's going on?' with almost crying voice I spoke as I took few steps back. It started to get harder to breath, my heartbeat got faster. Then my back bummed into something. When I turned around I saw six black figures standing in front of me. The sight made me gasped. Figures were looking at me then they all reached for me drowning everything in darkness._  
I woke up screaming.  
"Oi don't shout" Subaru hissed covering his ears.  
I placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself down  
 _'It was only a dream. Thank God'_  
"Nightmare?" Subaru asked me. The albino boy was sitting on the side of my bed next to me.  
I brushed a few sweat drops from my forehead "Probably"  
"Probably? Hard breathing, sweating, your heartbeat was loud and fast from what it looked like you were in lot of pain"  
"But it was still better then history class...What happened here?" I pointed at four red lines on his hand.  
"When I heard you whimpering I tried to wake you up but you scratched me"  
"Oh. Sorry"  
"Tch. Idiot" he stood up and walked towards his room "And cut your damn nails"  
"But they are the only Sakamaki-legal self-defense weapon I can carry"  
In the other room I heard pushing, scratching sound. Subaru was moving cupboard to cover the hole.  
"Well it was nice having you as a roommate!"  
"We were never roommates!"  
"Yes, we were" I got out of bed still a little light headed. "Hey, is today tomorrow?!"  
"What ?!"  
"Let me ask the other way. Did I slept more then 14 hours !?"  
"...Yeah"  
"Its tomorrow" I walked up to my dresses and pulled out a slightly ripped blue jeans and dark red t-shirt with buttons. I kept think about the dream. Well, more like nightmare. Are those figures my brothers. But would never hurt me. Or maybe, they were representing Sakamakis. Just what the hell. It's wasn't creepy like that but I was never in my life so scared of dream. Maybe Laito's words get me. He did say that my brother will have to pay the price too if I try to run away from here.  
When I was brushing my hair from the other room I heard grunting, swearing, hissing sounds. After few moment of silence my room's door opened.  
"Whoa. Aren't we looking fancy tonight " a smile appeared on my face. Subaru in formal wearing was a real eye-candy. He looked nice and handsome.  
"Tch. Do you...Do you know what...to do with this thing?" he showed me tie in his hands while a small blush spread on his face.  
"Tie a tie? Sure"  
How come he doesn't know this kind of thing. At least the simple way of tying. But since it's for formal dance/party I will do it differently.  
"Aaaand done" making a few adjustments I looked at my job product. "Damn I good"  
"Thanks" Subaru mumbled and left my room.  
"...You're welcome"

A few hours have passed. The sky was pitch black only stars and moon were shining. Violins and piano sound mixture into harmonized melody which made a perfect background music for scenery. I was sitting on the top rail swinging my legs. Reiji told me not to go anywhere. And he did the smart move. The last time I was in high society party which happened to that time when I almost threw up at the dinner table in front of the Vampire King, things didn't go well.  
 _'Caviar'_ I shivered  
Talking about food I was kinda hungry. Kitchen should be free.  
When I got downstairs, someone knock on the door.

.  
Knocks again. I slowly walked to the main door and opened it. Outside there was standing a young girl. She was taller then me, same age, I guess. She was wearing a rain coat and underneath long dark blue dress.  
"Hello, my apologies for being late" without wasting any time she walked pass me inside the mansion, took of her rain coat and handed to me not even glancing at me once. A little bit confused I took her coat.  
"Umm... may I ask you who you are?"  
"Miss Buchholz" she looked at me from head to toe "But it's not like human-servant like you need to know that"  
"Riiight, could you tell me again what's your name? Was it _Bizcocho_?" **(A.N. in Mexico Bizcocho means vagina. It's like slang word)**  
"No. It's Buchholz."  
"My apologies"  
"Please lead me to where the main event is held"  
"Sure, follow me" I showed the way to where ballroom was.  
"And for the record don't get used to my last name"  
"Why ?"  
"I will marry Sakamaki Reiji"  
I stopped and started processing if I did heard hear right.  
 _'Breaking news: Sakamaki Reiji is getting married and the local girl looses bet with herself'_  
"Reiji? Sakamaki Reiji?"  
"Yes" she softly smiled  
"That tall, slender man with glasses. Kinda reminds of mantis"  
She stopped and looked at me "He's handsome, isn't he?"  
"R-Reiji?"  
I led her to the spot. When she closed the door I threw her rain coat somewhere not even looking where and opened the door just enough for me to see what was going on inside.  
 _'Oh I have to see this. But I can't just barge in the party. Damn it I need an intel. Oh'_  
"Psst Kanato" I whispered. The boy first looked around not knowing from where voice came. I whispered again and gestured him to come. He closed the doors behind him.  
"What do you need ?"  
"Umm yeah hi. Listen, I was just curious. Does the name _Bizcoch-_ I meanBuchholz says anything to you ?"  
Kanato smiled "Nee~ Teddy. That crazy girl somehow found Reiji again"  
"...I'm right here" I assumed he was talking about me  
"Stupid mortal" he glared at me "I'm not talking about you. It's about that idiot female vampire that you mentioned before"  
"Oh. Tell me about her?"  
"Why should I ?" he was about to leave  
"Because I can make cookies and you can't"  
"Miss Buchholz is obsessed with Reiji. She thinks that he will marry her. No matter how many time Reiji rejected her, she still comes back to him."  
"Oh. Your. God"  
"If that's all..."  
"Yes. Thank you, sweetie. For now I'm good"  
"For tomorrow I wish for fresh chocolate chips cookies" he said and went back to the party.  
 ***meanwhile at the party***  
"It so boring" Ayato sighted putting his hands in pockets.  
"Ayato-kun, don't act like a little child. Better look, that girl over there is-"  
"As I said, boring" Laito gave his brother a devilish smile. Ayato frowned his eyebrows and looked at the guy. "What?"  
"Nothing at all"  
"...yes as I said I'm specialized in abnormal psychology" behind them man spoken which caught Ayato's and Laito's attention.  
"Excuse me..." Laito said making middle age man look at boys.  
"...Abnormal psychology. It's freaks and stuff ?" Ayato asked.  
"It's the branch of psychology that studies unusual person's behavior and emotions. But you could say that too" man replied.  
Laito and Ayato looked at each other.  
 ***in the hallway***  
"Hmm... So if dynamite were used as distraction, then how many sticks would you need to not kill over 200 hundreds vampires?"  
I was walking back and forth trying to figure out how to get inside.  
"Orokana, come here for a second" suddenly Ayato popped out next to me and grabbed my hand dragging to the party.  
 _'Well this was easy'_  
We walked pass people. Everything was so fancy. Tables were covered with plates of food ' _What's the point, they're vampires'_ We stopped next to Laito and some man.  
"What's on your mind?" Ayato asked.  
"Umm...At this moment? Why did you dragged me here?" I looked a little bit around catching few jugging looks from others. _'Pfff High society'_  
"What's going on ? Why is she here?" I found Reiji standing next to me. He looked at me then at the strange man standing next to Laito "Interesting. Could you tell that man what are you thinking right now?"  
"I...umm...Could you be more specific?"  
"Banks" Laito said randomly.  
"Oh I don't trust banks, I believe that there is a possibility of the robots rise. And when it happens ATMs will lead the charge"  
"...Is this human aware of her position in this mansion?" man asked.  
"Yes" Reiji answered "And before you say anything she already came in this mansion in this kind of...condition"  
"Tsk Reiji, why you have to be so rude?" I almost sang it out getting from him a grunt.  
"Young lady, may I ask you one thing? How you feel about Reiji-sama" the man asked me.  
"He's like a brother to me" They all looked at me with confused face expressions "Stepbrother?...Weird kid who lives across the street and eats nothing but mayonnaise?"  
"That. Is. Fascinating" that's the only reply I got from a that man.

 **A.N.**

 **Here's a new chapter. Hope you will like it. I did this because there where a lot of request of party/dance/masquerade :) I will update the second part upcoming week because I have lot of studies to do and I wasn't able to finish it as much as I wanted to make it in one big chapter. But whatcha gonna do :) Hope you guys will like it. Let me know what you think and as always stay _inteligente_ :)**

 **Adios for now :)**


	40. The Ballroom part (part 2)

"You want to know more about me ?" the request was weird. Since I got in this mansion, everyone wanted to shut me up. Especially Reiji, and I quote 'I would lock you in the dungeons and sew up your lips'. Good wishes.  
The strange man took me aside from everyone else and offered me a seat to the table, sitting as well in front of me. He wore a black, old fashioned classic suit which looked really expensive _'Is he a doctor or something ?'_ From a inner jacket pocket he took out a notebook and pen. _'Why am I having a bad feeling ?'_  
"Please don't be nervous. I just want to know few things about you. And if it helps I have PH.D. degree in psychology. "  
"And I have Ph.D. in making Reiji drink aspirin. But how that should calm me down?" I folded my arms leaning against the chair.  
"...Think about this as a free, professional psychological counseling"  
"You know, I do understand that you're saying this only because you want to analyze my brain and mental health...but what the hell" I place my arm on table "So, what's up?"  
For a moment doctor looked at me and wrote something down "First question: how are you doing right now? Any peculiar events in your life ?"  
"Wait. No. I have a question of my own. All this conversation will be only between us, right ? One time I heard that this doctor posted his patient health-"  
He raised his hand as a gesture to stop talking "I can assure you, it will be only between you and me. This hesitation is understandable. Since I'm a vampire it's only natural for a human to not trust me. But times are different now, so are some of a vampires. Do you understand what I'm trying to say ?"  
For a moment I was lost in my thought, processing what Dr. Fangs told me "That now there are more vampire who are trying to figure out humans...?"  
"Something like that" I pointed my face "Now back to my question"  
"I guess I need to be checked just to make sure everything is fine up here" I pointed to my head "Okay, how am I feeling? Umm...Probably I'm kind of upset because I still have one week of detention. Stupid academy's rules" I mumbled  
"What happened?"  
"Well. I was sitting on the roof top. Ayato popped out. Wanted to see my blushing face. Then bit me. I tickled him. He chased me around the school. And whatever he says, he was the one who broke classrooms doors."  
Doctor looked at me for a second before writing down some more stuff in his notebook "Umm.. Could you..tell me..why you tickled someone who can easily kill you for that?" he stuttered a little.  
"He should have known that this day will come eventually: me tickling him. Oh and at that moment I was sick. So that had some influence on my actions. But that was nothing compared to what I once did to Subaru. Long story short: he ripped off duct taped phone from my thigh so in return I tried to 'wax' his legs and arms using duct tape too. It was a revenge thing. It failed. And I know what you thinking: why did you do that to someone who can kill you? "  
Doctor slowly nodded looking at me with eyes filled with disbelieve.  
"Sir, you see there are some unwritten rules in our life. For example: If it has only two legs you still have a chance too run away from it and don't be killed. Except if that 'it' is Olympic runner or just professional runner. Then your gone. Also if you love someone, you should learn to let it go for good. Unless it's a bear." Doctor kept looking at me with questioning look on his face  
"Maybe you just talk what's coming into your head and we will see where this will lead us?"  
I snickered a little "You might wanna take another pen because I have a lot of to tell you..."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Sakamakis were observing Kaya's and doctor's conversation.  
"Finally we will get some answers" Reiji said fixing his glasses.  
"Nee~ Teddy do you think he will lock her in mental institution?"  
"There is fifty-fifty chance of that" Laito said  
"What else can happen?" Ayato asked  
"Kaya will drive that guy crazy with her nonsense so that he'll be the one who will need to go see psychiatrist" Laito looked at red head.  
"One way or another I hope he will be able to tell what is wrong with her" Reiji sighted  
"But from the looks of it..." Subaru interrupted "...that doctor guy is getting more and more confused of whatever she is telling him"

* * *

"...the thing is I took a peek in his room after and nothing was broken. Well okay from all that chemical-mixture-smokes Reiji's room had this weird smell but it didn't exploded. His teacups collection was alright. But he still send me to dungeons even tho I told him that now we're even. He drugged me.I played a little bit with his potions. Eye for eye. Well maybe he was on his vampirish days witch made him emotionally fragile. Like a flower. Sadistic, strict, no-sense-of-humor, tea loving, people drugging flower."  
I have been talking for about a half of hour. I started telling my story of how I got in this mansion and what happened at that time. After first fifteen minutes doctor stop writing down notes for himself. He just sat there and from time to time he nodded his head saying "Aha"  
"And this lead us to other event the next day after..."  
"Stop" he cut me off "My apologies for interrupting. Obviously you had a lot of small adventures while staying here. But could you tell me more about your childhood?"  
"When you say childhood I do remember one episode from the day when I started the school. I will never forget what my brothers said to me 'If someone will make fun of you, punch them in the face' "  
"Brothers? How many siblings do you have?"  
"Six older brothers"  
"Interesting" he wrote that down  
"W-w-w-what interesting ?"  
"Well first of all do your brothers behave the same way as you do? For example: Do they something unusual ?"  
"Hmm..."  
 _ ***Flashback***  
I was sitting in the backseat of our car, Rin in passenger's seat and Orachi (third brother) behind the wheel. Car didn't moved. Orachi turned on CD player and it started playing Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex.  
"Why did you called us here?" I asked Orachi  
"What are you doing ?" Rin asked too  
"Orachi?" I called for my brother but he didn't respond. All he did was bumping his fist in the air to the beat of song.  
Me and Rin exchanged looks.  
 ***End of flashback***_  
"...No" I shook my head.

Time have passed. The party got halfway through. Some guest were dancing, others talking about politics, economy, the countries they had visited. The second oldest son of Sakamakis walked to the table where glasses filled with red wine were placed. He took one and touche it with his lips taking a small gulp when suddenly...  
"Reiji"  
...a whisper came from underneath the table which made Reiji almost choke on his drink.  
"Reiji" I called for him again.  
"What are you doing down there? Get out. This instant" He kneel down and lifted tablecloth.  
"I'm hiding"  
"Why?"  
"Well that doctor asked me if after my death he could take my brains out and examine it"  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" vampire sighted.  
"Make him go away, because he's looking for me"  
"You.." Reiji grunted  
"And also...could you give me that plate of mini sandwiches. It looks delicious"  
Reiji rolled his eyes while shaking his head a little.  
"What are you looking at ? Orokana ? Heh so not even psychiatrist can help you ?"  
"Oh choke on blood" I glared at Ayato who kneel down next to Reiji keeping his hands in pockets.  
"You will regret saying that" He retorted  
"Oh Reiji-sama~ There you are" the same girl from before walked towards our direction, almost flying. She looked like a child who saw a fluffy toy and now is running towards it. As soon as I saw her I got under table again letting down tablecloth.  
"Miss Buchholz" Reiji said.  
Girl made a little bow and turned her gaze to Ayato "Ayato-sama"  
"Tch"  
"It's so nice to see you again. I'm just glad that one of your's human maids let me in"  
"Human maid ?" Reiji asked  
"This tall, young girl. Brown hair. Red t-shirt, blue jeans. I must say as for human she has a nice facial features"  
I folded my arms. A smile appeared on my face. _'Aww that's a nice thing to say. Maybe she's not-'_  
"But she's really noisy and annoying. Reiji-sama, I don't understand why are you keeping that lousy servant"  
 _'Bitch'_ I frowned  
"She's hear because of her blood and nothing more" Reiji added  
I stretched out on the floor _'I feel loved'_  
"Is there something special about that livestock. If it's not, I advice you to get rid off her"girl said  
 _'Hey, hold your bats, perra !'_  
"That's not for you to decide!" Ayato hissed  
"Ayato, behave" Reiji scold him.  
"It's okay, Reiji-sama. Princes of demon world should act like demons after all"  
Snicker came from my mouth. _'Princes?!'_ To suppress my laughter I cover my mouth and took deep breaths. It hurts so much not being able to enjoy this.  
"What was that sound ?" Reiji's fangirl asked looking around. Reiji and Ayato were standing there with unamused faces.  
"Nothing...at all" Reiji said  
"It was this table. And if it keeps making any more noises we will have to burn it down" Ayato gave a small but strong kick under table hitting the side of my arm.  
"I see. So Reiji-sama" girl looked at vampire "I just wanted to say hello and thank you for throwing this party. Well but my invitation was lost again"  
In some way it was sad but it didn't stopped me from giggling.  
"Anyway, I hope we will meet later today. The orchestra soon will play The Second Waltz by Dimitri Shostakovich you remember, the one that I said would fit perfectly for our first dance. And maybe tonight you will give me a pleasure and dance with me. And also the carpet in the entrance hall should go away..."  
Another snicker came from my mouth _'I don't understand why I want to laugh'._ I heard Reiji sighting.  
"MissBuchholz, I said this many time and I will say it more. I'm flattered that you are interested in me but this feeling isn't mutual and so-"  
"Oh, I'm really sorry for ending this conversation but I just saw one of my friends entering. Pardon me for my manners but I have to go. See you later, Reiji-sama" the girl walked away leaving Reiji in oh-dear-Lord state which made him massage his temple.  
"Suddenly I'm looking pretty good, huh?" Both boys looked down just to find me laying on my belly between them.

Just when Miss Buchholz walked away, Reiji and Ayato was asked to come by some people. For a while I was sitting under the table. Why ? Because I was really hiding from that psychiatrist with all of his brain taking requests. From time to time when I had a chance I kept taking something to eat from the table. As I was eating my fifth sandwich, they were small by the way, I remembered what doctor said to me earlier  
 _ **Flashback**  
"The explanation for your actions around Sakamakis, in my opinion, would be that you see them as your own real brothers"  
"What?"  
"Well judging from your stories about life before you came here, it seems that you see your brother as protectors, replacement for parents. I'm not saying that this is bad. For me is rare to see such close siblings bond. But I think that now you understand that when you came here you saw six brothers which instantly reminded you home. And this place in some way didn't felt strange or scary for you..."  
 **End of flashback**_  
He's right. Maybe in my subconscious I did saw them as my brother. That's why I acted so freely. But, I do feel different about them. And it's not brother-sister thing...well maybe with some of them...but...it's...Aghhhhh! I hate thinking to much.  
"You're in my sleeping spot"  
"Huh?" I found blonde vampire laying next to me "Under table?"  
"You're not leaving this place? Could it be that you knew that I will come here to sleep and kept waiting for me ?" I took a big bite of sandwich and looked at Shu with confused face expression. "What a perverted woman" he smirked.  
"Wha-" I said with my mouth full almost chocking which made Shu snickered.  
"So, from who or what are you hiding?" I asked him when finishing chewing.  
"There's to many loud people out there? I need my sleep" he snoozed of.  
"...My reason is still better"  
"And that would be ?"  
"Hiding from psychiatrist who want's to take out my brain. That sounds unbelievable but I'm telling the truth"  
"Not surprised. I knew that tonight will come lot of doctors. It was the only matter of time when you would show up and draw their attention"  
"I would rather live without this kind of attention" I said as I started cleaning my nails.  
There was silence between us. Inside of me there was a battle about should I tell him one thing or not. And knowing me, I chose to tell.  
"Hey, Shu"  
"Mmm..." he grunted letting me know he's listening.  
"Happy birthday" and I gave him a small smile. Boy opened one eye curiously looking in mine.  
"How did you know?"  
"Oh. I overheard some people talking about that not so long time ago was your birthday. And I know vampires don't 'count years cause they're immortals but humans do that so...Happy Birthday" he didn't respond. Just kept looking at me until he closed his eyes and fell asleep  
"Troublesome"  
"How is that troublesome?" I asked myself "You know what would be troublesome for you? Me telling a ghost stories. Which reminds me, do vampires have their own ghost stories? Considering that your specie is scary enough, I was wondering what story, for you guys, is scary story?"  
The next moment I know I was kicked out from the under table.  
"Ouch"  
I got on my feet and rubbed my back. Shu might be sleeping all the time and lazy but man, he's strong.  
"A human?" From behind me I heard man's voice. When I turned around I caught a few glares from a group of people. They were looking at me with disgust at first but then it changed to curiosity . One man's stare at me was intense. More like hungry.  
 _'Oh shit'_ I realize that I'm the only human in the room filled with vampires. _'Great'_  
"I didn't knew that tonight we will get this kind of dish" he took few steps closer as well as two others vampires sniffing the air "Hmm? What a pleculiar aroma"  
I took a step back "If you wanna that's _chanel_ perfume. And yeah, I have one of those"  
"Not that smell you idiotic human" Now he was standing in front of me looking down with hungry eyes "Give me your blood" Vampire was about to grab my hand but I dodged his grip by taking few steps back.  
"What ?! No!"  
"Such insolence. Know your place, human"  
I was preparing myself to dodge again or even fight if I had to. My fist were clenched but then a figure appeared in front of me.  
"Ah.. Ayato-sama" vampire trembled  
Ayato just stared at them. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Behind me was standing Subaru.  
"Go back to your room" strictly but calmly he ordered me and without hesitation I did what he commanded.  
"Okay, .Adiosamigos" and I went to my room.

On my way I met Yui in the hallway.  
"Oh, Kaya-chan. Where have you been all this time?"  
"At the party, under the table"  
"Kaya-chan" Yui sighed.  
"What ? I needed a hiding place from a psychiatrist"  
She started giggling covering her mouth "Ah! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to"  
"It's okay" I smiled  
"So how's the party?"  
"Dangerous place Yui. Filled with vampires and delicious sandwiches. Damn it, I knew I should have take that plate...Wanna go and steal some sandwiches?"  
"Maybe not this time hehe. But I do wanna see how does ball parties look like"  
"Hmm..."  
"What? What are you thinking?" Yui asked me confused.  
I looked at her and smiled. We walked down the stairs and I led her to where was the door to ball room. Through the crack we both looked inside.  
"Wow " Yui was fascinated by the view. Sure, it was like from a picture. Women in nice dresses, hansom men and room itself was fancy.  
"High society, looks wonderful but it can eat you alive" I whispered.  
"Literally" Yui muttered which made us both giggle.  
"Look at you, getting your joker side on"  
Yui gave me a gentle smile and I turned my gaze back to what was happening at the party.  
"Hey is that Reiji...drinking?" I noticed young vampire standing by the wall.  
"I didn't knew Reiji-san drinks. At the dinner table he doesn't drink even tho there's a glass of vine. But why now?"  
"Hmm?" then my eyes caught what it seemed to be the reason why "Miss Bu- Bu- Buch something" I thought. But she wasn't walking towards Reiji. She was walking towards the door. Where me and Yui were standing.  
"Oh shit" I grabbed Yui's hand and dragged her right behind the corner where we hid. The women left the room and headed towards the stairs. I looked over the corner and whispered.  
"She's going up stairs"  
"M-Maybe she's looking for a bathroom?"  
"No she's not. She's a crazy Reiji's fangirl and I think I know where she's heading to"  
We waited for a few more moments and then went to the direction where Reiji's room was. When we were on the second floor we saw how she closed the door behind her. I quickly walked to the door and place my ear against a door.  
"What are you doing? She will notice our presence" Yui panicked  
"No she won't. The trick is: to not make any smell. Oh I think I'm hearing something... It sounds like a footsteps...and they becoming louder. Oh my God she's coming here. Aboard the mission"  
But before we could ran off the door opened. With furious glare the woman looked at both of us folding her arms.  
"...It's not my room. Bye"  
"I know what your up to"  
"What?" I asked her.  
"What?" Yui was surprised too.  
 _ **'What?'**_ Even my so called other me was confused.  
"You're in love with him, aren't you? And when you saw me, you felt that there will me a big chance of loosing him" My eyes were wide open. With every word she has spoken she took one step closer to me "You watched me, waiting for a moment when I'll be alone so that you could kill and have Reiji-sama for yourself, isn't that right?"  
"Oh hell on Earth no. I don't have feelings for that lightning rod"  
"You have some nerve to call my genius man like that" she showed me her fangs. What the hell I supposed to do. Can't punch her. She will cry. Can't run away, she's a vampire which means - teleportation. What is left ? Put on your acting mask and ACTION!  
"You're right. Who am I trying to fool. I do have feelings for Reiji-sama" I acted all dramatic and stuff. But from a looks of it, she believed me. "It's so hard. It truly is. He said himself that I was no match for Ms. Buchholz" _'YES! I remembered her name '_ "He said that even tho he's denying it, he does have feeling for Miss Buchholz" She instantly calmed down.  
"He did said that?"  
"Yyyyes. But right now Reiji-sama is working on some important science project and your presence would...disturb him. And I quote Ahem 'When I'll make a scientific discovery I will find that beautiful lady and marry her. It might take years or even centuries. But I hope that she's willing to wait for me that long because my love for her will burn my whole immortal life' end of quote"  
"I'm- I'm- I'm so glad that our love is mutual. I can't believe he actually said that"  
"Surprised? Me too" I scratched the back of my head "So whatcha gonna do?"  
She took a deep breath and looked at me with not so I-want-to-murder-you look  
"Well if it's true what you said, I will wait for him. I guess I do bother him"  
 _'Ya think? Guy started drinking'_  
"Anyway, I will leave now. Maybe next time we will meet at mine and Reiji-sama's wedding"  
"Oh I'll be looking forward to it"  
And the woman disappeared. Yui walked to me.  
"Well that I wasn't expecting but you did I good thing for him, telling her that lie"  
"But right now I feel kinda sad for her. You know she will be waiting for Reiji and he will never show up. Well at least one of them will have peaceful life, I guess"

After party Reiji called for me. Because I disobeyed him and entered the party, even tho Ayato was the one who dragged me in there, he let me choose my punishment. Alcohol soften him.  
"Do you wish to be whipped or do you choose clean the ball room?"  
"Where's my damn broom?" I said and went to grab one. I filled bucket with water and carried it to the room. The floor wasn't shining like before, on the tables were laying dirty dishes and empty glasses. Without wasting any time I started the cleaning.  
"Again working?" Ayato's mocking voice reached my ears. I turned around to find the boy standing behind me now wearing only his white shirt and black suit pants.  
"Not exactly. I was about to exercise the demon's dirt from the floor" I took a rag and putted in the bucket "So how was the party?"  
"It was boring but... then it became kinda...okay. Tch. Whatever I came here not for chitchat" He pushed me down on the flood pinning my hands to the sides.  
"Let go" I struggled trying to free myself.  
"Choke on blood? I told ya" he leaned closer to my face placing his one hand on the hem of my T-shirt's scoop neckline pulling it down. My now free hand instantly reacted and I slapped him across the face.  
For a moment Ayato was in shock which was replaced with fury and anger. He grabbed my free hand and pinned it down again but this time tightening his grip to the point where it was hurting. It felt like he was about to break my bones into small pieces.  
"I have saved your life from that vampire earlier. You should be thankful and give me your blood obediently." He grunted.  
"Well you were about to take off my t-shirt! So off course I slapped !" I looked at his eyes for a moment ad he looked at mine.  
"What?" I asked  
"Tch. Why you have to be like this?" he rolled me over. So now I was laying on a belly. I tried to stand up but he pushed me down quickly removed my hair from that was covering my back.  
 _'What is he doing?'_  
Then I hear a clothes ripping sound. My whole back was now wide open to him. Forearms tightly pressed to the ground. In this position was hard to move my body. After few seconds I felt something wet and cold touching my back's skin. From my waist he went up . All the time he kissed, licked, bit my skin and sucked the blood. Bites were more painful. Slowly I was loosing my blood which made me more dizzier. Plus, pain exhausted me too. By biting my lower lip I compress my whimpers from pain.  
"Ow" the silent sound came from my mouth.  
 _'Come on, endure it'_  
Ayato lifted his head and then buried it in the crook of my neck.  
"You're buying me a new t-shirt" I said.  
Vampire devilishly giggled "Still being yourself" he sucked on my skin before digging his fangs into my flesh. From the neck he could drink the blood with bigger gulps. At that moment everything became dark...

 ** _*For the ending: back to Kaya's flashback*_**  
 _"Orachi !" Rin shouted but he still didn't responded. I had enough with it and turned off CD player.  
"Kaya, what the hell ?!" Orachi protsted.  
"You really wanna know?"  
"What kind of song do you have ?" Rin asked from blue and turned on CD player and played next track  
'~What is love ? Baby don't hurt, don't hurt me, no more~'  
For a moment we were looking at the CD player and slowly started nodding our heads to the beat.  
"Ya know..." Orochi said "...this makes me Will Ferrell. Rin - Chris Katta and Kaya - Jim Carrey "_

* * *

 **A.N.  
Hey, how you all doing? I'm really, really really sorry for being late with this update. I hope you have enjoyed it. Let me know what your opinion :)  
Somehow I managed to do this even tho right now I have a lot of upcoming tests and exams ahead of me and their's a lot of study that I must to do. So until Christmas updated will be late... So yeah  
Anyway, all of you have a nice day/night :D**


	41. Halloween

**A.N.  
Hey. I know update is late but it just I had a lot of work to do with my studies and I still have. So this chapter is (late) Halloween special. But I hope you guys will enjoy this. Let me know what you think.  
Thanks for all your support and have a nice day/night :)**

 _I didn't felt anything. It wasn't cold or warm. There was no sound. Darkness was all I could see. Until I realized that I was laying on my back_  
 _in the chair. It felt like the ones at the dentist. Then I heard like pushing-trolley sound which made me crack my eyes a little. The first thing I saw was a bright light. I closed my eyes again and opened them again few times blinking, trying to adapt to brightness. The light was coming from the lap which was hanging above me. I looked to the left._  
 _"..W-Wha...What's...going on?" I muttered confused. Slowly my eyes got wider. A figure was standing next to me. He took in his hand some sort of medical instrument from a tray that was on a trolley, and the same thing he did with others instruments. Examine them in his gloved hands._  
 _I tried to raise my head but suddenly my both arms and legs were grabbed and pinned down to the chair. Four more figures appeared each of them holding me tightly._  
 _"Wait a second! Wh-what are you doing ?! Let go!" I panicked trying to free myself but they tied me up with the belts. "Who are you people?! Just let me go !"_  
 _They just stood there. Five man in white coats. I kept struggling to break free from leather belts that wear restricting me. In these kind of situation you should be calm and try think clearly but I was panicking...and scared. Those man didn't had eyebrows, or eyes, or lips. Faceless. I kept shouting, begged them to let me go._  
 _Nothing._  
 _My attention was caught by a new presence on the right side. I turned my head and saw something that made my heart stop for a moment. I knew that machine. It was in documentary which one time I saw and also in movies._  
 _"P-please don't t-tell me " I gulped " You can't do this! You can't use electroconvulsive therapy! Wait ! No ! Stop it !" Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. Behind me someone grabbed my head and pinned it down to the chair and secured it with longer belt witch went across my forehead. I still was trying to free myself but it was just a waist of my energy. My heart beat got faster as well as breathing, I could feel pressure in my chest area, tears rolling down my cheeks. All six figures leaned closer to me looking down with there expressionless faces. One of them took electrodes and..._

* * *

My eyes shot wide open. I looked around just to see I was in my room in the mansion.  
 _'It was just another dream. Stupid psychiatrist. Nice way messing with someone's head. What the hell was that?'_  
After taking few deep trembling breaths. I rolled on my back and felt a small pain.  
"Aaaaaand rolling away" I rolled on my belly. Ayato did bit me a multiple times. But it's not like I can't handle it. My body probably got used to blood lost. But still, it's annoying to pass out and wake up in a bed confused and light headed.  
I remembered the scene when he sucked my blood and then realized that I was wearing something different. It was that black hoodie.  
"Wake up!"  
"Oh dear Lord" I jumped in my bed  
"Get ready for school" Reiji hissed.  
"Satan, take other but not me" I sat up on my bed and looked at dissatisfied vampire.  
"Don't get on my nerves today" he hissed " You haven't completed the task that I gave to you and now oversleeping. Get up quickly, change your cloths and come down the stairs."  
"Hmm..." I still was in sleeping mood so my brain processed only 88 % of what he said.  
"Now" he grunted with for him unusual tone.  
"Okay, okay. _Amigo, tranquilizarse_ " I got out of bed and stretched my arms. "Are you serious ?" I sighed looking at the clock "There's still half of hour left until the time for us to leave" but when I looked back at Reiji, he was gone. "...Wunderbar"  
I bend my neck from side to side while walking towards dresser. Took out my uniform and laid it on bed. I took of hoodie over my head and as I folded it I took a glance in the mirror. I turned a little bit so I could see my back marked with hickeys and traces of where he bitten me.  
"And they calm the crazy one" he needs to start control himself a little bit. Sure he's a vampire but come on.  
I cursed Ayato in my head until I noticed something else in the mirror. My face. Since I got here it got paler but all my life it was this way. But now, when I look at myself closer I see a face that exhausted from torture and sleeplessness, drained and tired. This was the way of my body telling me to slow down, calm down and rest for a bit.  
When I was done changing in school uniform I sat down on my bed and immediately had a huge temptation to wrap myself in blanket-cocoon, wait till I turn into a beautiful butterfly and fly away where grass is blue and sky is green. Okay, the last part didn't made any sense but that's what I wish for.  
I took a glass which was standing on my nightstand and poured cranberry juice in it. If I wanna survive here I must make sure to have my health and energy.  
"...Are you stuck in the mansion full of vampires? Is your blood being sucked by them? Then we have a solution for you. Cranberry juice. It will make your blood stronger and you faint less. Maybe. I don't know I'm not a doctor. But drink cranberry juice and you'll be just fine. They were brought you by Sakamaki Reiji, a new kind of Breaking Bad. Trademark" I took a two big gulps "Damn, I could make a good business in vampire-fans community. Just need to figure out how to convince all the brothers take off their shirts and pose with cranberry juice boxes" I took another gulp and after few seconds I face-palmed myself "Me and my imagination" I smiled letting out a small giggle. This will be stuck in my head for weeks.  
I drank one more glass of cranberry juice, took my backpack and walked out the room. All the way I was calming myself down _'Relax. Forget that imagine because if you don't you will start laughing...Oh my Lord, now Teddy is posing for commercial'_ I snickered. Thank goodness no one was around.  
"I still have a lot of time till the car leaves" Dry blood traces were on my neck. Didn't want anyone in school to see them. So I headed to the bathroom like a walking dead who instead of brains wanted bed. But after opening bathroom's door all sleeps were gone just like *finger snap* this.  
"Penis ! Oh God !" I immediately turned away placing my hand on my cheeks.  
"THE FUCK !?" Subaru yelled. He was in there already. Aaaaand he already took a shower standing still wet in all his glory. Aaaaand he was holding only a towel.  
"I'm so sorry I'm...umm" I don't know way but I took a second peek.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!" he was red as tomato and that vein on his forehead popped out.  
I quickly turned away again "I just needed a double check...Why I can't stop smiling?"  
"GET OUT !"  
"Okay" I closed the door behind me "Now that's a cranberry juice commercial. Trademark"  
I ran down the stairs and went outside. Corners of my mouth rose when I saw view in front of me. Now was the best time of autumn when trees leafs are still hanging but they all dyed with yellow, brown, orange, greenish colors. And sunset made a scenery look more mystical. Breathtaking. I sat down on the stairs and waited for others to come down.  
"Lightning rod yelled on me that I'l be late for school but here I am, 15 minutes earlier. Outside. Alone." atleast weather was good. Clear sky, warm, soft wind. It was nice until today's nightmare's episodes crossed my mind. This one was similar to the first one that I had. And two nights in a row? This is freaky. The first one took a place in my old house in Alaska. I guess it means that I really miss my home not even knowing that. And today's... Terrifying. They wanted to use an electric shock therapy. If I remember correctly it is mostly used for mental institution patients who are sick mostly with depression. But I don't feel that way. Or do I ? No. No, no, no. These kind of thoughts will definitely lead to depression. I guess I dreamt about it only because that psychiatrist wanted to take out mine brain out. But those six figures...  
I hugged myself.  
 _'Think about the puppies, think about the puppy's love...cranberry juice?'_  
Behind me I heard someone cursing under his noise. I turned my head and saw Ayato standing outside.  
"Well good morning my prince on a white takoyaki"  
"You asking for a punishment, Orokana" he grunted taking few steps closer.  
"Woah, woah, jeez." I got up on my feet "It was just a joke. Seriously, it's been like 20 minutes and you're a third person that I met who need to calm down"  
"Well maybe I was okay before you started talking. Why you must make everything... Tch. Just stop being annoying trouble" he folded his arms.  
"Trouble ?" I asked unpleasantly surprised "You're the one who is responsible for those blue and purple marks on my back."  
"You still don't know your place here Orokana, don't you?" Ayato grunted coming closer to me sending alarming vibes. But I didn't move to show that I'm not afraid of him. Ayato roughly grabbed my hand. With every word he had spoken his grip got tighter "Your just a food. Nothing more but a livestock. A blood source form me...just a food" he lowered his voice.  
"Okay, sweetie, you made this fact clear but I would really appreciate if you would let go now because I think I heard something pop in there" I pointed at my hand which was tightly held in his. When he released I shook it a little bit to relieve the pain "Thank you for not breaking my hand...and for not leaving me laying on the ground in ball room"  
"Now you just kissing my ass, aren't you?" Ayato scratched the back of his head.  
"You don't like it when I'm joking. You don't like it when I'm thanking you. You're like a woman on her PMS"  
"What was that-!?"  
Kanato from behind smacked Ayato's head.  
"You're too noisy! Shut up!" boy barked on his brother.  
"How dear you, little shit?! I'm older then you, give me respect!"  
"I'm older that you idiot head !" Kanato shouted back grinning his teeth.  
"Good mor-" Yui walked outside.  
"Oh really, show me where it's written , hysteric bastard!" Ayato responded  
Yui quickly walked pass the two brothers and stood next to me.  
"What are they fighting about?" she asked me  
"Something about who's older and who can make up with better nickname"  
"Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun let's not fight. You are ruining morning" suddenly Laito appeared "Besides, I'm the oldest out of three of us" he gave a devilish grin to Ayato and Kanato.  
"You guys spoiling my music with those detuned voices" Shu joined in too.  
"What's the meaning of this commotion ?" and here comes the big mama.  
"Oh, the three musketeers can't decide which one is older" I reported.  
"Seriously" Reiji sighed "this argument is as old as the Earth"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well biologically Laito is the oldest out of three of them... " Yui turned to me  
"...but according to Japanese tradition, Ayato is the oldest out of three of them" Reiji added.  
"But since they are noisy idiots, all they can do is to argue over dumb things like that" Shu stated.  
"My day is already ruined" Reiji rubbed his eyes. Then suddenly the main mansion's door shot wide open and with big bang was closed.  
"You..." Subaru grunted with low, angry voice staring right at me.  
"Now, now" I raised my hands like I was stopping him "Let's talk about what happened like two civilized peopl-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence when he started chasing me around the fountain. But luckily for me the limo arrived to take us in no time. On our way he kept cursing me, I tried to calm him down that it's not a big deal.  
The limo stopped in front of academy.  
"I will murder you" albino boy threaten me  
"Subaru, look. You feel ashamed and angry right now and that's normal reaction to that but you shouldn't be embarrass because..." I grabbed door's handle with uncoordinated movements "...from what I saw mother nature did a great work on your situation down there" And without a second thought I ran out of the limo to school where witnesses were.  
I sat down in my seat and the only this that was for my own benefit was that today's classes will be shorter due to a huge teacher's meeting. But detention is still on for me so yay but no yay. Well one way or another I will get back to mansion earlier. Few students asked teachers to work without breaks so they could dismiss us even earlier. We worked really hard that day. I excused myself so I could go to the bathroom but I just really wanted coffee.  
I was standing next to coffee vending machine, stirring my latte with plastic stick. On the wall was hanging notice-board. I read some of a advertisements until one of them caught my eye.  
"Halloween Night Carnival ?"  
I forgot about it. The Halloween. It's mainly because in the mansion there was no decorations like pumpkins with creepy smiles or even in academy. I really wanted to go there. With few big gulps I drank all latte from small cup and threw it in garbage can. After making sure no one is around I took the flier from the board and putted it in my jacket's pocket and I was about to go back to class when Subaru stopped me slamming my body to the wall.  
"Ouch. H-hey Subaru" I smiled. He was holding my jacket's and shirt's collars together lifting me up a little.  
"Don't you dare 'hey' me" he grinned his teeth.  
"Is this about-"  
"What do you think?!"  
"O-Okay just making sure." I still was smiling. Subaru noticed it and tightened his grip.  
"What's so funny?" he hissed  
 _'Let's let the cat out of the bag' "_ First... _"_ I gently tapped his hand few times, which was holding me "Can you let me down, please" With still shaky hand he did what I asked "Now, about what happened. You see I really didn't... saw what was going on... down...there."  
"What? But you shouted "  
"Come on you talking to me. I know what I shouted but the point is that I saw like only your torso well maybe just a little glimpse but nothing more. I promise. All I wanted to do was have a little fun" _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that?'_ Subaru wasn't sure about if what I was saying was lie or truth. "At least now your brothers think that-"  
He pressed my arms to the wall moved jacket and shirt down the one shoulder and sank his fangs in my flesh.  
 _'Okay, maybe I deserve that'  
 **'Maybe? You made that angry ball think that you saw his ringi-ding-dong'**  
'Fine, I deserve that.'_  
But for my surprise he raised his head.  
"I don't need bother myself with taking care of you. So for now I only sucked just a little bit of your blood"  
"For now?"  
"Tch. Just go back to class"  
Before going back I went to girls bathroom to clean wound so it wouldn't stain shirt. In the class Ayato notice the scent of fresh blood on me. I just told him that on my way I met Subaru but he still seemed to be pissed off.  
After the last bell ring for that day I quickly went to find that responsible teacher for my detention and good new that he was in great mood and we agreed that tomorrow I will sit longer. Apparently he had to go to that meeting too. So long everything is going well.  
I waited till Reiji and the other went back to the mansion. He doesn't know that today I'm free from detention. Muahaha  
"To the city !"  
When I reached the city's center I putted my hand in to a pocket but...  
"Wait. What? Where's that thing? Maybe I putted in a backpack. Nope. Damn it. There was written direction to where to go"  
I sighed and sat down on the bench and putted my head in my hands. Next to came a women with a crying baby. She tried to calm him down but he kept crying. From a stroller's bag she took out the bottler but accidentally few more stuffs fell out. I couldn't watch her struggling anymore so I stood up and picked a little octopus toy, key toy and napkins.  
"Thank you so much" she said in relieve.  
"Not a problem. These things fell from here, right?"  
"Yes. Shhhh. Don't cry" the women talked to the baby. He was sobbing so much, tears ran down red cheeks it almost made me cry.  
"What's wrong? Why are we crying?" I talked to the baby with a voice of child. You know, when you see a little kid your voice instantly changes.  
"We are hungry, that's why we're acting like Mister Grumpy uncle" baby's mother started talking in that voice too "Can I ask you something. Could you hold him just for a second. I know it's weird but now I need my both hands free" women politely asked me.  
"Oh Umm... Sure" I smiled and took crying baby in to my arms. It was so weird. I have never held a baby before. I didn't knew what should I do so I just "...~Whenever my head starts to hurt, Before it goes from bad to feeling worse, I turn of my phone, I get down low, And put my hands in the dirt~" I sang the song silently, like a lullaby. Baby stopped sobbing but tears still were rolling _'I guess Jason Mraz helps to calm babies down'_ The mother looked at me with smile.  
"My son does like music"  
"It relaxes me too, so I just gave a shoot" I said and handed baby back to his mother and she gave a bottle to him, who with satisfied face was drinking milk. My heart got warmer.  
" Is this your first kid?"  
"No, this one has an older sister" she wiped dripping milk from baby's chin "Do you wanna have kid in future?"  
This question made me think. Back at the time I would have said that I do wanna have kids. Three boys would be excellent. Now... Well I still have that wish but my current situation makes me rethink all this.  
"I do wanna have kids. Someday. But... that would be difficult" I forcefully smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Well...it's" I paused  
"Oh...It's personal. I understand. But I think you would be a great mother" She took my hand "Your hands are warm and soft. You have, how they say, nurse's hands. That's one of the signs that person has a good heart and cares for the others"  
"Thank you" I blushed a little "Oh. I almost forgot. Do you know where Halloween Night Carnival is held?"  
"No. But I think it's written on that big poster on the wall over there"  
I looked at the direction where women was pointing. I felt so stupid not noticing a big ass poster.  
"Thank you again"

I have made it to the carnival. It was like an old mini town. Some street shopper were selling stuff outside, some of them had shops in houses. I saw some of the students from the academy, there where also a lot of people dressed up as a mummies, witches, zombies, ghosts and other characters from tales. A beautiful garlands were hanging above lighting cobblestone streets. I was looking up at the lights and then bumped in to something  
"Hothothothothothothot" the man who I walked in to was holding a two paper cups of coffee and it got all over me.  
"I'm so terribly sorry"  
Coffee stained my uniform. And stained uniform means death from Reiji.  
"Don't worry. I was the one looking up when I should have look at what was in front of me" I giggled through the pain.  
"Miss, I'm really sorry."  
"Don't worry it's just a coffee it will wash out...right?"  
"Miss as fashion designer I can't let you go like this and my conscience won't let me. Please come with me" he did sounded like 'What are you doing? What? What are you doing?' guy. The man lead me to one of the house. We walked in kind of spacious, light and cozy room where were hanging cloths and stuff. It looked fancy.  
"Okay?"  
"Now what kind of style dresses do you wear?"  
"Dresses?"  
He looked at me confused. "Don't tell me you're a tomboy"  
"I like jeans" and that is a truth  
"Well you won't die if one evening you will wear a dress. There's a changing both. I will bring you something"  
" Thank you for your kindness but I really don't need it."  
"Miss, I believe in karma..."  
 _'Karma believer !'_  
"...If I make you a favor to you then karma will bring me like a 100 customers tonight. So, changing both is there" he pointed to direction where I should go and went to the back of the room. A little bit hesitating I went to that direction where he told me to.  
 _Flashback  
"It wouldn't kill you if you try it sometimes"  
Me and Jiro (the second brother) were sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was switching channels until we crossed over with America's Next Top Model show. Then he started asking me why I'm not wearing girly cloths.  
"I just don't wanna. I'm good with what I have"  
"You took our old cloths, fixed them a little bit with needle and thread and then you wear them"  
"And they are so comfy"  
Jiro sighed and turned his gaze from TV to me.  
"Mustache will start growing on your face if you keep wearing guy's cloths"  
"I'm not a little kid, Jiro" I took a remote from him and changed the channel.  
"I know. But I do wanna have a nephew or a niece from your side. And guy's won't hit on you if you keep wearing this" he took my loose T-Shirt's sleeve and pulled it a little bit "Take an example from my girlfriend."  
"Which one, Casanova? The one with freaky eyelashes or the one who pronounce word 'lemon' in a weird way" I changed the channel again and received a pillow to my face. "Dude!"  
End of flashback_  
"Are you done ? Let's see how it looks" shopkeeper clapped.  
"Almost finished" Just did few more adjustments and walked out.  
"Oh my goodness gracious would you look at this"  
I turned to look at the full length mirror. It was a casual dress. Tight around my torso and from the waist down fabric fell easily ending above my knees just lightly puffy. The dress was maroon colored with lacy upper part. Sleeves ended up above my elbows. And for accessory, a thin brown belt around my waist. But the most important part was that it covered all the bite marks that needed to be covered. I let down my hair to cover bite mark on the side of my neck.  
"Am I a magician or what ?" he was proud of himself. Dress was beautiful but I was thinking how I will get back to the mansion and change dress to sweatpants.  
"Are you sure you want to give this away?"  
"I'm sure. Don't worry about it. No go out there enjoy the carnival" he gave me a smile.  
"Once again, thank you so much" I waved the shopkeeper goodbye and got going to explore more.

I really enjoyed my time there. There were delicious food everywhere, entertainers, music coming from all corners.  
I came across a haunted house. I always wanted to try it. So why not? For sure I will get scared and scream but the moment after almost-heart-attack you feel amazing and alive. In ticket-point I gave the man money and he let me. In the beginning of the room a guide explained to me the rules like all the time follow big red arrows which were drew on the floor. I nodded to let him know that I understood and he let me in.  
"Oh shit, this is spooky" was the first thing that I said when I saw the first room.  
A faint light was the only thing who let me see. They did a good work on this. Fake spider webs, fog under my feet, a skeleton, crocked walls, weird sounds.  
"This is good"  
I started to explore, looking around for any signs where jump-scares could be. I took 7 freaking steps and that skeleton on the wall moved towards me making that 'Muhahah' evil laugh.  
"Aghh! Jesus"  
I was wandering there for less then 10 minutes and in that time I became a huge God worshiper. So many jump-scares. First I scream, then say Lord's name multiple times and then laughter attack. Right now, instead of blood a pure adrenalin was running through my veins. And it was awesome. I didn't want to get scared but at the same time I was hoping for zombie to get out under the floor.  
On the second floor I reached the end of the room and following arrows I turned to the right.  
"Huh?"  
But before that I felt familiar vibes. It felt like someone was standing behind, watching me. I turned around. Nothing.  
 _'Kaya, you're just paranoid again'_  
I turned around the corner to the hallway. On the left side were row of windows. Through them I could see a carnival streets. I walked towards keeping my eyes on what was going outside.  
"Agh-"  
Suddenly someone or something grabbed me by waist, covered my mouth and pulled me in the smaller, darker, narrow corridor that wasn't the part of the route. My legs were kicking the air and with hands I tried to pull away from the attacker. He stopped and putted me on the floor still holding me.  
 _'That scent...'_  
A low husky snicker reached my ear.  
 _'That son of a...'_ I frowned my eyebrows.  
"Yo, Orokana"  
 _'You asked for it'_ and I bit his hand as hard as I could and pulled away from him.  
"Fuck!"  
"What the hell, Ayato ?!"  
"Hey, I should be the one asking this question. How dear you bite me ?" he rubbed the place where my teeth marks were  
"Well now you know how I feel" I folded my arms. "Wait, how did you knew..."  
From the back of his pants pocket Ayato pulled out piece of paper. It was that carnival poster which I took in academy.  
"You little sneaky bastard"  
Ayato grinned throwing paper away "I thought I would follow you and then punish you for running away but when I saw your scared faces in this haunted house, it really did to me"  
My mouth was open with disgust "I won't even ask you how that did to you" I raised my hands.  
"So let's make this more interesting" his hand was placed on four small switches "Let's see how you will get out of here if I do this" with one move he turned off all of the lights in the house at the same time braking all four switches so I couldn't turn them on again.  
"Oh hell on earth no. You're not leaving me here" I jumped on him hugging him tightly.  
"What are you doing ?! Get off of me !" Ayato tried to push me away. We both were hitting against the walls.  
"Hey, stop moving!"  
"Oy don't- Ouch! Watch where you're putting you hand!"  
Like a snake I was wrapping myself around him and ended up on his back with my arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Tired from fighting and wrestling we both were taking deep breath.  
"Who makes people like you?" Ayato asked still trying to unlock my legs.  
"My brothers said that I'm the result of two bottles of red wine. So... yeah. I see the world with drunk person's glasses" I struggled to keep my legs locked around his waist.  
"Ju-Just... Tch. Let go already!" Ayato hissed  
"If I let you go, you just gonna teleport your ass away leaving me in here. And we all watch TV. It all starts as a silly prank then a serial killer comes and chases person who was pranked on. And it just happens that I'm that person, so according to horror movie logic somehow I will end up being a half naked chick running from a coldblooded killer. So I'm not letting you whether you like or not"  
"I still didn't get used to your stupidity"  
I gently slapped his head. Then we heard how someone opened the door and without me noticing Ayato teleported us outside of the house.  
"Yay. No serial killer"  
"Get off of me !"  
"Right, sorry" I giggled and got down from him. Ayato adjusted his jacket and scarf then turned his gaze to me. I was brushing my hair using my fingers.  
"What is this?" he pointed at me with confused expression.  
 _'Don't tell he noticed it only now'_  
"Oh, I accidentally bumped in one guy. He spilled coffee on me. And because he believes in karma he gave me this dress"  
"...you have boobs?" After pause Ayato smirked in that devilish smile.  
"Yes. Thank you for noticing. I grew them by myself"  
"Tch. Just lets go back so I could suck your blood" he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the exit.  
"Oh come on, let look around a little bit"  
"No"  
"Pretty please"  
"No"

"..."  
"...Are they selling takoyakis?"  
"Where?" Ayato started looking around like a puppy who heard a knock on the door. Street shopper was cooking takoyakis outside and as every seller, he was in a costume for Halloween...  
" I wish to have a camera right now so I could take a picture, print a million copies of it and hang it in the mansion" I tried to contain myself laughter.  
"Is this for real?" Ayato asked with disbelieve.  
The guy who was selling takoyakis was dressed up as a Dracula. I looked at Ayato with the biggest, satisfied smile.  
"Go on ask uncle Dracula for takoyakis"  
He looked at me with unamused look.  
"I won't let you have this. I will go and buy myself a takoyakis and you won't get a single one from me" he said like a little child and walked away. I rolled my eyes  
"Oh this is too perfect" and run to one street seller  
Ayato came back with a small paper tray filled with takoyakis and was about to put one in his mouth but stopped and looked at me confused. On my head was bat-wings headband. The boy's face expression changed to are-you-serious?.  
"I know I'm gonna regret this but...blah blah I vant to suck your blood blah"  
He shove takoyaki in my mouth and walked away.  
"Let's go. Now"


	42. A Rainy Day

**A.N.**  
 **Hello everyone after a long time. I'm back in business :) My exams are over and they all went well, thank God**  
 **So, hope this chapter won't disappoint you. It was one of those days when it's hard to write or think of something so I had a little struggle.**  
 **Thank you waiting and supports. Love ya all~**

On our way home I kept that stupidly satisfied face, from time to time letting out a small giggle which irritated the young vampire.

 _'Takoyaki selling Dracula. Hehehe. I won't let him forget that'_ a smirk appeared on my face as the thought ran through my head. But unfortunately Ayato had enough with that so he punched me harshly in the arm.

"Ouch ! What was that for ?" I gently rubbed the painful spot which in few hour will turn into a big 'beautiful' blue dot. Like there's not enough on my back.

"Don't play dumb, Orokana. Punch for your thoughts"

"Oh great, you playing like that too" I sighed remembering how my brothers used to be obsessed with this. Punch for your thoughts...so many bruises.

From the main town's street we took a short cut which led through a park. I found this place just recently, since after detention I had to go back by foot and it just happened that I walked pass this place and decided to just go and relax. Well first time I got lost. Live and learn they say.

The playground was empty. Autumn wind slightly swung the swings. The street lamps and the moon lighten up the road with blank light. From the both sides of the road were standing trees. Their leafs fell on the dry ground covering it like a carper. I walked closer to the side walk and kicked few time little piles of leafs and with every kick the sense of Autumn coming out from those piles became stronger.

There was silence between me and Ayato. It looked like he didn't even cared whether we converse or not. He even seemed to be more satisfied and less irritated when my mouth is shut. At least that's what I think. But in my case, I kinda feel...

 _'Why isn't he talking? Why I'm not talking? Speek dude. Come on. He's not even looking at my direction. Maybe I should brake the ice... Do you like Robert Pattinson? Sight... Why is it so hard to have a conversation with him?'_

 ** _'Because they all end up with him biting you until you pass out from blood lost'_**

 _'Great. I'm that desperate that I even started talking to myself'_

 ** _'I know how you feel'_**

 _'What?'_

As me and my other me were debating over our existence question, the vampire tried to talk to me which I didn't notice.

"Are you listening?!" he flicked my nose. Personally ,for me, it's a painful spot.

"What, what ? What happened? Who exploded?"

Ayato turned his gaze away from me putting his hand in to a pockets.

"Your head will if you keep spacing out ignoring me" he hissed " and what's up with those faces that you make?"

"What faces?" I looked at him "I'm not making any faces"

"Just right now you did"

 _ **'You do make weird expressions when you talking to me'**_

"I don't like then. Don't do it anymore" Ayato commanded.

 _'It's like the whole world is against me'_

"Whatever. You talking with me. Remember?" I tried to make it sound cheerfully "Anyway, what were you saying?"

He looked away again "Tch. Never mind"

"Tell me" I said keeping my eyes on the park scenario in front.

"I said to forget it"

"Tell me"

"Shut it"

"Tell me"

He made a grunt in respond

"Tell me. Tell me. Tellmetellmetellmetellme-"

Ayato covered my mouth glaring, like he's about to kill someone (me).

"If one more sound escapes your mouth I swear your so precious God, I will tear out your wind pipes. Understood?"

"Mhm" I nodded and he released me continuing walking " So... You swear my God ?" I teased him

"What did I said ?!" he angrily stepped towards me but then I felt something wet on my head. A few raindrops fell on the ground. I lifted my head. The clear night sky now was filled with the clouds promising hard rain. It started with tiny ones soon becoming bigger. I putted a backpack over my head as an umbrella from the rain.

"Wonderful. You made the big-guns up there angry"

The boy looked at me with the fury in his eyes. Most of a people would say that I shouldn't be sarcastic or sassy or to much talkative around them, vampires. They can kill you if you go across the line. I know that. Solution? Ask them 'Can you make a ghost shut up?'. If they are smart they will figure out that right now my mouth can be shut, ducked taped. In other words they still can slap my face making me silent. But when I'll be in my spirit form, the real horror will begin in that mansion.

Plus their father told not to kill me... so I'm good.

The raindrops kept falling on the ground making a puddles on a narrow park's road. We both were standing under the tree using it as a shelter but it really didn't helped that much. My hair and clothes were wet. In the same situation Ayato was too. I gazed up the night sky. Somehow these kind of things gives me flashback.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"It's raining" Mamoru(the fifth brother) pointed out._

 _"One of these days I will go to the weather channel's station and kick somebody's ass for lies" Isamu (the fourth brother) mumbled._

 _Me, Rin, Mamoru and Isamu were standing outside the school. Just feeling the joy of Mother Nature's gift._

 _"There's four of us..." Mamoru sighed._

 _"...and neither brought an umbrella" Isamu added._

 _"Everyone, let's keep calm and blame Kaya for this" Rin cheerfully exclaimed._

 _"What the hell ?! Why me ?!" I instantly protested. But Rin just ruffled my hair._

 _"Because it's legal"_

 _"Rin, stop bulling her" Isamu said through faint laughter._

 _"But look at her cute, angry, pouting face" Mamoru joined in which made Rin more satisfied._

 _"You both better stop" Isamu said but it sounded like 'The shit is about to get real'_

 _"Oh come on big bro" Rin rested his elbow on Isamus shoulder._

 _"We're just joking around" Mamoru followed Rin's actions_

 _"Oh really" I interrupted getting attention from all three of them "Would it be funny if I started some 'innocent'rumors among the girls ?" I stated with expressionless face. Rin's and Mamoru's eyes shot wide open._

 _"You wouldn't" Mamoru said in disbelieve._

 _"Why not? It's legal" I grinned_

 _"C'mere you little donkey! Now you gonna get it!" Rin smirked_

 _I screamed and without thinking twice, ran outside in to the rain with Rin and Mamoru chasing after me. My scream was replaced with laughter and brothers threatening tones with the playful ones. After few moments ,when three of us were soaked from head to toe, Isamu came holding an umbrella and handed us one too._

 _"From where did you get it?" Rin asked_

 _"I asked teachers" he replied_

 _"And you giving it only now ?!"_

 _*End of flashback*_

A smile appeared on my face. I was overwhelmed but somehow happy at the same time.

"Whats so funny?" I snapped back when I heard vampire's voice.

"It's nothing. Just an old memories" I lowered my voice.

It seemed like there was no sign for rain stopping. Not only that but colder wind came to the party too.

"Agh" Ayato growled "Can't take this anymore. Oy, Orokana, give me your blood" he commanded as he reached for me.

"No !" I protested stepping back and slapping his hand away.

"You got some nerve" boy got more irritated.

"I'm sorry, I got some nerve? First: rude. Second: at least let me recover from the other day's fangs therapy. And if you're asking my blood then you should actually ask and not be a god-complex pervert and command to stick out my neck for you"

Ayato stood in shock for a moment

"Like hell I need a permission for sucking your blood ! And you got some guts to call me like that when the same thing goes for you, brainless, crazy bitch ! With that attitude and personality you just making everything...more complicated for me."

"Oh and your fangs are blessing for the God !?"

We yelled at each other. Our voices filled with rage were the only sound in the park besides the rain and wind. The atmosphere between us kept getting more intense. Ayato harshly grabbed both of my wrist with shaking from anger hands.

"You playing dangerous game here, Orokana !" he yelled at me. Eyes pure of displeasure, slightly twitching eyebrow, animalistic grunts, the sight of his clench teeth with now perfectly showing sharp fangs and hurtful grip hand grip. All this scared me a little bit. But I needed to stand up for myself.

"Let me guess you're gonna suck my blood. You know what, I believe that you doing this not because you're feeling thirsty at the moment"

"Oh what do you know ?!" his grip got tighter.

"You doing this because you're trying to avoid the conflict!" I yelled. Ayato didn't said anything but slowly let go off my wrist still keeping his eyes on me. He laid back against the tree, folding arms suggesting that now he's calmer.

I mentally place my hand on a chest sighing in relieve nervously laughing 'Oh my God I thought that this time for sure I will become a ghost'

Although the risk to be killed is gone, but there were a hints in his face of mad. Should I feel guilty? I don't feel guilty. Or maybe ? Wait ! No ! I think I touched nerve. All of the Sakamaki brothers might be scary, big, bad vampires, but they all just fragile flowers in the inside.

We stood there in silence. And as always, because I feel uncomfortable in situations like this, I just...

"~I'm singing in the rain~"

The boy frowned his eyebrows and turned his head to me giving a questioning look.

"~Just singing in the rai-"

"Stop being annoying" He cut me off.

"Sorry" I mumbled "You you know it's funny that you keep saying that I'm annoying but still keep coming to.."

"Lets go" he walked in to the rain. It looked like getting soaked didn't bothered him that much. After reaching the trail, the red-hair looked at me "Yo, Orokana, are you deaf? Move your ass, I don't have all night"

"Sigh...I think there's no choice but to go" I walked to him "Besides, you might wander off somewhere and get lost"

"Getting sassy again?"

"Oh look !" before vampire could say or do anything I jumped in a puddle splashing water to all directions.

"Oy!" Ayato stepped back "Stop doing that, idiot !"

"Doing what?" I stepped closer "You mean this ?" With the last word I jumped in to other puddle next to him.

"For this I will drown you in a lake" he said with low threatening voice. After that he started chasing me around the park.

* * *

Until we reached the mansion the rain has calmed down. From time to time a few drops kept falling on us but it didn't really mater. We were standing in front of main door but before opening it, Ayato glanced at me and said.

"Think fast"

I didn't understood what he had on mind but when the door was open, everything became clear.

"Reiji, my love, I knew you'll be waiting for me"

In front of me and Ayato was standing a tall, butler-like man with displeased face. Surprised ? Me too. But to be honest, I was hoping for that.

He looked at me from head to toe. From my wet hair and cloths water was dripping on the floor and I had the biggest temptation to take out and put on a bat-wings headband.

Reiji closed his and exhaled.

"Now, Reiji, I what you will ask, where we had been?. Well good news is, it's a long and awesome story. So..."

"Don't waste my time with meaningless tales of yours. Before I lose my temper I suggest you to go dry yourself and come straight to my work room"

His eyebrow was twitching and in general he didn't seemed thrilled. The level of anger today. So many negative feelings.

"I ain't drinking your weird potions again if that's why you need me"

"Don't enraged me more for your own sake?" he gave me a death glare and increasing voice as well.

"Okay, daaamn"

"And Ayato, I want have a talk with you later too" Reiji fixed his glasses

"Ha?!"

"~We're all in this together~" I whispered.

"Oh shut up" Ayato hissed.

"I live amongst idiots" Reiji grabbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

I placed my bag on the chair. From a dresser took fresh towel and clothes for changing. My body felt exhausted. Not only that but starting to have a headache too.

"Ugh" I massaged my temple. Running in the rain, nothing was putted in my stomach, didn't had much good recently sleep too. No wonder I feel like this.

"Oh hell no. I'm not getting sick again" I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom.

Before entering the room I KNOCKED. Who knows maybe this time it will be Kanato. Just imagine what kind of squeaky, hysteric shout he would let out. It would sound like T-Rex's roar.

Lucky me, no one was inside. But I needed to finish cleaning myself quickly. But the undressing part wasn't going so well. It was hard to reach the zipper. And even when I reached it, in the middle it got stuck. Not only that but at one point I heard someone walking by in the hallway. That freaked me out. At that moment the dress was on my hip and when I heard that sound, I quickly tried to get my leg out of it. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't fall.

"Ouch...stupid dresses"

I raised my head and looked at the door. Nothing.

For a moment I thought that one of the guys will come in. It doesn't really matter if the door is locked or not, they ,and by they I mean mostly Laito, will still find their way in and when it happens the show called 'I didn't knew you were here' begins.

Somehow I managed to take off the dress without hurting myself more. Suddenly I heard a knock on a door with that unmistakable voice coming along.

"Bitch-chan~"

"AGHHHH!"

I forgot all the fatigue, headaches. The adrenalin kicked in and I became The Flash because of the speed over which I wrapped towel around myself and reach the door closing it before vampire was able to open it fully.

"Ah hell no !" with shaky hands I found the door lock and turned it "How in the world you unlocked it?!"

"You're so naive that it's actually cute"

And with those words the door unlocked and pushed from the other side. I quickly pushed back the door and turned the lock again.

"Get the hell away !" with high pitched voice I yelled at him.

"But I heard you fell on the floor..."

"I fall everywhere !"

"...you could be hurt. Are you sure you're okay?" he used that pretended I-care-about-you voice "You might have injuries. I would be more then happy to treat you~" with that he unlocked the door and tried to push it. Key word: tried.

"That'sreallyniceofyoubutI'mokay" with all the strength that was left, I slammed the door and locked it. Again. 'Stupid vampires powers. And when I thought that I figured them all out'

"Oi, Bitch-chan, don't need to be so rude"

"The conception of rude in vampires community is very different from mine! That's all I can say!...Stop pushing!"

"Stop resisting~" he said playfully.

"Never!"

We both struggled. Well, me more since I tried to outstretch a vampire from opening the goddamn door. Laito is right, I'm naive.

But for my surprise, he stooped pushing. For a moment I was confused but then relieve sigh came from me. After making sure that door is locked I turned around and surprise, surprise...

"JESUZ!" I got jumped scared so bad almost falling on the floor. Living with vampire should be written in medicine textbooks as one of a risk factors for heart attack.

"That's not my name" Laito was standing in front of me with that creepily happy smile of his.

"One of these days I will rip off your hand and shove it down your throat"

"Aww you love me that much" he came closer which made me step back. BUT THERE WAS NO PLACE FOR STEEPING BACK. "I like that attitude. It gets me excited and more fun to play with you~"

"At least one of you people doesn't hate my attitude" I quickly grabbed the doorknob.

"Of course I love it. Fufu~ Your reactions are something new, that's amusing and I could enjoy without getting bored"

"Enjoy?" I snickered "Come on, you and others constantly say to me that I'm annoying. Even today Ayato kept reminding me that" with my fingers I slowly unlocked the door as vampire kept leaning closer to me .

"Ayato-kun is just confused right now-"

I didn't let him finish the sentence and opened the door behind me, grabbing his arm and pushing vampire outside of the bathroom.

"That' what you get" and closed the door.

I walked to the sink were my stuff was. Today for sure I won't be able to take a shower. Screw it. I will just dry myself with a towel and that will be enough. After changing my clothes, a low giggle reached my ears.

"What a lewd women you are. Expressing your body like that in front of me."

"Oh for the love of God!" I glared at the blonde vampire laying near the bathtub "Seriously, what is wrong with vampires and bathrooms !?" Was he staring at me all the time when I was changing ? Luckily I didn't took of my underwear or something.

"I knew you were perverted " Shu smirked after closing his eyes and falling to sleep again.

My eyebrow start twitching and the next moment I know I was standing next to him with a glass filled with cold water and poured it on his head.

"Women are cruel" he said with lazy voice not even once opening his eyes. I let out a grunt and turned around to go pick up my stuff before taking my leave.

"And you're getting fatter. You should watch your weight?"

"Aghhh. You kids, are driving me crazy !" I walked out. But once more I opened the door just enough to poke my head in.

"For your information, it's all about the bass" and loudly closed the door.

Just after returning in my room, I headed straight to Reiji's work room for my punishment time. Oh how I can't wait for it. Note the sarcasm. He probably just gonna throw me in dungeons as usual. My guesses, at the time when I try to unlock a dungeon cell with a bobby pin because it works in a movies, Reiji throws a secret tea party inviting all his brothers dressed up in a pink lolita dresses... I would pay with pure gold just so I could see this picture in my head being realized.

Just when my hand was about to knock on a door, it opened and a red-hair vampire almost bumped in to me. I'm not gonna lie, I got a little scared doing that slight seizure thing with my arms. Third time today. One more and they will need to call the ambulance.

"It's like a Haunted House all over again" I placed my hand on a place where heart was and looked at Ayato who stared at me with his normal angry face but this time it had hints of curiosity too "What ?Did you get whipped and didn't understood what happened?"

"Tch" he snapped out of whatever was on his mind "Don't be a bigger idiot. Like I would let anyone do this to me" he pass me by "But I hope you will get a good beating session"

"And I hope you will get bald. Maybe that would calm down your God-complex side?"

"Are you picking up a fight with me?" Ayato roared but I walked in Reiji's work room instantly closing door behind.

The vampire was standing next to his desk reading a book. On a table was a pile of books, a test tubes filled with liquids. Probably more potions that makes people hallucinate. I took few small steps towards him.

"Why did you wanted to see me?"

Reiji closed the book, placed it on a top of a pile and glared at me folding his arms. For a moment I stood there still, repeating in my head what I asked. A silent 'oh' escaped my mouth.

"Sorry, dumb question" I smiled "Look, I just wanted to visit the Festival. The most important part is, I wasn't planning to runaway or something. Not that anyone is talking about running away! Well I was thinking one time about it but that was three months ago !" Talking about the things that are off the topic. Smooth.

The man didn't said anything and it was so uncomfortable. Imagine someone just staring at you not saying or doing anything. Just staring. And now imagine that person being Reiji. But this state of his didn't lasted long. Before I could know the vampire teleported in front of me.

"Stick out your hands" he commanded.

"Are you gonna read from palms?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" he hissed.

Without making him more angry, I did what he said. And the moment my hands were stretched, I felt sharp, like cutting, painful hit on one hand and then on the other as well. Instinctively I pulled back rubbed the red, burning spots on my wrists.

"What the hell?!"

In some magical way, he got a whip in his hands. It's like from opera 'When a Person Gets Drunk, a Phone Suddenly Appears in His Hand' but in this case 'When Reiji Gets Mad, a Whip Suddenly Appears in His Hand'

"Locking you down in dungeon doesn't change your attitude not a bit and fails as a punishment. So from now on for every offense you'll be whipped"

"Oh crap" one of the spots were bleeding. He really didn't spared strength.

"For someone like you it will heal fast. Don't be a little child about it" Reiji lifted my hand and licked drops of blood 'And he's the guy who talks about the importance of manners' I thought to myself giving disgusted face expression. The vampire turned around and walked to his desk "Your scent of blood already stenched this room. Dismissed"

"Was this really necessary !? I know I went to Festival without permission but is it that big of deal ?"

"Do you wish for more punishment?" He looked at me back over his shoulder.

"Oh that's every girls dream" I sarcastically hissed and left.

* * *

It's started raining again after a short break. These kind of days always made me sleepy and calm. Also it gave weird cozy feeling somehow. I laid on a bed reading a book which I found in mansion's library a few days ago. My bandaged wrist still hurt. Reiji's glass of patient's was filled this time. I knew this day will come, but I guess, I wasn't ready for it. Too bad for him, this action of his only gave me a reason why should I prank him.

"For someone like you it will heal fast" I repeated what he said to me "Tsk. What does he know? But...the bite marks does heal in short time. Maybe it's the same?" Every since I came here things got complicated about me...and I got more lazy.

I closed the book and putted it aside. On a nightstand was a bottle of water. I tried to reached it without moving but it was pointless.

"Thirsty. But so tired" I tried to reached for it one more time. After few more attempts ,one of them included me using the power of my brain to move the bottle, I gave up.

"Sigh...drastic times call for drastic measures...VRRRRRROOOOMMMM!"

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE CAR JOKES !" Subaru barged in with a loud bang.

"Yay, you came. Can you pass me that bottle please?"

"..."

"That one. That one over there. See?...I'm pointing at it"

"It's basically next to you, idiot." he slammed the door before leaving.

 _'I guess I'm starting to get more dependable on others'_

I sat up on my bed looking around pointlessly. From nightstand I took a bottle, drank what was left and threw it away in garbage can which was on the other side of the room.

"Oh right" I needed to do one more thing.

* * *

In a short time, I was standing in front of Ayato's room's door.

*konck knock knock* "Ayato" *konck knock knock* "Ayato"*konck knock knock* "Ayato"

"Why can't you leave me alone for today, Orokana?" with angry voice he opened the door, rubbing his face. Probably was getting ready to go to sleep. Not on my watch.

"Why won't we repeat this day's event. We both went to school - encounter couldn't be avoided. You followed me to the Festival - encounter happened because of you. Just an hour ago we met again in Reiji's room - that was accidental encounter so blame the universe. And now this... Well, I was looking at the garbage can and remembered that this belongs to you" behind my back I was holding his black hoodie which I handed to Ayato "Thanks for letting me borrowing this for disguise when I was spying on Reiji"

"Hey! I didn't let you borrowed it which means you stole it" he snatched it away from my hands and then stopped for a moment. I could see that his eyes noticed my wrist wrapped in a white bandage.

"I see you had a great time with that four-eye" the boy smirked.

"Yes, we braid each others hair putting field flowers in them while eating cookies. And after we discussed about opening our own tea shop"

I swear, when I said the last part about tea shop, I saw a hint of restraining smile on his face. But he took a deep breath, threw hoodie on the ground and and without any warning attacked me biting down my neck. The grip around my waist and shoulders was firm and tight. His head was buried in the crook of my neck, red locks tickling my skin. With every slurp sound I knew that little by little my blood was leaving my body.

"You..wanna see...a trick?" I manged to whisper.

Ayato pulled out his fangs and was about to face me when unexpected I pinched the soft spot on his waist side which made vampire pull back a little. So I took this opportunity and using hands I pushed away his face but vampire didn't even thought about letting me go.

"You bastard! What do you think you ?!"

"Isn't it elementary, Dr. Watson? I trying to save myself !"

"For this I will bite you extra hard"

"Do that and I will pinch you extra hard"

Ayato let out a growl and with quick move he bend my elbows behind my back sinking his fangs in to my throat again.

"I will teach you to submit to me" He mumbled in to my skin and bit down again making me lose consciousness.


	43. The Beginning of Winter (Part 1)

**A.N.  
Hello my amazing readers, hope you all had great holidays. So FINALLY new chapter, new update. This week I'm planning to post the second part two. But it's just a plan. Please don't expect too much.  
Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy it. Let me know what you think.  
And stay cool guys :)**

* * *

2015, December 19th.

The time pasted by quickly in the mansion. It seems like only yesterday, the children were running around dressed up in Halloween costumes and decorations still hanging in the stores and schools. In that time nothing really interesting happened besides more biting , Subaru terrorizing the walls, at least not my room's. Then Shu, well. He was doing what Shu does the best: sleeps in the most weirdest places and keeps accusing everyone to being noisy. One time Yui caught him sleeping in the kitchen, under the table. Okay, that's not weird at all.

Anyway, I also got exclusive chances to get tours to mansion's deepest, darkest places. For example, Kanato finally decided to show his doll collection. I mean why? Why? It was the only word I could say at that moment. And it wasn't like I followed the creepy-child-of-corns to the dungeons on my free will. _Oh no no no amigos._ Apparently, when I was sleeping _,Senior Teddy-libre_ took me from my bedroom and carried to his 'House of Wax' based doll room. Just imagine, you are in a deep, sweet sleep. Dreaming about being ice hockey team's coach in the big game. And at the moment when your player is about score final point and your all intense and stuff, you are awaken by a feeling of your face hitting cold, wet floor. And what I learned is: it doesn't matter who you are, but when you wake up in a room filled with wax-brides-dolls and some creepy-ass vampire child with a toy in his hands standing next to you and telling you with a calm voice 'I wanted to show my art work. Say, do you wanna become doll too. Kaya-san would look beautiful in white dress and glass eyes' oh Lord, I was screaming like a youtube goats while running for my life.

The good news is, I managed to escape. The bad new: I was in unknown part of dungeons. Oh but that's not all. I had no shoes. My feet were wet and freezing. Thank God that night I was wearing sweatpants along with long sleeve shirt.

Finally, I found a familiar part of dungeons and all the world shined with new colors of happiness and relieve.

For like ten seconds.

You ask what happened ? Laito happened.

I guess it was the weirdest encounter with him. At first he was like ' _Oh no no Perra-chan_ , don't be afraid. I von't suck ya blood. Blah blah' which was suspiciously-okay...Until he grabbed me by hand and dragged to a torture chamber because he wanted to show me a new devices that he got. And if you know me well, you can imagine what happened when we reach a torture chamber. He pushed me to the end of the room blocking the only way out. I was like 'NO! Bad vampire. Laito, no!' and he was like 'Laito yes! Look at this toy'. He showed me some kind of huge tweezer-ish thing (Breast Ripper). I freaked out. All scenes involved me running around and climbing over tables while Laito chased me happily with the biggest satisfied smile.

Shit got more weirder.

He stopped and grabbed his chin with hand, looking up and letting out a short 'Hmm?' sound. I glanced at Laito confused catching my breath. Word for word, he said 'We can do this all day. Sigh.. Maybe if I show you how fun can it be...? Look Bitch-chan~' with the blink of the eye, he , for whatever reason, chained himself up to a nearby wall 'I guess I will take the first step. Don't be shy. You can do whatever you desired and fantasized in that cute head of your. You will see how fun it can be to be in situation like this. Feeling the pleasure of pain. So don't hold back and make me exited. And then I will do the same to you~'

For few moments it was quiet. Just letting all information to sink in and be processed.

'I will go get one of your brothers for this job. I bet they will be more then happy to do that' and without turning back I took my leave.

Just a regular morning in the Sakamaki residence...

* * *

I finished writing my little adventure from the day before yesterday in my journal and putted it back under the mattress. The clock showed 3:40 PM. Everyone in the mansions were still asleep and the sun was still shining outside.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my face with both of my hands.

"Again..." It keeps happening. Nightmares. They are disturbing and terrifying. Fortunately, it's not every night. Some nights everything seems to be normal. But it feels like I'm starting have a phobia to fall asleep.

After nights like this, the only thing that helps me to get through is coffee. Of course I'm trying to not overthink about those dreams. Instead, I'm getting my mind off by recording all evens that I can remember that happened to me since the beginning. Also I read books, learning how to do a split, sometimes I just walk around the mansion. Or just goofing around. One time I build a pillow fort. That was the most productive, fruitful evening.

Anyway, my head felt heavy and I really didn't want to get out of bed. But eating something should help to improve my mood.

I didn't bothered putting full school uniform. For now shirt and skirt were enough. I headed to the kitchen. My stomach was craving for toast, bacon and eggs.

I found everything that I needed accept for spices. Of course Reiji hid it from me. He told me that they are to expensive for daily meals and only can be used for monthly dinner party's dishes. And he's damn right. Those spices makes everything taste better and that's why I need them now.

"Tsk" I kept opening cabinets "If I were Reiji, where would I hide spices...under my bed?" I kept looking everywhere. "Oh. Bender's. Robot. God. Screw spices this is way more better!"

From the depths of the bottom cabinet that no one really uses, I found a radio. Without any wait I plugged in my newly found object. And it worked. Well it took few minutes till I found station.

~You're the light, you're the night, you're the colour of my blood~

"Are they serious ? Not this song"

 ***2.05 minutes. Later***

"~Love me lie you do la- la- love me like you do, touch me like you do ta- ta- touch me like you do ! What are you waiting fooor?~" I was using a wooden spatula as a microphone and sang my heart out. This song gets everyone.

Most of the songs that were played gave me shivers followed by flashbacks. The main person who cooked the dinner in our family was me. Well Mamoru (the fifth brother) in our family was the best at preparing mouth watering dishes but he's kinda lazy. I always sang while cooking. Sometimes Rin joined along with his guitar. At that moment I know which song he wants to hear. Since I called him Japanese version of Enrique Iglesias (the face features was similar) he decided to choose one of his songs. And since then in our kitchen-songs repertoire were one of Enrique's songs.

When the first sounds of guitar strings coming out of radio reached my ears, the flood of happiness and longing overwhelmed me. But because it was a habit of mine I sang either way. It's like the universe where playing with my heart by choosing _this_ song.

"~Qué más quieres de mí, Si el pasado está a prueba de tu amor~" (Enrique Iglesias - El Perdedor)

It's funny. Enrique Iglesias songs never were on playlists. But some of the songs I gladly listen now because of Rin. He used them as a teasing tool at first but it ended up our tradition. I think one time Mamoru filmed us performing this song. I was cutting paprika. Next to me Rin was sitting on a counter singing his part of the song while Mamoru kept eating slice of paprika and swaying slightly on his feet, making stupid-satisfied expression.

"~No, no vayas presumiendo, no, Que me has robado el corazón, Y no me queda nada más~"

From a pan I took out roasted bread slices. When song finished there was a short pause before new song started to play.

But I heard a click and the music was no longer to be heard. I turned my head to the direction were radio was.

"Good morning Reiji"

The guy still was in pajamas, glaring at me with a little bit red eyes probably because he just woke up.

"Do you know what time it is ?" he hissed massaging one side of his temple.

I tried to act all cute doing a little dance "It's bacon and eggs time~"

"Be prepared for punishment at the end of the night"

"Obviously not a morning person" I mumbled taking a bite of toast.

"Ah~ Reiji, you have to admit it, Bitch-chan can put up a good morning show"

In the doorway I saw standing Laito. One more sleeping beauty with messy hair. Oh who am I kidding, even after tornado his hair would still look fabulous. Lucky bastard.

"Seriously stop calling me a bitch"

"But just a few moments ago you called yourself like that"

"I..."

 ***10. Minutes. Ago***

 _I was standing on a table doing rock dance moves._

 _"~I'm a bitch, I'm a lovers, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm saint. I do not feel ashamed~"_

 ***Present time***

"That doesn't anything... H-How long have you guys been standing there ?"

"Long enough" Laito smirked

"Why?" Ayato came in too "Just why you have to get up so fucking early? It's been a month like this" he grunted.

"I have my own reasons" I replied taking plate with breakfast "No if I may , I will go to do the same thing I do every night gentlemans. Try to take over the world"

"Their's no limit of your foolishness, isn't it? " Reiji stated

" _Y tienes la cara como una nevera por detrás_ "(And you have a face like the back of a fridge) and I walked back to my room.

Laito turned back to his brothers "She's so sexy in a spanish-mood" vampire said making inappropriate 'sigh' sound.

Back in the bedroom I was enjoy my early breakfast. It got darker outside. Trees branches now were naked, roses in the garden didn't bloom, the weather got colder and soft autumn wind was replaced by nipping one. Today is the last day before winter break. Usually at this time we would have ready Christmas tree, our house would be decorated and a little bit of snow should be fallen. But this year... Well, I guess in this household no one really celebrates the birth of Jesus.

"Ugh" I placed my hand on where stomach is. It felt like food was about come up and out. I felt a little nauseous. Probably because I'm not getting enough rest and my sleep routine had been unbalance this past month. After drinking glass of water I fell asleep for about an hour and woke up with slight teeth pain. But besides that I felt okay. All I needed was some extra sleep. That's why I think nap-time should be for high school students too.

I putted on vest and school blazer, took the plate with unfinished meal and headed down to the kitchen.

On my way I met Reiji. He glance at the plate and back to me

"Didn't ate much I see. If you do so then prepear yourself smaller portions. In this way food supplies are wasted"

"Believe me if I would had eaten all of this, you would had found surprise in one of the closets. And not a pleasant one" I asserted

"You got nauseous ?" it seemed that it got his attention.

"Just a little bit. Drank glass of water, took a nap and woke up feeling better... Don't worry I'm not with a child " Reiji tilted his head a little to the side "...And even if I am, then it must be the Holy Spirit's job"

"If in human world would walk other person like you, there won't be no doubt that human society will be drown in chaos and doomed"

"Sounds better then being drown in the sea of tea, cups, forks, knifes, spoons and suspicious medications"

"Don't brought harsher punishment on yourself" Reiji grunted.

"Sorry" I smiled and walked pass by him but then turned on my heel "Oh, and can I go to the dentist?"

"Dentist?" vampire turned his head towards me

"Sometimes my gums hurts and it's uncomfortable" I asked

"I will think about it. Right now just go and get ready"

I let out a grunt and rolled my eyes turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

The black-haired vampire folded his arms keeping his gaze on the ground. Next to him new presents came. He exchanged the looks with his older brother before heading out.

* * *

We reach the Academy. In the entrance hall Christmas tree was standing with fake presents underneath. Railways wrapped with red ribbons and fake fir branches. The outside of school was neatly decorated with mostly red and white Christmas lights. Finally, some holiday spirit.

After settling down in my desk I sighed and supported my head with my hand. I looked to the right where Ayato suppose to sit. But he wasn't there. I bet he's on the roof top or somewhere else. Just skipping class again. I wanna do that tooooooo.

The teacher entered the classroom and calmed all students down. Before he started the lesson, the door slided open and someone entered. At this point I was looking down at my doodled-bat drawings in my notebook. But what got my attention was that majority of girls began letting out silent squeaks and started whispering among each other.

 _'What the hell?'_

"Yahoo~" I raised my head and saw a young man waving his hand to all students. Curly blond hair. Oh damn, I like those earrings. Blazer's sleeves rolled up. Maroon shirt underneath white dress shirts. Two belts. Knee length pants, socks and-

 _ **'WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE ?!'**_

 _'Oh for God's sake, it's not funny anymore'_

 _ **'Old is gold. Deal with it'**_

"Ah Kou-san" teacher greeted the boy "You're right on time. Let's see, take a seat over there" teacher pointed to my direction "Ayato-san apparently won't be participating in class so you can take his seat for now"

The new guy did what he was told to and headed to my direction and sited in Ayato's spot. From the middle of classroom one girl turned back and with a little blush on a face asked "Umm Kou-san, may I ask why are you here?"

The boy smiled and joyfully replied "Because of my job I missed some classes so now I'm compensating for what I have missed~"

From the other side of class girl whispered to her friend just loud enough for me to hear "I can't believe Mukami Kou is hear eeeehh"

 _'Mukami ? Hmm Mukami ? Why does it sound familiar ? I think I knew someone by the last name like that. Mukami. Mukami. Mukami. Muuukami. Muuuuuu...kami. Moooookami ? Moooooo...kami? God of Moo? Who works in farm that I know ?'_ **(A.N. in japanese 'kami' means'God')**

 ** _'Yo dude. Can you feel it?'_**

It took me a moment but then I felt someones stare at me and it was coming from ,surprise, surprise, a guy on the right. I turned my head to that direction and my eyes met with Kou's blue one. Other one was covered with his hair. I gave him a small smile and turned my gaze to the board.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hello"

The boy slightly turned his body to my direction "How come I haven't see you around in the academy?"

 _ **'Ohhhhhhh. Someone is hitting on someone Ohhhhhh'**_

"That's a great question that I can ask you too" I replied

Blond guy smiled "You don't know who I am, don't you?"

 _'Still working on that'_ "I'm sorry, but... no. Although, your last name sounds familiar"

"You might have heard it on TV" he whispered. I just looked at him confused waiting for an answer "I'm an idol"

"An idol?" I whispered

"Yagami-san" teacher interrupted " _Tranquilo_ "(quiet)

 _"Lo siento"_ (I apologize)I shrinked in my seat.

For the rest of the class I talked a little bit with Kou and because of that I receive a few death glares from some girls. But everything changed when I finally remembered how I know his last name.

 _ **'Oh no. Oh no. Nonononononon'**_

 _'I know. That Ruki guy. A-And the taller-then-Reiji one. Shit! He's a fucking vampire ! OH MY GOD!'_

 ** _'Run! Jump through the window! Now ! Don't think, just DO IT!'_**

 _'I'm not gonna jump. It's just a little bit shocking. But I'm okay. I live with vampires. It's okay. The only problem is that their species will take over the school if they will keep multiplaying like that'_

 ** _'At least close your notebook with those bats. You idiot'_**

"Those doodles...you drew that?" Kou leaned a little bit closer. But his voice didn't sound happy.

 _'Too late. The damage is done'_

* * *

Classes past painful and slowly. After first period Kou left. Most of the time my mind was somewhere else and added vampire-stick people in my notebook-doodle's collection.

The final bell rang. Just when Yui and I were about to leave to meat others, school nurse stopped me. Apparently, at physical examination day I was absent or in other words laid in my bed half-alive from blood lost. So, I said goodbye to Yui and followed nurse to infirmity room. The doctor did all test that needed. The only thing he said is to check my blood pressure because it's low but despite that I'm okay.

I walked down the hallway. All students left long time ago. Only those who are in after school activities still here. I walked up to the board where were written timetable of every clubs activities. Art. Drama. Basketball. Soccer. Singing...

In the past my brothers encourage me to go and join the choir. For improvement. But it didn't felt like it was something with what I would be comfortable. Their's one thing singing at home when you can go off-key and other when you must sing in front of the crowd. We all have stage fear but mine comes with inching-attacks.

"Huh? Basketball club. Right now they should have practice. Isn't Ayato in the team?"

Sure is. When I reached gym's balcony on the second floor I looked down at basketball court. The practice game was about to begin. All guys were in a black&red jerseys standing in positions, ready to attack. I scouted the court and it didn't took me long to find Ayato standing in the center. Well were else would he be if not there. The coach threw ball in the air and the game began. The room was filled with squeaking sneakers sound, ball hitting the floor. I had never watched basketball game before, but I must say it sucks you in. And it's getting interesting. I have always been watching ice hockey games but this is not too shabby. From my bag I took a bottle of water and drank almost half of it.

 _'I wonder, what would happen if I spit? '_

The game was almost over. I was observing the game closely. In my hands I played with a bottle. Ayato snatched the ball from other player's hands and ran closely to the edge of court to the other side . I don't know what kind of magic or powers the universe used this time but this was the most perfect timing in the world's history. I played too much with a bottle and it slip from my hands. I still tried to catch. Attempt was unsuccessful. And unfortunately it landed on that one freaking guy's head who happened to be my nice, forgiving, gentle, vegetarian vampire. With who I live under the same roof.

"Oh dear Lord" I covered my mouth

All players stopped as well as Ayato. One by one, they raised their head up. Now everyone attention is on me.

"What the fuck ?!" Ayato looked up "You gotta be kidding me" he

"Hey" I gave a small smile and wave with hand "Can you... throw it back?" I pointed at the bottle next to him.

"You gonna die today, Orakana !" he grabbed the bottle and threw at me but I dodged like a pro. This little act of ours made teammates snickered and they just enjoyed the show. Everything was over when the coach came in and yelled at guys to finish playing last minutes while I took my leave.


	44. The Beginning of Winter (Part 2)

**A.N.**  
 **After a long, long break with my skills a little rusty a managed to write a new chapter. The story still takes somewhere on December 21th. So Christmas spirits still exist in this story.**  
 **So let me know if it was worth it to wait.**  
 **Wish you guys all the best~**  
 **Bye :D**

* * *

I was leaning against the wall in the hallway just around the corner, nearby gym, waiting for pissed off vampire.

 _'Wait a second, why I am waiting for him?'_ The gym's door opened with a creak and was closed _'Is it finally over?'_ I started walking towards the corner to peek around it.

"How dare you throwing things at me, Orokana?!" suddenly the red-head appeared all irritated and mad, pointing at me with his index finger. I was looking at it and God knows why I did it but with my fingers I grabbed his pointing one and gently shook it. Ayato blinked not knowing what was happening. "Tch. The hell you're doing?" he shoved my hand away.

"I don't know"

He flicked my nose and folded his arms.

"Ah c'mon, you starting that again?" I rubbed my nose.

"And I'm not done with only that" he grunted. I let out an evil giggle which made vampire to tilt his head "What's so funny?"

"Flexing your arms muscles?" I smirked.

"I'm not!" he instantly unfolded arms.

"You're still doing it- Ouch!" he flicked my forehead "Dude"

"Back home you will get way more then that"

"Shocking" I pretends to be surprised.

The vampire scratched the back of his head, making the 'tch' sound.

"Dude. Really ? Are you trying to impress me by flexing your muscles again" I couldn't refrain myself from mocking him while making the stupidest grin. For a moment he looked at me angrily with a hint of embarrassment, I guess, but it was replaced by devilish smirk.

"Ha? That's interesting, you keep pointing this out " he leaned closer "you are a pervert, aren't ya?" he grinned.

"Hmm...Touche my little talking takoyaki. But the truth is, it's just fun to watch your reaction to that" I giggled.

"You dumb-"

"Sakamaki !" a loud man's voiced cut Ayato off "practice isn't over ! Get back here!"

The boy cursed under his breath " Got it !" he answered and faced me "Wait me after practice" and turned around to walk back.

"Hold on. It isn't over ?"

"No"

"The hell I'm suppost to do in the meantime? And wait a second why should I be waiting ?"

"You ask too many questions. Just do what I say and find something to do to kill some time" he said after leaving me standing alone.

"Pft. Kill some time. Easy for him to say" I sighed.

There's nothing to do here. I could go watch practice but...too much attention would be directed to me, considering what happened before. Maybe a walking around the academy will be a good starter.  
I was strolling empty hallways. The only sound that could be heard was my shoes stepping on the floor. All academy now seemed like an abounded building. Only without creepy background story, zombies, serial killers or mutant cannibals. I felt shivers going down mine spine.

"Wrong Turn all over again"

In the end of hallway I found the stairs that I had never used, nor did I knew about their existence. So the logical thing to do would be climb up the stairs which takes God knows where. That's how all horror movies starts and I did the same start. They led to the roof top where a scenery of starry night sky and sleeping city took my breath away. It almost seemed like a picture on a postcard.

"Breezy" I hugged myself and took few steps towards, scanning surrounding. It didn't took long until my eyes caught a greenhouse-like building on the other side of the rooftop near the wall. It was made of matt glass or something like that and I could see the light coming out. So at this point, I felt like a insect attracted by glowing things.

I walked up to the door, opened it and poked my head in. "Hello..." no one answered "...from the other side...?" still nothing. It was warm and the smell of plants, mostly tomatoes was lurking in the air. I closed the door behind me and made my way towards one of the tables on which were placed pots. Some of them were empty while others with growing plants in them. From the ceiling down was hanging string on with like bindweed grew a small grape tomatoes. "Who in the world would grow anything at the time of year like this?" I asked myself and took one tomatoes putting it in to my mouth "Hmm... A horror movie about a gardener serial killer" I said chewing tomatoes.

"Oi! Who let you in here?" A loud, angry voice called for me. I jumped in a spot and turned around finding a familiar face in front of me. The guy looked at me a little bit surprised "Huh ? Dwarf ?"

 _'Lighthouse? I mean... Yuma?'_

"Tch. Stop staring at me and answer the damn question...Wait your mouth seems to be. OY ! Don't tell me you ate something from my garden"  
"..." I avoided his look and after a few moments of silence there was a gulp sound. And it was coming out from me. _'Well shit'_

The boy's one eye twitched few time before the big burst came out

"WHO GAVE YOU A DAMN PERMISSION TO EAT MY DAMN TOMATOES !"

I covered my ears "Hey don't need to shout that loud. I'm standing next to you. Besides, don't need to freak out over one small tomato! And if you so emotionally attached to them that I'm sorry! Okay !"

"No ! It's not okay!"

"Well if you don't wanna that your vegetables would be eaten that you should put a fucking sing on it !"

He placed one hand on the tabled leaning closer to me while I leaned back with my waist hitting the edged of a table.

"You took something from me" he placed other hand on the table "That means I can take something from you in return, dwarf"

I blinked couple of times " _Yo no entiendo. Que esta pasando?" (I don't understand. What's going on ?)_

"Huh" The boy stopped " What kind of language is that ?"

"...Ay dios mio"

"Tch. Whatever" he slammed me on the nearby table with him on top of me. Eyes glowing brown and lips curving into a smirk relieving sharp fangs "Stick out your neck and stay still"

"NO!" from panicking my hands searched for anything with what I could hit him. Above my head I grabbed what it felt like a pot "BAD VAMPIRE!" I putted that thing on his head like a hat. But it wasn't gentle and classy way, it was more like harsh and don't-you-even-dear way. That made the boy backed away. I took this as an opportunity to run pass him, crawl under the tabled and popped out on the other side of it so table would be the only thing separating us. The guy took off the pot of his head and threw it on the floor shattering to a piece.

"Look, I don't wanna any fight. So maybe we can talk this through like a-"

"The fuck do ya think you're doing, dwarf?!" he cutted me off slamming the tabled with a wist.

"You were about to bite and I just turned on my defense mechanism! That's what fucking happened !" I slammed my wist too.

"HA?! ARE YOU PICKING UP A FIGHT WITH ME?!"

"I'M NOT SURE!"

"THEN I WILL MAKE IT CLEAR FOR YA!" he yelled at me once more and started chasing with the roar coming out of his mouth. I was running around the table and he was cursing under his breath.

"STOP RUNNING!" he shouted.

"SUCK IT!" I climbed over the tabled before he could grab me.

"THE FUCK YOU SAID?!"

"SUCK ON TOMATOES!" I shouted once more before running towards the exit. But he blocked it with his vampire was gasping for air

"Now there's no escape, dwarf" he grinned.

I gazed at him

"You *gasp* are my Everest"

He frowed eyebrows giving me confused look.

"I can't climb over you…." With that I dropped on the floor and quickly crawled under between his legs. Stood up as fast as I could and took my leave "….BUT I CAN DIG MY WAY UNDER YOU 'CAUSE I'M A DWARF!""GET BACK HERE !"

I ran downstairs almost tripping and falling and made my way towards the gym, all the time cursing in my head and mentally punching myself. Who in the world, no, in the universes tells 'suck it' to a vampire. It's basically a suicide….but it was fun tho. Dangerous but satisfying, a whole vampire community will hate me because of this but YOLO.

Anyway, my legs kept moving, carrying me somewhere and the part of my brain which is responsible for logical decision in life-and-death situation was shutted down. So there's about 98,4 % chances that I'll end up in Dead End.I stopped to catch my breath making a dying hippopotamus's sound

"Someone should put bells on all of the vampires and before entering the room they should shout 'The vampire is coming ! The vampire is coming!' "

I took a few more deep breaths "Oh my God. It's a million dollar idea"

My thought were quickly cutted by the sound of foot steps. Like I mean really loud ones. Every inch of my body panicked. I turned around 360 degree around, eyes scanning surroundings finding a way out or place to hide."A door" I whispered to myself with a voice filled with relief and joy of being saved. At least that's what I was hoping for but nooo, the universe just had to be a bitch to the doors was silently shut down the smell of eau de cologne mixed with sweat reached my nostrils which made me frown. I looked over my shoulder. There were three rows of lockers and in between them benches.

"You gotta be kidding me"

I whispered to myself. On the other side the foot steps could still be heard. From stress I bit my thumb thinking what to do next. I was in despair just followed my instincts. And they led to the empty locker. _'Maybe it's not so bad being short. But still. I think I'm stuck'_

About five or more minutes passed. But doubts about coast being safe didn't left my head. I waited just for a few more moments. As I opened locker's door the sound of squeaking sneakers and guys voices reached my ears.

 _'Damn it!'_ I cursed quickly closing locker's door

 _'Universe, what do you think you doing?! Is it Screw-with-Kaya's-life day for ya?'_

 _' **Just calm down. Instead of making a big deal of it, let's play. Okey, I spy with my little eye something dark'**_

 _'Oh suck on balloons'_

Right know, the only thing I could do is to wait till everyone will leave the room and until then don't make any sound.

 _'Damn it, now I'm hungry'_

The guys were babbling about this day's practice and basketball in general until a topic about girls came up. Sarcastic 'Yay' that's what I think. They were talking about girlfriends, what they do and what they don't. What pisses them off about them and what makes them like them. From the looks of it some of these guys has to deal with some demanding girlfriends. But I stopped listening. The only thing I wished for was to this day be over soon just so I could forgot the fact that I'm hiding in the boy's locker room. But then the conversation got my attention when it turned in unexpected way.

"Hey, does anyone know who was that chick in the balcony with water bottle?" I heard one guy asking.

"Oh yeah, isn't she in the same class as you, Ayato-kun ?" the other one replied.

"So what if she is?" I recognized the vampires voice.

"Uhh nothing. Just wondering is she dating someone at the moment?"

My eyes shot wide open.

"Heh~ why are you asking these kind of things? Are you interested in that crazy woman?" one of the guys giggled

"She is taken" I heard Ayato interrupting.

 _'By who ? Who is with me ? When? Where? Why? Who?'_

What surprised me is that he lied. I'm not dating. Well at least not in my knowledge. Or…wait. Am I? What?

"Huh. Who knew ? Well too bad "

"Don't tell me you want to go out with her?" One guys asked the other

"Well for short time, yes"

"What do you mean?"

 _'What does he mean?'_ I got curious

"Well in what way I should put it. Crazy chicks signs up for crazy things in all life situations. You know what I mean"

I knew what was he talking about. An urge of getting out of this locker and smacking the shit out of that bastard was at the highest level. My fists were clenched and teeth biting my lower lip. Rich boys are assholes. Sure I do insane, sometimes unpredictable and stupid things but it doesn't mean that I'm some kind of weird women with fetishes.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE !"

"OI ! CALM DOWN!"

A loud bang and big commotion started

"Dude why the hell you hitted me?"

I didn't see what was going on but from the sound of it someone punched that guy who talked shit about me and know the others tries to separate them. It didn't took long for a coach to barge in and stop the fight.

"What is going on here ?!" with strict, loud voice couch asked the boys. Everyone went silent. After short pause the man spoke again.

"Takagi ! Sakamaki ! Finish changing your clothes and report to my office ! Understood ?!"  
 _'Sakamaki?'_

* * *

I waited till everyone was gone and slowly opening the door, got out of the locker and just when I was about to enter the hallway, my back was slammed against the wall.

"I knew there was a familiar scent in the air" my blue eyes met with Ayato's green ones. My guesses the reason why he didn't noticed my presence was because of the other smells mixing up and hiding mine "What were you doing here all this time?"

"Killing time…?"

He grinned his teeth and let me go "Tch. You're impossible" the boy was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Ayato, wait" with calm voice I called him. The red-head didn't even glanced at me but he did stopped in his track making a sigh "Did you...Did you broke that guy's nose ?" I stutter a little folding my arms.  
"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head.

With the tip of my shoe I touched his ankle "Thanks"

 ** _'Weirdest gratitude gesture ever'_**

"What was that?" Ayato first glanced at his ankle then up to me.

"I-I'm not sure"

"Haven't you learned how to say thanks to a vampire?"

I took one step back but he moved fast, pulling my shirt with blazer down the right shoulder and digging fangs in to my neck's flesh. No matter how many time I was bitten the pain still is sharp and agonizing.

He didn't sucked too much of my blood. After releasing me I leaned against the wall and placed my hand on the sore spot on the neck. Ayato wiped dripping blood from the corners of his mouth with blazer's sleeve.

"Go back to the mansion" with these words he disappeared.

First he says wait for him, now go back on my own. And I thought math is complicated. All the way to academy's cloakroom my steps were quiet and smooth like ninja's. I checked if the coast is clear over every corner. Since I didn't knew if the tall-one Mukami was around. For my luck, I didn't encounter him. In the cloakroom I kept my coat for emergencies, just in case if I have to walk back home in the cold weather. I warped around my neck tartan dark blue scarf, put on a grey coat and walked out of academy. A nipping wind blew outside which made my snuggle in to scarf deeper.

Walking through city's center I still kept thinking what happened in the changing room. It's not like I heard these kind of insults for the first time but when I did it was said right in to my face. At those times I could say something back or in other cases Rin, Mamoru or Isamu backed me up. But this time… People say that words hurt more than actions. And they're not wrong.

I looked up from the ground and in my view appeared a big Christmas tree decorated with white lights, red and golden Christmas balls, ribbons and stuff like that. It's not traditional holiday in Japan but people still likes to mention it in their own way. For example, I heard that fried chicken is often eaten on Christmas day. Also strawberry and whipped cream cake is popular too for this holiday.  
At this time of year you souppose to be with your family. I have to prepare myself cause the end of this year will be emotionally hard.

With a sight I continued on walking, keeping in mind that everything will be alright if I control my feelings. Besides, last week I did what I wanted. The package should be on its way to Alaska.  
As my lips curved a smile of satisfaction the feeling of uneasiness grew too. But it wasn't from sadness. It feels like somebody is watching me. Or even following me.

I shook my head. I told this to myself a thousand time and I will say a thousand times more: it's all in your head. But just in case I turned around. A late night workers were walking around here and there a few couples too.

"Okay, I need coffee and some sleep" guess I was too tired since my sleep isn't regular and shit is just happening in my life… Ahhh I need vacation from all of those vampires. And I mean from all of those who are living in this town. Seriously like six weren't enough. Well six and a half. Still not sure about that Teddy toy. But no, four more chupacabra had to be like 'Boom! We're here'. If I remember correctly, Ruki-guy said that there's four of them but I only met three. This will be unpleasant surprise.

"Huh ?" I narrowed my eyes trying to see a figure in the distance "Shu?"

The boy noticed me too and stopped next to a not working fountain in front of tall building in which Shu was about to enter if it wasn't for me.

"What are you doing here ?" I walked up to him

"I could ask you the same question" Shu replied "Shouldn't you be in the mansion? Troublesome woman. You know this kind of behavior makes Reijji angry which leads to his nagging and you being hysteric"

"Excuse me sir, you are forgetting who's really hysteric in our household " I placed my hand on hips.

"Ah, similar annoying voices. What's the difference ?"

"You really want me start listing points?"

"No" he cutted me off and headed towards the entrance doors.

"Hey, where are you going ?"

"It shouldn't concern you?"

"Okey, question number two, did you came here by limo?"

Shu looked at me over his shoulder "If you want to come back together then you'll have to wait"

"How long?"

"Maybe an hour"

"An hour?" I sighed

Shu opened the door "Go back by foot or figure out how to kill some time. You choose" after these words he shutted door behind.

I looked around hoping to find something entertaining to do. My eyes caught a boy sitting on a bench tuning a guitar.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I came closer to him.

"Sure" with a joyful voice he replied and went back to what he was doing before. The boy wore a black coat and finger-less gloves, medium dirty blond hair brushed back revealing his face. It took him a few moments to finish the tuning and start playing with guitar like a virtuoso.

Those chords sounded so familiar, but where did I heard this melody?

"~Her hair is Harlow gold, Her lips sweet surprise~" (Dean Ray's cover) he sang.

"Bette Davis ! Of course!" I almost shouted like this was the answer to a 1 million dollar question. Not only I got boys attention but passers-by too.

"Not a lot people these days know this song" he looked at me surprised but still with a smile on his face.

"It's just my brothers are old-school when it comes to music. And they went through some bands phases. So yeah I have hear a lot…" I lowered my voice "Like Marilyn Manson for straight four weeks"

The guitarist snickered "You sing?"

"Meh" I did 50/50 sing with my hand.

"Come on" he adjusted guitar on his leg and started playing same chords "~Her hair is Harlow gold, Her lips sweet surprise, Her hands are never cold, She's got Bette Davis eyes, ~" he nodded his head as a sign to me jump in. And I did.

"~She'll turn the music on you, You won't have to think twice, She's pure as New York snow, She got Bette Davis eyes~"

At this point I really didn't cared if I'm off the key or what, but it felt nice.

He also played Budapest and Stolen Dance in Dean Ray's style, things right from my playlist. I had fun and relaxed more. Then 80's came to our song list…

 ***1 hour. 17 minutes. Later***

The blond vampire walked down the stairs from the meeting. A tired sigh left his mouth as he closed both eyes wishing to get back home as soon as possible and lay down on a favorite couch in the living room. His thumb reached for a button on mp3 player to turn up the volume but the boy stopped when he hear a duo singing from the outside. Male and female. He opened the door and as he was expecting that female was that annoying, short, loud woman living with him.

"~Oh, I don't know why she's leaving, Or where she's gonna go, I guess she's got her reasons, But I just don't want to know, Cos for twenty-four years I've been living next door to Alice~ " _(Smokie)_

The strange guy and her sang while some people stopped for a moment to listen

* * *

I noticed Shu standing outside, waiting for me. We ended the song and I said goodbye wishing nice holidays to a guitar-guy. When I walked up to Shu he looked at me with one raised eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"What? You said to kill some time. And those words for me are the magic ones since weird shit happens"

He rolled his eyes and started walking. In my head the sound of guitar still was playing.  
"It seems you had fun" Shu stated out of nowhere.

"I did. And it seems that whatever you were doing, bored you to hell. Anyway with who you were meeting"

Shu closed his eyes "…."

"…." I waited for an answer

"I'm still not telling you so forget it"

"Okey" I cleared my throat "~Oh Shu-boy, you got me eatin' my heart away,  
You got me countin' my nights and da-~" _(Smokie)_

Shu covered my mouth with his hand. But he didn't placed it, he slapped it on my mouth and gave a tires-death glare. I nodded my head letting him know I got the message.

We reached the limo and witch took us back to mansion. While we were driving I tried to talk with him but he didn't exact;y listed what were I saying until conversation turned to one specific topic.

"Hey did you know there's an idol in academy. Mukami Kou ? I guess? Today he was in my class for one period"

Shu looked at me but his gaze wasn't nor interested, nor surprised.

"Did he talked to you?" he asked.

"Well a little…but I wouldn't call it a proper conversation"

 ***Flashback . In the class. Kou sitting next to Kaya***

 _"So" I whispered "Do you do shows like Beyonce or you're more like Lady GaGa style singer?" Kou looked at me confused by the question "Justin Bieber?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Backstreet Boys"_

 _"..."_

 _"The Beach Boys?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Some other band with the word 'boys' in it that I don't know of?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh, One Direction only you go solo and there's a three backup dancers"_

 _"..."_

 _"Six backup dancers?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Or do you do that Usher Trading Places thing?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Okay, I will shut up" and got back to doodling bats again._

 ***End of flashback***

"Maybe he does in Uta no Prince sama style. You know, the anime"

"I really don't care. Did he said anything to you?"

"Umm… he only said 'hi'. That's all"

Shu closed his eyes again and fall back to sleep.

"But I met his brother today. The big one, brown hair, pumped up. He kinda reminds me of Chris Hemsworth in Thor, only with shaved beard"

"Yuma" Shu mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, him. You guys know each other?"

He paused "Not really"

Somehow I didn't believed those words.

We entered the mansion and Reiji welcomed us with his presence. I was expecting him to yell at me but that didn't happened since Shu asked him to talk privately. In relieved I walked up stairs while singing.

"~Oh Reiji nobody's done it before, Oh baby you've opened the door, Oh Reiji you can do it some more~" _(Smokie)_

I thought I was singing silent enough.

"Ahem"

I looked back and saw Reiji's displeased face.

"No singing. Got it" I snapped my fingers and headed back to the room

* * *

The chill weather of December didn't bothered me that much now. My mind was more concentrated on what was outside. The moonlight glow through the dark clouds. Tonight was half-moon. But despite that the light still was able to expose garden and forest.

I couldn't fell asleep. Someone just kept telling me to go outside and wait. So I did. Outside of mansion I found a comfortable spot on stoned stairs. Also bringing a blanket with me. Like the old days. Only then we had a bonfire, marshmallows, cookies and chocolate.

"I want S'mores"

"Hey, Orokana" I heard Ayato "What are you doin here?" he came closer

"Nothing really"

Now he was standing next to me "If you get cold your blood will go bad. Go back inside"

I turned my gaze away from the vampire

"Go without me, I will come soon"

"Tch." he grabbed my hand pulling me up on my feet "How many times did I said to not disobey me"

"Dude, relax"

"Don't tell me what to do" he sounded like a little child.

"If I get sick, I will get sick. Don't need to make a big drama out..." I stopped when my eyes caught a little white drop of snow slowly making it way on the ground "Look" I smiled "It's finally snowing. The snow started falling with bigger pieces, little by little covering the ground. I looked up at the vampire and from the way how he was looking at this nature event he was amazed too.

"Call me crazy but a little voice inside my head told me to go outside and wait for something. I guess it meant this"

"We all are calling you crazy"

"...I know" I kept looking at the distance "Listen about today"

"Don't bring it. Got it?" he looked dead serious at me.

"Sure" I smiled and lifted my hand which was held by his "So lets talk about this" with a slight high-pitch voice I stated.

"Tch" he turned around and headed back inside so I did the same.

"Okay I won't touch this topic" we stepped inside the mansion "By any chance, do you any bands with the word 'boys' in them?"

"What?" Ayato shook his a little before looking at me.

"Never mind"

All night snow was falling down covering everything with white puffy-like sky cotton. Looking up to sky I was wondering how are thing back there...

 ***In Alaska***

"Look what we got in the mail from our little sister" Isamu walked in carring a paper box. Rin, Mamoru and Orachi looked at there brother.

"Kaya, sent something from Japan?" Mamoru asked

"Nice going sis" Rin said to himself joyfully

"I wonder what's inside?" Orachi came closer

"No. Sit. Don't touch it" Isamu scolded Orachi "Kaya sent it for Christmas"

"Sounds like her" Rin laughed

"I'm going to give a call to Ichirou, Rink can you take this upstairs"

"No problem" Rin stood up and the box from his hands and carried it to upstairs closet. Before placing it on the top shelf he examined the box trying to figure out what's inside of it. He shook it, lifted it few more time even smelled it. But then his eyes saw an address written on the box.

"Hmm?"


	45. AN Question about Mukami bros

Hola amigos,

I have a question to you. It's about my fanfiction. Would you guys like too see Kaya being kidnapped by Mukami bros or just in some weird way ending up living with those guys for some amount of time? I'm still not sure if I wanna do this or not because in my head there are some ideas what Kaya could do at Mukami's.

And I'm not saying that this event will happen soon before that I have some more chapters to write. So, what you guys thing? Should I do this for future chapters or not ? Waiting for answers :D

Please PM to be sure that I got your message


	46. A flashback

**A.N.** **  
** **Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But I did it. I finished this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it.** **  
** **Thank you for reading my fanfic and support :)**

As usual, my evening-morning began in the kitchen, pouring hot-boiling water in to a mug with coffee powder in it. Through the window I saw the most stunning view: moonlit garden and trees covered in snow which looked so fluffy like a cotton of wool. Occasionally a few snowflakes fell down merging with whiteness on the ground. Wearing leggings, a few sizes bigger sweater, warming hand with a hot mug...All this together made me feel cozy. Leaning against a kitchen counter with my back still looking outside, I took a sip of hot coffee.

"Forget it, Laito"

"Nfu~"

And the moment of rare peace that I get in this mansion was ruined when the force disturbing presence appeared in the kitchen.

"Bitch-chan, give me a good reason why not"

"You really want me to start listing things?" I finally turned my eyes to curious vampire.

"I will hear it out when we'll be dinning together..." his smile got wider "...alone"

Laito was sitting at the table with his both hands supporting head. With a cheese smirk reddish-head vampire looked at me waiting for an answer to his question. Yesterday, out of blue, he asked me to go out with him on a date and kept nagging me since then. Just what happened to him. Date? Really? It doesn't sound like Laito that I know, besides my guts tell me that a date with a vampire wouldn't end up nice.

"Don't you have any resolutions to do like going to church?"

"Oh Bitch-chan, if I would go to church, then there would only men left in that place"

There was a moment of silence before I spoke "Wunderbar" I whispered and took a sip of coffee.

"What no comeback? Bitch-chan~ I was expecting from you more" the boy slightly tilted his head

I sighed "You just trying to make me say something back because when that happens you will have a damn reason to sink those things in your mouth in to my skin. Sorry amigo, it's a no from me, try next year" I said while heading out of the kitchen

"Bitch-chan don't leave. We still have a lot to talk about"

"Esta conversación terminó!" I shouted with a quick head turn I looking at him before opening the door.

"Talking Spanish ? Nfu~ Someone is trying to tempt me" Laito stood up from the chair but managed to take only one step. Behind me the door was opened by Reiji. The guy fixed his glasses and folded his arms.

"Are you to done speaking?" Reiji asked

"Yes"

"No"

Me and Laito answered at the same time. But I didn't stayed there and left the kitchen.

"Laito, could I speak privately with you?"

"Ahh What this time? " Laito sighed while I from the hallway mockingly shouted "HA !" and headed to my room. Usually when Reiji wants to talk to you in privet you should expect a lecture from him.

I walked in my room and sat down in the armchair bringing my legs on a small coffee table. The time passed so fast. It looked like only yesterday was a New Year's eve... Well, I really just wanna forget that night. What happened...It...Agh. Forget it Kaya. People does more then...Just, forget, erase your memories, women. It was meaningless, stupidest, idioticestest, I don't know if that's a word but whatever, thing. Right now, concentrate in relaxation, enjoy the aroma of coffee and cosines off this sweater.

"~Relax, take it eaaaaaaasyy~" I sang out silently and took a sip of hot beverage while admiring the view from the window...Oh what the hell am I talking, I can't see a shit only contours. It's like, if you wanna see something your eyes must develop to the level of cat's eyes.

 _ **'Is it me or that tree has a face?'**_

 _'Holy crap, it does look like it'_

"Oh! fffffff " the sound of knocking scared me. I trembled and spilled some coffee on my sweater "Come in" I said as I putted the mug on the table.

"Kaya-chan, sorry for bothering you" the blonde girl walked in with a black notebook in her hands "What happened?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing" I giggled "I just spilled some coffee on myself"

"Are you okay? Did it burned you?" Yui almost panicked

"Nha, I'm good" from a drawer I took a napkin and tried to get rid of some stain "Anyway , what brought you to my lands"

"I just came here to return your notebook that I borrowed" the blonde handed it over me "Thank you"

"No problem. I hope it helped you"

"Well...t-there wasn't a lot of information on class subjects. But I did liked your doodled bats and...chibi..Reiji-san?" she smiled

"Actually that's one of my chiby masterpiece and I proud of it"

"You drew him with a pipe"

"It makes him look more smarter and cultured" I explained

Yui gave me a little smile with a soft giggled but slowly her face expression changed. The girl lowered her eyes glancing at the floor almost depressed. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath.

My eyes caught these hints. It wasn't even hard to notice that something is wrong.

"You're not okay" without hesitation and no wait the question flew from my mouth in soft, calm almost whispering voice tone.

Yui slowly shook her head lowering her head. It took a few moments before she spoke.

"I hate...this place" she almost cried but no tears were to see.

That's right, Yui lived here longer then me and got fed up with all these nonsense. But there's nothing I can do to change her and at the same time mine situation. Running away is useless. Those guys would still hunt us down sooner or later.

"...I know" finally I cut the silence

"It's just...I keep asking myself is it God who sent me this challenge. Or maybe this is His punishment for me doing something wrong" her voice kept cracking

"God doesn't give us more then we can handle. Isn't that what priests say?"

"But I don't think I can take this anymore" Yui hugged herself

I wanted to comfort her but I'm not really good at this "Hey, what doesn't kill you make ya stronger" I placed my hands gently on her shoulders and giving her a smile. But after a second I realized what did I said "No, wait. That's wrong. Let me try again"

"How do you make it?" Yui looked at me "How after all this time, how can you still smile and not break down?"

"I don't know" I shook my head.

The blonde girl nodded and turned her look down again trying to contain herself from crying. I gestured her to sit on my bed.

"Look, honestly I don't know what to say to a person in condition like this. But it doesn't mean that I don't wanna help you."

"What you have on mind?"

"...here's another fact about me. I'm not good at comforting people" I looked down at my fingers.

A low sobbing sound came out from her and it didn't took long enough before tears started running down girl's cheek leaving a wet line.

 _ **'Nice going. Maybe you should go to a playground and tell kids that Santa Claus doesn't exist?'**_

 _'Shut up. I know I screwed up'_

"I'm so stupid..." Yui cried "why?...why I accepted father's offer to come here?" she wiped her tears "I can't take it...I keep making mistakes...it hurts" Yui took a few deep breaths and wiped off new tears "I thought that God is testing my strength but..." girl voice was cracking. The sound of sobs filled the dark room. For a moment we were sitting in silence before speaking up.

"Yui, by telling that everything will be alright, I would be lying to you and myself. But..." I placed my hand on her shoulder "Don't give them this pleasure of seeing you like that. Depressed. Better give them a smile" I raised my voice so it would sound inspiring. Yui wiped tears away and with still running nose looked at me confused "This simple gesture apparently can fuck vampires mind up. Do that and they'll all start searching for the answers like 'What does it mean?' "

On purpose I used mimics and parody voices of them which cracked a little smile on girl's face.

"And the might be looking all handsome and glamorous like and adult men but my theory is that they're still going through a puberty. Only vampire version. They have bigger mood swings then me"

I got a bigger smile and a giggle from her which means it worked...whatever I did.

"I-It's true. It's hard to predicted what they gonna do" Yui said

"Well, they'll get all hyper and vampirish if you brake one of gremlins rules"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gremlins rules. You know, 1. No bright light. It makes them grumpy. 2. No water. I don't know the background story but vampires and bathrooms has the weirdest relationship ever. It's like a full moon's alternative. And 3. Don't feed them after midnight...in our case don't feed them at all. We're the ones who's life is in danger"

"If only that would be easy" Yui looked down at her hands with heartbroken eyes.

"And about those mistakes that you were talking about, I... I don't think it's a bad thing. The reason why you're here is not because you did a wrong choice, as I understand there weren't a lot of options for you?"

"My father just told me that he doesn't wanna leave me all by myself so I must to go to my...to this place" her voice cracked again.

"That's what I'm talking about. It wasn't on your own will. And me? It's a different situation. I had a 'no' option. But somehow, my heart told me I should go. That's the biggest mistake that I have done, listening to my heart...But you know what?" I slapped my tights with both hands and talked with more enthusiastically "I don't think making mistakes is a bad thing. I think, that would make me an incredibly wise person with an insane stories. Something that I want. And right now, we're on the chapter of this crazy story when characters feel miserable but quickly recovers because of newly found hope and power" I smiled

She didn't said anything back which made me rethink what I told and most important question: Did it made any sense?

"I think I'm better now" Yui stood up and walked towards the door but before open it she turn around and gave me warm look "Kaya-chan, thank you"

"No problem. And the next week on the conversation corner with Kaya we'ill be discussing 12 ways of how to escape from vampire's bite. The answers will shock you"

As Yui left, I took off my sweater and replaced it with a long T-shirt before heading to the laundering room.

The conversation that we had get me thinking again about the future. Will I be stuck in a routine of prey for the rest of my life? And most importantly, can I do something about it? It's only the matter of time when they finally break me and turn into a submissive, emotionless object which will do every they command to. No. No, these kind of thoughts...Aghhh, how many times I should hit my head to the wall to get them out of my mind?

As I thought this to myself I actually stopped and lightly hit my head to the wall.

"If you wanna make a hole you should hit harder"

"Ayato, don't be a claustrophobic turtle" I sighed not glancing at him

"...is that your comeback? I did expected something better" he said almost mockingly.

"Well good news for you. You can insulted as much as you want cause I'm out of my wise words of sarcasm"

"Well then..."

As I was about to look at him, Ayato teleported in front of me, smashing me to the wall giving my back an impact.

"...don't be a troublesome idiot and give me your blood" he whispered in that husky voice of his. My respond was putting my stained sweater on his head. With one move he took it off and roughly tossed it on the floor grunting, grinning his teeth and all the other stuff that vampires do.

"I said I was out of comebacks, not moves" I explained

"You really wanna go to that God of yours I see!" the redhead grabbed my wrists "Tch, such a drag"

"Oh my dear lonely young sailor walking down the unfamiliar post's streets, without this drag's blood you would be in so much pain"

"Ghaa I'm in _pain_ every time you speak or do some shit!" Ayato yelled tighten his grip "Every time I do something to ya you ruin it by babbling stupid comments!"

"Well that's my only defense weapon that I hav-...wait" a grin appeared on my face "You still didn't got over with what happened on the New Year's Eve?" words came out slowly like I was about to blow this case wide open.

The vampire with now slightly flushed face stuttered "Y-You just too stupid and inexperienced to- to understand a great things...And besides" he leaned closer "Why would you brought this up after all this time?" with satisfied grin he looked at me.

 ***Flashback: New Years Eve***

"This sucks! I demand for explanation" my fist slammed the dinning tabled wooden surface "Reiji, it's a New Year's Eve and fireworks are essence of this event. Reiji! You taking away the essence"

"First, it's impolite to shout while dinning. Second, I can thoroughly explain all the reasons why you can't buy fireworks in dungeons" he looked at me stressing the word 'dungeons'

"No, thank you" with a punish child voice I mumbled under my breath looking back at my plate.

This conversation started from my request to go to the city for fireworks show. That's all. But Reiji just sang the old song again how I should know my place as a human here and that my freedom is limited. But everyone's expect mine and Yui's opinion about these kind of holidays were...How to say. It's like I-don't-give-a-single-fuck-about-annoying-human-traditions. Well then, I don't give a fuck to Reiji's rule Do-not-drink-my-wine-you-little-insolent.

And I'm guessing you all have figured out what happened next. I took a bottle of the blood of Christ and drank it, drowning my problems in red liquid. I understand it's a bad thing but New Year is the only time in the year when my brothers actually gave me alcohol.

Before starting my feast I went to a balcony sitting on the ground. I wasn't wearing much that night: ankle boots, ripped jeans and a long sleeve shirt underneath a gray coat. For a while my eyes were concentrated on the finish of the bottle. I looked up somewhere in the distance, lifted it with my brothers on my mind the word 'Cheers' slipped from my mouth and soon my lips were touched by cold glass.

"Mmm. This is actually delicious" and sip after sip after sip was taken. I didn't eve noticed when the bottle was out of his treasure. And soon enough I was like...

"Wh-Why? Why, people...talk when they are drunk. It's like...why?" my tongue was on his own. No longer in my control.

In my hand I examined an empty bottle of wine "I should hit with this thing vampire's head and write down what happens"

"Damn it Ororkana, where the hell have you been? You pain in the ass give me your blood" Ayato opened the balcony's doors and took a couple of steps before stooping.

"Ayayayato. Ayato, Ayato, Ayato, Ayato c'mere. Sit- sit next to me and tell what's- just what's going on in your life? Just...what'z what's going on?" I tried supporting my head in my palm but it just swung to all sides.

"Give me that" the redhead approached me snatching the bottle from my hands and reading the label "How am I suppose to drink your blood when you're drunk as hell?!"

"Drunk is such a strong word. Simply my brains just escalated to the level of philosopher. And solution to your trouble is to not drink my blood. This might be shocking buuuuut it's only logical"

"Like something ever logical came from you"

.

.

.

 ***End of the flashback***

"Because it makes me laugh"

"What?" Ayato asked

"Hehehe... I thought these little tings for vampires didn't meant anything?"

"It's not that! It's that fucking drunk comment that you told!" he let go of my wrist and folded his arms "Besides should I remind you what _you_ did?" Ayato smirked with devilish smile as I felt my cheeks getting hotter "Heh And you said these kind of things doesn't mean anything but your face says opposite. Admit it you want me around you. You want me to do more intimate things to you"

With my fingers I got my one hair lock behind my ear and putted my hand on hips"I should be the one saying these lines to you! Your the one who always comes to me!"

"Don't deny the fact that you want me and only me to be the one who sucks your blood. All facts are clear"

"Well you're wrong and those facts are based on _intoxicated_ behavior!" and without listening his responds I walked away bitting my lips from anger. But before I walked around the corner I told him that one thing that drives these days vampires crazy and mad as fuck. Those three cursed words that might don't make sense to him right now but after a day maybe two his head will explode from the amount of questions 'What did I mean?'. The simple phrase can ruin your mood for a long time.

I slightly turn my head, looked over the shoulder to him and with calm voice I let the words flow "Twilight is better" and disappeared from his sight.

 ***Flashback: New Years Eve***

Ayato sighed scratching his red locks "Tch. This is pain" turning around he was about to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me alone" I almost cried "How can you leave a drunk and sad person like this?" I said something more but because of my crying high pitched voice it was hard to understand what was said.

"Ha? Why should I listen to you? I have no business here"

"Well how would you feel if I follow you around and keep tripping while cursing at loud?"

"..."

"C'mere. I warmed up a seat for you" I shifted to the right and tap the tiles this way showing him the spot where to sit. "C'mere, c'mere, c'mere" it sounded like I was calling a puppy.

Although with displeased face but the boy still did what I said.

"I would offer you something to dink but we're out. Anyway, Ayato, let's just...let's just talk. Wha-What is going on? How ya doin? No wait got a better question" I moved my body so I would sit in front of him "Tell me something about yourself that I don't know"

"I'm not telling you a shit" he stood up and sat on the balconies rail leaning his back against the wall and turned his gaze away from me. For a moment I watched him before moving to the same spot on the floor where I sat before.

"How about I'll tell you a shit and then just jump in whenever you feel like it. Okay? Okay. Here we go"

Ayato face palmed himself

.

.

.

 ***End of flashback***

The night passed quickly. It seemed like one moment I was cleaning my cloths and with the one blink suddenly I appeared in the limo taking us to the academy. My head was empty, I wasn't thinking. Just lost in space. In other words bored. Shu listen to his music, Reiji reading, Subaru looking through the window, Kanato talking with Teddy, Laito lustfully looking at Yui, she's shifting away from him as much as possible and Ayato seemed like he was intensely thinking about something. The ride was quiet. Until...

"The fuck do you mean twilight is better?!" Ayato shouted on me getting everyone else attentions "In what universe those fake asses are better then me?!"

"Well first of all, they try to NOT suck main character's blood..."

For the rest of the trip we were arguing on that topic. Shouting and yelling as always. But it wasn't a bad thing. How many people can tell that they had a conversation with a real vampire about fictional vampires ?

The limo dropped us in front of the main entrance in to academy. Until first class we had some extra time so I asked Yui would she go with me to the vending machine since I didn't had a breakfast.

She looked better then yesterday, well her skin was pale and walked slow but it's understandable why. What I mean, her voice tone was not so depressed like yesterday.

We reached a medium size vending machine. Almost with the height as me. As I putted coins in to machine a giggle came from me

"Did you remembered something funny?" Yui asked curiously.

"Yeah. Its kinda of a random memory. Mamoru and Rin one time decided to make their own vending machine snack business when they were still kids. They were thinking about stealing all the treats from vending machine and sell them on streets. The funniest part was watching them trying to steal snacks. When they try failed they decided to take a whole vending machine back home and then dismantle it"

"Umm... Mamoru and Rin?" Yui tilted her head

"The two youngest ones out of six brothers"

"Oh, right now I remember. What happened next? How it ended?"

"It ended as quickly as it started" I pressed the combination and waited for the machine to drop a muesli bar "The other four brothers told them litany about how their life will end up if they start doing criminal stuff at the age like this and problem was solve...for sometime" I reached to take my muesil bar but "What the- This piece of junk swallowed my money!? Youuuuu sonofabitch" I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Kaya-chan I think cafeteria should be working we could go there instead"

"No Yui this means war" I started shaking, kicking machine. It moved a little from it's spot but not enough to drop me a snack. I stood next to the vending machine so I was facing it's side.

"K-Kaya-chan wait! What are you doing?"

"Something my brothers thought me" With all the force that I had I hit the upper part of machine with my shoulder imagining that I was breaking in through the door. It moved...too much. The vending machine fell on the floor glass shattering. Me with Yui looked down at the situation under our feet. How come these things keep happening to me? It' impossible.

"Kaya-chan?!" Yui panicked "What should we do?!"

"Run! Just run!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the crime scene "Oh wait, wait" I whispered and quickly ran back to gather a few chocolate bars, water bottles and a pack of chips "Now! Go go go!"

 ***In the classroom***

"Have you seen? Someone broke loby's vending machine" a group of girls were chatting

"I bet it was one of those immature boys from 1-C"

"Such a lame thing to do"

Me and Yui exchanged looks when we heard girls talking about this evening's event. I got kinda nervous so I took the last bite of muesil bar.

"Do you remember what happened the last time when a freshman cracked TV's screen on the second floor?"

"Oh yeah, he had to pay a full price for the new one"

I looked at Yui once more mouthing 'Do not tell Reiji' and she nodded.

All students gathered in class. It took ten minutes for everyone to start talking over broken vending machine.

 _'Me and my clumsiness. Damn it. I think this is the feeling of guilt that makes me nauseous. Come on Kaya, vomit, give them more topics to talk'_

As the feeling of urge to spit out everything that I eat became bigger and the burning stomach feeling appeared too, I decided to not wait the teacher and just go to infirmity. It would be enough just to give me some medication which would help to get through this night. So without any longer wait I stood up and walked out of the class leaving all my stuff there. As my feet stepped out of the room, my body bummed to the redhead vampire who hissed in the act and grabbed my forearm.

"Tch, look where you going , Orokana"

"If you don't wanna shirt soaked with my stomach's content then you will let go" Ayato blink few times and let go of my arm.

I knocked on the infirmity's door stepping inside when I hear doctors voice telling me to come in. It was the same whitehead guy.

 _'Is it me or this man looks kinda like...'_

 _ **'It doesn't matter how he looks like. Just get the damn medicine you walking volcano of vomits'**_

"How can I help you, dear" the man looked up from his papers turning to me in his office chair.

"Umm Sorry for bothering but I feel kinda nauseous and it feels like my stomach is burning. So if you could give some medicine, I would really appreciate it"

"For now ranitidine should be fine. Sit down on the beds and I will check your blood pressure"

"You're the doctor here" I said taking a tablet and sat down on the bed. My head felt dizzy too. It must be the result of blood lost and lack of sleep due to spontaneous nightmares. One night I dream of unicorns and the other of faceless killers.

I have noticed that the guys kept drinking my blood more often. But what surprises me most is that Reiji began to drink my blood recently too. In the past I received comments on how he refuses to drink my blood because of his theory that my idiocity can be transmitted to others by blood. Honestly, I had no problem with that. Less fangs for me. Nevertheless, just because one vampire didn't drank my blood it didn't mean that the other five gave up and tried to avoid sucking from me.

Back to the present time. I took off my school blazer and rolled up shirt sleeve. The doctor putted on sphygmmanometer's cuff on my left forearm as well pressing a cold stethoscope to my inner elbow. While he was watching raising manometer's needle going up, my I eyes caught what was written on his I.D card

"Rainhart? Interesting name. Is it German?" I asked the doctor when he took out stethoscope from his ears.

"It's a really old family's name. Pasted from generation to generation"

 _'Old? Well, it does sound like one of those online games characters. I think Rin called one of his RuneScape character Reynart'_

"And back to you health condition, it seems that your blood pressure dropped to 100/68. This can be the reason of your dizziness. Do you use any medications?"

"No. The only medication I use for this is coffee. My blood pressure was always low like this, as I remember"

"I suggest you to find alternative way to heal hypotension"

"Hypo what?"

"But this nauseous...are you sexual active? This could be a symptom of pregnancy"

"I-I'm not sexual active" my cheeks blushed "And if I _am_ pregnant that means it came from a holy spirit or a toilet seat"

"...For now you should lay down in bed until you'll get better" he looked back to his notes

"Okay" I whispered and headed to one of the beds. I laid on my side and one arm under the pillow, slowly closing my eyes and trying to forget nauseous and aches.

 ***Flashback: New Years Eve***

"So the point of this story, I had almost became a criminal which would had meant that I should run away from the country" I peeked on the vampire. Ayato kept gazing somewhere else and from the look of it he didn't even listened to me "Heya!"

"Agh what?" he asked

I pouted my face

"Stop making this face, you drunk-ass"

"I'm not drunk, I just got a little bit more _crrrrreativo_ "

"Tch, whatever" he hissed looking away again.

"Well tch you too" I mumbled at him and folded my arms. I was drunk. Guilty as charged. But he's the who's acting like a damn rock. Impossible. But still... Maybe to break the ice I was telling the wrong facts...?

"Every Christmast I read The Lord of the Rings because it was the first book that I got as a gift" it was weird how fast your mood can change in a drunk state "The song 'Eye of the tiger', it kinda makes me feel stronger and creates an atmosphere of awesomeness every single time I listen to it" my voice was calm, almost sober-like "I believe in karma...Lilies are my favorite, even tho I'm not a fan of any flower in general" these things about me flew from my mouth non-stop. But Ayato still was the one keeping his lips shut "When I was a little girl, I believed that at the full moon I'll be able to fly"

A snicker escaped from the vampire making me turn to him giving a questioning/tired look.

"Idiot" that's all he said

"Idiot? I was only 7-8 years old...but in vampire's year it would be 56...? 63?...700?"

"..."

"Fine, you don't wanna talk. Don't. Just sit here and I will go to get another bottle of wine because without that elixir I won't be able to get through those small doors in the wonderland"

"Just sit" Ayato commanded me. I looked at him confused, waiting for the reason why he stopped me "How...How drunk are you?" he asked with a silent voice

"I'm pretty much good for a green fairy's hunting season" I lisped

The boy rolled his eyes sighing in annoyance. He got down on the balcony's floor sitting next to me.

"When...I was still a child I..." he stopped like doubting whether he should say it or not "...though that I can reach and snatch away the moon from the sky"

.  
.

 ***End of the flashback***

Don't know how much time have passed since I fell asleep in the room filled with aroma of medicine drugs. Getting some peace and sleep did well for my being. There was no longer stomach burning or nauseous or spinning head. But it was too comfortable to get up.

 _'I'm never getting up from here'_

 _'_ _ **Tell me that when your bladder will be full'**_

 _'Oh suck it'_

 _ **'You suck it'**_

 _'No, you suck it'_

 _ **'Suck. I. T.'**_

 _'Why do I feel my legs sinking?'_

 _ **'Open your eyes and see it for yourself. How the hell should I know ?'**_

Suddenly I felt how someone was walking with it's fingers from my legs towards hips and torso. Until I could process what was happening due to my still sleeping state, someone's fingers with a cold touch reached my shoulder, neck and cheek.

"Nfu~ Is Bitch-chan enjoying being touched by me like this?"

That voice, that 'nfu', that vibe. All this woke me up better then five espresso shots. My whole body quickly shifted up, hands grabbing headboard and knees bringing closer to my chest.

"Good morning, Bitch-chan"

I gave him unamused face expression.

"Awww Bitch-chan. Don't be mad I came here for two things. First: I got good news for you"

"I can't wait to hear it" I replied sarcastically.

"You gonna love it. From now on, I won't be calling you Bitch-chan"

"Huh? Really?" It was hard to believe. Even started getting a little doubt if I'm talking with the real Laito.

"Yes. I got better nickname: Perra-chan"

Nope. He's definitely Laito that I know

"And second: " he continued "I came here to pick you up" he smiled

"...Fooor what?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember. Shame on you Perra-chan we're going out tonight"

What? When? What happened? When did I agreed to go on a date with?

"So" Laito leaned closer being supported by one hand.

"I still have classes to attempt and afterwards Reiji won't let me go out so..."

"You missed three classes and since when you so exemplary student"

"Good point. But you know, I care about Reiji-" I still tried to get away from this

"Already told him. He said as long as you will be watched by one of us it's okay to go out"

"All of my stuff still in the cla-"

"There you go" he threw my school bag to me. I looked at the bag, back to him, back to the bag, back to him and took a deep sigh

"What if I refuse to go?"

"It's simple, I will throw you out through the window" Laito said joyfully

"..."

"So? Your answer?" Laito raised his eyebrows

"We're on the third floor. What do you think?"

 ***In the town***

Me and Laito were walking down the streets which now were familiar to me because of the uncountable amounts of time when I had to walk back to the mansion by foot. I caught a few looks from passing by people. Mainly because Laito was only wearing his school uniform with a scarf when everyone else including me were wearing coats. And what I noticed that from the point when we walked out of academy until now we didn't spoke. Nor did he, nor did I. Is something wrong with me or it's just a triplets thing. The same thing happens with Ayato too. We walked around for a while before turning our course to the park.

"Perra-chan what's happening in your head" Laito's voice reached my ears.

"Many things that would leave you with a lot of questions"

"Nfu~" Laito smirked and we continued walking

 _'Great, silent treatment again. I should ask him something. But what?'_

 _ **'Do you believe in aliens?'**_

 _'...That's an option'_

"Say something Spanish" Laito looked at me with pleading smile.

"What? From where that came from? And most importantly why?"

"Ha~ Why you ask? Because it fit's you. That accent that you do" he growled "It turns me on"

"What?!"

"That time when you were singing in the kitchen. Ahh~ It was so hard to control myself"

"Jeez Selena, keep your hands to yourself" I took one step away from him making bigger space gap between us.

"Would it be a bad thing?" Laito smirked coming closer and placing his hand on my lower back.

"You're smarter then me, you tell me" I shifted away from him again.

Laito blinked few times before speaking up "You don't say. Nfu~ well your not that dumb as I thought to figure out this"

"Well duh, it's obvious that you're hiding behind perverts mask when in reality your kind of intellectual. To manipulate people you must have something in that pot of yours"  
"So this is your opinion about me" he talked to himself

We were walking in silence again for five minutes which seemed like ten hours for me. Non of were speaking again. At this point I was in oh-what-the-hell-#-yolo state

"DAMN IT, LAITO, SPEAK!" It was so weird to see him jump from sudden shout "Sorry"

"You're a dumb girl, Perra-chan" he said hiding his hands in the pockets.

"I said speak, not insult. There's a difference. And yes, I am a dumb girl..."

This comment made Laito look at me once more. The road took us to the depth of the park. At the moment we were walking over the wooden bridge who let cross a lake which was dark as a night sky but sparkled like a stars and a thin layer of snow around gave extra points.

"...don't demand from 17 year old girl to know rocket science or had figured out her life. Well there are exceptions, of course. Not denying it. But I'm not one of them. I still need to learn a lot, get more experience, do mistakes so I could learn from them. Until now I haven't even learned some of a simplest things. And you're right by calling me dumb, as well as the others but I'm a person who learns quickly so this idiocity is temporary. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Laito laughed closing his eyes and turning his head away "Oh Perra-chan, one second you're a unstoppable goofball and the other life philosopher"

"I would prefer calling it The Life of Batman"

"..."

"No?"

After passing the bridge we found ourselves in the park's small square from which led two roads and between them, like from a picture, stood an aged maple tree.

"What did you mean by saying you don't know the simplest things?"

"Giving driving directions for example. Recognizing personal alcohol limit. Smile for the camera without looking creepy. Waltz"

"Well then" Laito clapped in excitement "I'll be generous for Perra-chan today" he extended his hand. This was peculiar gesture from him. What does he want me to do? Is it some sacred vampires handshake that I will learn? "Dance with me" he said but it sounded almost like a demand.

"Let me guess, you will throw me to the lake if I refuse"

"That's correct~"

There was a moment of hesitation but I decided to accept his offer. But to think of it I didn't had much of choice "Oh what the hell" I dropped my bang on the ground taking Laito's hand "Your feet will suffer from mine clumsy ones"

As I took vampire's hand, he pulled me closer placing my left hand on his shoulder. After that I felt his hand on my shoulder blade.

"Isn't it nice Perra-chan. Wouldn't you say it's fairy-tale- like"

"Sure" I played along "Only prince charming is a sadistic blood sucking vampire who likes to threaten people and your princess is a wacky nonsensical brunette who believes in the robots rise"

"Can't argue with the true" he pulled me closer, embracing tighter which made me think in what did I got myself into it? "Let's start the lesson, shall we? Basically, the only thing you must do is to follow me"

"I think I need more then 'basically' "

"Just follow my lead and you'll learn. Here we go"

The boy took a step back, I took a step forward and that was pretty much my whole knowledge about waltz. My move were lumpish. With every single mistake that I made, Laito got more and more amused. Instead of teaching me he mocked my clumsiness. Because of it I 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. Excuse?: sorry for my hopeless learning skills and uncoordinated legs. But I quickly got used to the three-count movement. It felt effortless.

"Seems like you had learned basics" Laito commented making a little spin which I nailed it. Self-high-five.

"Great , now can go participate in Dance with the Star"

"Nfu~ Before you do that I will show you one of my favorite moves" as he cheesy smirked Laito stopped and did that dip move. My grip on his shoulder got tighter as I felt like he will let go "You know why I like this position?" he whispered "Because it's a wonderful feeling when a woman is in your command. I'm the only one who's keeping her from falling"

"I can't imagine how it works"

Just as I finish the last word Laito gave me a quick smile and let go me. My body hit the cold ground sending pain through my body.

"Ouch" I whimpered from impact and glared at the vampire looking down at me.

"Don't look at me with those enraged eyes. Like you once said: It's not my fault it was the gravity, that heartless bitch"

"I feel so honored to be quoted by you" with stinging pain in the back of my head I stood up and straighten up my clothes. Laito hand me my school bag.

"I'm really enjoying our date, Perra-chan"

"At least one of us is" I mumble under my breath

"Nfu~ How about we play a little game?"

"What do you have on mind?"

"21 questions"

"I-"

"Okay I'll go first" he didn't even let me open my mouth "What happen with you and Ayato-kun on the New Years Eve?"

"NOTHING!" I yelled

Laito smiled in amusement "Is that so~ Maybe then I should ask Ayato-kun-"

"No! No. No no. Nope. Don't ask his. He will make everything...Just don't ask him!"

"Then you tell me"

"Forget it"

Laito slowed his walking phase "So you refuse to answer my question huh? Well then..." He snatched my hand pulling away from the road, passing through the trees in to the darkness. My body was pushed on the ground one more time. Snow getting in my hair, bare hands touching damp ground. I lifted the upper part of my body just to be pushed down again. The vampire leaned over me pinning my hands to the both sides of my head.

"You just had to throw me on the ground. When it's freaking wet!" I hissed

"It's all the part of the game. You don't answer my question you will get punished" as a bigger smiled curved on his face with one move he removed my scarf and bit down to my exposed neck. My instincts told me to move, scratch, hit do something to get away from his grip but the more I moved the weaker I got and sharp sting in my neck grew. With every sip he took my limbs felt more and more numb. The vampire raised his head with dripping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, give me that face. Show your masochist side who you really are and later you won't be able live without the feeling of fangs piercing skin. You'll begging for being bitten"

"And you'll be begging for me to get out of the mansion because ,boy, I can make your life difficult as well as you" I managed to say

"Nfu~ That's why I like you. A prey who fights back is the best to play with"

With a cold hand he caressed my tight before lifting it up and putting his fangs to work. This kept going until the usual unconsciousness.

Now got only a blurry memories of how Laito carries me back to the mansion. It wouldn't really be matter if I would had answered his question or not. The end of our 'date' would be the same: him sucking my blood. And why would he even care what happened that time with Ayato it was a mistake...I guess.

 ***Flashback: New Year's Eve***

 **23:55**

"Huh. Reaching the moon, you say?" I tried to think over what Ayato said to me "That sounds..."

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Orokana, or you'll be begging more mercy" Ayato threaten me.

"I was gonna say it sound interesting. But you would need a long and I mean a loooong rope"

"In this condition even a flying bird would fascinate you"

"But they are soooo magnificent creatures"

"Tch" he looked away

 **23:57**

"Thank you for sharing your secrets with me. I would tell you more but at the moment all I could think is stake flavored tea"

Ayato frowned his eyebrows and looked at me confused

"And if you're worried about me telling someone about this chat. Then don't. My lips are locked and you can keep the key"

"Believe in what drunk person says. Shit, why did I told you this" the boy bit his thumb.

"No no no no. Don't sweat about it, I cross my heart that this conversation won't be posted on facebook" I placed my hand on my cheats where heart is located "Damn my heartbeat is so fast"

 **23:59**

I looked at Ayato and from my chest I placed my hand on his.

"What the hell?" he asked

There was no pulse, only movement from breathing

"Sometimes I forget that vampires exist" I left my hand on his chest for a few more moments before removing my hand.

 **00:00**

My heart started beating faster when the redhead boy ran his hand through my hair bringing me closer to steal a kiss from my lips. Everything stopped. My yes were closed and just went with the flow. Ayato was the one who ended the kiss with the sound of wet lips parting away.

"It's a human tradition. To kiss someone at the midnight"

I didn't said anything just looked at him confused and curious.

Instead of saying something I surprised myself with my action. My body leaned forward, placing my hands on boy's shoulder I pressed my lips on his. I felt how Ayato freeze for a second but then he returned the kiss. I slowly parted my lips away from him.

"You..." he said looking in to my eyes.

But for his disappointment I ruined this touchingly moment for us.

"Ughh...I couldn't feel anything" I sighed and leaned with my head against his chest dozing off. The vampire was left confused.

"Oy! The fuck do you mean you couldn't feel anything" He tried to wake me up but all I did was letting out mumble and grunts "Orokana, you playing a dangerous game. Don't you dare to fell asleep you drunkard!"


	47. Losing our minds

"Wow, what a great night" I said looking up at the starry sky. It was one of those 'bright' nights when you can actually see something. Well maybe it's just me. Finally, my eyes developed to cat-level.

For more then twenty minutes I was sitting outside the mansion. God knows who brought me here but I felt inspired to write. My journal has been being filled with thoughts, summarized events, memories and everything, all conversations and all the feelings that I have been having.

So once again, my emotions were spilled on a slightly yellow recycled paper with a pen which costed 0.98 $ (110 JPY). For this activity I found a bench in the middle the red roses garden, right in front of the fountain. I got myself comfortably sitting in Sukhasana style on neatly crafted stone block. Placing a maroon leathern notebook on my left leg for support, I opened it and started to write

 _...sometimes I keep asking myself if my sanity will survive here? But I came here all goofy, hyper, peculiar and funky in the first place. For the first months those guys called me crazy even tho it's not a proper way to describe me. Adventures - is more accurate word. And the only reason why they have been calling me like this is because of my reactions. But it's only my guesses. Sure all biting, threatening parts seriously scares the living shit out of me but all those other stuff. Pffff. For example, Ayato still hold a grudge on me because of those words 'I couldn't feel anything'. He glares at me a lot. At first it was fun but I got sick of it. So the last time when he glared at me I couldn't hold my mouth shut so I said to him 'Oh suck it up. You're a vampire, you should be good at that'. Was it dangerous? Yes. Was my life endanger? Yes. Was it risky? Yes Was it funny? Yes. Would I do that again? Absolutely._

 _Until now, I still can't believe that they are...who they are. A myth. It's said that every lie has a drop of truth in it. Well the truth is that vampires suck blood. And everything else said about them is only a fairy tale. Like, the first day in this mansion, after finding out they are vampires and I'll be a food bank, the one thing that I sweated about was 'Is that mean I won't get a garlic bread?'_

 _Like always, I defy the reality. I was doing it in the past and I'm doing it right now. Probably that's why I'm acting like a little child..._

From my notebook I looked back at enormous mansion drowned in mystical aura. I took a deep breath before lowering my gaze back down to a paper.

 _...But like Sam Smith says, I'm not the only one. Firstly, my brothers are dorky but the eldest ones grew out of it..._

 ** _Note:_** _do a research about 'Is foolishness and stupidity inheritable?'_

 _Second, sometimes I have to be the sane one in this mansion. When those vampires aren't acting vampirish, things get...interesting. Looking from a psychologist perspective it would be A+ worth thesis. Their personalities changes from sadistic predators to a teenagers arguing over who got the best singing skills. That is something you won't read in books or see in movies..._

I stopped writing when the faint sound of explosion spread in the mansion's territory. I looked around at first being confused from where it came from but the same sound repeated again clearing out that it came from the mansion.

"Now this is interesting" I got off the bench and walked in the mansion.

The first thing that I noticed after closing the door behind me, a meat burning smell. It didn't took me long to figure out where I should be looking the source of this commotion. On my way I heard pots-throwing sound and plate shattering. As I turned around the corned my legs tripped over something and I fell flat on the face.

"Ughh..."

"He...hehe...heheheHAHAH!" I heard a laughter behind me. As I turned around the blond hair vampire was laying on the floor too, holding his stomach, not even a little trying to contain his laughter.

"Shu?"

"Hehehe...hehe Oh you troublesome woman, you fall so hehe funny hahaha!"

My jaw dropped open. Him? Shu? Laughing? What? This is not the Shu that I know.

"Shu, sweetie, are you okay?" I turned my whole body around.

"Sweetie! Hahaha! " he kept laughing.

"Have you been possessed by the devil- Aghh! Santamaría !"

Suddenly Shu grabbed my leg and pulled it. From this sudden move my head fell back and hit the floor while my body slid towards the vampire.

"What the hell, Shu ?!"

The blonde vampire leaned over me placing his hands to sides of my torso. He stopped giggling and instead of that he perverted smiled.

"Show me what's underneath~" with a blink he grabbed the edged of my T-shirt blouse and pulled it up exposing my bare skin.

"Shu !" using my legs and hands I pushed him away way too easily. Like he was high or something. The boy fell on his back spreading both hands freely and starting laughing again. I quickly got on my feet straightening my clothes.

"Kanato-kun! Calm down, please!" from the other side of the kitchen's door I heard Laito begging. And at the same moment I saw him opening the door and dodge a plate which flew over Laito's head hitting the wall before shattering into pieces.

" Qué narices!?" _(What the heck?!)_

"Perra-chan!" Laito ran to me almost crying. It was something wrong with him too...

"Umm, Laito? Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm sorry" he cried out loud "I let you down"

"Shu is possessed by a devil, you by Justin Bieber. Seriously, what kind of rituals were you guys doing?"

" I'm sorry for being mean to you. I just now realized how my dearest Perra-chan was treated. I'm so sorry" all the time while he was sobbing on my shoulder I awkwardly tho gently taped his back in attempt to clam him down. Laito looked at me with serious look on his face still holding my shoulders "I promise you this, from now on, I will make sure that non of my brothers won't tease you. I will keep you pure and untouched"

"What?" that was the only question I had for him. "Huh?" I looked down because I fell something pulling my jeans. And there he was again. Shu. Looking up to me with a grin on his face, with one hand grabbing my jean's pocket and slowly pulling it down.

"Don't be shy. Take off your jeans"

"Shu!" Laito shouted on his brother pushing me away "You can't do this to Perra-chan. It's not right!"

To avoid from falling I leaned with my hand against the wall until..

"Aghhh!" I heard a shout and with that, a plate flew right to my direction. Luckily I managed to dodged by squatting down. When I stood up I looked at the spot on the wall were plates left their marks and turned my gaze back to the view in the kitchen. Kanato was standing on the the table heavily breathing and glaring at me while next to the oven was standing Subaru putting spices in a pan. The whole room was drown in fog like smokes. Ceiling above the oven was black like it was burning before. In my view came unstably walking Ayato who now was looking at me. The boy blinked few times.

"Orokana?...Two Orokanas?" he stepped towards me.

"Are you guys been smoking weed or something? What the hell is going on?!"

"HA! OROKANA! YOU'RE A- YOU'RE A NINJA!" Ayato yelled like he blew some case wide open

"When did that happened?"

"You're a ninja! I saw you becoming two!" Ayato kept singing the same song.

"I'm not a ninja" I tried to explain him but he didn't listen.

"Hahaha You are a ninja, troublesome woman" Shu laughed "Your bra is black"

"Shu-san" Laito protested "It's impolite to talk about what ladies wear underneath their clothes"

"HOT! Why is it HOT!" Kanato shouted throwing one more plate which shattered just above Subaru's head.

"Oy! Hysteric, stop interrupting my cooking!" Subaru hissed.

I was watching it with disbelieve. I was gone for half an hour and this is what happened?

 _'What do you think?'_

 ** _'Are you kidding me!? Go get a camera and some snacks. Curtains are open, the show has began!'_**

"Orokana!" Ayato grabbed my shoulders "Teach me how to multiply" he commanded me

"Read a biology book" with these words I left this parade and walked straight to Reiji's room before it all got out of control. But I won't hide the fact that this is kind of funny and I won't let them forget about this. Maybe create and add some embellishments to the story. But first...

*knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji" *knock knock knock* "Reiji"

He didn't opened. I repeated knocks again but still no answer. He must be out somewhere because doors are locked too. Or maybe he barricaded himself from his brothers.

"Kaya-chan, thank goodness you're not hurt" the blonde girl relieved.

"Hey, Yui. First things first..." I took a deep breath "...what the hell? "

"See, when you were gone, Reiji-san asked me to cook a mushroom stew for dinner while he went to the town. And before I finished cooking the rest of them came one-by-one came to the kitchen saying that it smells good so they gave it a try and..."

"...and then they started seeing white horses, aliens, devils, ninjas and squirrel"

"Yeah. I never knew that mushroom effects vampires like that"

"Well Shu acted like a cat pumped up with valerian and other were just...out of their minds"

"Reiji-san said he won't take long and will come back in a short notice"

"Okay, that's good. He will fix this...By any chance, do you have a camera or cellphone?" I asked Yui

"No. They took my cellphone away when I came here"

"Too bad. We we need something with what we could record them"

"..." Yui looked at me confused

"For society"

* * *

We walked down the stairs to the entrance hall. And it was a perfect timing for us because the main door opened and we saw Reiji entering .

"What's the matter?" he asked and then looked at me "What did _you_ do?" he asked me slowly already displeased.

"Oh believe me, you will wish that I was the one who did something"

A sound of wooden chair being broken following by shouts came from the direction of where the kitchen was.

"You might wanna check the kitchen" I whispered. Reiji didn't even looked worried or in the rush. In normal pace he walked towards the source of the sounds. "And don't forget to dodged!" I yelled

* * *

"~Although we've come to the of the road. Still I can't let go~" I was walking back and forth singing to myself quietly while waiting for Reiji.

"I wonder what Reiji-san is doing there?" Yui questioned sitting on the stairs.

"Having a headache, that's for sure. Oh, speak of the devil" I stopped when the vampire came in. Honestly, I was expecting him to look more anguish, irritated and dull. But instead of that he looked contemplative.

"I did not expected this sort of behavior. There must be a strong psychoactive substance which is stimulate by a heat."

Me and Yui exchanged looks "Um Reiji," I folded my arms "...why?"

"Why what?" he adjusted his glasses "Finding something requires experience and test subjects. I'm just using what I have"

"You're using your brothers to test some drugging mushroom stew to see how it will effect their brains?" I asked

"That's corrected. But if you so worry about my brother then I must inform you that this one experiment won't endanger their lives" he confirmed

"T-this one?" Yui stuttered

"With who am I living with?" I asked myself

"Now, if I may" Reiji passed us and started walking up the stairs. At the same time Ayato ran towards us holding a book in his hands.

"Orokana!" he was flipping pages back and forth "Is multiplying the same as mitosis or reproduction system?"

"Why is Ayato reading biology's textbook?" Reiji looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Why why? At least thank me for making him study. And Ayato" the redhead boy looked up from the book "the answer is mitosis"

"It so clear right now. I need to segregated my DNA chains to my daughter cells"

"Yeah, work on that" I tapped his shoulder.

* * *

Well I had a fun night for sure. The effect of that devious mushroom wore out before it was time to go to sleep. But until then, everything was out of control. Like I said before, all the brothers were out of the character, doing unusual shit for them that even Satan himself would say 'Dude'. For example, I knew Shu was undercover pervert but not to the level where he laughs and tells you to take off your pants or give him your bra. Not only that but that big 'scary' vampire asked me if he could use my boobs as a bongos. Next is Laito. Other then Shu he acted more...Reiji-like? Only more emotional. I kinda liked the fact that he tried to protect me and Yui from Shu wanting undress us and Kanato wanting to take of his clothes. Seriously, that boy gets the same effect from alcohol too. But you know what, I respect him for not having any complex with his body. Subaru kept making a mess in the kitchen. Probably imagined himself being a chef in a cooking show. He tried to cook something. I'm not sure what, but it was burning and it looked like one of those sluggish moving things. Like from the movies, you open a pot and that thing will jump out of it wrapping around your head. And Ayato...well, he became obsessed over mitosis. Then from mitosis to meiosis. He kept repeating to himself 'I need more information'. He got to the chapter about homeostasis before dozing off.

The morning after wasn't any less 'good'. I had a nightmare of being buried alive which was intense to the point that I could physically feel my breathing getting harder. The moment when my eyes shot open I realized why I had that illusion. Shu was on top of me covering me with his body. I'm a little person and he's a big one, I got scared to be squashed. Only my limbs were free to move. A couple of time I called his name but I got no respond. Tried to tickle. Nothing. Tried to pinch to the side of his hip. Nothing. Called his name. Nothing.

 ** _'Did he died on you?'_**

 _'WHAT?!'_

I started shaking him roughly at the same time calling him alarmed.

"Mhhmm...troublesome" a low mumble came from his mouth as he shifted away a little and I finally pushed him of off me. The vampire cracked one eye open lazily looking at me "Heh, you perverted woman. Coming to my room, did you felt lonely and needy tonight?"

"What?" I looked at him confused still panting from morning exercise.

"Don't play more dumb then you are. Admit it, you crawled in to my bed because of the need to feel my fangs piercing you skin" The vampire got comfortable laying on his back. He brought his hands behind his head not looking away from me.

"This is my room"

A low giggle escaped his mouth "Idiot woman"

From this comment I frowned my eyebrows. Isn't he aware where he is? Or maybe?

 _'No way'_

My head turned to all direction. Seeing stuffs which aren't in _my_ room. Different bed sheets, wallpapers, furniture.

"Did I- Wha- Where- How- When- Wait... _Did_ I came here?" I looked at now mockingly smirking vampire.

"I couldn't care less how you got here" he closed his eyes.

"So you don't know how I got in your bed" I said to myself. The one fact is clear that yesterday I was in my room, crawling in my own bed. There's a chance that Shu still was intoxicated with whatever he ate and brought me in his room...? There's also a chance that I sleep walk.

I looked at Shu again with opened my mouth to say something but he was looking at me with one eye open giving _that_ smirk.

.

.

.

"Don't you dare"

"Perverted woman" he said slowly.

"Bye" I moved on the edge of the bed but got pulled on it by a hand. I fell on my back and a big figure dominated me leaning above me.

"I'm so thirsty that my throat burns. Give me your blood while you're here"

"One: It's called being hangover. Two: No" I pushed him away and started crawling of the bed. Unfortunately, Shu grabbed me by waist pulling closer to him. My fingers grabbed the edged of the bed but the grip was to loose and my back hit his chest. The vampire took both of my escape reaching hands and crossed them as well as pressing them both to my body. It was trapping 'hug' from behind. His arms firmly held my body close to his only letting my legs to move which wasn't really helpful.

"You would make this easier for both of us if you would stop moving" he giggled in my ear.

"Then let go of me! It's simple like that!" I tried to get at least one of my arms free.

"Sigh...You haven't stopped resisting a little since the beginning" with one hand the vampire pulled down my sleeping tank top's strap down my shoulder "But it's still amusing" he whispered and pressed his lips to my shoulder. I still didn't got used to the feeling of cold, wet tongues on my skin. Shu moved from my shoulder up to the curve of my neck stopping at the location were my artery was pulsing like crazy. Bite. Pain. Sucking.

For a while he was sucking my blood in a small sips. My head started to feel light. I thought I will pass out and sleep for another five-six hours but Shu pulled out his fangs, licking two dripping marks on my neck. His grip around me got loose, falling down on my legs. Without hesitation I got off of the bed. Because of standing up so fast my head got dizzy.

"Wow. White spots. White spots"

"Haven't you learned that after being sucked you must stay still for a moment" Shu sighed falling back on a pillow.

"Oh bite me" I said with irritated voice which entertained vampire who raised his eyebrows. "Don'tyoudare!" I protested and left the room walking straight to the one I needed express my feelings.

*knock knock knock*"Reiji!" *knock knock knock* "Reiji!" *knock knock knock* "Reiji!"

"Goodness gracious, could you stop this knocking madness?" Reiji opened the door.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah I get it. You hate me. NOW "I raised my voice "It's time for ME to complain"

"I simply have no interested in your grievances" he turned his back on me and walked away. But I was too stubborn, bad slept and after-sucking moody to act smart, so I got in Reiji's room as well. The boy walked up to a hanging tuxedo on a cupboard's door.

" If you're drugging your own brothers with some weird mushrooms then take responsibly and take care of their asses while their minds are dysfunctioning!"

"I don't recall giving you a permission to come in and yell"

"Well I don't recall signing a contract that says I must be a babysitter for your brothers"

Reiji didn't answer. He kept his back faced to me. I sighed putting my hands on my hips and licking my upper lip.

"I'm just saying that in situations like yesterday, your help would be appreciated"

"...I will have that in mind" He looked at me over a shoulder "But I'm not making any promises"

"Got it" I nodded and when I was about to leave his room my eyes caught a piece of paper on a nightstand. It was a ticket to the opera "You going out tonight?" I took a ticket in my hands reading a title " _Norma_?" I said it out loud "I heard this somewhere..."

"It's a ultimate tragedy about a druid priestess" Reiji explained and took the ticket from my hands.

"Oh dear God" a flashback crossed my head reminding me how did I found out about this opera.

"If you're about to do your evening prayers then return to your own room and continue there"

"Nononononno. Reiji, it's not that. You see...Umm...Fun story!...Don't go there for your own sake"

The vampire looked at me not sure what was happening "Your arguments"

"Only one: Bizocho" I pressed my wrist to my lips waiting for the reaction.

"Pardon?"

"That crazy gal. Who is your stalker"

Reiji's eyes got wider " Miss Buchholz you mean?"

"Potato, tomato. But yes, that one"

"How- How do you know about her?"

"When you held that party at the mansion. I met her then, remember. She called me a lousy servant"

"Get to the point Yagami" Reiji's voice got deep and threatening.

"Long story short, not so long time ago I was walking back from academy back to the mansion by foot because of someone's unbearable thirst. Not getting to that part. Anyway, I was walking down the street, minding my own business when I saw...her. Well she recognized me and inquired about you-"

"You two talked?" he had that black aura our his head

"Just a little bit. The most importing thing is that I saw her holding the same brochure...Reiji, she will be there"

"Agh" he grabbed the bridge of his nose "I knew it was the matter of time. Since the party I didn't saw her or got any letter from that woman"

"That's because I lied to her about your priorities so she backed away"

Reiji looked back at me "What lie?"

"Well she went to your room that night and ii followed her from behind. As soon as she noticed me the accuse of me wanting to take you away from her fell out of her mouth like a waterfall. So I said that right now you're busy with science stuff and so you will notify her whenever your done. And carrying on the story, when I met her in the street I kinda forgot about that..." I shrank my shoulders "And know she thinks that your done with that work and you both...can...get...together"

Reiji just stood there.

"But anyway, when you be back tell how it worked out, okay" I smiled and reached for a doorknob but I was stopped by him.

"You're coming with me"

"Excuse me, what ?" now my eyes got wide.

"Exactly what you heard. Do you have something better to do?"

"I-"

"Good. Go to your room and wait for me" when we started talking about Buchholz person, Reiji got all tensed up and stressed out. Even he started talking in more simple way. I noticed him conducting emotions inside and not letting them show. But the tensity was spilling overboard.

* * *

I impatiently waited for Reiji in my room. The door opened and Reiji entered with bags in his hands.

"This should be your size" he putted them on my bed and I took a peek what's inside.

"I have to look fancy?" I asked seeing a piece of neatly done clothe.

"Have you ever went to the opera?"

"No"

"Then you will listen to me. If I'm taking you there at least make sure to look decent and proper for this occasion"

"Okay, Reiji, moon-pie, I have a question"

"What else is unclear to you?"

"From where did you get this stuff?" I looked inside the bags once more

"Former sacrificial brides"

There was a moment of silence before I realized that this is...

"You mean, a dead girl's clothes, shoes and make up !?" and named everything going throw the each of the bags.

"The make up is not out of date. I don't see a problem" he turned around and opened the door "You have twenty minutes. Don't waste the time and be quick" and h left.

"Wait! Reiji!" He didn't came back. I looked at the bags once more sighing. Nothing but trouble and pain in these bags "Oh my God" I yawned scratching my head "This is a nightmare"

 ***19 minutes later***

Reiji knocked on the door "Yagami, you have one minute"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said annoyed. From a armchair I took a blazer and a black clutch bag decorated with a line of small pearls, in one hand. I was surprised myself how quickly and not too shabby I got ready. What I got was a black one-shoulder knee-length dress. A small shoulder part was cover with pearls. Are their real or not I didn't knew how to tell. The very dress was tight but it still got that slight loose. Hair clipped to the right side while on the left one my side bangs freely fell on my forehead and the rest of the hair too. I kept my all earring as they were. The hell was with the make up. I knew just the basics and Reiji gave a pro-level. What was I supposed to do with all those brushes. Even tho I poked my eyes, I still managed to get that decent look. Simple but fancy.

When I stepped out from my room, Reiji was looking at his pocket watch counting the last seconds.

"Twenty minutes had passed" he closed it and putted it in his vest pocked "At least you're punctual" he said raising his head.

"You said twenty minutes, I got ready in twenty minutes"

Reiji looked frozen. His eyes examined me tracing from up to down and up again a couple of times. Finally getting back to reality, he cleared his throat and gestured me to follow him.

"No time to waist. Let's move"


	48. The Opera

"Holy Moses" that was my reaction after getting out of the limo. With all it greatness stood the Opera House. Five springline windows, basically instead of the front wall, through which you could see the inside of the building. At the entrance's door were standing ticket checkers letting people in. Most of the guest were in their fifties. Me and Reiji probably are the youngest here. But he is over hundred years old vampire. So I'm the youngest, I guess...? But the main thought in my head wasn't on that topic at the moment. My eyes still wondered around the curves and edges of the building. The yellow light coming out of it was welcoming everyone inside and it had a great contrast with the darkness outside.

"Reiji, this is..." I couldn't find words to describe mine fascination "...just _maravilloso_ " The vampire was standing next to me taking out the ticket out of his inner coat pocket.

"No surprising. It's your first time being here after all"

"Then why are we still standing here? Let's go in, I wanna see the inside" just as my legs started moving, Reiji's hand caught mine and pulled to him stopping me from walking.

"Rules" the vampire stated. I just rolled my eyes. But I did expected that. Let's be honest, with my natural behavior he wouldn't want to show in public with me by his side. So of course there's gonna be restrictions for me tonight and if they will be broken, I'll be sleeping in the dungeons.

Reiji let go of my arm, fixed the glasses and folded his arms. I looked at him a little bit annoyed. After a small pause I sighed "Lay on me"

"You will do as I say with no questions asked. No pranks, no running around like a wild animal, no drinking, no cursing, no singing, no shouting and even better, no talking. Only when I'll say you can do it. And it would be even better if your mouth wouldn't move all this time"

"So in other words just breath?"

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't do that too"

"Honey, believe me, you don't want that" I brushed a hair from the bottom of my dress "We both know that my soul would haunt your immortal ass"

"Don't be stupid" he said looking down at his pocket watch "Before killing you, I would sew your lip shut"

"Touché, my tall friend" I lifted my eyes at Reiji giving a surprised smirk. For a mare moment he looked at me before turning his gaze back at his pocket watch. The vampire didn't showed that but I could feel he enjoyed this small victory against me.

"Enough of this chat. We should be heading inside now"

"You're right, we have been standing here for about five minutes talking about what will happen after my death"

As we walked to the checker, Reiji gave to him ticket but then he looked at me questionable and back to Reiji.

"Is this lady with you, sir"

"Yes" Reiji answered not looking away from man's face.

"But this ticket for one person"

"This lady is Sakamaki's household member. Are we having a trouble here" Reiji stated.

 _'Hearing him calling me a lady sounds so wrong somehow'_

"Sa-Sakamaki? No. Everything is fine sir. Please enjoy your evening" the ticket checker got sweat on his forehead. Apparently Sakamaki name does mean something in these places. Or maybe that was one of those intimidating vampire's look power. Well, whatever Reiji did, it worked. No questions asked here.

A huge ornate crystal chandelier threw light on a red carpeted lobby and a luxuries double staircase. We went to a cloakroom for Reiji to leave his coat and for me my blazer. The lady working there politely smiled taking our stuff and hanging them on the same hook.

"Reiji, I forgot you to ask, why exactly I'm here?" we waited for the lady to come back with a numbered token.

"Seriously, I did not imagine that it requires explanation" he sighed.

"Explanation would be nice, thank you" I smiled.

Reiji took a token from a lady and we started heading towards the staircase "To clarify why you're here I will just say that to fight against insanity, I will be using insanity. I don't know what method you used but it seems after talking to Mis Buchholz you made her retreat for a some amount of time" when we reached the second floor Reiji stopped and glanced at me "So if the worst scenario happens which is meeting that women, your task will be to use the same method"

"So in other words I'm your body guard...I like that" I nodded to myself "Don't worry Reiji, imagine me as a highly trained security guard" The vampire slowly turned around walking away from me "...or would you prefer Chuck Norris with a katana?...Reiji?"

Our seats were on the right side in one of a box seats. It's like your own small private room which was on the fourth floor. I sat on a red cushioned chair and looked around admiring neatly crafted wooden ornaments on the railways in front of us and the side columns. A majority of seats were filled and from all the corners kept coming people filling up empty seats.

"It's impolite to stretch your neck like a giraffe looking around like that" Reiji scolded me cleaning lenses of his glasses with a napkin.

"Sorry, it's my first time being in a place like this"

"You have never seen the opera?"

"Well, the closest thing to this was happening back home in Alaska"

Reiji looked at me confused.

 ***A flashback***

4.00 a.m. A whole house was woken by a loud music coming out from the kitchen. Me, Rin, Mamoru and Isamu came out of our room exchanging confused looks before going down the stairs and stopping in the doorway.

"~Just call me angel of the morning, ANGEL; Just touch my cheek before you leave me, BABY~

Orochi and Jiro were using spatulas as a microphone and from the top of their lungs sang Angel Of The Morning by Juice Newton like a bad karaoke singer.

"~Just call me angel of the morning, ANGEL; Just touch my cheek before you leave me, DARLING~"

I didn't knew how to react: should I be scared or should I be amused. But one thing for sure this morning view left all four of us with jaws dropped.

They said they went to karaoke night at the bar which explained everything.

 ***End of the flashback***

I slowly shook my head "Since Ichirou moved out that kind of stuff started happening more often"

"You're talking to yourself, are you aware of that?" Reiji stated looking around. It seemed that his eyes were looking for something. Or in this case, someone. His face might be emotionless like a stone but a nervous vibes could be felt coming from him.

"Reiji," I took hold of his hand which was placed on his leg and softly smiled. This gesture quickly caught vampire's attention. His eyes met mine in surprise "She might not even notice that you are here as well. There is a possibility to encounter her but also not. So for now try to relax. Your nerves already suffered from me " I giggled " So take a deep breath and yoga your brains by listening to a opera music" I gave a small smile before letting go of his hand.

As much as I know Reiji, I have noticed that these kind of simple gestures are still hard for him to understand. His respond to it is calling them signs of impoliteness. This kind of view must have come from the childhood. But I might be wrong since I know nothing about his past so it's hard to say any assumptions of why he behaves like that.

The vampire slightly squeezed a hand that was touched by mine. The lights got darker and darker before completely being turned off. Opened curtains showed decorated stage with actors on it. At the moment when all singing started performing, I leaned closer. About twenty minutes passed and everyone started clapping. So I clapped too.

 _'Is it over?"_

The music started playing again and actors began singing another song.

 _'Did he said mafia?'_

Seriously, I admire opera singers, what their voices are capable of but...I don't understand a word. For a moment I glanced at Reiji and all the other people.

 _'Can they understand this? Okay, just concentrate and try to listen closely what are they singing about'_

Well one thing I understood that there was a wedding and nothing more. After half an hour my eyes started closing by them self.

 _'NO! WAKE UP! You must culture. Now focus'_ I blinked few times and concentrated on the stage _'Oh, he took off her overcoat. Well damn, dude, kissing-touchy time? Someone's having fun here'_ I smirked to myself.

After an hour and a half my body was on the edge of falling asleep but luckily for me a thirty minute break was announced.

Me and Reiji went to a bar and sat down on a bar stools. I spun around in 360 degree and was about to do that for a second time but...

"Stop it" Reiji hissed. And I did.

"How can I help for a gentleman and a lady" a bartender asked us standing behind the bar.

"A black tea would be nice"

"Coffee, please. The stronger, the better" I said.

"Coming up" the bartender turned around and started preparing our beverages.

"So...this opera" I started the conversation "It 's very..."

"You don't have to pretend that you like it"

"Well it would be easier to understand if I could actually understand what they are singing about. In what language was that?"

"Una sola lingua non è mai abbastanza" (one language is never enough) We both heard a voice behind us. As we turned around a familiar black-haired vampire was standing next to us.

"Mukami" Reiji said standing up from a bar stool.

"Sakamaki" Ruki said.

 _'_ ** _Donkey!'_**

 _'Shrek?'_

"A small part of me did expect seeing a recognizable face around here" Reiji fixed his glasses.

"But I think we can both agree with having a mutual feelings about this. Being sickened by each others presence" Ruki retorted

"I'm glad that you are familiar with this incontrovertible fact"

"I can easily imagine you two hitting each other with gloves and challenging each other to a duel" I said to myself while taking a bread stick and taking a bite.

Ruki noticed Reiji's sigh and devilishly smiled "I can ease your burden"

"Is that a request for giving our household's prey to you? I must disappoint you but that never will happen" Reiji stated.

"Yeah" I interrupted and took another bite of bread stick "It wouldn't be so easy. You see my CDs are in their limo"

Both of them looked at me like I was unwanted stranger trying to get in the conversation.

"Did that man exchange the same information with you?" Reiji turned to Ruki and almost whispering asked him. This caught my attention. What are they talking about? From the past I know that Sakamakis call their father 'that man'. But what's with all information exchange. Of course it could be anything like bills or maybe taxes stuff or some other vampirish thing that I don't know of. But why do I have this paranoia?

"Why else would I want such a low-trained livestock in my mansion?" Ruki answered.

"On this I agree with you. It's hard to tolerate a poorly behaving prey"

 ** _'A low-trained what?!'_**

"I don't speak Italian but..." I stood up and hissed at both of them "Va' fa Napoli" and with no further wait I went looking for a restroom.

Following directions I headed to the restroom. Over the time I got used to be insulted by them but it doesn't mean that I will sit and listen. At the end of the hall I saw the lady's room's door. But suddenly a sharp pain hit my head out of blue.

"W-what- ugh!" I leaned against the wall felling my legs tremble. It felt like something is squeezing, hitting my head. The pain spread down my spine. I stared feeling nauseous and weak. A squeaking sound appeared in my ears. Everything began spinning around. I honestly thought that I will pass out. But in my surprise the pain slowly relieved with breathing getting deeper and faster. Instead of the pain I felt my heart fast and hard beating.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my self. The loud beating stopped and my breathing became normal. Like nothing happened. Until I reached the bathroom I took a slow steps being afraid of whatever-was-that will repeat. While washing my hands I examined my face in the mirror. It was pale but I'm always pale. Eyes seemed okay without any blood leaks. With dried hands I touched my face's skin just to make sure I can feel it.

"I think I'm okay"

 ** _'Check your mouth too'_**

 _'Right'_

I opened my mouth widely in front of the mirror looking for anything that could be suspicious. Then I stuck out my tongue to see if there are any differences. And right at that moment the door opened and two woman walked in. When I noticed that I closed my mouth too fast biting down in to my tongue.

 _'OH! Shit!'_

 ** _'Smooth'_**

They looked at me like in some weirdo. One of them entered a toilet booth while the other one looked at herself in the mirror. From a handbag she took a lipstick and started applying it on her lips.

"Have you seen the movie Blade?" I asked her. Her respond was simple and predictable. She gave me what-is-wrong-with-you-? face. "So no"

 ** _'Go'_**

I took my handbag and with a quick steps left the restroom.

 _ **'Way the go making people feel uncomfortable'**_

 _'I made her uncomfortable? She was the one making situation awkward. Who haven't seen the movie Blade?'_

At the bar I saw sitting Reiji with thoughtful gaze.

"What's on your mind, soldier?" I said leaning against the bar and taking a cup of coffee which was still hot.

"Where have you been?" Reiji hissed at me standing up.

"I just went to the restroom. And don't worry, nothing was broken" Reiji grabbed my wrist tightly "Ouch, what's got into you?"

"Oh, Reiji-san" from the other side of the room we saw Buchholz giving a small wave with her hand.

"You idiotic woman, you said we won't meet her" he almost sounded panicked still keeping his eyes on me.

"Why are you listening to me? I'm an idiot"

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Reiji-san." And just then the lady in a champagne colored dress appeared next us.

"I'm surprised too" the vampire changed his mood from intimidating to calm. With one rough move I freed my hand from his grip.

"I recognize you" Buchoze looked at me "We have met before" she paused for a moment before neatly folding her arms "Reiji-san, why would you take your prey as a companion? You know I'm always available for these kind of events and we certainly can have more intelligent conversation that we both would find...satisfying" she flirted.

My eyes were wide from amusement, lips pressed so I won't giggle or laugh. I felt sad for Reiji but also didn't wanted for this moment to be over. It's like, he's trying to conduct his feelings but also leaning back a little saying with his body 'go away'.

"I couldn't agree with you more. You guys would have _so_ much talking to _do_ " my eyes wondered from one to another vampire.

"And as I heard from...this" she pointed at me, This expression of hers made me frown "That you are over with your science experience and did a recent discovery and now you have more spear time for personal life experience"

"I do?" Reiji turned his head to me while I looked away from him with the face minding-my-own-business.

"I checked on your academy schedule and figured that we could meet afterwards on Tuesday?" with her body language she was all over him. Sending all signals that she wants him while Reiji's body said 'Nope'

 ** _'Be a life guard in this situation. Karma will not be such a bitch in the future'_**

 _'I know. But what should I say?'_

 ** _'Remember how Jiro got away from that insane gal?'_**

A light bulb lighted up above my head.

"Aww I must upset you but..." I addressed the girl and she pierced me with her eyes "...but Reiji will be leaving the country" Now they both were looking at me confused.

Buchholz for a brief moment lowered her eyes "Where are you leaving?" she asked Reiji softly

"Russia" I answered for Reiji " First he will go to Russia and then to the space. You know like Laikas"

"A dog?"

"Yes. They gonna put him in a spacesuit, spin around in circles and other space training stuff"

I turned around to take a cup coffee while Reiji started massaging one side of his temple.

A small giggle left her mouth "Reiji-san why are you letting this imbecile to talk nonsense like this"

"Because you couldn't handle the truth" I mumbled under my breath taking a sip of coffee.

"What true?" she folded her arms and stood in aggressive stand. I got scared, I won't lie. But my mission is to chase her away from Reiji and that's what I'm gonna do...even tho it will hurt Reiji pretty much. I placed the cup on the bar table, carefully took off Reiji's glasses and taking a deep breath in I announced "Reiji is engaged with other women" with that I took one big step to the side.

Buchholz eyes god bigger from anger. Her eyes thirsty for murdering someone turned to Reiji. With quick swing her small gloved hand slapped Reiji's face.

"I hope your body will be boiled in a oil and chopped into a little pieces which will be given to the dogs so there won't be no living piece of you on the Earth because I don't wanna see you ever again, you ungratefully heartbreak" her one eye was twitching, wist clenched tightly and fangs could haven seen from outer space. She hissed the last words and walked away. What scared me the most that all this was said in calmly angry voice. She wasn't yelling, she was talking.

Me and Reiji stood there in a silence, digesting everything what just happened. I looked at the glasses that I was holding. The vampire sat down on a bar stool closing his eyes.

"Reiji, I will have said this one time and I will say it again" I stood up in front of him and gave back his glasses "Suddenly I'm looking pretty good, huh?"

The rest of the evening went peacefully. No one boiled no one, no one yelled on no one, no one chopped no one into a little pieces. All in all, no one got hurt...physically. Well expect Reiji. He was slapped. I mean _really_ slapped, like there are still some redness left on his cheek.

But my mind wasn't that peaceful. Questions about Ruki's and Reiji's encounter kept coming up. Sure, at that moment I was acting dull because from my perspective they looked kind of entertaining...I also just realized that I need to grow up one day. Coming back to more important question: about what kind of information did they talked? I have this feeling that it includes me but I could be paranoid like always. Does others know anything about this? Come to think of it, Shu eye me with more examining look. No. This is just my imagination. I only consumed one cup of coffee which is not enough for my brain that's why all these unsubstantial assumptions are coming up. And I think I need to switch my detective novels to something else cause I think it has an influence on me like I wanna know what is going on in the mansion's deepest and darkest corners.

For now, concentrate all your attention to the play that you don't understand...why that guy is blindfolded and why behind him stands two half-naked guys with wolf's masks on them?

"I must say, Reiji, I weirdly enjoyed the opera. Those singing voices gave me goosebumps even tho I didn't understood about what were they singing"

We walked in the mansion through the main door and headed upstairs. The vampire was deep in his thoughts. It seemed like he didn't even heard me.

"Reiji?"

"No need to repeat yourself" he sighed while fingers loosen his tie. Now we were walking down the hall which was too quiet. It might be because everyone else were still sleeping in their room with heavy heads from mushroom effect. Reiji stopped in front of his room's door.

"Listen closely to me, Kaya" he now turned to me with emotionless face expression " I will say this once"

I made a little gasp with a following grin on my face "You will finally compliment me"

"No" he cut me off making my smile instantly fade away "Examining tonight's events I decided to consider to not punish you for your certain indecent behavior moments"

"Whoa, are you...thanking me?"

"This interpretation of yours might be correct" Reiji folded his arms.

"Oh. Your. God"

"Don't overreact" Reiji said strictly.

"I can't believe that just happened" I did small jumps on the spot "Reiji Sakamaki is thanking me"

"What did I told you?"

"Sorry. Okey. Ahem...your welcome, honey" I softly smiled "But tell me one thing if you can. Your IQ is 150. Then how come you didn't came up with an idea how to chase away Buchholz in the first place?" I asked. No word came from his mouth because his eyes did all the talking. And it wasn't the nice one.

"I might have complimented you to early" Reiji's hand grabbed mine and with the blink of the eye I was in his room. My body was pushed against the wall next to the closed door. "You _are_ lowly trained prey" he held my forearms firmly. The vampire looked hungrily to my neck. He leaned his head to sink his fang in to my skin but for a moment he stopped "These bite marks" he said to himself "Honestly, that good-for-nothing. I just have to replace them" he was referring to the two small hematomas on my neck which were hidden with some make up at first considering how this dress is exposing my neck and shoulders. Finally, his fangs went through the layers of my skin reaching blood vessels with vampire's thirst quenching blood.

"Okey, your IQ is higher then 150" I squirmed.

Reiji left me with enough energy to walk back to my room on my own feet. I won't be surprised if other lovely people living here would wake up from the scent of my blood. I entered my room and walked straight to the dresser. On top of it I putted on a handbag and a blazer. And just about the moment when my fingers were to pull down a zipper on the side of the dress a voices had spoken.

" _Second, sometimes I have to be the sane one in this mansion. When those vampires aren't acting vampirish, things get...interesting_ " My eyes got wide open " _Looking from a psychologist perspective it would be A+ worth thesis_ " on my bed I saw laying Shu and in his hands as the familiar notebook. MY journal! " _Their personalities changes from sadistic predators to a teenagers arguing over who got the best singing skills. That is something you won't read in books or see in movies..._ " the guy finished reading and looked at me with the face waiting for explanation.

"Where did you- How did you- Agh give it back!" I shouted snatching away the notebook.

"You can have it. I read everything anyway" he smirked.

"You did what?!"

"So noisy here"

I was panicking. It felt that I was all exposed to him. My head was spinning with the questions how did he got this notebook and then I remembered. The last time I had it in my hands was when I went to the kitchen and saw a parade of what happens when vampires are out of control.

"Your not that bad of writer" he sat up on the bad lazily looking at me "But you write randomly not keeping one thought straight and finish it properly. You should work on that"

"Thanks" I hissed.

"Hm?" he smirk devilishly "With that look, don't tell me you are trying to seduce me. Well, if you would move your body in a right way you might be capable of arousing a guy, I will give you that"

"Oh wow, thank you for this rain of compliments"

"Your welcome"

"It was a sarcasm! Jesus, you are being annoying just like Rin" I muttered.

"Which one of these is that person you're speaking off?" Shu asked me looking at the photograph in his hands taken about 2-3 years ago which I kept in my journal. In the photo was me with all my brother when we were younger. At that time I was 15, Rin and Mamoru 17, Isamu 18, Orochi 19, Jiro 20 and Ichirou 23. It seems that since that time they didn't changed at all, looking older then they are but acting like we were 10 years old children. That day we went on hiking with backpacks. I was siting on the ground with Rin while Mamoru was leaning with his hands on Rin's shoulders. Orochi's with the biggest smile wrapped his arm around Isamu who wasn't amused nor annoyed while Jiro and Ichirou looked at the scene entertained.

"The one sitting next to me on the ground" I answered taking the picture away from his hand too. Shu didn't say anything He stood up yawing and saying that all this is annoying before leaving my room.

It was hard to me look at the picture that I almost forgot. With all this flashback storm of good and bad times I got really depressed. I putted it back in between the front pages so these feeling won't get bigger.

The next day ride to school did cheered me up _a little_ bit. I noticed how glares went straight to Reiji for who it didn't took long for noticing.

"Staring won't change anything. Get over it" he didn't raised his eyes from the book.

"I'm getting tired of these experience of yours" Subaru hissed.

"You are filthy snake, Reiji-san" Kanato added.

"If anything I have right to be mad to for unsuccessful experiment too, but you don't see me exposing my emotions like that" Reiji retorted.

"Unsuccessful?" I asked getting Reiji's attention "Ayato, what's a mitosis?"I turned to the red-head. He looked at the limo's floor for a sec before speaking with unsure voice.

"A part of the cell cycle in which chromosomes in a cell nucleus are separated into two identical sets of chromosomes, and each set ends up in its own nucleus...? What the fuck?" the last part he silently muttered to himself.

Everyone looked shocked. It seemed that the time in the car stopped. From Ayato everyone looked at Reiji waiting for a comment.

"That...is...correct" he said.

"Pfff, unsuccessful experiment maybe for you" I leaned back more in my seat "For me this is a Nobel prize worth project"

The class didn't got my attention. Teacher's monotonic voice did a better job then a lullaby. My hand was holding my head so it won't fall while the other one drew a small square that made a bigger and a bigger square which at the end looked nothing like a square. Only 15 minutes past since the class started and I didn't even knew on what topic teacher was talking. I'm a bad student, I know. But right now classes wasn't something importing for me. Since yesterday, since that moment when Shu asked which one of the guys in the picture is Rin, I realized that for a some time I wasn't thinking of home that much. I still can feel what I felt when Shu was holding the picture in his hands. A ball of tears in my throat. Homesickness. Something heaving pressing my heart.

Sometimes in the mansion I feel like having some siblings moments with the guys. I do actually forget that they are vampire and what their nature are. But it's just an illusion that I might be creating to myself to ease my life here. Just what if... just what if instead of 'yes' I would had said 'no'. And the reason why I said it, was because this trip or vacation, call it as you want, was actually a job offer. It said that I will have to clean daily some lake-house in Japan. I heard so much about Japan from Ichirou and one day I did wanted to go there. It was just unexplained feeling, like something said to me to go there, something attracted me there, to my home-country. Plus, we were struggling with finances and some extra money would had been useful, although I don't know how everything is going on for those guys right now.

To screw up in my life so much I only can blame my naivety. Recalling the moment of me leaving, I remembered my brothers worried faces hidden by smiles so I wouldn't feel so sad. Why I'm realizing it just now, the fact that my brothers didn't wanted me to leave? They asked me the same questions over and over again 'Are you sure about this? Will you be able to take care of yourself?' and etc.

They didn't want me to go. And right now all I could wonder about is...What if?...What if, instead of reckless 'yes' I would had said 'no'? Just... what if...?

 **A.N.**

 **It's late at night but my mission was to finish this chapter. And I completed it :D Hope you guys will enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

 **OH! And have question for YOU, my dearest readers. From what you read what headcanons would you think of about Kaya's past and current situation, relationships. Just asking. Leave your headcanon in comments or PM, it's you choice :)**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic. I appreciate it and I love you all :D**


	49. A Flip of a Coin

***Different universe***

 ***Alaska***

 ***11 months ago***

The house where we were living was aside from the center of town. Closer to the forest. It was an old build, wooden, two floors house. The biggest room was a living room with two big sofas and an armchair. One of the walls were covered with family's pictures. To be more specific: pictures of siblings. On the first floor we had the kitchen where we ate all our meals. On the second floor were our rooms. Because I was the only girl in that house I got my own room. Yay! It was small but cozy so I had no complains. The other three bigger room were shared by my brothers. Two in each. Ichirou )the oldest one) moved out to live with his now wife who he met in his freshman year at the university. Anyway, after Ichirou moved out Jiro(the second son) was left with a privet room. That year in our family was know as The Game of Rooms. There was sabotages, furniture moving, debate nights. Everything. But Jiro still got to keep his room. Because Jiro and Orochi(the third son) had jobs in the town they went to university for a two week of intense learning and classes from the early morning to the late evening then came back to the town to continue working. While Isamu (the fourth son), Mamoru (the fifth son), Rin(the sixth son) and me still went to the high school.

"Kaya, are you 100 percent sure you wanna go?" Rin asked me out of blue. We were quietly spending evening in the living room watching TV. I was fully laying on one sofa.

"Dude, you asking me this again? " I sighed annoyed. Rin was in the armchair with one leg on the coffee table.

"Just making sure if you really wanna go to Japan for summer. There's always a chance of a plane crash in some abandoned island and do you remember the guy from the movie Hannibal?" Rin looked at me lazily.

"Okay! Stop with this nagging. I have made my decision to go" On the same time commercial showed up on the screen, advertising a new tooth paste. A black leather couch cracked when I changed my position from laying to sitting. My hand reached for TV remote and switch the channel "Besides, at the beginning you were the one who encouraged me to go and now you're the one who is worried about it. What's up with this ?"

Rin paused. He stood up from a sofa and fell next to me making my body slightly jump. With a caring thus serious eyes he turned to me making me react with an expression of 'Wut?'

"Kaya, you are my favorite sister"

"I'm your only sister-"

"You're my favorite sister, Kaya" Rin cut me off "I wish the best for you. I know that going back to Japan is one of your goals and it will be a great experience to you"

"Thank you for understanding" I said in a soft voice following it with a smile.

Once Mamoru asked me why I wanna go back to Japan even tho, all seven of us deep down in our hearts had been wanting for that. My answer was simple: because I felt something pulling and calling me there. Freaky things are nothing new to me.

"But you will die there without my help" Rin tried to be funny.

"...For a mare moment I thought you developed mentally" I stared at him blankly.

"Aren't you cute" the boy pinched my cheek and stretched it like grandma does to her grandchild.

"Rin, seriously, I don't get it why you became so obsess with the idea of me leaving for about three months" I shook his hand away from my face "It's getting to the point when it's just annoying"

"You're not giving up" Rin mumbled under his breath sighing, leaning back against the couch. For a moment he kept silent which made me believe that we can now change the topic and talk about sky or aliens or whatever. Nothing like that.

"So how about this?" he sat up tapping my my shoulder multiple times "Let's flip..." his hand was searching for something in a pocket "...a coin" he showed me a newly looking, shiny silver coin "If it's heads then you will leave your ass here"

"And if it's tails I will carry my ass to Japan" I turned to him bringing my legs up and crossing them. Between us, siblings, flipping a coin was a sacred thing. It solved most of the discussions and arguments. For example what's for the dinner, what movie should we watch. Come to think of it, from other people perspective we should have looked 'interesting'. We kind of making a big deal out of it. One coin rules them all.

Rin placed it on his thumb before eyeing me. I nodded letting him know he can throw it. The coin flew up, making that clink sound before going up from the thumb. It spun so fast making it look like a small silver ball thrown in the air. Rin caught the flying thing in the air, placed it on the top of his hand, slowly removing the one covering the side of the coin which will be today's judge of what decision shall I make.

"Heads. See, even the universe on my side" Rin mockingly announced.

"Stupid coin" I folded my arms and frowned eyebrows.

"The coin knows the best" Rin placed his hand on my shoulder "Don't frown your face"

"I'm not frowning"

"Kaya," Rin paused "Why do you want to have wrinkled face?"

I didn't answered this time. Just the thought of missing an opportunity to travel to Japan bothered me. What I learned is that with every trip come life lessons, new acquaintances, memorable moments which you will remember when you'll be sitting in the rocking chair turning the pages of an old photo album with all those moments captured on a paper. Just remembering that your youth wasn't wasted for nothing.

"Think about this the other way, ya know. You will avoid all that packaging thing. Troubles at airport. And understanding of language"

"Bonehead wa nihongo de nanto īmasu ka?" (How do you say bonehead in Japanese?) I replied sarcastically.

"Hmm?" Rin pretended to be thinking. He tapped his index finger on a lower lip, looking up like there's an answer written on the ceiling "I'm not sure but it sounds similar to Mamoru"

For a mere moment my eyes got slightly bigger. My face expressed a small confusion before it was replaced with heartfelt smile and joyful laugh. And it didn't took long before Rin did the same.

"Listen, how about this" the boy turned to me "I will help you find a job here and after summer we both take a trip to Japan, how about that?"

"What?"

"If you will go now, you're gonna work there. And what I'm offering to you is to go there as in a vacation, to relax, leave our prints there...and also try not to destroy temples"

I must admit that, it sounded like a great idea.

"Okay..."

Rin looked at me.

"...I'm in"

"I knew you will agree" he clapped "Come to think of it, all this could be good for your health too. After being alone in a lake house, away from civilization for awhile, something would start knocking on your brain's door" he made a dramatic pause "A second voice in your head"

"A voice in my head? Rin, stop being ridicules. Do you really believe that I would start to hear some little voice which would have it's own opinion and mind?"

Rin lifted his eyebrow "You would go to turbo-funky mood, starting doing shit that even the devil himself would say 'dude' "

Sighing I stood up from the couch and harshly tossed TV remote at Rin hitting his chest.

After the beginning of the summer Orochi and Rin helped me to find a full-time job at the cafe. The surrounding and the staff were great and all, nothing for me to complain about. Except one...coffee. For eight hours, five time a week I had to work around the coffee machines which for me was a torture. The smell of coffee and the process of making it gave me satisfaction. But after two-three weeks I got used to that feeling. For every hour and then, this thought was coming to my head and I curse myself for acting so selfish.

As fast as it started, the summer came to the end. Three hard-working months had passed, still leaving the nice, warm weather behind them. Rin and I saved enough money to buy plane tickets in advance and also looked for a hotel to stay in. Nothing too fancy. Knowing Rin he wouldn't let me stay in unless I would get sick. And what about school?...well...Ichirou said that we can go but we'll be the ones who'll be responsible for our actions. And by actions he meant flying overseas.

* * *

Finally, the morning of departure has come. We patiently waited for Orochi downstairs. Rin was sitting on his suitcase in his favorite black leather jacket and turning, flipping his phone in a palm. In the mean time I putted on on my shoulder a satchel and began to sing under my breath September by Earth, Wind & Fire.

"~Remember, how the stars stole the night away, hey hey hey~"

When the part of singing chorus came up we both made up...how to explain... a sound which you can get by mixing donkey, cow and a goat

"Baaaaa" we both ...

"Jeez" ... came down "This just confirms my hypothesis"

Rin stood up and took his suitcase "What hypothesis?" he asked opening the front door.

"You both are adopted" Orochi took my luggage and went outside to the car. Rin and I exchanged confused looks. Then Rin looked back at Orochi and from the house shouted.

"Va' fa Napoli"(Go to hell)

* * *

After two hours drive to the airport we said goodbye to Orochi and got in to the plane. At least that what Orochi thought. The truth is, Rin saw directions leading to the first class passengers receptionist desk and well... things got a little interesting. I questioned myself: 'Why I didn't stopped him?". The answer is simple. Because there is like 0,4 % of chance that his plan will work.

"I'm telling you the last time" Rin leaned forward narrowing his eyes trying to read what is written on a ticket checker card "Mr. Kurihara, we are Japan's entrepreneurs. Our tickets were taken by an assistant who's already resting his ass in that 5,000 dollars chair"

"Sir, without tickets I'm not allowed to let you in" with expressionless face he stated.

While Rin and the worker were killing each other in their minds, I was standing a couple steps away thinking about how it would be nice to finally go and use the restroom. Unfortunately, Rin didn't want give up on all this that easily.

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you this but " Rin leaned with his elbow on the desk closer to the man "Our last name is kind of famous. You know, trying to avoid all those paparazzi" he whispered.

"What kind of honorable mark did you and your college did in a business world that made your name, which are still unknown to me, well-know and I can let you pass without showing me your tickets"

"We are..." Rin looked at me then back to the man "We are...Yam..."

"Yam?"

"Yamcha" with a serious face he corrected.

That cracked a smile on my face. When he said Yamcha, this plan got busted.

"I do not recall any man with this name"

Me and Rin slowly exchanged the looks. I honestly thought that characters from Dragon Ball is well know around the world. Especially Yamcha.

'Sir," the man sighed "I will have to ask you to leave before I call the security" he picked up the phone.

"No! Wait..." Rin stopped him before he pressed the first button "You got us. We are not entrepreneurs, we're actually from" Rin looked around before whispering "interpol"

"Excuse me" a voice startled me. All three of us looked at the mister who was standing behind us. Fancy suit, waxed shoes, now he looked like someone who belongs in the first class section. His hair were white-grey colored, eyes shining gold, almost looked something supernatural.

"Oh , Mr. Tougo Sakamaki, it's a pleasure to see you again, sir. Please, don't mind this and take your seat"

"If I may" the stranger gave a slight head bow. Somehow the atmosphere around us tensed up for a mare moment. Judging from Rin's eyes, he noticed that too. There was some uncomfortable staring which got from awkward to creepy. And it all happened in a few seconds.

"Umm, Gandalf " Rin addressed the man "Who's Tougo Sakamaki?"

"He's one of the Japan's politicians working on Japan's new strategic foreign policy" he returned to his emotionless voice "If that's all, I will have to ask you to go to your _real_ seats, or next person you'll be talking to will be a security guard"

"Tsk, okay, okay" Rin picked up his backpack from the floor and putted on on shoulder "...I can't believe you don't know who Yamcha is?" he sighed.

The rest of a flight went without shenanigens. But honestly, even if he would had done something like that it would have brighten up my day more.

A few seats in front of us, in the middle row was a kid who kept taking a look on us. At first we didn't react to that but at the second time I made a silly grimace which made a little boy smile. On the third time, I did the same except Rin joined in to the play. To kill some time I took out a book from time to time looking through the window. Rin put his earbuds in his ears and tried to get some rest with musical background. I was able to hear a leaking music through them but it didn't bothered since Rin's taste of music appealed to me. I didn't remembered the band's name but I knew too well those three words: 'Sweet Home Alabama'

Actually, to relax I didn't needed a book or that song. The fact itself that soon we will reach our home country excited me. This might be stupid, but I don't give a damn. My memories about the first house where we lived are foggy and unclear, not like Ichirou's, Jiro's and others. Somehow that made me left out which is one of the reason why I wanted to go there. To make my own memories.

* * *

"Huuoouuaahaa" Rin stretched his arms. We were waiting with other passengers at baggage conveyor "You know what, I have never slept that good in ages"

"One, " I took my bag "you said the same thing the day before yesterday. And two," I looked at him "in the plane you snored like a tractor"

"Really?" Rin grabbed his bag too "Well, I'm so sorry for you" the boy smiled "let's take a taxi"

The airport wasn't crammed that much as I expected but you still needed to dodge people. From microphones woman's voice announced flights apart of that the room was filled with luggage wheels running sound and people's chats.

"You should be sorry. With that snore you scared the crap out of me" I complained.

"Kaya, don't be an old-timer sitting in a terrace in a rocking chair yelling at the children for walking"

"Are you serious? Everything went quiet in the plane and then from nowhere you were like..." I imitated a loud snoring sound. And that day I've learned a valuable lesson: never make a snoring sounds at an airport with a good acoustics. Passing by people glanced at us. Some of them with amused smiles others with unsure faces if we're okay. It didn't took long for Rin and I to crack up and laugh in the middle of the airport not caring for what others might think.

"What the hell?" he giggled

"Let's just go" I fasten my phase. Unfortunately, because of that, I bumped into some guy. My shoulder hit his arm making a self-binder fell on the floor. I quickly apologized for my clumsiness and picked up a binder giving it back to the tall man. Through his glasses, the guy glared at me with his red-purple eyes. With one gloved hand he took a binder from me.

"Deplorable manners" that was all I heard from that man before he disappeared in the crowd.

For a moment I stood confused, processing what happened.

When I turned back to Rin he had that fake-surprised face expression on.

"Gasp...How did he know about your manners?" he whispered.

"My manners are not that deplorable"

"Okay " Rin laughed and we continued walking towards the exit.

"You wanna hear something weird?"

"Always" Rin replied.

"Guess what was written on that guy's binder". Through electronic door we walked outside. The evening sun shined bright enough to still warm bare skin but it was chilly. maybe because of the passing cars created wind blows. We stopped at the side walk, looking for a taxi. "Sakamaki"

"Sakamaki" Rin glanced at me "You mean you bumped into a politician. That's the one thing you can check as done on your list"

"But I didn't managed to read his first name. I think it was something like Ri- Ra- Re- Rer- Raj- Rej- Rei- ?"

"Rikutu? Rafael? Rembo? Rere? Reject? Reinbow?"

"No. Shorter"

"Rajesh?"

"I think it was Rei- Reiji...?"

"Sakamaki Reiji?" Rin folded his arms and glanced up to the sky with a thoughtful look "If you ever would live with a person named Sakamaki Reiji you would drive him to the point of where headache will be his everyday problem"

"You're making conclusions just from a name?"

"That was my impression and in most cases it's the right one"

"Interesting"

We caught a taxi. Around the number plate it had some stickers on: a skull, super sonic, BMW, Ford, a sticker that said' Do not touch it' and a few more similar. The taxi driver wore a black vest with white shirt underneath along with black trouser and blue sneaker. He looked kind of young, about 24-25 years old. Driver opened up the trunk and placed our bags in there. Me and Rin sat at the backseat and said where to we need to go.

We drove through the forested places to the city where our hotel should be. After five minutes on the road the driver asked us if it's okay if he puts on some music. We said it's okay and that was the moment when we got a little nervous what kind of song he will play...

Through the radio came a creaking door sound following with a footsteps and wind blow familiar composition. A lightning. Wolf howling. When a rhythm reached our ears making us unconsciously tap our feet to the rhythm.

~It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark~

The driver started to sing along. The voice wasn't at the level of Michael Jackson but still incredible. Just before the chorus Rin and I exchanged the looks and with a biggest smiles joined in. And from the looks of it, the driver was pleasantly surprised. But I think what surprised him the most was that we started dancing in the back of the car. Personally, I didn't knew the sequence of the dance moves but I couldn't care less, I just did those trade mark moves.

In the middle of the song Rin asked for a driver how much it will cost to us to get to the city's center. As the driver answered Rin took out his wallet. His eyes shot wide open. A moment later I felt my shoulder being punched in return I gave him an angry tho questioning glare. He showed me a wallet. It wasn't empty or anything. But the thing is instead of yens it was dollars.

"You forgot to change dollars to yens?"

The car slowly stopped and the volume of playing song turned down. The driver looked at us with displeased face.

"Only yens"

The next minute we know, we were standing on the side road in the middle of nowhere. There were only us, our bags, trees, the sky and probably the maniac killer somewhere out there.

"...If we're out here for more than two day, I will eat you alive" I stated with monotonic voice.

"Kaya, don't be a wet gizmo, I have GPS on my phone...damn it, there's no signal"

I gave him annoyed glare.

" _Calmarse_ , gizmo" Rin took his bag " Imagine as we are hiking, like in old days" he gave me a smile. Weirdly, I couldn't stay mad at him. Maybe because in the future we will be recalling this and have a good laugh. "Come on" he gestured me to follow him.

To be honest the whole situation wasn't that bad. At least I or Rin aren't alone. Besides, it wasn't the first time when we had to walk a long distance. Few times it happened. But mostly it was because Rin and Mamoru often acts spontaneous. Sometimes it's a good trait, but it does get us in a big troubles sometimes. And right now, we will see where all this will lead us to an adventure or misery.

So far, we walked for more then a half of hour, Rin's phone finally caught a signal so now he could use his GPS. It showed that it's 42 minutes by foot till we reach the city.

"We have to keep going straight then..." we slowed down but didn't stopped. Out from a forest stood out a roof top of the house. Soon enough we reach a brick fence. Every few meter, on a coping stood an ornament which enliven all structure. A wrought iron fence gate were closed. We took a look inside of the front yard which had a fountain in the middle of it with demonic sculpture.

"That's one damn good looking mansion" Rin got closer to the gate.

"It looks cold"

"What?" Rin looked at me.

"I don't know. Somehow I don't like this place, this all surroundings gives me a bad vibe. It feels differe- The hell are you doing?"

Rin was holding on the top of the gate with one feet placed on a little protrusion which was made by a lock. And with the other one tried to find a comfortable place to put it. It looked like he tried to brought one leg up to his head while hanging on the gate.

"What?" he asked casually.

"Explanation would be nice" I looked around the mansion if no one is coming or watching.

"One: Facts. There's no cars. These gates aren't electronic you can only unlock them with a key. Also people living in a places like this tends to have security camera's witch I don't see around. Plus if gate is locked like this that means the mailbox should be outside, which is not. So all conclude, this place is taken care by someone from time to time and no one lives here" With every fact he stated I payed attention to a details he pointed out. And he was right. "Two: to answer your question. I just wanna take a peek inside of the mansion"

"Well good luck getting that fat ass of yours to the other side" I joke.

"Just be careful that my ass wouldn't crush you if I fall" he went along.

Suddenly, we both heard a silent sound that made Rin stop and me frown eyebrows looking around. It sounded similar to a click like something was unlocked. On the right side of the front yard the door opened as well as the front gate on which Rin was hanging. From the side it look comedic sight. The gate opened by itself with Rin still hanging on it.

"Dude, run!" I quickly grabbed Rin's bag with me and was about to take the leave but of course the universe decided to give us a bigger doze of adrenaline. Rin's feet got stuck in one of the gaps of the gate.

"Kaya ! Cut my leg off!"

"What?! No! Oh dear God " I saw a car backing up from a garage "Someone is coming! You said no one lives here!"

"I was only 73 percent sure!" he did 180 degree turn and freed his leg. Almost falling on the ground he got back his balance and ran to me. From panicking I was jumping on the spot. He took his bag from me and we jumped in a ditch nearby.

* * *

The hotel's receptionist was a man in his 50's. On a golden name tag with black letters was written Nakagawa. He was typing in a computer and didn't noticed our presents.

I cleared my throat to get receptionist's attention. It worked. He lifted his eyes from the screen and opened his mouth to greet us. But stopped. The reason of that could have been anything but my guessing is that he was _a little_ shocked by our appearance. I don't think that every day he sees people covered in a mud. The biggest damaged got my jeans, one side of the jacket, t-shirt and sneakers. The similar situation Rin got too.

How all this happened? Apparently that ditch was a muddy one. Muddy and swampy to be exact.

"Umm..." Rin opened his mouth "I booked a room in advance. Yagami Rin"

* * *

We got a simple two beds room with a TV, WiFi, our own bathroom and a mini snack bar. The room had one huge window with a view to the street. The biggest priority was to get ourselves clean and change clothes to a fresh ones. I went to the bathroom first. It got those mini shampoos, soap cubes and stuff like that. I washed my face, arms, legs and changed in to a rolled up jeans, a gray top and military green jacket.

As I walked out of the bedroom, I saw Rin going through his bag, nervously looking around, grabbing pockets of his jeans and leather jacket.

"What are you looking for?"

"I can't find my phone" Rin one more time went though all pockets.

"When was the last time you were holding it?"

He closed his eyes and scratched his head "I think I had it when...ah crap" he sighed "It was when I tried to climb over those damn gates"

"Oh dear God"

"Put on comfortable shoes" Rin commanded me and took his black zip hoodie, blue jeans and walked pass me to the bathroom.

"You mean, we're gonna walk back there?"

"Get ready soldier" he shouted from the bathroom.

* * *

"The mansion shouldn't be that far now" Rin looked around "Careful" The car was coming from behind so he pulled me a little to the side.

"That's weird" I said watching as the red lights disappearing behind the turn "The first time when we walked this road, no car passed us. But now this is the fourth one"

"Maybe it's a rush hour when everyone is coming back home from jobs"

It took us less then 10 minutes to reach our destination. In that time, two more cars passed us. Unfortunately for us, we saw where they at to. At the same place where we were heading too. The mansion.

"Plans are changing" We stood in front of the brick fence. Rin did a little squat and putted his palms one on the other "I gonna give you a lift and you scoop around the place for my phone"

"Maybe give me binoculars as well, James Bond" I putted my feet in his palms. As Rin lifted me up with my hand I grabbed the edge of the fence and pulled myself up as much as I managed "Oh"

"What? What do you see?" Rin asked getting more comfortable pose for him to hold me. The cars that passed us before were placed side by side in front of the mansion. I saw three men getting bags and boxes from the back of cars.

"Gasp! Coffee machine"

Rin shook his head "Kaya, no distractions. Do you see my phone or not?"

I looked around the area around the gate.

"Spot it" I announced. When those three guys went inside I quickly jumped on the fence straddling it and helping Rin to get on it as well. He jumped down on the other side of the fence and quickly ran to get the phone which was laying on the grass next to the gates. He picked it up and checked if the screen is not broken.

"Hallelujah. My fella survived"

I raised my hands in victory. Rin stood there for a sec before looking at the mansion. I knew that face of his. That was I'm-about-to-do-something look.

"Kaya, come" he called me and went straight to the mansion. I was lost for a moment asking myself what the hell is he doing. But then recalling the previous events I realized that he wants to go and look inside of the mansion. I cursed under my breath and jumped off the fence and ran after him. When I caught up with him, he was already in the entrance hall.

"Rin, what's got in- Oh, fancy"

"I know"

"You two" someone shouted from a hallway. He was of the guys dressed up as a waiters who were carrying boxes "Who are you?"

Me and Rin exchanged the looks. This caught us both out of guard. In this kind of situation you must react quick, otherwise, well, the next 48 hours you will spend at the police department. Also, I think this is one of those examples which confirms the fact that Rin's impulsive actions can lead to a not so amusing situations.

"Well?" Man asked one more time.

"This is very easy to explain...Kaya" Rin stepped away from me. My eyes shot wide open and I looked at Rin, getting ready to kill him.

"Aren't you those trainees?" Behind the first men popped out the second one " I thought you guys won't be able to make it"

"Well, we're here" I smiled.

"Good, an extra pair of hands would be a great help" the second man headed outside gesturing us to follow him. "By the way," he took one box from a trunk and give it to Rin, then the other one to me " where's your uniforms?"

"Yeah, about that, it was told to us that we don't need them " Rin replied.

"Well, you guys will have to stay here for a long time and also serve the food. Do we have a spare ones" he asked the first waitress.

"I think they should be in the chef's car"

"I will check. You two, take these to the kitchen. Turn to the right and you won't miss the open door. In the meantime I will bring your uniforms"

We did as he said. In the kitchen apart from us were one more waitress and waiter. We introduced who we 'are'. Out of curiosity Rin asked exactly what kind of even this is. The answer was ridiculous watching from our perspective view. It was a politicians party held in Sakamaki's mansion by Tougo Sakamaki himself. The universe just loves us with all her heart. A moments later the second waiter brought us the uniforms and told us where we can go change. As soon as we closed the changing room's door we both exhaled "Oh my God"

"How is this possible?"

"I have no idea" Rin shrugged his shoulders "But one fact is clear, their security system from people like us is very poor"

"Rin! What should we do? Should we stay or should we go"

Rin smirked.

"Don't you dear" I gave him a humorless look.

"~Should I stay or should I go~"

"Tsk"

"Kaya, all this is not that bad. My 61 twitter followers would be more then happy to know how I got in to one of he most famous Japan's politician's mansion. And we will have a good story to tell when we'll return to Alaska"

"I suggest that we leave uniforms here and just jump through the window and run back to the city"

"Oooor, we can stay and have free snacks" Rin wiggled his eyebrows.

"...You think this shirt will fit me?"

"That's my sister"

Were our intentions bad. Yes. But we were hungry and we were about to give them our free services. Kinda free.

For this evening I was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, skirt and waist apron. Rin wore the same but instead of a skirt he got a black trousers.

"I will go to find the restroom. If I won't come back, avenge my death" I said before leaving the room.

"I shall kill everyone" Rin joked.

I decided to go back to the entrance hall and then take the stair and look for the bathroom upstairs. The problem was, when I walked the main hallway on the second floor there were gazelian doors and no directions, no tags or a glowing 'WC' sign. It was eenie meenie game with doors. I walked down the hallway looking around not really paying attention where I'm going. And just when I turned around the corner I bumped into someone. A second time this day. I could make a drinking game out of this if this will keep going.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, idiot"

In front of me stood a tall, reddish-coloured hair, young man. His green eyes darted me with annoyance. He wore a black jacket and brown scarf with blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants.

"I'm sorry" I rubbed my nose "but it's really hard for a 5'2 to dodge a 5'8"

"Tch" he shoved his hands in his pant's pockets "You're a waitress for tonight?"

"Apparently"

The boy leaned in closer to my face "If circumstances would be different you would be a goner, Orokana" the last word he said with a mocking grin.

"Oh, believe me, if circumstances would be different you would be rolling on the floor in agony"

"Heh? You have damn balls, Orokana" he mocked but this time with a hint of surprise.

"Don't call me Orokana"

"You're in my house, I can call you whatever I want" the stranger stated.

The time stopped. I was in his house? I mentally face-palmed myself. That means he's Sakamaki. I bumped in a one more Sakamaki. Just what's up with these guys? Since I came to Japan they are all over the place. This is turning to some serious drinking game.

"W-Well I would appreciate if you call me by my real name. And if I may, my bladder is now kicking my ass to go and find a restroom. Adios" I walked pass him.

The boy giggled in a low husky voice "Yo, Orokana" I turned around to him sighing "What's your name?" he asked.

For a moment I hesitated. My mouth opened and closed a few time before speaking "My name is Kaya"

"Kaya? Huh?" he looked thoughtful. Then he lifted his eyes up to me "Orokana fits you better"

"Should I tell you what name would fit you the best, because it's not something that your ego would like to hear"

"Is that so?" he took few steps closer giving a threatening glare "I dare you to say it at loud"

I opened my mouth for a words to spill but from nowhere I hear another voice which seemed to belong to someone who hadn't had enough of sleep for ages and is tired from everything and everyone.

"Ayato"

"Tch. Shu" The red-head boy hissed and turned his head to the side. I did the same and found a blonde guy leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Don't be a troublesome" the blonde guy showed his amber blue eyes pointed at me "And you. You have a preparations to do, isn't that right?"

"Uh y-yes. That's correct! Preparations! Si, senior"

"You just got lucky, Orokana" Ayato folded his arms keeping intense glare at me.

Just before speaking up with a strong italian accent, I looked at him with a hint of disgust "...Va' fa Napoli"

I hardly found the restroom which had the same level of fanciness as the whole mansion's. On my way back, I almost got lost but then I met Rin. We went to the first floor and to the ball room where we had to prepare tables, polish the glasses and stuff like that. He asked around and found out that in this mansion live six Sakamaki brothers. But some nasty rumors are going around that they are not normal. The first thing that pooped in my head was 'supernatural?' But Rin explained to me that all people are tent do talk shit about each other. He reminded me what happened back in Mexico. Some elders started the rumor that we are the cursed ones just because we seemed out of that place. Anyway, back to this. This mansions belongs to a politician Skamaki Tougo but he doesn't stay here often. And the waitress told him to act around some brothers careful because some of them are unpredictable. That was when I told Rin about my encounter with one of the brothers. Although, I wasn't sure about the blonde one's position in this house.

"Is that what he called you?" Rin asked taking another glass and polishing.

"Yes. I don't care if he lives here but calling someone who you just met 'Orokana' is not an ethical step"

"And you were about to call him how?"

"...An egoist jackass"

Rin laughed.

"I know, that would had been a good nickname for him"

"No, I'm not laughing because of that. It's just, if you two would be in a elementary school he would be pulling your braids to get your attention"

"I'm sorry, do you wanna be called jackass for the rest of your life?" I turned to Rin pointing a wine glass at him like I would be holding a knife.

"Aww, my sister does love me"

"Aghh"

"Come on, I was just saying my first impression of this situation"

I lifted my eyes from a glass and looked curiously at Rin "But you said that the first impressions are always right"

"...Mmmaybe"

I playfully kicked his ass from behind. That made Rin to move, hitting a table with a hip. The glasses made clinging sound but none of them shattered. We looked at each other and laughed in relieve.

"Why are you giggling?" From a distance, a purple hair boy addressed to us with unpeeled voice tone. His style looked something from 1940. Boy lolitish? But darker version. As he walked closer to us the more face features you could see clearer, like his not so unnoticeable eye bags. But what attracted more attention about him was that he was holding a teddy bear. And I got the biggest urged to touch it.

"No reason" Rin answered joyfully.

"Stop it. Both of you. It makes my ears bleed" Rin and I stood there blinking confused "If not..." the boy took a fork from the table in front of us and clenched it in his palm.

"Kanato" another one pooped in out of nowhere. But this time, the face was familiar to both of us.

The boy grunted and looked at the figure "Reiji-san" it was the guy who we met at the airport.

The guy named Reiji and the boy Kanato made this weird eye contact with each other. Reiji's was the clam one and Kanato's was similar to I'm-about-to-kill-you look. The purple hair boy putted fork back on the table and walked away mumbling something under his breath. When he disappeared from our sight, the black hair man looked at us. We did the same. Judging from his expression he was having something similar to a déjà vu feeling. I gave him a big stupid smile and waved him. The man seemed like he got lost but without any further ado, he turned around, taking a double check on us and walked away.

"What was that?" Rin folded his arms and looked at me smiling.

"I really don't know. But I feel that I made a strong bond with that guy right now"

We both giggled and continued polishing glasses.

"Did you saw that Teddy bear?" Rin asked.

"Yeah"

"Did you wanted to touch it too?"

"Yup"

"Good. I wasn't the only one"

* * *

We finish all preparation work early and had some spare time which we spent in the kitchen chatting with the others. Surprisingly they had a lot of good stories to tell. Especially about how much did they traveled around Japan. They served drinks and food for the most famous figures to a regular people. In general those three waiters and waitress seemed kind of cool people who have a great sense of humor.

The party looked...boring. From time to time we went to the ball room to gather dirty dishes, napkins, glasses and every time I eavesdropped what were politicians talking about. I understood nothing. A whole new language in there world.

Me and Rin finished our 'work' hours passed the midnight. After changing into a regular clothes we returned the uniforms and walked back to our hotel. On the way back, we began planning a business plan of party services. I will learn how to cook better and he will go to a business management school. But at the end, we decided to open our plus Mamoru's bar which we will call 'Dude'.

* * *

The clock showed 12:52 p.m. I was laying on my bed with a cup coffee, calmly reading a book. The sky was cloudy but weather warm. Our plans for this evening was just to go out to the city and think of something to do there.

"Kaya"

"Mmm?" I hummed not looking away from the pages.

"Kaya"

"What?" I looked at Rin who was siting on a creamy sheets bed with a laptop on it. He was holding his phone and filming in a slefie mood.

"Say hello"

I putted a mug of coffee on a nightstand "I'm gonna ask again... What?"

Rin sighed and pressed the stop button "It's for my blog. I'm filming our trip"

"For your 61 twitter followers or facebook?"

"Facebook can suck it. This time it's for my tumblr account. Plus, right now I have 63 follower on twitter"

"Your army is getting bigger" I took my phone which was laying beside me.

"Soon all social media will be brainwashed by my posts" Rin announce with a fake evil voice making a villain laugh at the end.

"Umm, Rin"

"Yeah" he looked at me.

I started to read his most recent tweet "A word of the day: Orokana. Description: a crazy woman without wisdom teethes...#I heart Japan"

"If itwill make you feel better, I'm not thinking of posting it on my tumblr account"

I took a pillow on which I was leaning and threw it at Rin's face.

* * *

After two hours I fell asleep. Rin woke me up just about when the sun was going down. After taking a shower and changing cloths we went out to the city. The street lamps were turned on giving a yellowish light. Almost every store had these glowing signs to look more attractive. People dressed up in animish looking costumes and gave brochures and advertisements to upcoming events in the restaurants or discounts. As we went further, from every store came out a different music. Some of them were in Japanese, others just instrumental music and few of them putted on English songs. I stopped in front of the one store because the song by Miley Cyrus 'We Can't Stop' was on. Rin filmed my little trolling/making-fun-of-me dance. So the night was going great.

We reach the outskirts of the center where we saw teenagers in a black school uniforms. The strangest part was that it was 9:00 p.m. We followed a few students. Now when I think of it, we should have looked like a creepers. We reach a huge building. On the wall it was written 'Ryoutei Academy', and we did what every these days person would do when he or she doesn't know something. We google it.

"It says that this academy is one of the most privileges schools around Japan. Students attempts classes at the night time. This school's students have the highest score when it comes to national exams and SATs as well...it makes me feel stupid just standing in front of it" Rin examined the building.

"You know, if Mamoru could have come with us he would probably say that 'yesterday we were waiters, now let's become students'"

We shook our head giggling from a ridiculous thought.

"You wanna go?" Rin asked

"It would be like in a spy movies"

And we headed to the building. Every student was in the classrooms leaving hallways empty for us to explore. The walls were covered with talented students artworks. As we understood, on the first floor were first year students classrooms. We silently walked around when in one of the rooms we heard teacher's voice getting louder and questioned one student where is he going. The door slid opened and a white hair student walked out.

"Bullshit"

Before he closed the door we heard teacher saying 'Sakamaki Subaru'. We stood there frozen. From that boy came raging aura and vibes which were alarming. He pierced us with his red eyes. I won't gonna lie, I got a small panic attack with an urge to scratch. All I could say was...

"... _Hola_ " I gave a little wave.

"Are you making fun of me or something" he hissed

" _Yo sólo hablo español_ " (I only speak spanish) Rin added.

"Tch. Weirdos" the boy glared at us one last time and walked passed us. Rin and I looked at each other and carried on our small tour.

The second floor was similar to the first one except on the walls were pictures of honored students. At one moment, Rin got curious what is happening in the classes. The table above it said 2-B. On the finger tip he slowly walked closer to the door and slid it just enough to make a crack through which we could both see what is happening. We heard the teacher explaining the new topic to the class. Some student were taking notes, others daydreaming. Nothing new. But my eye caught a reddish hair and then on the other side of the classroom a familiar purple hair boy with the same teddy bear.

"Dude" I whispered "We encounter Sakamakis again"

"What the f-"

~Now watch me whip, now watch me nae nae~ Rin's phone started ringing. Before sliding door close we saw how students turned their heads to us. I tried to contain my laughter while running away. We hided behind the corner where Rin found his phone and turned it off. From the classroom walked out the teacher and looked at all directions but after a few seconds came back to the room now filled with giggles. Some of them started to sing the song and to the dance at the desk.

When the coast was clear I burst out laughing while Rin face palmed himself.

"Who called you?"

"Mamoru" he laughed "I will call him back later"

"Best timing Mamoru. Best timing" I clapped.

After visiting the third floor we founded the door on which was written 'The Rooftop'. The stairs led to the other door. We opened them and the view of the night sky appeared for us. A mild wind blew there making my hair a little messy.

"I love you..."

We stopped when we heard a third person's voice. We looked around and found a young man standing with his back turned to us. He wore fedora, a black school blazer with a hoodie underneath. A lonely slender figure kinda looked scary in a place like this. For a moment I though that he was a ghost.

"For ever, and ever, and ever. Whether you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, even for an instant. I remember your voice, your scent...your everything"

What a stranger said sounded poetic to my ears and a sincere 'awww' left my mouth. The lonely guy and Rin looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked me with unsure voice.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm a woman and I need a little romance in my life"

"Okay Shakespeare let's get going" Rin pushed me by the shoulders toward the door and looked at now confused young man "Sorry, we won't be bothering you anymore"

"Ow!"'

Rin pushed me to hard and I 'kissed' the closed door.

"Ups"

* * *

We went a little bit more around the academy. When we reached the lobby where the main exit was, the bell rang. Racket from the classes filled the building which was the sign for us to leave.

"Let's go or our longer visit may cause bigger problems then piece disturbance" Rin said and walked ahead of me.

I stood there still looking around the school with one question in my head .

"Rin," I called for him. The boy took one step down the entrance stairs. He turned to me and waiting for what I wanted to say "Let's say, if a coin flip would have turned out a different way, would you-"

"Would I come to visit you?" Rin interrupted me.

I gave him a nod.

"I think you know the answer" he gave me a gentle smile. This question was out of blue to him and it popped in my head just recently too. My brother's words sounded genuine to me and in a weird way soothing. It's good to know that I wouldn't be left alone.

 ***Back to the present universe***

The bell rang announcing the end of the last class and of course the time to wake up. I wiped a small drool from the corner of my lips.

"That's the sign of a good sleep" I yawed stretching my arms in front of me.

"Or maybe that's the sign of you dreaming about me" Ayato grinned.

"You know, you actually were in my dream" I looked at the vampire who now got curious. He leaned closer to me placing his head in a palm "Yeah, you were in a pink tutu dress, dancing 'Swan Lake' "

Ayato stood up from his desk keeping the smirk on his face "Just wait till we get back home, Orokana" he flicked my head and walked out of the classroom with other students.

"Oh come on bae, don't make me sleep on the couch this nigh too"

"Yagami" teacher called me.

"Yes"

"I will need your assistance at the library"

"Mine?"

"Correct. A little exercise will wake up" teacher looked at me smiling sarcastically.

 _ **'Well, you dig out your own grave'**_

The librarian commanded me to put all returned books in their places. There was not a one, not two, and not three books. It was almost a whole library.

At the end I lost the track of time. The only though in my head was which path should I take this time to come back to the mansion where Ayato probably is sharpening his fangs and Reiji preparing the speech of 'Nagnagnag'.

I walking down the hallway towards the exit without any rush. Just when I turned to the left hoping to see academy's front yard with fountain and U form graveled road something new tho familiar stood between two columns. It felt that everything around disappeared. All I could feel how heart stopped and started to beat faster. My arms got weak. The schoolbag slid down my shoulder and fell on the ground. I took a deep shaking breath in and with my both hand cover my mouth. Eyes were running up and down the males figure. He looked a little different but it was him. Dark-brown simple short hair, gray eyes, that black leather jacket, blue jeans and those wear out sneakers.

The ball of tear form in my throat. I felt happiness. A pure happiness. Sob after sob came out from me with salty tears streaming down my cheeks and on my hands.

"You can cry but at least come to say hello" Rin putted his backpack on the ground gesturing me to come.

It felt like my legs just woke up. I ran as fast as I could to embrace my brother almost making both of us fall on the ground. I hugged him as tight as he did.

"Hey sis"

I buried my face in to his shoulder and through sobs I managed to say "Hello..."


	50. The Visit (Part 1)

It has been almost a year since I left home. In that time, I experienced ups and downs, failures and victories, joy and depression. At first, when everything is new to your eye, the time passes slowly and all adaptation process might seemed easy, like it happen with a snap of the fingers, but I came to understanding that I still haven't reached the comfort zone here. Nor do I ever will, I think, because there will always be something missing or someone. Someone that is precious to me and my heart. Someone that I can always turn to and ask for help in need. Someone that no matter what will welcome me back with arms welcoming to a hug. Someone who cares for me and I for him...

Tears ran down my cheeks on Rin's black jacket, leaving wet spot on it. My arms wrapped around boy's neck, were shaking, grabbing and holding tighter on him, not letting him go. This feeling of euphoria was overwhelming.

As in return, one of Rin's arms were wrapped around my upper waist while the other one was rubbing my back up and down, trying to calm me down. A few sniffles came from his mouth letting me know that I'm not the only one who got emotional. But he was always that guy who was good at holding back tears and didn't cried that often. He's one of those people who suck it up quickly and looks at the situations like at equation which suppose to be solved quickly with no time wasted.

Everything around went quiet. We stood like this for a while in front of the school entrance. Even this place which always seemed and felt so dark to me, has lighten up first time in my stay.

"Come on" with slightly choking voice Rin slowly pulled back "don't cry so much or you will pass out from dehydration"

"I'm not crying" I replied childishly while wiping my tears away.

"Sure, sure. But look at you. You have changed over all this time. Finally looking more like a girl and not a dude"

I laughed at his comment drying one cheek with a blazer sleeve.

"And you look…more ripped"

"Could be" he laughed and dorkishly showed off his arm muscles.

My pointing finger brushed under the nose cleaning wet skin. I cracked a smile from his action but soon enough my lower lip started tingling and the felling of overwhelming and something similar to relieve and safety came back. The second round of tears made my vision blurry again. The chocking feeling in my throat went up as sob after sob came from my mouth. Rin with a gentle smile embraced me and stroked my hair.

"…I'm not crying, I just have allergy for your idiotism" I mumbled sobbing in his clothes.

"…..missed you too, Kaya"

I pulled back from him wiping the remaining tears. One more car drew pass the academy dragging a warm summery wind too which brushed trees tops making that somehow calming sound of leaves rubbing each other. I opened my mouth to talk but words didn't came out.

"Why I'm here?" Rin asked instead of me, like he could read my mind and knew what was the first question popped in my head "Well let's see…I thought you were dead"

"What?"

"In my disappointment, you're still breathing but I will pretend to be a caring brother and with a relieved sigh I will say 'I'm so glad you're alive'" Rin took a pause and with a fake smile he sighed "I'm so glad you're alive"

I punched his shoulder playfully. He was just joking. Some prophylactic teasing from him.

"Ouch..hehe…okay let's get serious for a moment"

I gulped the ball of fear what might he say next. Maybe he started to get suspicious about my situation. But I can't say a shit about all this to protect him and the rest of the brothers from Sakamakis. The thought of what might happen just freaks me out. And this is the one thing for which I won't be taking any risks. This is the moment when I'll see if I'm a good liar or not. Rin mustn't know about…

"Are you hungry?"

"…..what?" I stood there confused.

"What, what? I have a growling stomach, you need to get some meat on your bones. Let's go somewhere" From the ground Rin took the backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah. That, actually, sound great!"

Down the street stood a small ramen koryori-ya. Above the entrance was hanging a red lantern showing the way. The owner of this place was a man in his fifties. With a help of his wife he ran this koryori-ya for almost twenty-five years. Strategical speaking, this was a perfect place to open up a business. Prices here are low, just a five minute walk from a nigh school. Students come back here not once and city center is not that far too. The atmosphere is welcoming and cozy, every guest is greeted and farewell with a heart full smile. On the right side, stood a long tall table with eight bar stools. On the other side of the table was a kitchen were all the magic happens. On the left side of the room, stood three more tables and four chairs next to each other. A light wood colour made us feel that unexplained warmth, just like back home.

We took a seat just next to the bar table. The chef greeted us happily and asked what we will be eating tonight. His wife in the mean time was drying off bowls with a towel when she turned to us as well.

"Yes, misterrrr…umm" Rin leaned over the table looking for a name tag on the chef's apron. Then he looked back at me whispering "he has no name tag, what should I do now?"

I just giggled and face-palmed myself

"My name is Kazuki" the owner smiled and gestured Rin to sit down.

"It's nice to meet you, Kazuki-kun. I'm Rin, this thing over here is called Kaya"

"Thing?" I whispered to myself.

"Kazuki-kun," Rin placed one elbow on the table and leaned closer. The owner and his wife quickly exchanged confused smiles. This might be because my brother turned on extroverts turbo mood or maybe because his voice tone and manners changed to something similar to a cowboy in the bar "I'm a man of few words, but tonight there will be exceptions and I have more then a few words and I will sing them to anyone who is willing to listen."

' _I almost forgot how talkative he is'_

"I have seen a little bit of sand, a little bit of snow. No complaints, I'm alright and one piece which is important. I had a little bit of AC/DC in my life and a little bit of Zucchero but in the end my music playlist ended up looking like a messed up history textbook. Maybe right now, I'm a bit in a post-emotional reunion zone. After one year me and my sister finally met again. So, Kazuki-kun, I need you to surprise my tongue. And by 'my' I mean, a man's who is after a plane flight, had slept for about three hours, got lost in a city and after wondering for another hour finally found where his sister, who has surprisingly changed over a year and now has a lot of catching up to do….. And most importing my favorite TV show is Game of Thrones"

The room got silent. All three pairs of eyes were gazing at the brown-head man. The owner's wife covered her smiled letting out a giggle and the owner himself didn't suppressed amused face expression.

"Oh and I kinda craving for some meat's spicy meal"

The owner tossed a white towel with red stripes, on his shoulder and smiled at Rin.

"I think I know what would be perfect for your taste. And what should I get you? " the man asked me.

"Whatever you will make to him, I will have the same"

"Understood"

We both thanked the chef and turned to each other. The kitchen was filling with the sounds of clinging plates, chopping, frying food, sharpening knife. The wife turned on the radio for some background music.

"So, how have you been? Oh! How's the other? How was your work? How was your graduation? Did you graduated? Tell me everything" I couldn't hold my excitement to hear all the news

"Woah, calm down, one question at the time. First, tell me how thing are going for you here? Is everything alright?"

' _No'_

"Pfff, the question is, is everyone else around me are okay" from a low bun I let my hair out, ruffling them, brushing with my fingers through them and scratching my head. Only now I noticed that they got longer then before. "But now everything is even more better since you are here" I smiled

"Awww you wuw me" he acted like a little girl who's crush gave her a compliment for the first time.

So, I told him a polished truth. About how I'm attending the night school as an exchange student and that one family with a kids who goes here as well took me under their roof. I gave him an explanation why the address was this school's, said something with easier packages receiving thing. Some things I left out, some things I changed in those stories. It felt so wrong but it's all for his own good. At the time when I was done, the owner served us beef ramen noodle soup which gave an appetizing smell and mouth watering look.

"Anyway, I still have a week of school and then summer holiday. Finally getting out of this uniform" I grunted clenching my both fist.

"Yeah, this is not your style" Rin picked up some noodle with chopsticks, trying to cool them off by blowing and slurped in to his mouth. He let out satisfied grunt and gave a thumbs up to the chef. "Ya my man, Kazuki-kun" Rin praised him.

I didn't hesitated as well, and tried the ramen myself. The part of me was afraid of how my stomach will react to this but I gave it a try. Grabbing a piece of meat with chopsticks I took a bite of it, taking my time enjoying a perfect mixture of spices.

"Right!" Rin clapped. He placed a dark blue backpack on his knee, unzipped it and started looking for something.

"What is it?" I stretched my neck trying to see what was he doing.

The boy pulled out a small spotted box which could fit in ones palm and the other package was wrapped up in a red wrapping paper almost with a size of a piece of paper.

"I won't be singing happy birthday dressed up as a Santa but this is for you" Rin placed them in front of me "Happy late birthday, Kaya….and merry late Christmas, from all of us"

"Oh my God, Rin" I whispered placing my chopsticks on a bowl edges and first opened the smallest one.

"Just one condition, don't pierce your ears again"

Inside the box I found a stud earrings. The center was square shaped turquoise stone with reddish like crack stripes on it. The base of the earring was a goldish colour post that is surrounded by glitzy hematite rhinestones.

This was kind of thing, me getting earrings on one or other occasion. In all I have six pierced holes in my ears. On the left ear I have three lobe and one helix piercings, on the right one, two lobe piercings. The first pair of earring were a black rounded stone with a golden base, the second pair was a simple matte brown one bead stud earring. On my right ear the third piercing was with a feather shaped earrings and on helix part was a silver hugging earring with a black greek style engraving.

The fun thing is I don't recall when was the first time when my ears were pierced but I do remember when I did the helix one. I got that earring as a souvenir when Ichorou and Jiro went to the school trip to Brazil (those two are our family geniuses, compared to them I look like retarded frog) They actually found this one in a hotel room where they were staying and when Ichorou gave it to me he said 'Have a piece of Brazil' and since it was only one earring I decided, without saying anything to my brothers, to pierce just one hole in the helix part of my ear.

"Why not?" I asked "There will be enough place for two more holes on the right ear"

"Kaya, no"

"Fine" for a moment I looked at the gift before taking out the first pair of the earrings that I was wearing and replaced them with the ones Rin brought to me "Better?"

"Better" he smiled and slurped more noodles.

"And what's this?" I unwrapped the other present which was a book called Derailed by Michael Katz Krefeld

"It's something more intense, the girl in a bookstore said it's a really good crime genre piece"

"…Thank you so much"

"No problem" he smiled and dig in to the food.

For me it felt so long since anyone cared for me that much, I felt how the ball of tears was coming up my throat again so I changed the conversation topic before starting crying again.

"Anyway, how about you? What were you doing?" I asked stuffing my mouth with a ramen.

"Mhe, a little bit of everything. I kind of signed up as a military volunteer and for the last nine mouths I was training, going on a watches and all" he said it like it was no big of deal.

"Wha-" I stopped chewing and almost choked when I heard the word 'military'. It was hard to believe that a person like Rin would get that serious to go as a volunteer. And military, really, the fact that he's alive and sitting next to talking was more surprising. Knowing Rins' character, sergeants there should had the greatest time in their lives.

"You're questioning what's got into me? Well, I guess it's just a personal development thing, gaining new experiences, to see my limits"

"And how did it go?" I took a paper napkin and brushed my chin.

"There are actually really cool guys with a good sense of humor" he, chuckled "A couple of weeks when it is all new, fresh and still sniffing around, I got in more troubles then anyone else. Not so shocking. You know how I am. After getting used to the new surroundings I knew with who I can joke around and who I should avoid. There were couple of guys who tried to, what it seemed to make fun of me, but jokes were too shabby to be insulting and it just made it easier to me to put them in a place called You're-my-bitch-now"

"You are a genius behind an idiot mask, Rin. And I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you, no applause needed" he leaned back in the chair "also I'm thinking about getting a job there"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but this still has a question mark on it"

"Just don't get yourself killed out there"

"Well then, bad news for my enemies cause I have a list who my spirit will haunt after my death"

* * *

"Perra-chan? Where are you?"

The time passed slowly in now quiet mansion. One of the triplets decided to boosting things up and have some fun with one of the sacrificial brides. Since Yui was laying half-dead, half-alive on her bed after being sucked by the eldest Sakamaki, Laito decided to find the loud one. Watching her struggle to escape from his grip, hearing her cursing and especially in Spanish, just made the vampire more exited. But the thing is, that since coming back home he didn't saw her anywhere, nor in the limo, nor coming back through the main mansion's doors. For a while he was sitting on the stairs in front of those doors waiting like a little puppy for his master to be feed. Seeing that it's just waste of time he to inspect other rooms.

"Hmm…where is she hiding?" Laito entered the girl's bedroom scooping around for any clue "Maybe she jumped out through the window" he came closer to an open window which she left before leaving.

"Ha? What are you doing here"

Laito turned around to find his brother standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ayato-kun, how I'm not surprised to see you here"

"Tch, answer the question, hentai"

Laito fixed his fedora "My reasons are the same as yours"

"…"

"But" the boy sighed "to fulfill my fishes and quench my thirst will have to wait until our Perra-chan be back"

"You will have to wait longer because this great me will be the one who will have her when she will show up" the red-head boy cursed scratching his head "Shit, it's been hours, how long can she be kept by that teacher?"

"If she's not in her room, where else could she be?" Laito tapped his index finger on his lower lip looking up at the ceiling, thinking "There's also no smell of coffee so she won't be in the kitchen"

"Perhaps, she is on someone's nerves right now, that what I think"

"On someone's nerves? Huh?"

Both boys exchanged the looks of realization.

* * *

"Reiji-san"

The black-head vampire almost spilled the tea that he was having, on his trousers. Reiji was calmly sitting in the armchair reading vampire's anatomy book when suddenly two of the triplets barged in his privet room.

"What on earth do you think you doing?" the boy hissed.

"I was sure that Perra-chan will be here with you"

"Tch, if she's not here then where else?"

Reiji placed a teacup on a tabled as well with his book.

"She's still not back from academy?"

"Apparently" Ayato folded his arms "For keeping me waiting, I will bite off Orokana's ears"

"Ayato-kun, the line starts with me. You will have to wait for your turn"

"Ha?! What was that?"

"I'm just saying, let the pro take care of our, Perre-chan" Laito shrugged his shoulders

"You think you can do better job?"

"Well at least Perra-chan can feel something when I'm busy with her" the vampire mockingly glanced at his brother, making it clear with what information he is aware of.

"First of all, she was drunk!"

The elder brother stood up from the armchair and walked to his younger siblings who were on the edge of getting into a fight. He grabbed the collars of boys cloths and pushed them out of the room.

"What did we do?" Laito asked Ayato.

* * *

"You're ramen is the best ramen I ever had in my life, Kazuki-kun" Rin could barely talk. Only after eating three more bowls of ramen he felt fullness in his stomach. Using the row of chairs as a bed and my lap as a leg cushion he heavily breathed and made sounds similar to a drunk cat.

I placed my elbow on a table, in my palm supporting my head, I couldn't stop smiling form the sight that was next to me. The owner and his wife too were not annoyed by the nonsense that Rin was babbling.

"Do you have a place where I can stay, Kazuki-kun"

"We have a broom closet"

"I don't care, I will stay in your broom closet. I can do your dishes as long as you give me free ramen"

The owner and his wife laughed.

I tapped Rin's knee few times before standing up.

"Okay, it's time to go"

Rin growled in responds and with a big effort and almost falling on the floor, sat up on the chair. After paying the bill of Rin's four and mine one bowl of ramen, we said thanks and took our leave, heading to only street lamps lighten city streets.

"You guys had house repair? Becoming handy, I see"

We took a turn away from the main street to the park where it was darker then in the city but that didn't really bothered or scared me. After all, you get used to this kind of life style in the dark.

"I wouldn't call us handy men when it comes to the bathroom's pipes. Our first floor looked like from the movie Titanic….but with less water"

"Hehe, it seems that this year was rich"

"It sure was" Rin smiled but then faded away to a smaller one "Before Christmas uncle's friend came visit us"

"He did?" I even stopped after hearing this new. Our uncle's friend was the one who brought us to Alaska and kept an eye on us for over two years but when Ichirou, Jiro and Orochi got older he left them in charge. We haven't seen him since then, even if he contacted us it always been with Ichirou or when he moved out, with Jiro. At that time, I hadn't had many questions nor did I wanted to question things maybe because I got my mind off by playing in the woods with Rin, Mamoru and Isamu.

"Yeah…he went back to Japan….Hokkkaido" Rin looked at me with nostalgic smile.

It took me a while to remember what Hokkaido was. And when it hit me, I felt so stupid forgetting how my birthplace is called.

"What was he doing there?"

"Beats me, but he came not empty handed" from his jacket's inner pocket Rin took out black and white picture with battered corners. There was a spot on the bottom part where something was spilled. The photo was of a young couple standing outside next to a tree. You could only see tree's trunk, behind it opened a wider field with what it seemed to be bushes and gardens of flowers. It was hard to tell. But the center of photo wasn't that. The couple in it looked happy and comfortable together, the boy was hugging girl around her waist from behind, giving a dorky grimace to the camera, while girl smiled not only with her mouth but with eyes too. They both wore a formal wear: the boy was with a trouser, vest and shirts underneath, and the suit jacket was given to the girl who had a simple summer dress which ended above her knees. Her long wavy hair were pinned to the side with a rose accessory. Her hands were placed on boys forearms. Because of a too big suit jacket only her slender fingers were seen. Man's grip around her looked firm and tight giving the idea of him not wanting to let her go and hold her forever.

From the photo I gazed up to Rin who still kept on that nostalgic smile. We stopped and sat down on the wooden bench in the middle of the park. Right next to it stood a street lamp giving a needed light for me to examine more carefully the photo in my hands.

"That's our parents, Kaya" with a calm voice Rin looked down at the photo in my hands. This was something surreal. Now that I knew who were those two people the photo itself started looking somehow different. I almost felt a weird affection to it as I couldn't take my eyes off their faces. The flashback of the first grade times in Mexico when my teachers gave us a task to write an essay about our family, introduce every member. I wrote about all off my brothers adding short stories about how they get in trouble which made my teacher and other students chuckle. After finishing reading my essay one kid raised his hand. 'What about your mommy and daddy?' he asked. I told that they will be coming soon here, to live with me and my brothers. That was a lie which I chose to believe.

"Kaya?" Rin called for me

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Umm…Not sure" I chuckled nervously, rubbing my temple "It's just..It's just so weird. I means, this our mom and dad" I looked at Rin with smile of joy and disbelief.

"Yup, people who brought seven miracles to this world"

"Don't be so fond of yourself" I looked back at the picture one more time.

"You're right" the boy leaned forward placing his elbows on his thighs "we're not miracles to this world, but not disasters either"

"We're just kids with a cheesy story behind them" I added

"Cheesy you say?...Well after twenty years we will have an addition to our 'cheesy' story and it will be up to us if the addition will make it look more exiting or just dull"

"It's easy to say"

"Well, if you think your story is getting boring then you can always give me a call and we will go to, let's say, Australia. You know how awesome it would be to sing there Land Down Under?"

With all my strength I tried to hold back my tears but today was an emotional roller-coaster ride for me so it was really hard to control all boiling emotions inside of me. This all made me feel fragile as a glass.

"Hey, hey, hey" Rin noticed one tear after tear falling down my cheek, one my skirt "I though you cried it all out" he chuckled and placed one arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. It seemed that even the park got quiet for this moment.

"I'm just happy that you came visit me" I sniffled.

"It was either laying on my bed or going on a trip here" he ruffled my hair.

I forced myself to smile but emotions took over. It got hard to me to speak without a cracking voice.

"You know, this is the first time when I see you crying this much"

"It was a long time since I cried like this"

"I think the last time I saw you like this was when you were 14-15 years old. When you came back home all crying because of some kids made fun of you. And the same day you got scolded by the teacher since you pulled one of a boys hair almost ripping it off"

"How can I forget, to comfort me, you, Mamoru and Isamu sang I Want It That Way" I laughed recalling all that evening events. I was clenching the pillow to my chest when one by one of my brothers came in to cramped room and tried to dance. Note the word tried.

"We weren't singing, we were performing. Tickets to our concert would be sold in five seconds"

I rolled my eyes. But suddenly I got this weird feeling that somebody was watching me. At that moment, two bats flew away from the nearby tree. They were probably Reiji or other guys. I'm not surprised that one of them sent them to look for me.

"I should get back now, my…host mother doesn't like when I take too long coming back the academy"

"Sure" we stood up "I walk you bac-"

"No need it. It's really not that far and you already got lost in the city once so it would be a problem if you won't find your way back to the hotel"

"Are you sure? I would feel bad letting you go back on your own"

"Rin, it's not my first time beside I'm not a little girl who need protection"

"Exactly, you are not a little girl anymore" he gave me that do-you-get-what-I'm-saying look

"Rin, I will be alright" I assured him the last time. He still tried to convince me to let him walk me back but I still didn't let him. I couldn't let him.

"Fine" Rin sighed "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"…Yeah" I smiled

"Okay, I'll be waiting at Kazuki-kun's place. I have a feeling that he and I are becoming good friends"

"There's no other way, Rin"

I gave him a goodbye hug and skipped back to the mansion not carring what is waiting for me there cause tomorrow will awesome. I amazed myself how quick my mood changed from gloomy to shake-your-groove. Talking and just being with Ron made feel all refreshed and newly-born. I just missed socializing with someone from my opera. We laughed, we cried, we got serious, we got goofy, all in one night. I even ate like a normal person, well I did got nauseous at some point but the thing is, I managed to finish the food. Stomach does feel uneasy now but good emotions puts into the shade all the pain.

I literally danced my way from the gates to the mansion's door. A little bit of cha-cha-cha, a little bit of robot dance, hip-hop moves. I placed my hand on a door handle and took deep breath before entering. This feeling of unpleasantness. I opened up the door enough for my head to poke in. There were no signs of Sakamakis, without any further thinking I quickly walked up the stairs straight to my room. Threw the bag on my bed and fell on it as well. Staring up at the grey ceiling, my lips curved into a smile.

' _But what should I tell Reiji?'_

I sat up on the edge of my bed and chewed the inner part of cheek thinking of some good explanation for today and tomorrow.

' _I guess improvisation will be the answer'_

With my finger tips I rubbed the inner corners of my eyes like it would magically give an idea of how to get away with this.

"I will come up with something after getting some rest"

From the dresser I grabbed a simple T-shirt and PJ pants, after changing my clothes, I took a small towel as well and headed to the bathroom.

Before opening bathroom's door I knocked. After that time, when I walked in on Subaru there were more walking ins and the main reason why was, apparently, non of the guys know how to use the damn lock. It's like 'Yes, please, come in, I'm just gonna be in my towel, if you're lucky enough, and make lewd comments how desperate you are to see my nude body'.

I placed the towel next to the sink and tied up my hair in a pony tail. Took a toothbrush with a paste and brushed my teeth humming Hey Ya! By OutKast. For a moment I stopped brushing and with a toothbrush still in my mouth I danced in front of a mirror then realized how ridicules I looked.

"What on the Earth?" my eyes were running from what I spitted out to my toothbrush. Blood? Could it be that I was bleeding from my gums? This might be also a sign of parodontosis. With a finger I lifted my upper lip and saw hints of blood on the front teeth. I rinsed my mouth with water one more time and started washing my face. I took a towel and straighten my back. When I dried off my face, I looked at the mirror and got startled by the figure standing behind me. With a quick spin and shout following after, I accidentally threw a towel to the vampire's face and took one step back just to feel my back hitting the sink counter. Slowly brought my hand to my mouth to hide a curving smile.

"Damn you, Orokana. Disappearing without me knowing and slapping with a damn rag" the red-head boy gritted his fangs removing the wet towel from his face.

"Before you continue talking, I want to say that I said you before to not approach me from behind" it was basically whispering "But how funny is the fact that every time you come up to me you get hurt too?" now I wasn't hide the smile.

Ayato licked his upper fangs looking down and then back to me, step after step getting closer to me which made me to retrieve to the point where I only could arch my back leaning backwards.

"The fact is, the more you're having, the harder bite you will receive from me" his hands were placed on the counter trapping me between them.

"Well shit"

"Heh" he smiled "It's actually nice when you act like that. It only give me more reasons to torture you till your voice chords bleed"

"…If my voice chords bleed, wouldn't that be a waste of my blood?"

The vampire stopped and looked into my eyes "Tch, smart-ass" he took the hold of my hands and bit down harshly into my neck. I wasn't expecting this much of impact, it hurt more then the last times he did this to me.

The next moment I know, the feeling of his arm wrapping around my lower waist and lifting me up, spread a tingling feeling through my whole body. Basically he dropped me across the counter, with one leg swinging freely on the edge while the other one tried to get comfortable in the new position. His fangs all the time were connected to my flesh. Slowly he let go of my hand which was pinned above my head and still keeping the skin contact his hand got lower and lower till it reach my t-shirt's neckline. From there I heard a ripping sound. With now my free hand I tried to push vampire away but the boy grabbed my hand firmly again and this time bit down to the upper part of my chest where the softer flesh began.

"Nfu~ Ayato-kun, I thought I will get the first bite tonight"

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy"

"With being an asshole" I said under my breath but the boys grip just got tighter.

"I see" he came closer and stood just one step away from Ayato before looking at my leg which seemed like a dish served right on a silver platter "Brothers must share the food" he lifted my leg and rolled my pants leg up, getting the access to all blood vessels in my lower part of the thigh. I tried to kick him but the hold of my leg was tight "You should know that keeping a vampire thirty for a longer time makes them rougher when the time comes to eat" and with that he bit me just above the knee making my teeth clench so I wouldn't make any sound.

The competitive vibes between two brothers was like a lightning. They have this weird habit of argue of who can bite harder and at the same time make one fell the pleasure the most which, in my place, is impossible. If other people enjoy doing this kind of stuff, no judging from my side, it's their own thing. But when someone is hurting me physically my first reaction is to poke their eyes with my fingers.

Both of the vampires kept mumbling something to each other but I was getting dizzy and lightheaded so my brain didn't processed majority of their conversation. All I could think of was how to endure this nonsense

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **First of all, a quick note, the list of Kaya's brothers from youngest to eldest : Rin (19) Mamoru (19) Isamu (20) Orochi (21) Jiro (22) Ichirou (25)**

 **It's been a long time before I updated the story. Sorry for that *bows*. Anyway I decided to make two parts of this chapter so it would be more comfortable to you guys to read. To post the part two, shouldn't take long.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading, voting and commenting**

 **I just have a question since it been almost years when I began to write this fanfic, can I have your opinion on this story so far, what did you liked, on what should I focus more, any tips, reviews and etc. Just let me know, it would be a great help for me to develop this story :D**

 **Best wishes,**

 **NewChica**

*Extra scene*

*Back when Kaya was 15 years old*

The girl was sitting in her room not wanting anyone to see her like this, with red eye and nose from crying. She clenched the pillow closer to her chest trying to get comfort from it. She rose her head when behind closed door whispers and talks reached her ears. Someone knocked on the door.

"Kaya, may I come in?" Rin asked

"…."

More whispers could be heard and then the door knob turned and Rin came in with his guitar and sat on my desk in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused

He just smiled and started playing the first chords of I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys.

 **Rin:** Yeah, You are my fire, The one desire, Believe when I say, I want it that way

 **Mamoru:** *comes in beat boxing* *well at least he's trying to beat box*

 **Rin:** But we are two worlds apart, Can't reach to your heart, When you say, That I want it that way

 **Rin, Mamoru, Isamu:** Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a heartache, Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a mistake, Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way

 **Isamu:** *all this time move to move copied A. J." McLean* Am I your fire, Your one desire, Yes I know it's too late, But I want it that way

 **Rin, Mamoru, Isamu:** Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a heartache, Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a mistake, Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way. Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a heartache, Ain't nothin' but a mistake, Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

 **Mamoru:** *with high pitch voice* Never wanna hear you say

 **Rin, Mamoru, Isamu:** I want it that way

 **Rin:** *sings finishing line* 'Cause I want it that way

After finishing song the room got quiet. They observed my still confused face expression but shortly got relieved when they saw their sister cracking a smile and starting laughing. She stood up on her bed and started clapping.  
"Thank you, guys" she wiped away all traces of tear gestured her brothers to come into a group hug.


	51. The Visit (Part 2)

Slowly , form a dreamless sleep, my body woken up regaining all of the senses. Hands fingers tips twitched feeling the coolness of smooth surface, the same feeling got on one side of my face. Inhaling the cold and almost moist air, my hand slid closer to hair bangs covered face. Questions 'Where am I?' 'How long I was unconscious?' 'Am I still alive?', ran through my head in a vicious circle. With regaining conscious, the memories of two vampires sucking my blood came along. Those spots where now should be fang marks, started slightly throb. My inner tight, the crook of the neck, upper chest part…and head ache? The first three I get it but when did I hit my head?

I cracked one eye open to look around. The sight was covered with my hair but it didn't took much to figure out that I was laying on the bathroom floor.

Once again, I closed my eyes. With both arms I pushed the upper part of my body up and sat up on the floor grunting like normally I do when it's time to wake up. Usually, after being sucked, I wake up laying somewhere cushioned, like in my bed or at least couch. This time was something new. Judging from the situation they left me laying on the sink cabinet and it just happened that I fell down from it. Curse them 99 times and 100th time, punch them.

l brushed my hair up, uncovering my face. At that moment my blue eyes met the familiar purple ones looking straight into my soul.

"Jesus!"

Startled, with a quick move I leaned back, getting an impact to my head. My heart started to beat faster it almost felt like it will jump out from my chest.

The young boy tilted his head innocently with eyes running from one of my face's features to others. He was kneeling in front of me, balancing on tiptoes with Teddy in his lap. It seemed that not only Kanato but Teddy to looked at me with a impressed look. Only that toy bear smiled….creepy. I could imagine Teddy being with a voice of George Takei telling me 'Hello, woman'.

"Not the expression that I was hoping for to see" Kanato sighed, using the toy as a head supported.

"Morning, Kanato" I exhaled rubbing the back of my head.

"Kaya-san , did you hurt your head?"

"It's not a big deal" II crack a smile.

"Poor thing" with his hand he stroked my hair in surprising gentle and somehow caring way. This gesture made me froze in the spot with eyes wide open.

 _' **Let's just take a moment, calm down, breath and process what is happening'**_

"It's unpleasant to female human feel the pain. You know, Kaya-san, dead corpses don't twitch or scream from pain. Wouldn't that be a great solution? Win-win situation?"

This is what creeps me out the most: the tone of his voice. After all this time, he's still the most scariest Sakamaki out of all. I can deal with others, but Kanato… Well, he's a special kid who is hard to understand. His obsession with dead bodies is still something unexplained to me. If I'm right, these kind of need comes from the experiences in the past, childhood. And what I know about his past? Basically, nothing. Just a things that Shu told me sometime. About how his mother made him sing all day till his throat starts to bleed. But I bet this is only the surface of his story.

"Kanato, I would appreciate if you leave me, still able to breath" I smiled and took his hand away from my head.

"Sigh….annoying" the boy grunted "that's right, I'm not allowed to kill you. It's easy to forget this since you becoming unpleasant to listen to, when you start talking"

 _'Good to know that'_

"And, Kaya-san, tell me" he squeezed Teddy closer to his chest "Am I that hideous to you that you get startled so much?"

 _ **'No. You glow with a beauty of a model which blew us away'**_

"IIIIya, think you are handsome men and you shouldn't think of yourself less. Anyway, what were you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just came here clean myself up and then I found you laying on the floor, so I took a moment to look at you"

"Great" I gave him quick smile before standing. My head for a second got dizzy but I recovered. Again, the flashback of what Ayato and Laito did to me , came back in repeating episodes form.

"No, please leave. I'm on the edge of snapping your neck"

"….." I blinked few time and quickly phased towards the doors but before leaving "Umm, Kanato, do you know where Ayato and Laito are?"

"They went early, for a hunt"

"Hunt? Interesting" I ran to the shower booth and from the shelter took a bottle of shampoo and with quick goodbye left the bathroom changing my destination to Ayato's room.

First I knocked on the door. There was no response, so I entered. The sun was nearly down making glow in red. It was weird how after all this time I was in his room only five, maybe even less times. And it only was standing in front of the door, talking with him and only had a peek in his room. It didn't look like a bedroom. More of a living room vibe, with two dressers and iron maiden in the middle. Yui told me something about it, him using it as a bed only he took out all the spikes. I must say he taking sleeping to the next level. The thing is, they told me that I shouldn't believe tales written by mortals about vampires. But let's take a fact from those stories that vampires sleep in coffins (iron maidens are included). If we make this statistical thing, two out of six vampires uses coffins as a bed. Fairy tails my ass, we humans got some things right about them.

Anyway, back to the plan. As I thought his room will be not something from a picture look-alike. Some magazines in one corner some in the other.

 _'Wow. One book'_

 _' **Sarcastic surprise'**_

There were clothes on one couch, just a regular guy room. And what I was looking for was something that he would definitely use tonight. And there it was, his so much wore sneakers. School uniform was still laying on the couch which implied that he will be changing his outfit. So what I was about to do, you ask? People say that ravage is a dish best served cold. I do the opposite. I serve this dish lava-hot so my enemy would burn their tongues.

So what I did was, both his sneakers filling up with a shampoo which was a good idea because they started to stink. And before getting caught on spot I left his room as fast as possible.

 ***time passes***

"GODDAMN IT! OROKANA!"

The peace in the mansion was disturbed by the vampire's yelling and curses. If this was a movie the front shot of the house would be shaking and bats flying away.

As normally I poked my head through the crack of my room's door, looking at the direction from where furious men should have been.

"Yes, honey!?" I called.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Ugh, you vampires, are so abstract" I walked down the halls until I reached red-head's room from which he ragingly came out with his sneakers in his hands and shampoo soaked one feet.

 _' **Amen'**_

"So what's the problem, officer? Did your foot shrunken?"

"You know what's the damn problem?!"

"Oh right, shampoo"

I was putting on an intro act just to tease him a little bit. Ayato was showing that face again, filled with anger and wish of my death. Eyes flaming with a cold fire, burning holes in my head. But for some extra, I gave him a satisfaction glance, mockingly lifting a corner of my lips. Crossing my arms and examined eye twitching and deep breaths taking vampire's face. It wasn't the first time when I did this sort of thing to him and it won't be the first time when he will avenge me for that.

"Yeah, you see when I had this anemic syndrome from when I woke up in the bathroom after my blood was suck by someone. And I guess, my brain didn't worked properly so instead of washing my hair with a shampoo, I washed your sneakers with it."

"Yyouu, bitch" Ayato gritted his teeth steeping closer to me. It felt like a rap battle with those staring contest, trying to be the dominant one in the situation. I wasn't thinking of backing up, even tho I felt my defense mechanism turning on trying to tell me 'back up, back up, back up' 'cause we were standing inches away from each other.

' ** _Ah man, this battles is about to get real, man. Put your hands up in the air and cheer for your favorite, aaahh yes'_**

I gave him the same glare as he. Metaphorical lightning was between us just intensifying the atmosphere around us, heating it up. From the anger his jaws were locked tightly together, upper lip corner twitched. and eyes harshly staring at me.

"You never learn, Orokana" he whispered.

"You should learn that I will never. Ever. Back down. To you"

The vampire was on the edge of snapping. This was one of those moment when you think that you have no regrets of doing something but then this idea pops in your head 'maybe it wasn't that good of ideas to anger a vampire. I'm not sure'. He was standing close enough to feel his breath.

And there it was. Something changed, just not quite sure what. There was some force that was pushing us to make gap between us smaller… or was it just pushing me?

 _' **Stick your fingers up his nose'**_

 _'What?'_

 _'… **..What?'**_

"The night started with shouts is the best night, nfu~ Things might escalate to something else~"

From around the corner, Laito appeared, glancing at me, then Ayato and down.

"Ayato-kun, what's that slimy thing on your right feet?"

Ayato glared at me.

"Something that he deserves" I glared at him back.

"That does it!" he tossed sneakers to the side keeping eyes on me. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. The red-head bowed to the level of my waist and tossed me over his shoulder "Let's go for a little adventure"

"Que demonios está pasando?! Suéltame o te mataré!" (What the hell is going on? Let me go or I'll kill you) I slapped against his back which didn't do anything to him, no reaction whatsoever.

"What on Earth is going on?" next to Laito stood displeased Reiji because all of the all noises.

"This is just assumption but" Laito began explaining "Ayato-kun sucked on Perra- chan till she fainted, left her in the bathroom and now she putted something in his sneaker which leads us to this" he pointed at his brother trying to hold still struggling girl on his shoulder.

"And how you know all this?"

"Because I was there too" Laito smiled.

"Would you stop- Tch" Ayato hissed getting hold of my legs

"Ugh…Ayato, put her down. After school you will have time to do whatever you're planning to do" Reiji sighed.

"Beat it, four-eye"

"You heard what the man said, put me down" I gritted my teeth

"Is that what you want ? Okay" He casually dropped me off his shoulder on the floor, like a bag of potatoes. I let out a surprised yelp before meting the hard carpeted floor.

"Enough" Reiji raised his voice "All of you. Down stairs in 10 minutes" he eyed all three of us before walking away. It was the first time when I heard this change of tone in Reiji's voice. Both fascinating and scary.

"This isn't over. Orokana" Ayato looked down at me.

"…Va' fa Napoli"

While on the way to academy, my brain was turned on the maximum level, thinking of what kind of excuse should I used so after classes I could meet up with Rin. Cursing at loud should work or maybe lie that I have to the doctor….zombie apocalypse? A villain with a mustache tied up a young lady to a railway and must help her? At this point, I'm getting creative with good but unrealistic excuses. 63% that one of them will work, it only depends on how good I can act and present them as a truth.

But all this planning had to wait. Before we took off I drank two glasses of water and one glass of cranberry juice, so right now my bladder was in charged.

"And one more point that I would like to discuss with you, Yagami"

"I will politely decline your request, Sakamaki"

Out of blue Reiji started scolding me for yesterday. Yes, I did came back to the mansion late, but the most importing thing is that I came back.

"You still didn't explained yourself for bold action of yours" Reiji raised his eyes from the book.

"I was attacked"

"Attacked?" Not only Reiji but other stiffened as well. "By who?"

"Hunger, Reiji…hunger. It happened so fast." I crossed my legs like it would ease an urged that I was having.

"We have food at home"

"Reiji, first and foremost, the concept of 'food' for both of us is very different. Second, didn't you enjoyed those few hours without me? And third, as much as I would like to continue this topic but there are more important problems to take care of, which always comes in the first place in all life situations"

The limo stopped in front of the academy and I quickly got out, no, jumped out of it and almost running, headed to the bathroom.

Just when Sakamakis limo drove away, a pickup truck stopped in front of the gates. In the back of the car was laying Rin, with both hands behind his head, one leg placed on other, just listening to some music with a earbuds. The driver turned around and knocked on the window loud enough for his passenger to hear.

"We're here, sir"

Rin took out the earbuds and sat up, looking at the enormous building where his younger sister should be now. She and Rin agreed to meet at that ramen place but he decided to surprise her and maybe tease a little too.

The boy jumped out from the back of a pickup truck and gestured the driver to lower his window.

"Thanks for the ride, Suzuki. You have now idea how much I appreciate your help" from his jacket's inner pocket Rin took out some money and gave it to a blue cap man.

"No need to thank, when I was a young mustang like you, getting myself in the same situations was everyday life to me" the driver smiled.

"Well, it's not everyday when you get yourself 20 kilometer away from the city"

"Anyway, what were you doing in there?"

"Let's just say, I got bored and decided to download Pokemon Go …" Rin sighed "Believe me when I say it's not a game, it's a big deal"

"Sure. Well, good luck, boy. I hope we will meet again, sometime soon"

"Yeah, I hope that too"

They shook hands and driver left the boy's sight.

"Now when the hardest part is over, I need to find Kaya" he asked himself while walking towards the main entering.

Rin analyzed the area, summing up academy's possible territory's size and how much place took the whole building plus yards.

"Okay, maybe it will be harder then I thought" the boy scoped the territory one more time "Kaya?" a silent call escaped his mouth

"Much better" I sighed in relieve after visiting that good place, feeling like a whole new person. More relaxed, I headed down the hallway and up the stairs to the classroom. Taking step by step, without any hurry or rush I was daydreaming about the random stuff and like on purpose when Rin popped in in my mind, the universe chose to make it reality.

"Kaya" from the downstairs I heard a familiar, heartwarming voice.

"Rin!" I gasped from excitement and walked down the stairs with a genius smile to give him a quick hug. But just as fast I got happy, the feeling of worry spread through my body. "Rin" this time my voice was filled with a fear and disbelief that he was here.

"Surprised?"

"More likely astonished" I turned my head around to make sure if there weren't any of the Sakamakis standing in the hallway or laying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned in his voice.

"Eh..Nothing, I'm just looking around to see if my teacher isn't coming"

"Oh. Okay, Anyway, I will just kill some time till your classes will be over and then we could go to grab something to eat at Kazuki-kun's place and maybe stroll around the city?"

"….Yeah" I nodded with a smile "But you mustn't be here since you have no uniform and the policy of this place is unpredictable….I don't want you to get in any trouble"

"How about I steal a uniform and then-"

"Rin, please" I begged.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll be just somewhere around the academy" he assured me but this feeling of something-will-go-wrong didn't left me. "Okay, hop, hop like a bunny to the class"

The boy watched his sister walking up the stairs, leaving him alone, standing in the hallway…by himself.

"Eh, I'm just gonna take peek around this place"

He walked around the empty hallways, hearing students talking and laughter coming from the other side of the doors. It was a rare opportunity, when he could look around the place which seemed like a renovated old mansion, so it would compliance with school premises standards.

"Oh, music room" without a second thought, the boy slid open the wooden door. Various instruments from moderns to classical, were hanged on the wall or placed in the holders. Empty seats appeared not been used in ages. He looked around more before laying eyes on a curved shaped beauty.

"Cool, they have a guitar" he and put on the guitar's strap over his head on the shoulder and played few chords. "Needs a little tuning"

When the sound became good enough, he started playing a random melody.

"~Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera~"

I walked in the rustling classroom and sat down to my desk, still after a small shock that Rin, God know who encouraged, came here. And this feeling, these paranoid thoughts that he will encounter one of the Sakamakis. If I were the spider-man, my senses would be tingling.

"Hey" Ayato called out for me "Tell me, where were you yesterday?" he eyed me, suspecting something. A group of girls laughter spread across the classroom which distracted me and in a result it became harder to think. "So?" the red-head turned his body to me with one arm resting on the desk.

"Does it really matter?"

He gave me a sharp glare "Were you with those Mukami guys?"

"Who?...Oh" it took me a moment to recall those three Mukamis faces "No, I wasn't with them. Stop being so paranoid, possessive man."

"I'm not paranoid" he hissed.

"Then possessive it is"

"Tch"

"Look," I took out my notebook and a textbook "You had been there when the teacher said to stay longer. I was working in the library and it took me awhile, plus I accidentally putted some books in the wrong order so I had to redo almost everything which added took a time. I walked out as hungry as you get thirsty, so I went to the ramen place nearby and came back to the mansion. For your information, by foot" with the last word I loudly placed my pen on top of a notebook and gave Ayato a got-any-more-questions look.

"Hmpf" the vampire closed his eyes and got himself comfortable to fall asleep on the desk.

 _'Nice work, Kaya'_

"What the…?"

Out of nowhere, I felt a paper ball hitting my head. Instinctively, I turned to Ayato who usually does that to me but he was almost asleep with his head placed on the desk. Then the second ball of paper fell on my desk. I turned around and through the crack of the door I saw Rin waving at me and also holding a guitar….what?

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him, closing the door behind me . Never in my life I got up from the desk so fast.

"Observing" he was about to hit a chord but I stopped him. "And shouldn't be me the one asking questions what are you doing?"

I tilted my head to the side blinking puzzled. Somehow, I'm not surprised that Rin didn't go back to his hotel or the ramen place. When he was still in the high school these kind of things happened often. For example that thing when your classroom's door is open and your friend is passing by. Yeah, Rin looked like a trying to dance, or just acted out songs in a very dramatic way.

As much as I loved these flashbacks, the conscious about vampires being around and the chance of them finding out that Rin is here, didn't gave me a rest.

"W-Why you should be asking me this?"

"Who's that guy you were talking to?"

 _'Crap'_

"He's my classmate"

"Really" Rin grinned "I-"

"No" I interrupted

"Bu-"

"No"

"Yo-"

"No"

"A-"

"No"

"K-"

"No"

After a short pause, making sure that he won't speak, I looked around and asked him.

"How did you know that this is where I was?"

"Right there are hanging lists of students"

"Oh"

"Where's your teacher?"

"Absent. We have substitute teacher who is once again late" I sighed "Not that I'm complaining"

"Hmm?"

I recognized that face, it was I'm-planning-something-that-might-be-entertaining face. Rin scratched his chin before smiling. With his eyes he told me 'bingo' and went a little bit further to the door which led to the front of the classroom and placed the guitar against the wall.

"Rin" I whispered.

His respond was a hand gesture to go back to class. With the same communication style I showed him a wild 'Don't even think about it' gesture. Once more he replied with the same sign only a rougher hand movement. I still protested but he didn't backed down. For a couple of second we were hand gesturing to each other like crazy people until Rin grabbed the edge of the door. With my index finger I pointed at him mouthing a big 'no', but did he listened? No. Practically at the same time we slid doors open and entered the room. Walked in quickly I and sat in my place trying to act like nothing unusually is happening.

"Good evening" with a confidence Rin walked straight behind the teacher's table and placed both hand on top of it, leaning a little closer to his new crowd. The groups of students spread out, going back to their desk, eyes on the new figure. With the corner of my eyes I saw Ayato lifting his head too, probably because he heard unfamiliar voice.

"My name is Kazuki Longtree"

 _'Oh my Lord'_ I cover my mouth

"Tonight I will be your sub-substitute teacher"

"Yo" Ayato whispered to me. My heart even skipped. Whit a neutral expression I looked him.

"Yes?"

"He has a similar smell as you" looking at me uncertain eyes, he only made all this situation more uneasy to me.

"I don't know this person" I replied. Unfortunately, we got attention from the men.

"Hey!¨Rin yelled at both of us ¨No talking in my class"

Everything felt silent.

"Now, is there any questions?"

One girl raised her hand "May I ask, what kind of accent you have?"

"That's a good question. This what you get mixing American with Mexican and then speaking Japanese"

 _'He just had to say this'_

But if I recall correctly, only Yui knows about the places where I lived before. She is the only person that

I told this to. And the rest of the Sakamakis…well, maybe only Reiji or Shu are aware of this information. Now, the only concern is, if Ayato or Kanato will figure out that me and Rin in some way are connected. Ayato already stated about the smell that Rin is giving.

"If any of you have a question, too bad, cause there is a time limit…that's a first lesson. Write it down" he jumped over the table "Gentleman's, ladies, I came here for one reason…to share with you the knowledge and information that I possess. To prepare you for upcoming life's challenges and comedians jokes which only makes sense if you are following political news and TMZ. I will keep you all on the track of today's history. I will give that knowledge which will help you understand why on Earth some things are happening now."

All Rin needed was an inspiring background music,

"So, what are we learning today?" he glowed with enthusiasm

"Physics" The same girl answered.

"Oh"

And now he glowed with a Goddamn-it light.

"You see, the only thing that you must be aware of is that gravity is the third strongest traumatologists accomplice, trickiest, evil-ish force in this world. And the rest is explained by the The Big Bang Theory theme song. But that's not what will be on today's test"

The word 'test' caught everyone's attention. It was that trigger that sets fears in all students hearts. With a faces of worry, whispers and looks were exchanged between teenagers.

"I just love this discomfort" Rin chuckled to himself "No need to panic. Panic only at the disco" he gestured to clam down. "First question, what reference did I just made?"

With uncertainty the guy sitting in front of me raised his hand "Panic! At the Disco. A pop-rock band."

"Sensei" with a raised and displeased voice tone our class's smart-ass addressed Rin. I have to admit that girl sure was a straight A student, almost a genius. But not a good kind. Her ego was higher then her IQ " How this question is related to physics? "

"To make a point I'll ask you this…. From what TV show and which character have his trademark phrase 'Suit up' "

The majority of the class raised their hands.

"The thing is, I can teach you physics"

'Nnnno, you can't'

"But on a date you won't be talking with a guy about E equals mc squared" he said and glanced at one guy's notebook "That's a bad-ass looking Shaohao...World of Warcraft, anyone?" he asked.

Basically all the guys raised their hands and few girls. The change of atmosphere in the class was as fast as snapping your fingers. The students who were stiff-necked now seemed to feel like talking with a regular guy at their own age and interest. In some ways, that is true.

"Those who raised their hands, please write down on one paper your account names and then we discuss our further plans in a virtual dimension"

"Excuse me, who are you?"

In the doorway was standing our substitute teacher who examined Rin from head to toe. Well this was awkward. From the looks of it, the sub may thought for a moment that he came to the wrong class. The man in suit came closer to his desk and placed a briefcase on it, looking at students then at the strange guy who was in his spot as a teacher. Fortunately, Rin didn't got lost in the situation.

"Who am I? Don't you remember? We talked an hour ago, you said you'll be late so I should start the class"

"We didn't talked"

Maybe Rin should be a drama actor. When he is reading a play he always have this vocal voice, like reading Shakespeare out loud with a heart and soul.

"Yes, we did, Theodor. You should feel ashamed, I sacrificed my day off so I could come here and this is how you're treating me? All those words, all those promises were lie. You used me, Theodor…for extra. 30 minutes. Sleep. Theodor. I'm gonna leave now." and did as he said. But my brother had something else on his mind. He stepped in between the doorway, only now with a guitar.

"Goodbye, Theodorrrr" and played a dramatic Spanish guitar sound.

 _' **We're relatives with him?'**_

 _'Yes'_

I smiled to myself.

"Well that was fun" Rin said to himself and entered the music room from where he took the guitar. The show was just making fool of himself but he somehow knew that Kaya needed this. What worried him the most was how his sister changed, not even she looked like a paper and a bad purple eye shadow tutorial but something in her voice and socializing seemed not the same as before that he couldn't put a finger on it. The main reason for coming here is to make sure if she's doing okay.

"Ouch, damn it! Curse these desks" he accidentally hit his hip in to a corner of the wooden table.

"Keep it quiet" from the other side of the room came a lazy voice along with rustling sound.

"Umm dude, this is a music room, quiet is not really what you should be expecting" he joked taking a few steps to the side so he could see a blond-head figure laying against the wall near the piano.

The vampire opened one sapphire orb to see who intruded his place of peace where he can listen to classical violin sounds.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I came here to visit my sister. You might know her. This height, loud, a little bit crazy"

The vampire paused before eyeing the young man "No"

"….Okay" Rin clapped "I will go now"

The bell rang announcing the end of the first period. And for me it was a 10 minute green-light to go and the Waldo. I went up all the way to the rooftop, looking over the edge hoping to see him in the front yard. The searched moved to the third floor, second floor and finally the first floor where I met Subaru. He asked me what I was doing, but before he could finish the sentence I said to myself 'Of course! The kitchen!' And ran off from the albino boy standing in the hallway thinking when will I be taken to the doctors for examination.

I bursted into the kitchen. In my disappointment it was empty, just a basket on the table with a cookies in it. It was leftover after a food prep class.

"Where are you, Nemo?" I sighed and from the basket took a brown cookie.

"Oh God" As soon as I took a bite of it, I spitted it out to the sink "This is probably how evil taste like" it was sweet, bitter, spicy and sour at the same time. Not to mention the aftertaste wave of that satanic cookie.

"Kaya-san"

A vampire with a bear toy in his hands, tapped my shoulder, gazing straight at me with those big purple eyes.

"Kanato, what are you doing here?"

"I feel a little peckish, so as Teddy" speaking with a calm voice he looked down at Teddy. "Please, put some effort to bake us cupcakes"

"Listen, Kanato, if this was a different circumstances I would cook for you. But, unfortunately, I have something else to do" I tried to explain "So maybe when we'll be back home, I could…"

The boy's eyes darken sending alerting vibes stiffing my body. Purple bangs covered half of his face, lips curved in disgust as the toy in boy's hands was clenched tighter. Before being tossed to the wall he glared at me with glowing eyes. The impact to my back was nothing compared to what I felt on my neck. A cold hand strangled me. With every word he spoken the grip around my throat got tighter making it harder to protest. My hands grabbed his in attempt to pull his away from my neck.

"If you can't do a simple task, then why I should keep you alive?!" he yelled "Making things complicated that makes my head hurt! Why don't you wanna understand me?!"

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. His figure became blurrier with every second. I tried to breath in as much as I could but it was fruitless effort. With what was left of my remaining strength I concentrated it to my one leg and was ready to kick him to the side.

"Kanato, enough" That voice. It belonged to Shu.

I heard Kanato grunting and the next thing I know he let go of me. I slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, coughing and catching my breath.

Without saying anything, Kanato left me and Shu alone in the kitchen. I slowly stood up from the floor using the wall as a support.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I didn't offered him the devil's cookies" I heavily breathed.

"What were you doing here?" Shu asked

"I…"

"Your brother is here, am I wrong?"

I stood there in a cold sweat. How did he know? Nevertheless, this isn't good. This is really really bad. I had a feeling that something like this might happen. Come on, it's Rin I'm talking about. But I, mustn't show that Shu is right. A little bluff should do a trick.

"I don't know what are you talking about?"

"Did Kanato strangled you to hard? I didn't got up for nothing. A guy came to the music room not so long time ago. I recognized him from your family picture"

"…."

"Just for the record, it's bothersome when sacrificial brides relative comes. It get's ugly and I'm the one who has to clean afterwards. So I'll say you this, try runaway and you will be dead…and probably we will have to get rid of your brother too"

"You think I'm that stupid? Besides, my brother has nothing to do with you guys. So if you are threatening, then threaten only me. This is something between me and you all"

Shu smiled to himself "This…will only depend on you"

I scratched my hand and looked to the other side not making an eye contact with the vampire.

"Will you tell Reiji about this?" I almost whispered. The voiced wanted to crack but I managed to contain myself.

"Well, if you and that guy are relatives for sure, he will find out eventually"

"Where else I can go?" Rin rubbed his hands in evil way. He walked all the way to the other side of the academy, which seemed to be more quieter place. Going around like this gave him nostalgic feeling. All those memories when he was young and wild high-school student…even tho it was two years ago.

"Waiiit" he stopped and started backing up. There was a sign saying 'The Main Gym'

Three minutes skipped and the boy was already in a basketball court looking around the spacious place. In the corner stood baskets with the balls in them. On the ground near him, he saw two basketball balls. Become a professional basketball player was one of a million Rin's dreams. He never could made up his mind of what to do with his life but one thing he knew for sure, adventures will always be involved.

He took the ball, rolled it in his hands and aimed to the basket.

"Damn it" he cursed when the ball rebounded from the hoop "I'm a little rusty on this, am I?"

He ran to pick up the fallen ball.

"Unannounced shot!" with a quick turn he tossed the ball hoping to score but this time the ball hit the board making it come directly to Rin but dodged flying object.

"Whoa! Almost a sniper"

Just when the boy went to get another laying ball, the gym's door opened and the red-head vampire walked in with a hit of anger in his face expression. At first he didn't noticed already standing man in a court only when he lifted his eyes he notice the stranger holding a ball in his hands.

"What's bothering you, sailor?" Rin smiled and passed the ball to the vampire who caught it.

"Tch, I'm not a sailor. The name is Ayato" he scored from the three-point line.

"Not too shabby" Rin applauded newly met person.

"Hold on" Ayato took a step closer to Rin "You're that guy from today. Who pretended to be a teacher"

"Yes, I'm mister Longtree, but you can call me Rin" as he talked he made a shot from the side.

"Either way, you didn't answered my question"

"The only person who's bothering me right now is you" the red-head hit the ball to the floor.

"So it's not nothing. It's someone"

"…." Ayato kept silent and scored one more point.

"Tough crowd" Rin scratched his head "Then at least tell me this" he took the ball and passed it to the vampire who gave a surprised glance "The girl that you were sitting next to, the one with the brown hair, kind of Victoria Justice cheekbones, often annoys everyone"

"What about that baboon?" with a sense of rage Ayato hissed.

"….I'm not gonna ask what she did to you" Rin mentally praised his sister for still having some childishness left in her.

"And why are you asking about her?" Ayato interrupted another question.

"What? Brother can't inquire how things are going to his sister?"

"You're her brother?"

"Can't you see resemblances?"

I still got some time before bell rang again. But that was the last thing which concerned me. I needed to find Rin.

"Why this school must be huge?" I sighed. How in the world Ichirou coped with us? Nerves made of steal, must respect that trait of his. But then again, most of the time he found us on the playground in the middle of the night.

"Playground. That must be it" I slapped my forehead and headed to the other side of the building where the main gym was.

At the time when I was standing in front of the door, my cheeks got in a shade of soft red and sweat drops forming on my forehead. I got a little dizzy as well since my body haven't fully restored from the last time I was sucked from. For my surprised there were sounds of people talking and hitting the ball to the ground. But that didn't stopped me. With a hesitation I entered the basketball court.

"Ayato?...Shit. Rin!" I yelped in surprise and covered my mouth. My eyes ran from the vampire who stared at me with an amused tho waiting explanation face, to my brother who was aiming to the basket.

'Now it's a good time to pretend to be dead. Or just stick your head to the ground. If you can't see them, they can't see you'

"Hey, sis" Rin threw a ball.

"It seems that something is worrying you. Are you okay?" It looked like Ayato was concerned but I knew that he was faking it.

"No, everything is fine"

"If you say so. Well, I'll be on my way now" Ayato shoved his hand into the pockets of his pants and just when he walked passed me he gave me a agonizing look.

"Kaya, are you okay, for sure?" Rin came closer to me.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired" I forcefully made myself smile.

"I don't think so. Something is bothering. Look, you can tell me everything, and I might be able to help you. Just talk" he placed his hand on my shoulder, talking with me in a calm voice tone.

"Nothing, really. I just…needed to tell you that…" this temptation of spitting out everything that was going on, was unbearable "I have to meet someone else…and I don't I could go tonight…with you"

His hand slipped from my shoulder, staring at me with the eyes that I haven't seen on him before, something with heartbroken and disbelieve.

"Bullshit"

"What?"

"I said bullshit. That's not how you used to be. You always got time for family and now…you just…became different and not in a good way"

"I'm sorry, okay!" I felt how my voice tone raised.

"You know, when you had any problems I was the one who always listened to you. I was the one who always helped you. You know why? Because I truly care about you. But you must work with me as well on this. Communicate, for God's sake's. It feels like you're not the same" his voice tone got angrier. All the time he was moving, not standing in one place, just gestures irritated person.

"Damn it, Rin!" I clenched my hands into the fists, digging my nails into the flesh.

"Kaya! Yesterday you did the similar thing! You said you were okay but you said is in the way that it looked like you don't believe what you saying! Also it felt like you were just pushing away me!"

"Do you know how much stress I have to deal with every single fucking day!"

"Okay! Tell me! Then tell, what causes that fucking stress!"

"It's…It's just a stress!" I yelled out of rage.

"Oh dear God!" he rubbed his temple "It's just stress?! What's the reason, that what I wanna know!"

"…" I opened my mouth but the words didn't come out.

"You think I don't see?" he toned down his voice but still spoke with irritation "I even see that your health gone bad, Kaya. How come, before you left, it was easier to talk with you? You know, all this of this became too much irritating"

"I don't know!" I almost cried.

Rin took a deep breath and rushed towards the door. But before taking his leave, without turning back he spoke.

"Tomorrow, at the time like this, I'm leaving to Hokkaido by train" That was the last words that I heard from him that night.

The rest of the day went with a heart-ached not giving me any rest. I didn't cried, I didn't shade a tear. I just kept thinking: was this my fault, cause it really felt like it. What was I thinking, trying to lie to a person like him?

This wasn't the first fight that we had. When seven siblings are living together and each have their own needs, there will always be conflicts. But guys make up fast, so one misunderstanding didn't developed to a centuries war. But what happened right now… it was different.

In classes I was just a sitting statue. I didn't talked, didn't reacted to what was said to me. Nothing. My hands nervously shook, as well as feet. Even headache came to visit. All I wanted was to this night to be over but even after that I won't get any peace and quiet in the mansion.

On the way back the limo was drowned in silence. Reiji asked did I swallowed my tongue or something cause I didn't react to his questions.

I felt like ten trucks ran over me multiple times. Tired. Exhausted. Unexplained cold. With no energy whatsoever. I drank a pill from pain, so at least my head would stop to hurt, and laid on my bed for some time. I thought that I wanted to be alone but I just needed someone to talk too. So I went to Yui. Silently knocked on her door and with a cracking voice I asked her if she has a moment, although that moment took the rest of the night. I told her about the situation, how Rin came here and how we got into a fight.

"That's awful" Yui comforted "You should see your brother again before he leaves, that would be a solution. But..."

"I know"

Back in my room, I couldn't sleep even tho I was tired. It was one of those rare moments when I saw a daylight again. From the balcony I watched mansion's garden and forest covered with an early morning's fog which seemed to be more welcoming then before. I filled my lung with a cool air when the episodes of Rin shouting on me came across again. For now, I needed to take my mind off somehow.

Lucky me, non of the Sakamaki brother came requiring my blood and at this moment they all should be asleep, unless nightmares are torturing them as well.

"What can be done here?" I looked around my room looking for some activities. The old fashion room, still with a hole in the wall which connects mine and Subaru's rooms. But he used a closet as a temporary wall replacement. Honestly, I got used to it. Sometimes I try to have a conversation with him but I just get yelled at.

Anyways, I started pushing furniture around as much as possible. Making a new order to add variety in my life at least a little. Unfortunately the only things that I was able to move were nightstands, a desk, a chair, an armchair, a coffee table and now it came to my dresser. This was a big and heavy one. I only succeeded with two centimeters.

"If I hit my head hard enough to this, maybe the drawer will lead to the Narnia" I opened the top, long drawer where I kept clothes that I wear most of the time and just took out one by one piece throwing next to my feet. The interesting part about dressers and closets is that the deeper you dig, more surprises you get. For example in the third drawer I kept an Aztec style leggings with which I replaced my already wore pajama pants.

"Cool, it fits" in front of the mirror I did all kinds of leg stretching, lifting moves and then came back to a further research of the dresser's wonders. At the bottom drawers I found nothing of mine just an old scarf, a broken necklace and a wide stretch belt with a metal clip in front. And of course I putted it on.

"Nhe, Shakira, my hips don't lie, huh?"

Next thing that inspected was a not so big closet with half of it used for hanging clothes and the other half was divined into five sections going from up to down. While checking hanged clothes, I came across something that I forgot about. It was that one shoulder short black dress from that time when Reiji had to take me to the opera.

"Fancy…"

So the show began. Well, I wouldn't call it a show, more like a wearing what I find. So long, I putted on that black dress, underneath the same leggings, a blue belt on my waist. From a small wooden box where I kept all bracelets and necklace that I had had, I took all fabric, thin bangle bracelets, braided bracelets. All these I used to wear, one point in Mexico. I had this obsession with braided ones. Anyway: all bracelets were now on my wrists. Also on my neck I tossed a thin yellow scarf. Just did something similar to what Ayato do.

From all this digging in the closet I got a little warm, so not going far from my style that I was trying to pull off, I tied my hair into one side ponytail.

I took a pause and stood in front of the mirror sideways, sucking in and out my belly.

"Have a belly, no belly. Have a belly, no belly. Pregnant, not pregnant. Winter, summer. Free buffet, no free buffet. Eat as much as you can, pay for what you eat"

For a magic touch, I putted on a bat wings headband on and vuola, the final look. It looks ridicules which means my goal was achieved.

"Wait. Something is missing" I went through all my stuff again. It was a pleasant surprised to find a bag of skittles, yay. But what I was looking for was a black eyeliner. Using it I drew on my face a french style mustaches.

"Ah, parfait" I said to the mirror me in a horrible French accent.

For the rest of the evening I was laying on the floor, using a pile of cloths as a pillow, reading my journal and eating skittles. It was interesting to read what younger me was doing and thinking at the time. For example, I had I note to myself 'Remember, you're not crazy and you don't need a doctor to check on you. Go to psychiatrist only when you will start falling in love.' I was assuring myself that I will never fall for someone. Love is a disease that must be cured on a early stage.

"Kaya?" Reiji knocked on the door. Just before he entered he knocked two more times calling my name, which woke me up.

"Y-yeah, come in" I stood up yawing.

"I don't understand, are you deaf? It is rude to make….someone…wait" the vampire entered with his usual nagging but my makeover left him speechless for a moment. He slightly opened his mouth and closed it again.

"That man should had sent you to the circus, not our mansion" he pushed glasses up.

"The things your brothers do are similar to a circus performance. I think your father didn't mixed up the addresses"

"Don't get on my nerves. I still have six more breathing problems" before leaving he turned his head to me and one more time examined everything that was around me and on me "And just when I thought your IQ can't fall any lower?"

"Reiji, you can do it better. I believe in you" I placed my hand on my chest.

"I merely saying something , that even you could understand" he closed the door behind him leaving me standing alone in a pile of clothes.

From the floor I picked up the journal, flipping pages and thinking about how many times I mentions my brothers in every single story that I wrote. We went through a lot, risking for each other, helping to deal with one other difficulties, getting each other backs. But there are the bright side of these stories too. We laughed, pulled on pranks, got ourselves in most ridicules situations, talks lasting all night.

It only made miss my old life more.

I impatiently waited when the limo will stop. This weird feeling in my belly didn't gave me a rest, palms getting sweaty. Now or never, I won't get any other chance to meet him, and the last thing I want that our last conversation would be an argument. Of course, I'm hoping to see him in the future, but when will that future be?

The last one who got out of the car was me. I closed the door and took a deep breath in.

"Reiji"

He turned to me as well as others.

"I remembered that I have an appointment"

"What appointment?"

"The important one" I turned around and ran towards the gates "Be back in two hours or more!"

In the distance , I heard Reiji trying to say something to me but I was far enough not to hear. Now my target was a train station.

"Kaya-chan" Yui said in worried tone.

"Unbelievable, such a behavior won't be tolerated" Reiji gritted his teeth.

"Want me to go and bring her back?" Laito stepped in with a devilish smirk on his face promising that he is not only intending to get the girl back, but having a little fun with the runner as well.

"No need" Shu surprised his brother by speaking up "She will come back to us eventually"

"And what if she won't?" Laito tilled his head.

"Then Kanato will have a new wax figure added to his collection" Shu said casually.

"It's a win situation for us, nee Teddy?"

Shivers went down my spine, with a bad feeling coming along. Probably in Reiji's head started to note a torture therapies steps just for me. Despite these thoughts, I didn't stopped searching for a train station. On my way I asked one person for directions. It took quite a while to reach my destination. With a flushed cheeks and trembling heart, I walked nearby the train stop. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Rin.

There weren't a lot of people at this time. One man in a suit was calmly waiting for a train, an elderly couple was sitting on a bench with women holding a bouquet, a group of students from a different school were chatting and laughing about something, a women with bags was on her phone. And there was me not sure if I got the right place or not. Now it was the moment of truth, the most scariest part. I prayed for Rin coming here. I prayed to God, to be able to see my brother before he leaves.

Ten minutes passed…

Thirty minutes passed…

Fifty minutes passed…

One hour passed…

A warm wind blew, softly brushing my skin and ruffling my hair. The only light I was getting was from a stations lamps which made a buzzing sound.

People came out from trains and got in them. I spend an hour sitting on the bench, waiting for him to show up. The worst scenario thought circled around my head, making this more stressful. The pressure in my chest kept getting bigger and only afterward I noticed that I ripped off one button from my skirt.

I took a deep breath feeling how the ball of tears starts to choke me. It wasn't time for that. Pull yourself together, they say.

Another twenty minutes passed….

Another forty minutes passed….

Another hour….

Nothing…

Loosing all hopes for my brother to show up I was about to stand up and leave this place. But someone was telling to wait, just a little bit longer. So I did.

All this waiting was depressing and painful but…

"Kaya?"

…it was worth it

My eyes shot wide open. I turned around and saw a boy with a suitcase and a backpack, walking towards me with a faster steps. He didn't seemed nor surprised nor angry.

"I'm sorry…" my voice cracked "I'm sorry for being a jackass"

He didn't say anything. Maybe for the best. I also couldn't make myself to look him in the eyes.

"You were right, I have changed. And it is eating me alive treated you in the way I did during this past two days"

I felt his look asking for an explanation. After a moment of preparing myself emotionally, I looked at him and spoke.

"Since I came here, there wasn't a day that I haven't thought about home. Every time when I wake up, I need a minute to remember where I am. And the fact that non of you guys are here, is….it was hard to deal with that and I think I won't get used to that. This could be the reason why I have a health problems, I don't know."

Rin lowered his eyes.

"I guess, unconsciously I tried to push you away because I know, when you will leave, that nostalgic feeling and sadness will come back, punching me harder. "

"I think I understand you" Rin scratched his cheek with a finger and gestured me to sit down. "All seven of us were locked up together and now we're trying to find our own paths. To be not know as a 'Yagami mafia' but be recognized as individuals. In Japan you felt more like a real person. I myself in the passed few days started feeling more like myself." he snored and I gave him a smile.

"Don't get me wrong but at when I came here I had doubts whether should I see or not. As you said it was hard at the beginning to be separated but tell me the truth you got used to it, right?"

I hesitated to nod but I did it anyway.

"It was the same for me and other, like a part of us was taken away." He ruffled my hair. "And about yesterday…I'm sorry for loosing myself. I shouldn't shouted on you. It was not cool."

"It's okay. I need to be slapped"

We let out a short laugh. Talking wasn't the real way to show how we felt. Just sitting next to each let us know that what we were thinking and how things from here will go.

In the distance we saw a train lights coming along with the sound of railways being hit. We stood up from the bench and walked closer to the edge of a platform.

"Listen, do you wanna come with me?..."

 _'Yes'_

"…we could leave tomorrow, there's no rush…"

 _'It doesn't matter. I would go even now'_

"…I will understand if you say no…"

 _'I want to say yes'_

"…but still"

"I would go..."

Rin smiled thinking that this will be brother&sister trip once again.

"…but not today" I finished the sentence.

The train was not so far away, meaning that we didn't had a lot of time. It was hard to speak so I showed my feelings by hugging him like this was the last time we ever see each other again, like it was the last time that I talked to someone who reminded me of my real home. The hug was similar to the one when we met here for the first time, tight and strong. I feel how my throat started to hurt, nose sting, eyes filling with salty tears.

"Seriously, you became like a fountain. Nonstop crying." Despite of himself speaking with a cracking voice Rin still teased me and I just giggled into his shoulder.

The train finally arrived with a strong blow. At that moment we parted, now with the smiles we said goodbyes, 'cause that's how you should be remembered.

"We shall meet again, Traveling Wilbury"

"Our roads will cross one day, you crazy hooligan" Rin nodded.

I watched him getting in, with all my strength trying not to bursted into the tears. Even tho he came to visit for a short period, it was enough for me to feel refreshed. Sure it's hard emotionally and stuff…but I received some good energy from this.

Through the window I saw Rin waving and I did the same. When the train took off my gaze didn't left the direction where it go. I still could see the lights coming from it, in the distance like stars blinking in red and white.

I hugged myself and let tears break free which ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. Still keeping a smile on my face I slowly turned around, ready to go back to academy.

"Reiji?"

"Is that your brother that I heard of?"

I startled when I saw the vampire standing close to me. It was hard to read his face it seemed that he was angry but at the same time a hint of something similar to kindness could be spotted.

"Yes" I turned my watery eyes away from the tall man. With my hand I brushed one of my wet cheek. "Look, I know that you don't care, but please, at least this time, don't…" I couldn't continue speaking, feeling that another flow of unwelcoming tears was coming up.

 _'When all of this crying will stop?'_

"We will talk about your punishment tomorrow" he said with a weirdly calm and at same time strict voice. I bit my lower lip and played with a button of my blazer nearly ripping it off.

Reiji, slightly opened his blazer just enough for his hand to get in the inner pocket. The next thing I know, he was holding a white handkerchief for me to take. My eyes wondered up and down, from him to what was in his hand. With a little hesitation I took it.

"I look that awful?" I gave him a smiled whipping watery eyes.

"That's hardly true. You appear like that all the time"

"I knew you can do it better" I whispered and looked up at him still with that stone face.

"…Living with you requires to learn certain things"

That night I felt exhausted in many different ways. So far this was one of the hardest moments in my life. And I survived it.

This night I fell into a deep deep sleep. Recharging and getting back my lost energy. Specially for this I changed the bed sheets and my PJs into fresh blankets and washed raglan top along with shorts.

But from my sleep was disturbed because it didn't felt like I was sleeping in a comfortable position anymore, it became colder as well. Sounds. And glimmering light which I managed to see through closed eyes now when I was awake. One thing I knew was I'm in someone's arms. I cracked my eyes open and the first thing I saw was the pool and the question that popped in my head was 'From where the hell this pool came from?'

"Let me help you to wake up" the one who hold me said in a husky, devilish chuckle.

"Wha-"

In a less then a second I was tossed into the pool. The need of the air hit me fast, so I swum my way out to the surface fast, pooping my head out from the water and coughed out those few gulps of chlorinated water.

"Youuu" I hissed at the vampire looking at me down.

"Shampoo needs some water to work" with a proud face Ayato stood nearby.

I swum to the edge of the pool and just when I was about to pull myself up I stopped with a yelp of pain "Ouch!"

"What now?"

"There's something wrong…with my leg" I cried out from the pain.

"I only threw you into the pool, I don't remember breaking your leg" I heard Ayato steps coming closer.

"Please…" I cried "Please help me…it hurts really bad" I lowered my head.

"Is it that bad?…tch. Fine, I will be at your mercy. Be thankful" he knelt on both of his knees in front of me and when I felt his hand touching mine, my eyes sparkled with an evil light.

"Gotcha!" I grabbed vampire's forearms and with my feet kicked away from the pool wall tossing Ayato into the water with me.

"Damn it, Orokona!" his yelled after swimming to the surface.

"If I'm getting wet, you're getting wet as well" I stated.

Ayato stared at me for a moment before starting to laugh.

"….Phuahaha"

"Not like-! Stop it! I didn't meant it in that way, you pervert!" I protested

"Hold on…hehe..you were the one who said it..hehehe"

"Suck on a old sponge with hair hanging off of it!"


	52. Those crawling things

"So these are your parents"

Me and Yui went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She brewed for herself a cup of tea while I as a rule got a cup of coffee. Man, I love aroma of that heaven in liquid form. Also, for something to chew on we made toasts with avocados. Just a calm moment to enjoy while we can. Talking about nothing and everything, topics turned to a family direction. I showed her a photo that Rin gave to me on his visit.

"Yes, I see resemblance" Yui hold up the photo comparing their faces with mine "You have your fathers eyes"

"Really?" I took a sip of coffee.

This surprised me because I always thought that girls mostly takes after their mothers.

"Mhm, they seem to be as joyful as yours"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry" Yui apologized "Didn't want to upset you more" she handed over the photo to me.

"Nha I'm fine. Growing up I wasn't alone, that some comfort"

Yui nodded "Even tho I was adopted but I felt love from my father. And regular church visitors known me good enough as well as I them"

"Company is important" I took a toast from a plate and took a bite.

"Probably, it would be nicer to grow up with siblings" the girl giggled "What your brother did back then was unbelievable. Are the other brothers the same?"

"Well, there were some moments…"

 ***A flashback***

 _It was an early morning in Alaska. I didn't found any of my brothers down stairs. Probably they were still asleep, I thought to myself. With a red robe and sneakers I went outside to get the mail. After taking the letters out I checked from who their were, when out of nowhere, two loud pops startled me. Now on the metal box was two blue and green spots of paint._

 _I looked at the house and on the second floor's opened window's windowsill I saw sitting Mamoru (the fifth son) with a paintball gun in his hand._

" _What the hell, Mamoru?!"_

" _Calm down, calm down. It was false alarms" he chewed on a chocolate-bar "How many brochures did we get?"_

" _Umm about five I guess"_

 _"Thooose sons of bitches. I knew they won't listen"_

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked him._

 _"Kaya, I was playing fair and squarer. I stuck the notes to the mailbox asking not to give us brochures. Did they listened? No. I waited till they come and personally asked them to not give us those things. They didn't listened. And now I will let my paintball gun talk instead of me…with a background of me shouting"_

 _I walked towards a door rubbing my temple, asking God for some questions._

 _"Kaya" Mamoru called me._

 _I took a step back and looked up at him._

 _"You're my favorite sister"_

 _"I'm your only sister"_

 _"Can you make me something to eat"_

 _Without saying anything I walked back into the house._

 _"…..Does that means yes? If so, waffles would be nice"_

 ***End of flashback***

"That sounds…extreme" Yui stuttered not sure what to say.

"That's Mamoru and we're related. So yeah"

I drank the last bits of my coffee and placed a cup in the sink.

"Welp, unfortunately for Reiji, I have to go and talk with him about the unfixed hole in the wall"

"It's still there?"

"Yeah, I got used to it but not to sound from Subaru's room. He does a lot of smashes and curses. Besides, he gets annoyed when I start to talk at loud in my room."

"Good luck" she smiled

"Was it to me or Reiji?"

"Let's say for both of you"

Knock knock knock "Reiji" knock knock knock "Reiji" knock knock knock "Reiji"

"Go somewhere else. Unlike you, I have more important things to do"

"Reiji, don't be an angry chihuahua. I wanted to talk with you about the hole in my room"

He didn't responded.

"It won't take long, I promise"

"Sigh…you may come in"I walked in and gave a furrowed eyebrow vampire a smile. From the looks of his table situation he's been working on some potions again. Wonder, who will become the next test rabbit. The vampire turned his eyes on a book.

"Make it quick"

I skipped my way to the desk like a little school girl and lowered my head examining purple, red and yellow liquids in the test tubes.

"Don't touch it" without turning his head to me the vampire somehow knew that I was about to leave my finger prints on one of a tubes.

"Sorry, ahem" I cleared my throat "About the issue, can I expect it to be fixed?"

"I might consider it"

"So no?"

"You're not as dumb as I thought" he putted the book back in a shelf and took a black leathern back one. Flipping yellow pages as he walked passed me. Standing in front of the table he lifted one of a test tubes and made a liquid inside it to twirl.

"Is this is how you gonna play?" I placed my hands on hips.

"Good grief" he sighed "the gap between our intellectual levels are far too distanced. In this situation I have stronger argument why should I leave this problem to be solved by someone else and-" Reiji blinked twice, watching me "What's the meaning of this?"

I took off my sneakers and climbed on his table and cross sitting on it. This was kind of fun turn of the events.

"Stop doing that. Such deplorable manners" his looked at me from my head to the toes.

"No. You insulted me, that's why I'll be sitting on your desk all day, hehehe" I chuckled in low voice.

"This won't work on me" he went back to his research "I have immunity from your nonsense"

"If you say so"

"The fact that your socks aren't matching bothers me more. Sigh…you're like a little child who needs adult's supervision"

For a moment we were silent. I looked around the room from the ceiling to the floor from shelf to shelf, from table to table.

"Can I ask you a scientific question?" I broke the silence

"I doubt that you can form one"

"Does Laito have any fears? Weak points?"

"The answer is obvious to my question but why do you need this information?" with non-interested voice he stated.

"Vengeance. But I need to gather some information on my target before acting"

"The battle between you and Ayato is enough for this house. Pass me the book next to you." he closed the one that he had and gestured me to pick up the other one. I did what he asked me to. Before giving him the object I looked at the title which said 'Changes in cells'.

"Don't overreact to the point of paranoia., Reiji. Mine and Ayato's relationship is healthy. For now I'm not planning pulling any pranks on him. At this moment, Laito is my priority"

 ***In Ayato's room***

The red-head vampire was sitting on the back of the red couch with his elbows on his knees. With intense look he scoped the bedroom. His started to move his leg nervously and kept biting his lower lip from uncertainty.

"That damn Orokana is planning something on me . I can feel it. No." he straighten his back "She already did something. She just want to make me think that I'm safe. Oh no, I'm not that easily fooled."

He licked his upper lip and leaned against his legs with elbows again.

"What have you done in here?"

 ***Back to Reiji's laboratory***

"I must disappoint you, but I'm bussy with other things. If you so desperate for this knowledge then go the other" Reiji glared at me.

"Can't. I'm sitting on your table all day. Remember?"

"This tactic won't work on me, remember?"

"How about if I start to sing?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I'm more comfortable with silence"

"Do you know 'Piano Man' ?"

"No, and I don't want to"

" ~Sing us a song, you're the piano man , Sing us a song tonight, Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, And you've got us feelin' alright~ "

He leaned with his hands against the desk lowering his head and taking a deep breath.  
Probably it was too much. I'm not sure. But again, that is something that you should be expecting from a person wearing not matching socks.

"I must change my tactic, don't I?" he pushed his glasses up and glared at me with nothing good promising eyes.

"Would you prefer some other song?" I asked.

"No"

"You love me" I whispered.

"Get out" he gestured with his head towards the door.

"My heart hearts me" I did a heart shape with my hands.

The next moment I know, my butt hit the hard surface of the corridor's floor, along with my sneakers snacked the back of my head. With no words, he shut the door.

"For this I will Taylor Swiften you!" I hissed while putting on shoes.

Confusing guy, isn't him? One moment he seems like a harmless criticizing butterfly and just like with a snap of the fingers he turns into tossing machine.

He said to go and ask others about Laito-thing. From who shall I start? The smart move would be go and ask Ayato or Kanato. I think I might be able to get something from Kanato but at this time of the day he is the most sensitive and probably will go all tantrum because he got hungry to fast. So this leaves me with Ayato. Come to think of it, I started getting uneasy around him. Probably because his name and face associates with biting too much. But their all names associates with that.

 _'Kaya, just suck it up and go'_

I engorged myself.

Knock knock knock "Ayato" knock knock knock "Ayato" knock knock knock "Ay-"

"I could smell you coming from the distance. So one knock is enough. Tch. When you can't get more annoying" he leaned in the doorway folding his arms.

"It's nice to see you too" I peeked over his shoulder to his room. The sight made me questioning furrow my eyebrows. "Why all of a cushions on the floor?"

"Don't play stupid" he changed his posture to getting ready to attack. With fist clenched, standing big and tall in front of me with the eyes deeply daggered into mine.

 _'I've never noticed how animistic looking pupils he has. It's kind of...'_

 _ **'Imagine me mentally slapping you across the face. Bam! Snap out of it!'**_

I shook my head and recollecting what he said, I spoke.

"W-what do you mean?"

He pointed in his room.

"There's a booby-trap somewhere in my room that you installed"

Oh dear Lord, he got insane. It's like one of those movies clichés when woman starts applying lipstick on her lips and seconds later, on the rest of her face. He can do that with takoyakis.

"I didn't do anything...yet"

"Aha!" now he was pointing at me but I slapped his finger away. He didn't react to that but still kept satisfying look on his face "You thought that you can out smarten me"

 _'He really thinks that I did something in his room, huh?'_

"Can we talk about this later? I have a question"

"What's it to me?"

"A crown made of takoyakis"

"I would prefer something else" he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well I would prefer going to Hawaii but you don't see that happening" I took a deep breath in.

Anyway, straight to the point, does Laito have any fears, weak points, something from that opera."

"Reasons…?"

I opened my mouth but then closed it because I couldn't think of any good argument which would convince him.

"…I can't believe I'm blanking on this" I mumbled to myself.

"Tch, idiot" he closed the door.

"Idiot, huh? Well alrighty then" I licked my bottom lip and knocked again. He opened the door and with unamused expression he glared at me, like alarming me to get from his sight in ten seconds "I hope you will sleep well in that iron maiden of yours" giving a little grin I walked away leaving him with a false hint.

Knock knock knock "Shu" knock knock knock "Shu" knock knock knock "Shu"

.

.

.

"Is he out?" I cracked open the door so I could pop my head in. In the eldest son's room I found himself, sleeping on the bed, with a volume turned all the way up on his mp3 player.

With not fully unbuttoned cardigan, the vampire was lost in the sea of violin melodies . A faint breathing came from his slightly opened mouth. A hand placed on abdominal, rising and moving down as he inhales and exhales. Modern days sleeping beauty.

I stood next to his bed like a creep, watching him being asleep. With hands behind my back, I leaned closer only a little bit.

"You look so peaceful" I whispered and with my two fingers, I gently squeezed his nose, cutting the air path. 1,2,3…and those sapphire orbs glared at me.

"Agh…"he shoved my hand aside "What are you doing?"

"The year 3458. Aliens took over the planet we need you to put on a suit like from the game' Halo' and defeat the intruders"

"Hee?" he smirked "What a nerdy foreplay. Fine. I'll play along"

"Oh no, you failed the mission. The game is over. Fatality….Sorry, you're not gonna be the next America's top model. The tribe has spoken"

"Tch, troublesome women" he sat up "Why else would a women come to the men's room at this hour?"

"To hit his hangover ass with a heated pan because three nights in a row he was drinking in the bars and only coming back only now with lost wallet, shirt and socks?"

"Get to the point, Yagami" Shu irritated scratched the back of his head.

"Does Laito have any fears or weak spots?"

"Like there's not enough commotions going on in this place" he went back to sleep, turning on his side showing me the back. "Leave. Or should I toss you out through the window?"

I looked at the window behind me and back at Shu.

"Throwing people around runs in your family's blood"

It was unsuccessful attempt on three out of five Sakamakis. But I'm still left with left with two more options. With this attempt I might shoot two rabbits with one shot, if I just play my words right.

And here I stood, in front of the door which seemed to get bigger and I getting smaller. This will be dangerous but it only means that it will work.

Knock knock knock "Subaru" knock knock knock "Subaru" knock knock knock "Subaru"

"Go away!" from behind closed door he shouted.

"...Hello, you too...?" I leaned against the wall, picking my nails, just being casual " You know, I still can't get hang of what each of your yells supposed to mean. Are you welcoming me? Are you flipping me off? It's confusing more then a rocket science.

"I was flipping you off! I'm not in the mood for your chit chats! Go bother someone else" he hissed.

"And this leads to my question to you..."

"I know nothing about Laito"

Well that was unexpected. I reached a point of screw-it and entered the dark and cool room where Subaru was laying on the top of a coffin. He lifted his head with a angry face.

"Who told you that?"

"This mansion has a great acoustics. It just happened that I overheard your conversation with Shu when I was on my way" he got back at laying position bringing his hands behind his head.

"Really? Nothing? What kind of person he is?"

"A hentai. That you don't want your room be next to"

"Did you guys lived next to each other?"

"Tch. It was the first week when we moved here. But then I moved to this room. Damn, male-slut, not for once he volume down" he sat on the top of a coffin and looked at me "Tch why I'm telling you this? Get out"

"I will but before that one more thing" I was backing away as he came closer to me.

"Which part of get out you don't understand?"

With my back I hit the edge of the door, accidentally closing it. But with Subaru approaching me like a tank, I quickly opened it and stepped back in the corridor, just leaving slightly opened door. Subaru roughly grabbed the edge of the wooden door and pulled it opened just enough for his body to still be showed.

"It's very important for both of us"

He slightly blushed "T-there are no such thing, you dumb-ass"

"The hole in the wall" I pointed with my finger to where the damage is.

"With this question go to Reiji. I already got scolded by him"

"Welcome to my world-"

And he slam the door in my face. It didn't go as planned. This time I managed to talk with him longer before being kicked out or bitten. Totally just made progress. But I still had one trick under my sleeve which shouldn't kill me.

"Subaru, it's fine by me that this issue won't be solved. Since that incident brought us closer together. We basically sharing the same room because I can every step that you take"

From the other side of the door I could hear him loudly coming towards my direction. He opened the door rushing and almost bumping into me.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you think?!" he yelled not even looking back at me.

I was surprised that it actually worked. With these bluffing skills I could go big in a poker league.

Although, I do remember playing poker with my brothers. At that time I was about thirteen. Uncle thought all of us, just to keep us busy for few hours. When we youngsters were playing it, we used snacks instead of money. We played to the point when our own rules came to the game that it didn't even seemed like a classic poker game.

Back to the present. I hoped that Subaru will be able to convince Reiji to repair the hole. But now I was left with only one boy from who I can pick out needed information. Kanato. Let's just pray that he is in a good mood.

"AGHHH! CURSE THESE CURTAINS!"

From someplace in the mansion Kanato's voice echoed through all building.  
"Correction. I'm left with no options"

Curse that fedoras model as would Kanato say. I can't believe, there are no ideas in my head. What next? I won't be able to think of a new nickname for Reiji and others?

I hate this drag. Anything would work, I would still have the same satisfaction of revenge.  
This made me think if I'm the bad person here. But then again, how many times did he call me Perra-chan?

"Orokana!" from around the corner Ayato shout out my name and with loud steps rushed towards me. Not even watching his strength, the red-head grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly. "Your pranks are getting on my nerves. For your own sake, I suggest you to surrender and just tell me what the fuck you did in my room?" the vampire hissed, with his fangs now clearly showing. It was clear that he was losing his mind.

"You know this is unnecessary- O-ouch!" I was pointing out the fact that he grabbed my hand to many times like this. But he shut me down by tightening the hold of my wrist.

"Don't change the topic. Now spill it out!"

"Okay, okay…jeez. You really wanna know? Fine!" yelled back at him.

He let go off me keeping those furious eyes on mine.

"I did the same thing that I did to Laito"

"What do you mean?" now with a calmer voice he asked.

"Nothing, you bubble-head. All this time I was just messing with you"

"You what?!"

"Don't act so surprised. You knew this will be coming"

"You!"

He once again tried to grabbed my wrist but I stepped back.

"You're his brother so it's almost the same. That's practically good enough for me. The only thing which in some way is similar to a prank that I did to him, was a week ago. When he came to my room and out of blue asked me to leave noticeable scratch marks"

 ***A flashback***

"Where did I put my other sock?" I got out from under my bed and looked around the room one more time with the red and black striped sock in my hand.

"Perra-chan?~ I'm coming in"

The door creaked and the next moment I know Laito was already standing on the other side of bed.

I climbed on my bed and started moving pillows and sheets out of my way hoping to find what I was looking for. The eyes of the vampire followed every movement of mine, I could feel it.

"Who dared to enter my kingdom?"

"The one who will take your crown away" Laito played along.

"You wanna be the king of funky-town. Judging from all of the comments I get, that's the only place I could rule"

"Nfu~ Perra-chan, I would love to keep on this play but there is something else on my mind" he carefully place the fedora on my bed, took off a hoodie and underneath shirt out of his pants.

I did a double check 'cause I thought, I was seeing things. I quickly stood up on the bed and took a step back.

"Please tell me you have a third nipple that you want to show me or otherwise, don't even try to do any vampire-ish business here"

"Perra-chan," he tilted his head "you have such a dirty mind. As much as I want to continues this conversation, I need a little favor~" he turned his back to me and lifted his sweater along with shirt "Leave your nail marks on my back"

"...What?"

"No questions asked. Just do it"

"What is happening?" I asked myself.

 ***end of flashback***

"That asshole!" Ayato yelled "Tch. I knew there was something suspicious about those nail marks"

"What are you talking about?"

"It shouldn't concern you" he looked at me and then turned away his eyes away "he owns me...Oi! Laito!"

Just behind, the other vampire was casually passing by, minding his own business until he heard Ayato calling him.

"Remember our contest" Ayato grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, pointed at me. "You jackass, her marks doesn't count"

"What contest?" I looked from Ayato to Laito, from Laito to Ayato.

"Just a little siblings contest" Laito walked towards us "How to put this in a delicate way...whoever will get a lady first, will have the right to request anything from the loser"

Laito gave Ayato satisfied smirk. It took me a moment to realize why Laito was so calm about this all situation.

"What did he do?...What did you do?" I asked both of them.

The brothers exchanged similar looks to when one is about to spill out embarrassing thing about the other while the victim tries to shut the traitor sending threatening with intense staring contest.

"Because I'm a good brother towards Ayato, I will only say that it was epic" Laito giggled making his sibling more furious and ashamed, I guess that' the word to describe vibes coming from the red-head.

The vampire's grip on my shoulders got more painful which made me let out an 'ouch' sound. I slapped his hands and step to the side, escaping from his claws.

"Now, if may. Bye bye, Ayato-kun~" Laito said before disappearing.

"That fucking…" the boy gritted his teeth before turning his head to me.

"What did you do?~" I teasingly asked him.

But he didn't wait for any invitation and pressed me against the wall, wrapping his arm around my waist and giving a little lift so only my toe tips were touching the floor. The vampire pressed his lips on the nape of my neck which made let a small gasp.

 _'Why it's hot in here?'_

Just a second later he bit down into my skin and started to take big gulps of my blood. My nails dug on his forearms, clenching jacket's material in my hands, trying to push him away from me.

Ayato pulled his fangs away and whispered into my neck.

"He's afraid of bugs"

"To tell me this, the biting part was unnecessary"

"Shut up" he said before tightening the grip around my waist and continued to feed on me.

As a rule, he only stopped taking my blood when I passed out. But this time for me it felt different somehow. The pain was the same, the process felt the same. This warmth in my body was something new.

 ***the next day***

It was a beautiful morning in the Sakamaki mansion. One of a triplets entered green carpeted room. Laito started his day early by going on a hunt. While it was still a good weather outside he was going out more often. For a vampire summer time and the begging of the autumn is like a hunting seasons.

So after some exercise, the boy was getting ready to get some sleep. He took off his shoes and tossed them near the bed. Humming a random melody, the vampire walked up to the dresses and opened the first drawer. The humming instantly stopped. The eyes widen from the fear. He froze in the spot, all muscles paralyzed. The mind was saying 'move' but body didn't respond to commands. The crawling things on his neatly folded clothes set all alarms in his head. And finally it snapped.

"buRN THOse disgusting thiNGS!" the vampire yelled running out of the room.

The first in line to see the show was me. Laito's shout could be heard all over the mansion so it was the matters of seconds when I'll pop out next to him.

"Whathappened? Whathappened?Whathappened?" from around the corner I quickly came with my hands flapping like bird's.

"!Those things somehow crawled in my dresser!"

 _'Damn, he really is afraid of bugs'_

Laito closed the door with his foot. The boy was heavily breathing with a few sweat drops on his forehead. Then like realization hit him who was behind this. I received a suspicious look mixed with post-fear emotion.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Who told you?"

"Who told me what?"

"You know what"

"Do I?"

Laito closed his eyes and let out a playful chuckle under his breath. He lifted fedora and brushed his hair back and putted fedora on.

"Perra-chan, you do know this means war, don't you? ~"

"Bring it on, Chris Hemsworth haircut"


	53. On the edge of

"Maybe it wasn't that good of idea to announce the war with..ugh...Laito" I sighed as I jumped off tree branch.

This all evening I was playing a game similar to Easter eggs hunt, only instead of eggs I need to find my clothes. Mostly my underwear. Okay correction, all of my underwear. Just this morning I opened my dresser's drawer where I kept all of my underwear and Boom. Everything was gone. Something told me that it was that bastard's, Laito, job. And maybe the note that said 'So it begins, Perra-chan' gave him away.

It's called hide- and-seek with your underwear. One pair I found in a fringe, the other one in bushes, the third somewhere in the forest. Oh, and to make it more interesting he hid some of them in Reiji's room. From the same room I saw my bra hanging on a tree branch.

"That's so childish camp thing"

 _ **'Look who's talking'**_

 _'I'm eighteen, he's over 300-something years old. My childlessness can be justified'_

I kicked a rock out of my way. It was about 4 a.m. the sun was barely rising. I zipped up my hoodie. Because of morning coolness the garden was covered in a light fog.

"Aghh...I still need to find one more bra. And I'll be done with this"

Small rocks rustled underneath my feet as I walked back to the mansion. My mind was occupied with thoughts about the how should I strike him back. In a peculiar way, I kind of like this challenged. Just to see how good I can be. But still...

"That pendejo" I kicked one more rock out of my way into some bushes nearby. Suddenly a short squeak sound came from that direction. I froze in the spot, trying to see who is there or the worst case of scenario...what. For a moment nothing was happening, but just when I thought I was hearing things and I need more sleep, these 'Oink' sounds... Like those which miniature pigs do. And as universe read my mind, from bushes, slowly but with courage came a micro pig. Identical to the one from the movie 'Charlotte's Web'.

This is a pleasant surprise. Just in case, I blinked few times and rubbed my eyes because I thought I was hallucinating. But it was real. The pig sniffed around, probably looking for something to eat. Some mud and dust on his pinkish legs.

I slowly kneeled trying not to scare him off and from my pocket I took out a cereal bar and as silently as it was possible I opened it and took a tiny part of it and offered it to a visitor. I knew that pigs are getting scared fast and he might just run off. But I was surprised when the pig was coming to me, sniffing ground then air. He took his time to come to a treat in my palm.

"Hey, little guy" with soft voice I addressed him. The pig took a bite of cereal bar from my palm and eat it.

"You are different" I smiled and gave him one more bite.

As the time was passing he seemed to get used to me and didn't mind when I tried to pet him. This little guys was peculiar and weird for sure. Kind of like me...Does that mean that I just called myself a pig. Great.

"What would happen if I take you into my arms?" moving slowly, I wrapped my hands around his belly and tried to lift him just a little bit above earth. No loud squeaking sounds just the same cute oinking.

"I think we have vegetables and fruits in the kitchen somewhere" but then I recalled the incidents with animals that we had over the year. For example the war of opossum: The great stags tamer Teddy. And before finding this pig there was an incident with a pigeon. If it wasn't for me, Reiji would had cooked and eaten that pigeon. For one week I was calling them Ace Venturas. Hehehe...they didn't like it.

"Sorry, little dude" I placed the animal on the ground "But you'll be safer from wherever you came from, then here " I turned around and headed towards the mansion, remembering the pigeon incident. That was some evening. Reiji was preparing dinner that time and Kanato decide to 'help' him by keeping an eye on a pan in which were roasting onions. Let's just say he did what he was asked to but that doesn't mean he did something when smokes and burning smell started to come out form it. So he opened the window and left the kitchen for a moment and when Reiji returned he had a new feathered friend (pigeon) picking bread pieces on the table. The way he tried to shoo that bird away was hilarious. It was so painful to contain my laughter. The fight between the vampire and a pigeon looked...interesting. I wasn't sure who is afraid of who. But as always, I came to save the day for Reiji and managed to catch that flying thing. And because of that pigeon I broke two plates.

"If Reiji would had seen that pig, we would have a fancy dinner tonight" I sighed and closed the door behind me, entering the dark and cold mansion with no lights up. Cheap bastards, give us some light. I looked at a bra that was in my hand.

"This level is way too low. He's planning something bigger. I just know"

Something let out 'oink' sound.

I looked around and behind me I saw the very same pig sniffing the dirt in a plant vase.

"What the hell? How did you?" my eyes ran from the door to the pig and from the pig to the door. "Oh, you're good" I nod to the pig.

The animal stopped sniffing around and with fast little steps, walked down the hallway, deeper to the mansion.

One part of me knew that I should go after him, but that small, tho powerful other part of mine wanted to see how this will go.

 _'I should go after him'_

"Oh, Perra-chan, my most beloved crazy person in this house. Just the one who I wanted to see" with spread arms Laito was walking towards me.

 _'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit'_

"How is it going?" he looked at what I was holding "Nfu~ I see you're having fun"

"Yes, it is delightful to run around the mansion and forest, looking for your underwear" note the sarcasm.

"Don't grit your teeth, Perra-chan"

Just with a corner of my eye I looked at the direction where the pig should have been but he wasn't there. With a little panic I looked back at Laito who seemed to notice the quick changed of my face expression. The vampire smirked from ear to ear.

"What kind of face you are giving to me?" he asked with flirtatious voice "Don't be shy, Perra-chan, tell me what does it mean" he came closer to me.

"I need to find a pig" I mumbled and ran off, leaving Laito with slightly opened mouth.

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy"

I was wandering around the hallways trying to lurk in adventures animal.

"If you don't wanna become the main meal you better show yourself~"

Just when I reached the entrance hall I saw the little pig climbing upstairs and disappearing from my sight again. I ran up the stairs and chased after the pig in the hallway.

"Yagami" Reiji's voice came from the entrance hall. I froze in the spot and even stopped to breath. Slightly biting into my lower lip, I hesitating whether should I answer him or just really quietly walk away. Run after a pig or go to Reiji? That's the question.

"Yagami, I know you are there"

"Tch"

I surprised myself letting out this sound. That's usually what Ayato and Subaru do a lot. They're getting into my head.

"You got me. How can I help?" I leaned over the railing.

Reiji did his trademark glass fixing thing and folded his arms.

"Carry to explain why you were making noises in the mansion"

"Let me ask you one question. What would you do if your underwear would be hidden in every part of the mansion?"

Reiji sighed and closed his eyes "I told you to not star this battle with Laito"

"He will curse his tongue the day when he declared this war"

"Actually, it was you who started it"

"But he gave me the push"

While me and Reiji were talking I didn't realized that the pig came closer to me sniffing the carpeted floor and let out a few 'oink' sounds, which, unfortunately, Reiji heard.

The vampire opened his eyes and with curiosity looked at me and then tried to see if there's someone in the hallway.

"What was that sound?"

"Uuumm...me"

The pig oinked again and as soon as I heard it, I did the same.

"..."

"..."

"Just go to your room"

"Okay"

Reiji went his own way while I grabbed the pig and headed to Yui's room.

Knock knock knock "Yui" knock knock knock "Yui" knock knock knock "Yui"

With a creek the door was opened by the blond girl.

"Kaya-chan..." she noticed the pig.

"Hey, wanna hear a fun story?" I entered her room fast and before closing it Yui scooped the corridor. She looked back at me, smiling like a moron with a pig in my hands.

"Where did you find this?" she came closer examining the creature.

"Oh, me and Maurice, met half an hour ago"

"You named it?"

"Yes, that's why we can't let any of the Sakamakis know. Especially Reiji. Remember the pigeon incident?"

"I do. But don't you think it would be wise to let him go to where he came from?"

The pig oinked.

"I told you, I already gave him a name. And believe it or not but I think Maurice is a genius"

Yui looked from me to Maurice and let out a small laugh. She brought her hand up and petted the pig.

"He is adorable"

"See"

* * *

Splashing sounds echoed around the bathroom. The tub was filled with a warm water and bubbles. In it, the pig was walking with his belly reaching the water. Maurice tried to taste bubbles but one try was enough for him to realize that it was a bad idea.

I rolled up my hoodie's sleeves and started cleaning the pig, starting with his legs.

"I always wanted to have a pet" I smiled to myself.

Also this will be a new challenge called 'How long will it take for vampires to realize that there's a pig in a house?'. I hope it won't end up quickly.

While finishing washing Maurice, Yui came in with bowl of vegetable that she could find in the kitchen. I took a towel and wrapped the pig in it, and sat near the bathtub where Yui joined me as well.

"I hope he will eat this, I'm not really sure what is healthy for pigs" she scratched the bag of his ear.

"Carrots, lettuce, potatoes should be just fine"

I dried him off and let go of him. Maurice went straight to the bowl and started picking up vegetable pieces.

Suddenly a loud knock reached our ears, followed with annoyed vampire's voice.

"Oi, for how long this will be occupied" I recognized Ayato's voice which made my hear tremble.

"A-Ayato-kun" Yui stuttered.

"Be just in a minute" I replied as well.

"What? You both are in there? Heh" he snickered mockingly "Whatcha guys doing, should I join in?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and marched to the door, opening it slightly just for my head to fit it.

"We're on our periods. And sometimes it's a two-men job" with that I slammed the door and made sure that it's locked.

From the other side I heard Ayato mumbling something while walking away.

"Sigh...that was close"

"Maybe you should try to tell Reiji about this?"

"He will never listen to me. I need to overcome him in some other way" I looked at Maurice.

While walking down the hallway I got this paranoia every two steps that there will be a vampire around every corner. And with all this oinking that Maurice is making I wouldn't be surprised if any of those guys will show up. I'm not gonna imitate oink sound again.

The distance between the bathroom and my room wasn't that far but this situation made it feel like I needed to go across whole country. And with a stress of being caught, I tried to sense their ki or smell, sometimes overly used perfume.

Luckily, no one stood in my way, so I reach my destination safely.

"Okay, Maurice, say hello to your new home"

I let him down on the floor in my room and without any hesitation the pig started sniffing around and exploring the new surroundings. But I guess what interested him the most if there is any food under my bed. I would be surprised if there would be any.

Wiggling his tail, Maurice lifted bed sheet which was reaching the floor and made his way there. Like wanting to play hide&seek. Ugh..shivers go down my spine when I think about the movie. I'm sure that pigs don't have imaginary friends...right?

As much as I would like to have this inner conversation with myself on this topic, unfortunately my thought were interrupted by a loud knocks on my door. Adrenalin rushed to my blood faster then Kanato rushing to the kitchen after some sweets being served. I took a look to my bed where under it was Maurice and back to the door. I bit my nail and with a little hesitation walked closer to the door. But before turning the door konb, my hand stoped.

"Open the door!"

I was startled by the white-head's voice from behind the closed doors.

"Hey"

"Don't 'hey' me so casually" Subaru daggered me with his crimson eyes. The great vein on his forehead was making it's way to the surface.

 _ **'Wow. Somebody needs some senzu beans. Where's Korin when you need him?'**_

"Tell me" he folded his arms "How did you slept last day?"

"...I don't get it"

Today I had troubles falling asleep. For a good two hours I was rolling in my bed from side to side, looking at the ceiling, gazing through the window and then...oh. I think I get it know.

 ***Subaru's flashback***

The vampire was laying in his coffin with open lid this time which was a poor choice. Because the moonlight in a weird way effected the girl living next door. Since the hole in the wall was still under construction work, it wasn't hard for a vampire to hear girl's singing.

"~Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming, Back to the rule and I hit the ground running, Didn't make sense not to live for fun, Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb~"

 ***The end of Subaru's flashback***

"Wake me up one more time with your singing and I will suck you dry"

"I didn't know you were a light sleeper"

"Don't change the subject!"

From under my bed Maurice let out a sound.

"What was that?"

Subaru's expression changed from angry to confuse and looked over my shoulder, hoping to see the source of the noise. I quickly react and covered the view of my bedroom with my body. I still tried to kept that twitching smile like nothing is going on but I think that sweat drop on my forehead gave me away.

"Aren't you paranoid?"

"Tch"

"Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the day but if that's all, I have other issues to take care of"

"Hmpf" he putted his hands into his pants pockets and walked towards his own room. "Like your mental health?"

I walked into the hallway and turned to the vampire who was about to open the door.

"Hey! Just because I'm acting a little bit different, it doesn't mean that there's something wrong about me"

"You need a psychiatrist" he said before closing the door behind him.

"Over Chuck Norri's dead body, the last time when I met a psychiatrist it was at that ball party. And he wanted to take my brain out. Also, jokes on you, 'cause he was _a vampire._ And with that said, I can assure you that I will never ever go to the psychiatrist. Thank you" with that I turned on my heel and go back to my room. I let out a deep sigh before looking around for Maurice. I went down under my bed and every other single corner in my room.

Oh the darkness covered my aura with it blue-ish sickness covering my eyes with scenarios going through my head how we will be having pork for tonight's dinner.

"Oh God" I grabbed my hair "I knew shouldn't name that pig, why I attach to animals so fast?"

One more time, looked around the room hoping to see Maurice coming from his hiding place.

"Maurice?" with silent and hopeful voice I called his name one more time.

Without any break, I did a knocking session on Yui's bedroom's door. The girl opened it and looked at me with a concerned eyes.

"Maurice might be served tonight as a main dish" I spilled it out.

"What?"

"He ran somewhere. One moment he's under my bed then the other moment I was arguing with Subaru, then at some point I really wanted to watch Dragon Ball all over again and finally when I got back in my room, Maurice was gone" I finally took a deep breath in.

"I-I'm sure everything is going to be fine" Yui raised her hands to calm me down.

"...Yeah, you're right" I nodded " but we need to be faster then Reiji...do you know where can we find a rope and duct tape"

"For what?" Yui asked closing the door behind her.

"Means of safety...?"

* * *

Yui and I separated our ways and scouped around the second floor. It would be nice to know how to call a pig. Should I do the same thing when I want dogs or cats attention?

After some time of wondering around the hallways, the world of mine was lit in new colors when Maurice came to my sight. The pig was sniffing a silver armor statue. With now calmer heart I walked towards the animal. But of course, something just had to interrupt...

Ayato stepped out from his room. It wasn't my presence that he noticed it was more like the sound that I let out before even seeing me standing eight steps away from him.

"BhaAaAa" I bit into my knuckle to silence myself.

"I will never get used to this" he slightly shook his head. Little that he knows that I did not because I got scared of him...well maybe that as well, but the main reason is because Maurice now is standing just behind him.

"Never say never" I mumbled to myself and quickly looked at Maurice, who from the looks of it, was interested in Ayato's room. Maybe because it had that smell of takoyakis or something?

"Huh?! What as that!?" Ayato's hiss was a final push which made Maurice walk into his room.

"Ah crap"

The vampire came closer to me not breaking an eye contact with me

"You're acting stranger then usual. Ya okay?" he stated and started examining my face up close. For a moment he was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin. At that moment a peculiar feeling went through my chest.

 _ **'Did..Did your heart just sk-?'**_

"Nope" I pressed my both palms on his cheeks and pushed him away from me. He roughly pulled away my hands and grabbed one wrist.

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at me.

"I should be asking you this question! Because you're oddly often grab my wrist like you wanna strangle my hand !"

I don't know from where but this wave of anger just came in. And I think it's the same situation for him to. It's been for a while now, when every time we meet it takes less then a minute for an argument to light up.

"Come on, yell at me louder, I dare you" he lowered his voice, taking a shaking breath in through gritting teeth.

"I fucking _will_!"

For a moment it was a silence between us just intense looks exchanging. I could hear how I swallowed saliva.

"Tch. Fuck you!" he walked passed me with loud steps.

"Oh yeah? Then fuck you, mate!" I turned to him and he did the same.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

The fight didn't stopped and tension just kept rising. But it wasn't something new. One time we were kicked out of the class because of that. And the thing was the argument started when I said 'I would kill to get some donuts'. From that moment things escalated quickly. It burst out into a fight faster then I expected. Damn, this other time, Reiji kicked out both off us from the limo on the way back to the mansion.

"You're being a bitch!" the vampire cut the 'fuck you' session.

"Oh look who's talking! Saint Maria!"

"Agh, you're driving me crazy, Orokana!"

"Welcome to the club!"

The boy took one step towards me which probably meant that he will give some job for his fangs. But luckily for me he just clenched his fist and gave me a glare before leaving.

I folded my arms and turned my back to him.

"Jerk" I mumbled under my breath.

 _ **'Why are you having this hatred towards him?'**_

 _'Oh I don't know, maybe because he bites'_

 _ **'So as rest of them...'**_

 _'I-I don't know...whatever'_

In the meantime Maurice dragged some piece of clothing from Ayato's room. The pig was chewing on shoe tie. From all the stuff that was tossed around the boy's room, Maurice chosen the vampire's sneaker.

A deep sigh came from my mouth as I took away a finding from the animal and tossed it back to Ayato's room and closed the door.

Maurice oinked couple of times. Call me crazy, but in those oinks he had attitude like he was saying 'Don't go easy on that talking tomato, let me eat his clothes'...my imagination is going way too far.

I kneeled down and scratched the back of his ear.

"I think him seeing you eating his takoyakis would be more effective on this question"

"Kaya-chan...ah you found him. That's a relief" Yui came.

"Almost had a heart attack" I smiled and picked up Maurice "It was so close for Ayato to see this little guy"

"Still it's better then Reiji" Yui petted the pig.

"It's a debatable question. Reiji would tell straight away if the pig would live or not. While Ayato would use this as a blackmail"

"What about a blackmail?"

We froze on spot. It felt like time stopped and now we are falling down never ending hole. We didn't need to see who was this well-known voice owner.

I stayed with my back turned to the vampire and Maurice pressed to my chest closer while Yui looked at the purple-head boy.

"K-Kanato-kun, it's a pleasant surprise to see you" Yui stuttered.

This instant, I needed a plan. Something that would leave with no questions asked. That would immediately give me a reason to leave.

Kanato hissed with displeasure.

"Why are you two are so tense? Answer me. This is really bothering me and Teddy" he raised his voice at the end.

"W-Well..."

"Oh mY LorD!" I pretended to getting hold on my belly "Oh the stomach pain!"

Yui looked at me and back to Kanato.

"Kaya-chan is having stomach pain" she explained it to him.

"I see the light at the end of the tunnel!"

The blond girl placed her hands on my shoulders "It's been for a few days"

"Oh Jesus! HElp me, Father. Make this darkness and pain go away"

"Hearing those religious words make my ears hurt" the boy mumbled.

"W-Well..." a sweat drop appeared on Yui's forehead.

"Dear Lord, stop this pain or take my soul" I tried to send a message to Yui that we should go now.

"U-Umm, sorry Kanato-kun, but I must take Kaya-chan to her room"

"I feel my soul leaving this body" I said before letting Yui to escort me to my room. It seems that vampire doesn't suspect a thing. And the Emmy goes too...

Back in my room we felt safer. Come to think of it, it been less then a day and Maurice was almost caught six times. That's some luck he got there that it's even ridiculous.

"I wonder how would Kanato-kun react to Maurice?"

Yui thought made us both imagine the scenario of possible actions that might fit Kanato. In my head he was chasing after Maurice with a knife because he tried to chew on Teddy. Actually, each of them would react differently. For example Shu wouldn't care, Subaru would be irritated with oinking thing but probably interested as well. Ayato and Laito are brothers in crime or something; depending on situation they would blackmail me threthening to tell Reiji about this. And Reiji...well...he would command me to get rid of that thing but I think there would be a chance of him letting me to keep Maurice. But I'm not sure about it, so until the day will come, Maurice will be kept as a secret.

I was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed while Yui sat next to me. With her knees press to her chest she followed Maurice's movement as he was walking around us, under the bed and again around us.

"Now I'm having a paranoia that he saw that I was holding Maurice in my hands. But I tried my best to cover him with my body"

"It didn't seemed like Kanato-kun noticed, Maurice"

"I want to think that too"

"Well, I'm going back to my room" Yui stood up.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she smiled and took her leave.

Well who's gonna go to sleep and who's gonna come up with a revenge plan on you know who. Laito.

His name echoed in my head with a bitter taste of disgust which was seasoned with anger.

He took something from me, so it's only natural to give the taste of his own medicine.

"Maurice," I stood up from the floor and pulled my jeans a little bit up "take care of this place. I'm going on a mission...at least you could look at me when I'm addressing you"

It was a ninja time. I was sneaking around the mansion, rolling my way from the wall to the wall while in my head 'The Pink Panthers' theme song was playing. I kind of like this excitement. I'm sure I would find to do some more useful activities to do, for example cleaning up my junk drawer, but not today. This is the matter of honor and pride and more honor.

At the moment when I was standing next to Laito's room, realization came to me that I didn't think this through. What if he's inside?

The only way to find out was to just knock on the door. So I did it.

No responds.

I did it again.

Same result.

"And so, it shall begin" smirking to myself I turned the door knob and stepped inside into a green carpeted room with a huge king-size bed. I have to admit it out of all guys, his room is the cleanest one.

Now, the dilemma was, what should I be looking for and where? The obvious solution would be to look into places where guys usually hide their stuff. It would be area around the bed. But no. Laito probably figured this out and replaced all his valuable stuff somewhere else. Ooooor he wants me think this way. But then again, he knows that I know, that he knows where I would be looking...

 _ **'Just check under his bed!'**_

 _'Okay'_

I took commands from my inner voice. It looked like I would be able to fit under the bed, but it was too dark it was hard to see.

"Even under his bed there's less dust then on my windowsills. Then I saw a little wooden box placed where was headboard.

"Bingo" I said to myself and crawled deeper.

"You don't say..." I heard Laito's voice which made my heart beat even faster. But it wasn't coming out from somewhere in the room.

He was talking with someone right in front of the room. And if I'm not wrong, the second voice sounded feminine. Did he bring a girl here?

Well, whoever that was it wasn't my main concern. Half of my boy was under the bed while legs still exposed for auditory. From all this rush I hit my head twice to the bed slats. Just in time I managed to hide under the bed before the couple came.

The girl's voice sounded like a young woman's. Her heels made dull sounds against the carpet while walking closer to the bed.

"Just get yourself comfortable" Laito said with for him unusual voice.

 _'What is he up to?'_

 _'_ _ **...I can't believe we're sharing the same brain'**_

As far as I know, It's not a full moon today but crescent. In the book that Reji gave me long time, it said that when the moon is less full, the smaller need for blood appears. And they are not that active or sensitive.

The conversation kept going between two of them. In the meantime, I reached for a wooden box. I needed to shift a little bit closer. Trying not to make any noises I took the box and opened it. Inside of it was nothing expect a little note that said...'Dear Bitch-chan, I know that you know, that I know that you know that I know :3 Have a nice day, and keep on trying, Love~ Laito-kun'

 _'That son of a mother duck'_

 _ **'I don't think that even makes sense'**_

While in my head I was cursing Laito, those two went for a first base. Judging from the sound, they were already rolling on the bed, letting out moans from time to time.

So he wants to play this way? Fine by me.

"Hey guys!" I crawled out from the under bed and placed my folded arms on the mattress.

The black hair girl's eyes widen when she saw me popping out of nowhere. She broke the kiss between them and shifted away, leaving Laito irritated and then eyed me with now confused face.

I just acted neutral with a little sassy look, using Laito's note in my hand as a fan to send him the idea.

"W-Who are you?" in the girl's voice I heard panic.

"Who am I?" I slowly stood up as I kept talking "Oh, I'm a believer. A believer in justice. And hIS chILd's MOther!" I dramatically pointed at Laito. "And OUr upCOming bABy!" and then pointed at my belly.

"I...gotta go" the girl got off the bed and took her jacket before leaving.

The room drowned in silence. Laito sat on his bed bringing one leg closer to his chest. He placed his elbow on his knee and looked at me demanding explanation.

"I don't know how about you but I had fun"

"I was about to have some fun with her but I guess you will have to take her place" with calm voice vampire responded.

"Sorry I will have to decline this offer 'cause our baby is calling for mama. A-di-os~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***time passes***

The water was running into the bathtub. Other bloody napping was thrown on the floor. I was sitting on the edge of porcelain bathtub with a richly bleeding upper knee.

I got this injury while going for a jog. One moment I was running and the other one feeling a sharp pain. It was one big bruise with small cuts. Ridiculous.

I took another napkin and soaked it with a cool water before cleaning the wound.

"I can smell your blood all the way from the other side of mansion" Ayato came back after I convinced him to bring me a bandage. And to tell the truth, he helped me to go upstairs and all…that was one of those rare, caring gestures of his.

"What a surprise"

"Tch" he moved away my hand and with his own took the injured leg. I yelped at the moment when his tongue started sliding up my shin, slowly taking his time.

"Dude" it wasn't every day when a guy kneels in front of you and starts licking your leg.

"Shut up" he muttered.

But it was so obvious, he licked the traces of my blood, he didn't want to waste my blood for nothing. But my heart beat was fast.

He stopped when he reach the spot where the wound was, sucking, licking the blood. But it didn't end with that. He slid his lips up my thigh's skin. Just for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"There" he wiped the blood from the corners of his lips "Be thankful for this favor"

I mouthed sarcastic 'wow' and rolled my eyes.

"Vampires saliva has healing power..." he said almost whispering "...and your blood was going to be wasted"

"You're helping me, aren't ya?" I smiled.

"As if"

"...I thought you hate me" I spoke with a softer voice.

Just right now, it feels like, all these question, everything about him started doesn't make any sense, which was killing me. How come I think he's different? How come I'm starting thinking is every word that he tell means what I think it does? Is there a double meaning or hidden thought?

"I hate when you disobey" he corrected me "but...sometimes...when you shout...I find it...kind of..." the boy was trying to look for a right word to fill the blank space.

And then there it was. The need to fill in the gap between us. Was it because of the moment, or the fact that his hands are still placed on my leg or maybe I was losing my mind. Other scenario would be that Reiji putted something in my food. But whatever it was I just wanted him to...

"…Kiss me"

Ayato shook his head confused. He kept looking at me, thinking that he misheard.

"Orokana, is that...you talking or that voice in your head?"

"No. I'm saying this"

I leaned closer to him and placed my hands on the sides of his neck almost cupping his cheeks. The moment before I placed my lips on his, I paused and looked into his green orbs which were closed the moment when we shared our kiss...

 ***BOOM. Dream ends***

I woke up in my bed with Maurice sleeping on the end of the bed. I quickly sat up on my bed, heavily breathing and sweating, eyes were with the size of the moon.

Maurice woke up from the movements that I made. It looked similar to a seizure or something. I even stood up on bed and made 360 degree spin.

Never in my life, I was so confused with my feelings.

"What the hell was thaaat?" I dropped on my knees and pressed my palms to my heated cheeks.

The next second I know, I was knocking on Reiji's door like crazy while whispering his name non-stop.

"I swear if this is not life and death situation, I will personally make sure to make it like that, Yagami" The vampire was in his pj's, with messy hair and red eyes, he seemed to be thinking about fast and easy ways to kill me on the spot.

"It is" I was catching my breath "Something is wrong with me...mentally...I need a psychiatrist"

It was a moment that the vampire was waiting for. Like a symphony those word reached his ears.

"I thought this day will never come"

It was the first time when I saw Reiji so enthusiastic about something that involved me. Damn, even his eyes started sparkle.

"I will make an appointment for you"

"I feel offended and thankful at the same time"


	54. ConfusionDenial

This day a storm visited the North Japan. It was raining like from a bucket, with raindrops with the size of a fist, heavily dropping and splashing on the ground, making bigger and bigger puddles. It was early evening but thick black clouds were covering the sky, making it look like it was a night.

The train station was almost empty. No one wanted to be outside in this weather waiting for a train. The raindrops kept falling on the walls made of glass, racing each other while going down. On a high ceiling there were hanging some lamps but they didn't give that much light compared to the train which was arriving right now.

With a squeak, it stopped and after a few moments opened the door and let out the passenger. Among them walked a young man with a black leather jacket, blue jeans and his iconic, wear-out sneakers.

His silver eyes viewed around the station, like he was looking for someone he might know. But he was aware of the fact that that is impossible. Cause the last time he has been here was more than 10 years ago. The guy scratched his brown hair. In some way he felt weird to come back to this place. He had no memories of this place whatsoever.

"I need to get some food"

That was the first thing that the youngest brother of Yagami's family said. The boy went to the nearest opened restaurant which was located just in front of the main train station's building. He sat to the tabled next to the window. He took of his jacket and placed it on the chair where his traveling bags were as well.

In the time before his order came up, Rin was drinking a hot cup of coffee. The boy was exhausted since he didn't go straight to Hokkaindo's direction. It was a long trip since he made stops and visited every city he could. And this was the final stop before coming back to Alaska. And even if he didn't admit it, he was a little bit scared to go back to _that_ place. But he had his own reasons ...

To the place where it all began.

 ***Back to Sakamki's mansion***

This is what I hated the most. Too much attention. Since that...night...the first person that I turned to, was Reiji. I don't know why? Maybe because I see him as this household's big mama. But after that, the other brothers were aware of my request as well. Really, the rumors around this mansion goes faster then in house-wives hangouts.

Maurice was sleeping upstairs in my room while I in the meantime decided to go downstairs to the living room which was used the least. Getting myself comfortable on a couch near the fireplace. But just the moment when I opened up the book that I took with me, the feeling of being watched arose to me. It was a bothering sensation because I was aware of who and why was watching me. I lowered my book so I could see the vampires' faces who were watching me with interest. Laito was sitting in an armchair, Ayato on a coffee table, leaning on his elbows.

"I'm astonished" Laito started "It's unbelievable"

"Yeah, it's finally happening" Ayato added straightening his back.

I kept quiet and with irritated eyes stared at both of them.

"When will this be over, don't forget to tell me how it feels to be mentally healthy" Laito was the one who was teasing me the most about all this.

"At least she admitted that there is something wrong with her brain"

They both didn't stopped with these comments. Of course they wouldn't, it was entertaining. At least for those two. For me it was just annoying since Ayato sat in front of me, I couldn't think clearly. It only made me remember the dream over and over again. And it was reaching the point when it was unbearable to sit in one place.

I closed my book and looked at both of them.

"Perra-chan, don't glare at us like this. Ayato-kun and I just can't get over the fact that you are going to meet psychiatrist on your own will"

"I'm more interested what happen that made you want to meet psychiatrist?" Ayato slightly tilled his head and Laito nodded agreeing with his brother's question.

 _'...you happened'_

I straighten my back and leaned closer to both of them. I thought to myself that shouting won't work and to make sure that they would get the message, I whispered to them. Why? So they would listen.

"If I hear one more time a word, about me visiting a psychiatrist, I'll spread the rumors about you two not only around the academy but this city as well. And spoiler alert, it will concern a one body part's dis-functionality"

Brothers blinked at me while I, without any wait for their responds, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Why are you so mad, we're supporting your decision, aren't we?" Ayato looked over his shoulder to me and then at smirking Laito who was snickering.

And what I did after he said that, surprised me as well. It was an instinct, something that just came natural without even realizing. With all my force I threw the book to the vampire's head. I only saw the part when Ayato took hold of his head where the book hit.

"OI!" the vampire yelled.

"Neee~ Ayato-kun, relax. You kind of deserve it"

"You're taking her side?!"

I loudly slammed the door behind me. My heart was racing from all this. It wasn't new for me to speak with them or ... occasionally throw stuff at them but...I need to sort out these feelings.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here in such a short notice"

Reiji was leading the psychiatrist to the room where he will meet his patient. The doctor was the same from the ball party. Reiji had him in mind from the moment when the girl came to his room in the middle of the day and asked for consultation.

"It's no problem to me. To tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to this"

"Please don't misunderstand me, I'm not doubting your skills but...keep that thought"

They reached the destination.

"Please wait here for a moment I will bring, Yagami"

The doctor nodded. Luckily for Reiji, the girl already came by herself, saving vampire's time.

"Yagami, come here"

* * *

I turned to direction from where I heard Reiji's voice. He was standing with a strange man who seemed very familiar...when I came closer; it clicked to me from where I know that guy. My wide eyes turned to Reiji.

"He's the one who wants to take out my brain"

The doctor cleared his throat. To that I reacted with taking a step back and bringing my hands up just in case if I need to defend myself.

"It's him or nothing. Your choice"

"Tsk, fine" I glared at the doctor "Just try take one of my organs and I will stab your eye with that pen"

"Yagami" Reiji only needed to say my last name in a certain tone, to let me know he was about to scold me.

The doctor raised his hand "I assure you, Reiji-san, I had had worse patients"

"Again, I don't want to insult your knowledge gained through the years, but hold that thought"

"No worries needed. Kaya, shall we start?" the doctor opened the small study's room door and gestured me to go in.

I looked at the doctor and Reiji before walking. Right, I'm having second thoughts. Maybe I panickedd too dramatic. This all Ayato thing could be just a phase...which is not normal.

The room in which the session will take the place. The book shelves covered the small room walls like a paper. In the middle of it stood two armchairs place in front of each other and being separated by a round, dark wood coffee table.

We sat down. The doctor took out his black leathered notepad and some fancy engraved pen. He got himself comfortable in an armchair. The man put one leg on the other for a notebook support.

"To begin with..."

"Yah" I was massaging my canines gums because of the slight pain that I felt again. The doctor's face said it all. I took out my finger from under my lip and wiped it off on my jeans.

"Sorry"

"That's fine. How about you start by telling me, why you feel that you in need of psychiatrist?"

"Well...umm...the thing is" I exhaled "wow this is way more harder then I thought. To be honest I had different expectations"

"...I believe in you" he was noting the fact that I had never been at this kind of specialist.

"That's a first degree burn, doc"

"Please" he gestured me to start talking 'cause he probably felt that I'm changing the subject.

"Alright" I took a deep breath "well to come think of it, it all started maybe three or more weeks ago. I started to feel something. Like...I don't know...somehow I started looking at someonnn...tttthing in a different for me new way"

"At someone?"

"No"

"..."

"Maybe. Perhaps"

"..." doctor was giving me a silent treatment.

"...Distraction!" from a coffee table I took a book and threw it in the corner of the room. But the doctor still kept the eyes on me "Okay, it was someone...You're a though nut, doc"

"I know" he started taking notes "Let's skip to the part where you reached the highest point"

"You mean the day when I went to Reiji's?"

"Correct"

"Umm...well I had this dream that I...kissed one guy"

The doctor raised his eyebrows which said 'are you serious?'. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Listen, before you say that I'm wasting your time, just hear me out. The guy in my dream...well I know him for a while. More then a year. Let's call him Rudolf. Rudolf and I hate each others guts. All our meetings develop into the fights. And he's always calling me this stupid nickname that he came up with. Always in the way, mockingly staring. And those annoying habits of his, like when he eats takoyakis he chews for a moment on a toothpick. I mean who does that?" I nervously laughed

"Don't you find it weird that you noticed this little habit of his?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let me tell you this. The situation, that you are having, can be solves by what you humans call, a chit-chat with your friend. The feeling that you are having are not abnormal and it's nothing similar to what my specialty is all about"

"Again. What?"

"I will put it in a question form. You said that you know this...Rudolf over a year. That's a history. Do you what comes after history?"

I looked up at the ceiling remembering one song's lyrics which I mumbled to myself.

"~A whole universe was in a hot dense state, then na na na na na na na na... we built the pyramids, math, science, history~ ...you mean, unraveling the mystery?"

"That's...I'm just going to through it out here. You reached the high point of having a crush on this man"

"Oh hell on earth no!"

The doctor took off his glasses leaning more in the armchair. I flipped out and jumped from my seat.

"Objections!"

I walked around the place without any purpose it was just the thing that I needed to move. The symptoms were similar to a shock.

"There's no way I would be having a crush on him. Our relationship is based on anger and shouting and yelling and more shouting"

"That's the second phase of relationship development for humans. Of course there are a few other different models of this but yours would be with the one where from the hatred towards one person it changes to a lust to him/her"

"Oooorr...?"

"There's no 'or'. It's too obvious"

"No no no no no"

I sat back in the armchair because I felt how legs were giving up on me while realization that the doctor might be right, was coming into my head. But this was a situation when I couldn't stand or sit in one place so I ended up just moving around the chair, changing my sitting positions, standing up, sitting down, bringing knees to my chest, leaning on my elbow then changing it.

"Why? Just...agh...how did this happened?" then my eyes got wider.

"Do you have any other problems?"

"Apart from this, no" I kept looking at the floor. Even forgot when was the last time when I blinked.

"Then I have no need to stay here" he was about to stand up and leave but I shouted for him to stop.

"Waitwaitwaitwait you gotta help me. You work with unusual behavior" I pointed at myself "There you have it"

"Having a crush is not something that you could call abnormal"

"But we are talking about Rudolf. I'm mean Rudolf is...me and Rudolf could never ever..." I sighed scratching my head. I closed my eyes trying to shake off the image from my head. The possibility that me and Ayato... "Ah hell on earth no!" I slammed my head on the table. Growling in pain, disappointment, tiredness of all of this.

The doctor took out a napkin for cleanse cleaning and with it he rubbed the glass between his fingers.

"I'm more interested in this behavior of yours"

"You don't say" I mumbled with my forehead still on the hard surface of the table.

* * *

Reiji's footsteps were heard down the hall. He decided to walk pass by the room where Kaya's and doctor's arrangement was held, to check up just in case if they were done. But the moment his eyes caught the sight of the door, the other figure appeared in the view.

Laito was pressing his ear against the door. Eavesdropping on the session. When both vampires eyes met, the curious one smiled at the one with a judging look.

"Laito"

"Shhh" the vampire pressed one finger to his lips.

"What are you-"

"Shhh" Laito kept the finger on his lips and turned his eyes to the door.

Reiji stood there frozen. He was surprised but at the same time not so much. Somewhere in between. He was expecting something like that. Since the talk about Kaya meeting psychiatrist spread around the mansion, the brother became weirdly exited.

"Whose Rudolf?" after a moment of silence Laito asked Reiji.

"A what?"

"I heard Perra-chan saying the name 'Rudolf' "

"Laito, go back to your room"

* * *

"But I wanna know who's Rudolf"

"Well if this is the only problem you are having then I have no need to stay here"

"I do have a problem. It's Rudolf" I tried to stop the doctor.

"Then you must go and deal with this Rudolf of yours" the doctor answered casually.

"How? I have no experience in relationships"

"I wish you good luck with that. And if you ever feel that you are hallucinating or feeling not normal yourself. And I mean unexplained behavior. Call me" he gave me his work card.

"Okay. I figured out your game" fell back in the armchair.

"What's my game?" he sat in the armchair in a pose as he was waiting for the expected answer.

"You have PhD, don't play dumb"

"Basic examination and five specialized sessions, plus if it's needed two hypnoses sessions" the negotiation began.

"Basic examination, four specialized sessions" I gave him my terms.

"Four specialized sessions and two hypnoses if it's needed"

"Basic examination and three specialize sessions" I didn't gave up.

"Five specialized sessions and one hypnosis if it's needed"

"Three specialized sessions...mmmm and one hypnosis if it's needed"

"...Deal" the doctor agreed and we shook our hands.

"So now, back to this situation. What should I do? Because it's freaking me out"

"I might have a solution for you to how to sort out your feelings."

"Yes?"

"You're eighteen. The age of exploring. Feeling attraction to a man is very normal. The need of a contact raises and you see, Rudolf as a potential partner to satisfy that need."

"Wait what?" my voice became high pitched.

"My theory is that you are suffering the need of _intimacy_ from a male. Fulfilling this void might help you get rid of these feelings that you are having. But in my opinion it's the feeling that won't disappear that simply for"

"What?" I panicked which made my voice go high pitched once again "According to you I have something more then a crush on him. Then explain me _this, doc,_ why every time when I see him I feel like my heart will explode, and the race of pulse gets higher, huh? That's symptoms of heart dysfunction and all that pathology stuff, OR... even a heart attack"

"You do realize you're going through a denial phase?"

"Your face is denied" I pressed my lips and with wide 'oh-shit' eyes looked at the doctor. Somehow I forgot the fact that he is vampire and I can tell from my experience that they are not fond of these kind of jokes.

"I forgive you" he calmed me down.

"Oh thank God" I sighed lowering my head.

"To make it easier to you and me, I will write down my personal phone number and the address of the clinic where I work in this town. When you feel reaching the depression phase call me and we will have an appointment there"

"I'm not going through any phase...but I will take this just because I could call you in the middle of the night and tell you, you were wrong" I took from the table the card on which was written doctor's information. He leaned back, putting a pen in his blazer's inner pocket. He shook his head sighing but also gave that I-am-dealing-with-nonsense smile.

"I will see you on our first session"

"How long is one session?"

"Normally one hour. But for you it will be two"

"I'm not that unstable to have two hour sessions"

"I'll be the one who will evaluate this"

"Pardon me" from the other side of the door Reiji knocked but before either of us could answer, Laito popped his head in the room.

"Gooooood day, doctor, cutting the chase here umm did you fixed our Perra-chan?"

"Laito..." Reiji was standing behind the vampire, hissing about inappropriate intrusion.

"You might get my call faster then you think, doc" I stood up and came closer to him, keeping my eyes on both vampires. "You will have to give testimony in Laito's murder case"

"So, does that mean you will actually go through the treatment?" Laito entered the room.

 _ **'Your ass will go through the treatment'**_

"Very funny" I replied sarcastically.

"You know who else is funny? Rudolf"

When Laito said that name my eyes shot wide open with anger.

"I'm gonna kill you, Laito!" I started chasing after him. The vampire tried to use Reiji as a barrier, pulling his brother so he would me in my way. But I pushed Reiji to the side and ran after Laito.

"Is that a confession of love? Awww Perra-chan, I knew you love me"

* * *

Later that day, I was lying on my bed with Maurice beside me. This all situation with Ayato, flashbacks of that dream and now the fact that in the doctor's opinion it's some kind of intimacy need, made me feel uneasy to the point when I buried my face into a pillow and letting out sounds of a dying whale.

Maurice tried to get under my face and flip my head on the other side. I just lazily lifted my hand and gently petted him.

"Leave me to die, Maurice" I mumbled into a pillow. But the pig didn't gave up and jumped on my back giving the hoofs' massage. It was pleasant in a weird way so I didn't mind for Maurice doing this.

"I'm not having a crush on him. I'm not having a crush on him. I'm not having a crush on him. I'm not having a crush on him"

I kept chanting the same sentence over and over again. What I was saying to myself, is true. I'm not having a crush on him. That was just a stupid dream. And that's all.

"Sigh...I rather go to fetch you something to eat"

I rolled out from the bed and fell on the floor with a bang. Maurice followed me and from my bed he landed on my leg.

I walked up to the door. Through my eyes everything looked in slow motion and blurry. No-damn-giving mood which was the reason for the next event.

Since I was in a zombie state my reflexes were gone, so when I opened the door Maurice walked under between my legs and into the corridor.

It took me a moment to realize what just happened. When it finally clicked, my heart started racing like crazy.

That day I learned that pigs can run really fast.

* * *

It was still raining in the north japan. It seemed that with every second the sky got darker and darker. Rin took the bus which stopped just about 3 kilometers (~1 mile) away from the main destination.

At some point the road was uneven, muddy and with a lot of deep puddles. Trees were like umbrellas to him. Still, the boy was soaking wet but at least right now when he entered the forest the rain drops didn't bothered him that much.

In the distance he finally saw the house that he needed. It wasn't that far away from other residence but far enough. For a moment he stopped and looked around the place. For almost eight years this was his home. The memories and how he sees it now has a big contrast. Something that was so warm and welcoming, now appeared cold and lifeless.

"Japanese haunted house. Great. I'm doing one of the horror movies mistake."

He took a small wooded stairs which with every step creaked. The main door was sealed. He tried to rip of the boards but it was pointless. Rin walked behind the house, hoping to see cracked opened window or something. His uncle's friend came to Alaska for a short time so the boy didn't had much time to talk to him. He could have asked how did the man got in the house. Because from the looks of it, the only way was through the main door which is sealed probably by uncle's friend himself.

Although on the second floor there was a small balcony where usually was hanging washed clothes. And even now there was left some strings.

Rin climbed into the tree which was the closest one the house. He slid towards the branch getting as near as possible the balcony. The situation was that he needed to do the jump, and now calmer rain just complicated things.

He tosses his back bag and it landed on a stoned floor in the balcony.

"No matter what will happen, I have my insurance" he encouraged himself down and made a jump. He huffed in pain when his chest hit the railings but despite the pain he managed to go to the other side of the railings.

"It's good to have insurance but you know what else is good to have? Skills"

To slid open the door he needed to use some strength since over the years the lock got rusty.

The door led to a small hallway from where you could get to four bedrooms. He took out a flashlight to have a better look of the insides. The wallpaper was detached from the wall and destroyed by moist as well as the carpet. The raindrops hitting the roof filled the inside with slumberous sound. He got down downstairs and to the living room.

Rin wasn't sure what was he looking for. The table, the couch, the bookshelf, that small TV were cover with dust. On the floor next to the shelf, books were laying. Furniture moved out of there places. It looked vandalized.

None of this seemed like a clue. Then he decided to go and explore the kitchen, the bathroom and all the other rooms in the house. This search seemed pointless at one moment but someone told him that he just needs to keep looking...

* * *

"Goddamn it, Maurice" I cursed under my breath.

This time Maurice made a big time. I have no idea how but because of him I found myself in the dungeons. My experience with this place isn't pleasant. I have reserved spot in one of a cell-blocks and apart from that almost every Sakamaki showed me the different sides of these tunnels, so I had enough visitation down here.

"Maurice, be smart 'cause if one of those blah's will find you, you will become a pork"

I heard oinking a little bit further. While following the sound I hit the opened grill gates. Behind it, on the right side I saw Maurice sniffing around what it seemed to be a door.

Before he ran off from me again I took a hold in my hands. He struggled a little bit but I calmed him down.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one who you should be afraid of"

It was like he almost understood me. The little guy stopped moving in my arms when I scratched behind his ear.

My eyes from Maurice gazed to the doors in front of me. It was with the size of mansion's main door, made of the same stones as the walls of the dungeons; with wooded handles just calling one to open them.

It was something peculiar about all this. I could swear that I felt warmth coming out from behind that door. Some sort of energy that without me noticing, made me step closer and closer to the door; and I started hearing a slight dull hauling sound.

This all felt like hypnosis. My body moved on its own and there was left just a small part of capably of control my moves.

My eyes concentrated on the wooden handle and the next second I know, I took hold of it feeling unknown vibration going through my veins up the arm and the rest of my body.

"Oi" an angered voiced snapped me out of this trance state "What are you doing at this part of dungeons?"

"Umm" I didn't turn around. My body was shaking 'cause now I knew there was no way I couldn't get away with Maurice.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, not really" I hid Maurice under my t-shirt and for more coverage I used my jacket and held it like I was a pregnant woman.

"Tch, moron. You shouldn't be here..." he grabbed my shoulder and turned my body around. The vampire looked down at my moving belly "The hell is this?!" he stepped back.

"I was abducted by aliens"

Maurice oinked. For a minute Subaru was looking at me then at my belly then at me. At the moment when he tried to lift up my shirt, I started to struggle but the guy still managed to reveal what was hidden underneath.

"You have a pig?!"

"Well yes and no!" I took Maurice more comfortable in my arms.

"Which part is no! You are holding a pig!"

"He's not a pig. His name is Maurice" I took a step back from the vampire "You know, I'm surprised that you guys didn't notice him. It's been almost a week when I brought Maurice here and non of you even sensed him"

"That thing lived close to me!...I'm telling Reiji. You need to get rid of this"

"Yo- You're telling Reiji?! What are you five?"

Subaru's eye twitched and from the back pocket he took out the silver knife.

"Fine then. Hold still, I will personally get rid of this pig" he was about to stab but I stepped to the side and clenched Maurice in my hands closer in order to protect him.

"Hold on!" I yelled "Try to hurt Maurice, and I will tell Reiji who really broke the cupboard with vine glasses"

 ***The flashback***

Like soldiers we were standing in the line in front of broken pieces of glass and crashed on the ground cupboard. Reiji slowly walked passed us examining every single of our faces; looking for hints of fault.

"To not waste our time, I will ask only once. Who did this?" He pointed at the broken furniture.

I knew that it was Subaru since I witnessed the act of destruction. But somehow I felt sorry for him. He can't really handle situations which are stressful. And he had enough of that shit.

I glanced at him and took a deep breath before speaking.

"It was me"

"I knew it" from the other end of the line Reiji walked up to me faster then usual "I will give you one change to justify yourself"

"I umm" I felt everyone's eyes on me. But how come that's surprising. Obviously Reiji wasn't. For a moment I looked at Subaru who was still processing what is happening. "I waaaas on aaaa medication which made me believe that...this...cupboard is aaaa...big.. cockroach"

"I know this is not a reason but I do believe it was your job"

 ***The end of the flashback***

"I took a bullet for you, dude"

"Tch. Well that was your own choice. It's not like I asked you" Subaru putted back his knife back in a pocket.

"Oh come on. Maurice didn't do anything bad for you. Just let it slide"

Subaru looked at me and then at Maurice who was sniffing the air. The vampire tapped his foot on the ground inpatient "Tch. If that pig will come to my room, or I will catch the sight of him, I will toss him out through the window"

"Great" I smiled.

Maurice oinked. I looked over Subaru's shoulder to see the doors. Never in my life I felt so tempted by a thing. Actually, I wouldn't name it as a temptation, more like calling. Like a magnet pulling me closer and closer.

Subaru notice the way I looked at the doors behind him. He immediately came closer to me and grabbed my forearm, dragging me away from that place.

"Ouch, why so hurry?"

The vampire didn't answer. Just kept pulling me away and out of the dungeons.

* * *

"Now stay and don't go anywhere till I come back"

Back in my room Maurice was staring at me. The guy wanted to go again for an adventure but I guess it's enough for him tonight.

"And just to make sure that you are staying in one place, I will tell you this. I'm coming back with food for you. So stayyyyy" I gestured him to back up a little bit. And he did that. That was so cool. Maurice is indeed a genius. Maybe even smarter then me?

I left the room, keeping my eyes on a sitting pig. Everything went well, Maurice didn't moved but when I closed the door behind me, someone else moved closer to me. And it was the last person that I wanted to see.

"Yo, Orokana" Ayato hit the top of my head with a book.

"Ouch, you, idiot!"

"Look who's talking? Einstein appeared" he mocked.

"You suck at math more then you suck my blood, jackass!"

The same story is repeating. It's always the same. All we need is a little push to set the fire between us. Although, now it feels different. It's more...I can't find the right word. But it was nothing. Just a pure rage, anger, hatred. I wanted to rip off his...face.

Ayato clenched his teeth even more, fist so tight that his nails probably dug in the skin deeply.

He shoved the book into my arms. And I without breaking the eye contact roughly took it from him.

"With these stuns, things will end up badly to you" he came closer to me.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do? Surprise me with your originality" I didn't stepped back. Instead I came closer to him, narrowing my eyes.

"Sassy-wanna be" he mocked me with his smirk. The vampire was looking down at me while I just tried not to lose myself and kept my mind sharp.

"That's probably what every girl said to you"

It took him a second to grab the color of my t-shirt and bring me closer.

This lightning between us didn't stopped, and were close enough to feel each others breaths.

It was just a mare second of something else besides anger but it vanished when Ayato pushed me away and broke the eye contact.

"Tch. It's like talking to the wall"

"Great compartment" I hissed.

"What's your problem?!"

"You! You are my problem!"

And before he could say anything back I walked away from him as fast as I could.

All these emotions just made me more and more confuse of what are my feelings towards that guy.


	55. Discoveries

_'Don't think about him. Don't think about him. Don't think about him'_

I kept chanting in my head this phrase over and over again.

It's been two days since the psychiatrist visit. Every-day became avoid-any-contact-with-Ayato day. Damn, when we are left alone or the feeling that he will talk to me hits my senses, I instantly back up. Using the most stupidest excuses. From 'I gotta go make a movie' to 'Kanato set himself on fire and I have to help him'.

And this all lead to the point where, Ayato got pissed off and dragged me to the kitchen to make him takoyakis. At first I thought that he wanted to drink my blood but there were no signs of him craving for that. At least one good thing for me.

I was just drying the plates on the table. Concentrating all my thoughts on the processes of rubbing a plate with a kitchen's towel.

And just for a mare moment I lifted my eyes up and saw him sitting to the table. Just casually placed one arm on the wooden surface, while the other picked up takoyakis from the plate. The boy swallowed his food and did that habit of his. Chewing on a toothpick. And how come that locked my eyes. Maybe it was the way that he looked at nothing, just in to the space.

 _'...what if I...?'_

 _ **'youuuu what?'**_

 _'what if I just...take that toothpick from his mouth...'_

 _ **'I don't think that is wise but carry on'**_

 _'...grabbed him by his jackets collar...'_

 _ **'I don't like where this is going'**_

 _'and just kiss...him'_  
 _ **'...'  
**_  
 _'Nonononononono'_  
 _ **  
'Aghhhhhhh! our sanity is lost!'**_  
 _  
'Don't panic!'_  
 _ **  
'It's too late!'**_  
 _  
'Oh my God! I am going insane!'_

My cheeks started to burn, getting more reddish and reddish with every second. I quickly looked down at the plate in my hands and finished drying it.

I let out the air wave from my mouth getting a little bit sweaty fringe hair from my forehead. For a mare moment I looked at him once again and caught him looking at me too, which made my heart stop for a moment. This resulted as me dropping the plate on the floor, shattering it all over into big pieces. First thing that came into my head was 'Shit' and the second thought was 'Shit, Reiji will kill me'.

"Oh shish kebab" I placed my hand on a hot forehead which almost felt like I have a fever or something.

"Recently you got more clumsier then usually"

"You don't say" I slammed my hand to the table, giving him the angry look.

"You dare to speak in this tone, Orokana?" the vampire slowly stood up and made his way towards me.

"Yes I do. Plus…. you have sauce all over your lips" I threw him the same towel with which I was cleaning the dishes and knelt on the floor and started to pick up the biggest broken pieces.

"Tch, idiot"

"Great, I'm one of you" I stood up and walked to the trashcan to throw out those pieces. And I could feel Ayato following me. Awareness of this made me shiver and become a little bit annoyed.

"What do you mean one of us?" he demanded for an answer "Are you calling me an idiot? You know what consequences will be?"

"Astonish me" I took a broom and a dust pan and walked back to the table to clean the mess.

"Well, I already made a list. And I can give you some highlights of it"

"Can't wait to hear it" I faked excitement.

"We will start with a crown of thorns then I will put a strap on your neck with a Heretic Fork. Also

I will use Tongue Tearer, the rope torture, thumbscrew. And at then, I will help you to sit in the chair of torture"

"What a gentlemen you are" I whispered standing up. These talks with me going through all those torturing ways that he named it, was just a waste of time. Every single of them kept saying something similar to what Ayato just said to me. Maybe it's just a matter of time when all these 'promises' will happen. But for now...

"O-oi, what are you doing?" Ayato eyes followed me as I went to take the half full plate of takoyakis. I walked up to the window and opened it feeling a cool breeze coming in to the room.

"It looks like you finished your food"

"Don't touch what belongs to me" Ayato stepped closer. I could hear the panic in his voice. And the thing that I did next, made his heart broken. I took one takoyaki and threw out the window the rest of them, teasingly holding the remaining one.

"How dare you? Give it to me, Orokana"

Unfortunately for him I did the opposite thing and with a great pleasure ate the last takoyaki.

"You evil bitch"

"Tell me something original"

"How about I'll show you something original?" he cracked his knuckles.

"Take your fight outside the mansion" in the doorway Reiji was standing.

"She ate the last takoyaki" Ayato pointed at me.

"Which I made" I fought back.

"This is ridiculous" the older vampire massages his forehead "Ayato, go somewhere else. Yagami, you're coming with me"

"Me? Why?"

"No questions asked. Wait me in front of the main door in ten minutes" he was about to walk away but then noticed the situation with an open window and the empty plate stained with takoyaki sauce.

"If I see an opossum, you will taste my whip" he glared at me and walked away.

"Well that would be interesting to see" Ayato gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, well it would be interesting to see how you're trying' to catch opossum because last time was hilarious" I giggled at the end of the sentence.

"If I remember correctly, you were pressing my head to your boobs" he used that almost seductive voice of his.

"If I remember correctly, I confused your face with opossum's snout, pretty boy"

* * *

The next problem was, Maurice. I had to make sure that he won't get away anywhere. Since Reiji told me to wait him outside that could have mean that he will give me chores in the yard or we will be going somewhere. Anyway, that meant that I won't be here in other 15 minutes or maybe 5 course the first place I visited was Yui's bedroom but there was no sign of her. She was that person who I can trust with I was running out of time and the only left option was that albino, wreck-it Ralph cousin,

knock knock "Subaru" knock knock knock "Subaru" knock knock knock "Subaru"

"What now-"I barged into his room and closed the door behind me. With Maurice in my hands I shushed the vampire who was about to protest against my actions.

"To answer your question. Yes. I do remember what you said about Maurice. But can you make an exception?""No"He was about to push me out the door but I stopped.

"Waitwaitwaitwait...you can tell me no but..." I lifted up Maurice to Subaru's eyes level "Look at Maurice's pretty little, buttons reminding eyes and try to tell him no"

"...No" Subaru was about to push me through the door, but once again I got away from his grip.

"Please listen to me. For now I have to go and I don't know how long will it take. So please, to avoid what happen the last, I want to ask you to look after Maurice"

Subaru slammed his hand near my head.

"I told you, if I see this creature walking in my room, I will slay it"

"That's why, you need some quality time with Maurice. Have a conversation; you will be surprised how smart Maurice is. And he's a great listener too"

"Do you not understand the word 'no' ?" Subaru hissed in annoyance.

"Yes, I do. But look at him one more time and I mean reeaally look at him. And tell him that you can not keep him safe for a few hours" I lifted up Maurice one more time to Suabru's face and let him to do the magic. Maurice was working those eyes, making oinking sounds. Just imaging all rainbows and stuff around his pink head, with the sparkles around as well. And then I saw in Subaru's eyes the hint of kindness.

"...No" he pushed me out the door and slammed it to my back.

"Wha-?" I turned around and was about to speak to Subaru but instead of his face I saw a wooden, cracked door.

Maurice oinked.

"Don't sweat about it, your charm just...doesn't work on vampires"

* * *

"You're late" Outside the mansion Reiji was tapping his foot impatiently.

I was aware of that just when I was changing my clothes. When I saw a clock, I ran out of my room barefoot. Only with my sneakers in my hands. On the way, I tried to put them on. Only one made on my foot. The other one was giving me more trouble. Almost made a fall from the stairs. Basically, I jumped my way towards the door, on one the problem was that I didn't tie my shoes tight was standing next to the open limousines door, watching my struggle and then my fall on the ground.

"Honestly, I'm surprised how you are still alive. It's like you don't have any brain left in that skull of yours"

I rolled on my back and lifted my leg to tie my shoe correctly.

"To not have any brains it's bad, but you what's good to have? Skills"

"To gain any skills you need to have brain to processed newly got information and make it into a skills. In your situation, this is impossible"

"You know what else is impossible? Flying. But I look at you guys and I feel that I still have some hope to touch the sky"

"Get in the car" Reiji gestured with his head to get in.

"Don't try to lurk me in with a candy like a little child into a vain. Answer me, where are we going?" I stood up from the ground and dusted off my military jacket.

"To do some shopping"

"Wha-wha-wha-?" In two seconds I blinked one hundred times. The feeling that I got was confusion, excitement, then again confusion, then questioning, again excitement, be proud of Reiji, happiness, confusion and again questioning.

"Didn't you wash your ears today? I said we are going to the mall"

"N-no, I heard everything clearly it's just…." I was getting in the car at the same time gazing at Reiji with wide eyes and whispering "What happened to you?"

"I do not understand what do you mean?" Reiji got in the car after me and we took off.

"Well Justin, umm, this is the first time when you are taking me somewhere"

"I already took you to the opera. That's enough luxury for you" the vampire crossed his legs and folded his arms. With his closed eyes, it almost seemed that he will take over the habit falling asleep in the car from Shu.

"Beside" Reiji fixed his glasses "I take you to the dungeons weekly"

"No. That doesn't count"

"The fact stays the same, I _am_ taking you somewhere"

"Appeal for the right to demand compensation"

"Denied" he brushed off a small hair of his pants.

* * *

Reiji and I stopped in front of the same mall that I went to when I needed to buy stuff for the last year's trip to Switzerland. This time everything was decorated for Halloween. From top to the bottom the building was beautify for the scariest night of the year. Bats, witches hats, creepy pumpkins, stands and stalls selling themed sweets, costumes and masks.

I didn't got a chance to look around because Reiji grabbed my collar and said 'No' when I changed my direction towards one of the stands where I saw stuffs for a vampire went straight to the supermarket. Reiji with his fingers snap, pointing for me to take a trolley with us while he took out a grocery list from the inner blazer's pocket. Using trolley as a scooter I rolled my way to the vampire.

"Need a ride?" I asked him.

"No"

"Need ibuprofen?"

"Something stronger" he looked up from the list and went to the aisle where all of a condiments were placed.

"You know" I was leaning against a trolley "This is weird to see a vampire shopping in a supermarket"

Reiji didn't look at me and from the shelf he to garlic based spices.

"I take it back, _this_ is weird….permission to make a joke"

"Denied" he carried on with the list picking up some more spices "I only do this because we need supplies for our dinner parties. Plus, I need to make sure that Yui and you have enough food to survive. It does waste my time but it needs to be done. You're like pets…" Reiji was checking out a shelf with oils "…my brothers play with you but I'm the one who has to take care of the rest of your needs to still be able to breath"

I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped for a moment "…That's a great, walking commitment right front of me"

"Don't dig a bigger hole for yourself, Yagami. I thought Rudolf gives you enough headaches" he placed two bottles of olive oil in a trolley.

The moment when I heard Rudolf's name my heart stopped. Could it be that Reiji knows the situation that I'm having? More important question, how much does he know?

"Be smart and take my advice" he looked straight into my eyes "I have seen not once, how other sacrificial brides fall in love with one of us. That never ended up well. I'm not aware who do you have in mind when you say 'Rudolf' but don't let your human instincts and needs to crush your mind"

This was that rare moment when I hear in Reiji's voice warmth and care. Well, not a pure care more like a hint of it, but it still was there.

"I know the consequences. And I'm denying these feelings"

"This is the smartest thing that I ever heard from you" he huffed and turned his back to me.

"Oh no you did not just said that to me"

The trolley was getting fuller and fuller. But it wasn't filled with something that I was craving for.  
While we were at the market I should take this as a chance to buy some junk food….

"Hey, Reiji"

"What is it?" he was picking out potatoes.

"….Nothing, stay right here. I'll be back with something awesome"

Before he could stop me, I ran off to one of aisle that I had my eye on since the second I saw it.

* * *

Reiji sighed, loosely hanging his hands

"That girl"

Once again, she acted on her own without even think that her actions can result as a punishment. It's like no matter how many time he scolds her, the girl's head somehow reboots and she forgets everything that he said to massaged his forehead and continued to pick out vegetables. Until…

"Sakamaki" next to him stopped the oldest Mukami brother, doing the same thing as Reiji. Getting some food for his family.

"Mukami"

"I thought I smelled something unpleasant" Ruki blankly looked at Reiji.

"I think you are saying my line, half-breed"

"This I expected from you. Predictable. Just because you are full-blood vampire it doesn't mean you are naturally better than us. Considering how retarded your brothers are" Ruki started to shooting insults towards Reiji.

"Humf" Reiji smirked amused "Is this how you prefer to start this conversation? By insulting capabilities and intelligence of Sakamakis household?"

"Don't try to reach the sun with the wings made of wax and feathers"

"I applause you. You actually have some basic knowledge"

"I could tell you the same. But then again.."

From around the corner came the girl carrying packs of chips, cookies, Halloween candies, chocolate and so on. Almost dropping her 'temptations', she reached the trolley next to Reiji and covered all the healthy food with the opposite one.

* * *

I was too exited to see anything. The moment when I putted the bags of chips in the trolley I notice that Reiji wasn't alone. He was with that Mukami guy. Ruki, was his name?

"What up, boys?"

They both looked at me and then Mukami turned his eyes to Reiji.

"Well training"

"This is a progress" Reiji replied.

I had no idea what they were talking about but I feel like I was just included in this conversation. Too bad I missed the begging of these two intellectuals encounter. The last time I actually had fun listening to them. It was like smart swearing and cursing each other but in polite and sophisticated way.

"Oh" I multiple times slapped the handle of the trolley "I saw fake vampire fangs, can I get one?"

"No" Reiji cut me off. Now this conversation between me and Reiji was like a great movie for Ruki apparently, since, all the time when we were talking he was devilishly smirking.

"And we are not buying junk-food"

"Porfavor" I asked Reiji.

"Don't speak Spanish with me"

"Por que no?"

Ruki snickered in a low tone

"Well I'm not envy of you"

"We have two sacrificial brides while you have zero" Reiji replied with a hint of irritation on his face.

"I'm actually glad that I don't have this creature walking around in my house" Ruki pointed at me.

In the mean time I was standing behind Reiji doing dance moves with my arms which looked like I was breaking, stretching them. And also I sang along to the song, whispering words under my breath.

"~Does he wash up, he ain't wash does he clean up? No he doesn't clean up~"

I surprised myself how fast I got distracted. Like a little child with her mom in the mall. A child finds something to do while her mom chit-chat with other mom.

"This is progress as well. She used to sing Latino songs"

I came from behind Reiji and addressed Ruki.

"He's not wrong, I was way worse at the beginning" I said still doing uncoordinated dance moves.

"Anyway," Ruki turned to Reiji "It was unpleasant meeting you here, Sakamaki"

"Same here, Mukami"

"Boys, boys, end this blood-bath" I mocked both of smirked at me with one of those face expression that you make when you notice that person is really idiotic.

Despite what Reiji says and that Ruki guy's speech, I think they feel like they found a match for each other. Behind all those insults and whatever else they are doing when they meet each other, it's just a sign of a possibility of a great friendship. Well at least, I'm optimistic about it. And if I'm wrong, it will be only the matter of time when they will slice each other throats.

"You wanna hear a fun fact?" I was leaning on my elbows against trolley and rolling a little bit back and forth.

"I rather not"

"He picked out the same garlic spices like you"

"I don't see it hilarious"

"I never told that it would be funny to you" I pursed my lips.

"Take back the items that you took to their places or I will leave you barefoot outside the city"

"…Kay"

I took all the packs of chips and cookie boxes and carried them to the place where I found.

Call me a moron but I felt how my heart broke into two pieces when I putted cookie bag in a shelf. At least Reiji would let me go trick and treating. Sure I'm to old for that but that's just biology, mentally I'm still good for it.

"Excuse me" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

A soft voice called for me. Behind me was standing a young girl, probably the same age as me. She was wearing a red blazer, knee length black skirt and high-heels which made her a little bit taller then me. Her black hair were neatly tied up in a perfect bun.

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds weird, but you were standing next to Sakamki Reiji, am I correct?"

"It depends, are you from police?" I attempt to lay against the shelf using my hand but I ended up pushing candy bags deeper. In result I stumbled and tried to gain my balance by grabbing the edge of shelf. For a moment me and the stranger looked at each other with poker faces on.

"No, I'm not" she answered.

"Okey, then" I straighten up my military jacket and pulled up sleeves "but first may I ask you, who are you?"

"Sorry, that's rude from my side. I'm Hisako, I am in the same classes as Reiji-san" _'_

 _She's Reiji's classmate?'_

 _ **'Shit, we are dealing with a third smart person today'**_

The girl start playing with one of the white pearls on her necklace "This is embarrassing but..." she looked down to the side with a smile on her face and slightly blushed cheeks "Do you know if Reiji-san is dating someone?"

I blinked few times at the girl and then I started to thinking. How come I keep meeting Reiji's fan-girls, but I never met other brothers crazy lovers. It seems that Reiji doesn't put any effort in flirting and even doesn't do that as much as I saw.

"Unless he has a secret girlfriend, then no. At the moment he is not dating anyone. But let me ask you one question. Why he attracts you?"

From where we were standing, we both could see Reiji in the distance looking through the items. The girl looked at the vampire with sparkling eyes.

"Can't you see? He has mature man material. And the way he talks, I could listen all day his thoughts on 19th centuries Italian writers" she turned to me "By the way what's your name?"

"Oh umm. Kaya"

"You" I saw how the girl's eyes slightly opened up, then she smiled to herself and looked at the ground.

"What?" I notices her mimic.

"Nothing at all" she took a deep breath in "I'm looking forward to our next meeting" with those words she winked at me and walked away.

She was one mystery gal. Where's the scooby-doo and the rest of the gang when they're needed? Either way, this encounter was...interesting might be the right word to describe it.

I went to Reiji and without any introduction to a topic I went straight to the business.

"Who's Hisako?"

The vampire looked at me for a while with furrowed eyebrows. Judging from his face and the fact that his hand reaching for a jar of olives stopped in the midway, it seems that he did't known what I was talking about.

"Who?"

"She goes to the same classes as you. I just met her there" I pointed back to the spot where I was standing before. "And all I can say it was weird encounter, first she said that she is your fan...I don't even know how you do that" I raised my hands and slightly shook my head "but apart from that, she asked my name and then surprisingly was very pleased to meet me...anyway, I just can't get over the fact that I met one more of your fan. Like where are you keeping them? Or do you you breed them? Don't tell me, you are making them in your laboratory?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Over all this time I have a lot of guesses but only the time will show which one is correct"

"Well. I think you're mental condition just got chronic because there is no on in my class by that name"

"So what are you saying is..." I did a dramatic inhale " I saw a ghost?"

"You'll become one soon enough"from his words it's seems that Meiji did't cared about whether I met some unknown girl or not bu I could feel how he tensed up on the spot. But in case, if he really didn't know this girl, then who is she?

"Go get paper towels"

"Yeah, okay"

I was walking from aisle to aisle and finally just around the corner was piled up a pyramid of paper towels. I took one but unfortunately for me, my hand accidentally moved one pack which in result made all the pyramid fall down on the floor.

I quickly looked around if there were any witnesses and ran back to Reiji as fast as I could. The moment he saw me running towards him, he did a disappointed mimic. As I tossed the paper towel into a trolley and started to pushing it, I looked at the boy and whispered panicking.

"Go go go go go go go"

* * *

Back at the mansion I was left to deal with the groceries in the kitchen. And it was a lot of stuff not only on the table and counters but also a few bags on the floor. Aaaand because I threw takoyakis earlier through the window I will have to clean the kitchen as well from the bottom to the top. That's a Friday night for you!

But what I was afraid of the most was that Maurice was all by himself this time. And the habit of some of those guys just coming to my room whenever they makes it fell more uneasier to me. I just wanted to place everything in places, sort out items in shelfs, close it and then forget what was bought.I'm not talking about groceries, am I?

I closed refrigerator and leaned with my forehead against it, cooling of my head.

"Come on, pull yourself together" I mumble. How long will this go on? It is not something that I desperately need or want in my life, right? Especially not with Ayato. This all supposed to be clear but the moment when I think that I forgot him, he just...comes.

I took few stepped back and placed my hand on a little bit cooler forehead. Taking a few breaths in, I snickered to myself. This all situation is laughable and ridicules. How is it possible for me to fall for him? And it would feel all fake, if he would ever fall for me. I don't think that could ever happened 'cause it's then why? If I know that this won't be possible for us to be together as a couple, then why these feelings, fantasies and considerations won't go away?

"What's on your mind, Perra-chan?" behind me Laito was looking over the paper bags, taking a look what's inside.

"No one" I scratched the back of my head. But after a second, I realized what answer did I gave to the vampire.

"Ohh~" he pushed to bags to the side and leaned on the table "Is it Rudolf you are thinking about?"

"No" I walked up to the bag on a counter and started pulling out canned food.

"Just tell me who is he, I'm dying to know who is that guy"

"Oh my God" I turned to him hissing and came to the table. Now we both were leaning against it with our hands and looking closely to each other. As always he put on that 'sweet' smile of his while I was getting ready to do it in bad-cop style this conversation.

"Yes, I do have a crush on someone. Yes, I'm avoiding this topic. Yes, that was the reason why I needed to see a psychiatrist. Yes, I call him Rudolf. But no, I will never tell who he is"

For a moment he was intensively staring into my eyes.

"...Rudolf is one of my brothers"

What gave me away was that little hint on my face which told the vampire that his guess was correct.

"I knew it" he folded his arms.

"No. You are wrong"

"You are still in denial stage. When will you go to acceptance?"

"Never" I hissed "Not with that nerve breaker"

"Nerve breaker?" Laito repeated after me.

"Yo Laito, when we are going?" Ayato enter the room and called for his brother. The red-head looked around noticing a lot of paper bags all over the place.

"What's in the bags, Orokana? A medication for a week to cure your psychosis"

"No. It's ingredient for dishes which will be served at your good-reputation's funeral dinner"

"Hehe, you will pay for these words, Orokana" he gave me that devilish smile and went to the fridge to see what's new putted in.

"Just stop getting on my nerves" I hissed.

"Deal with it, Orokana"

Laito looked from me to Ayato then back to me. This time he smiled from ear to ear. Giving me the 'loud' silent 'Ayato-kun?!'

I gestured him to cut it off 'Don't'. In responds he mouthed me 'You have a crush on Ayato-kun' this time he was just a little bit louder but not enough for Ayato to hear.I pressed my finger to my lips, telling Laito to shush. The vampire was happily standing like a little child who got some desert.

"Thank you for the meal, Perra -chan"

"Oh dear Lord" I lowered my head.

"What got into you now?" without finding anything appetizing Ayato closed the fridge and walked to his brother.

"Perra-chan is just fine. Nothing got in her...for now" Laito wiggled his eyebrows, making fun of me as well us making me feel a little bit uncomfortable with these kind of jokes. But it wasn't mainly the joke but the situation when it was said.

"Anyway, Ayato-kun, let's go. Bye bye, Perra-chan~"

I took an onion from a bag and threw it to Laito. But he dodged it which made me more irritated. The vampire even showed me his tongue before disappearing from my sight. I felt how my eye twitched."I curse your tongue, el diablo!"

* * *

After finishing cleaning the kitchen I went back to my room. i was relieved that I found Maurice safe and sound. For the rest of the evening I was walking back and forth in my room, pulling my hair from the stress. This was so so so so so so so bad. Sure Reiji has an idea that Rudolf is one of the brothers but Laito knows who is he. And from my experience of having conversations with that guy, all I can say he likes to gossip.I just wanna roll into a blanket sushi and stay under the bed till I will start to smell and the sitting position I went to laying on the back position on my bed.

"Maurice, you seem like a person who went through a lot in his life. What should I do?"

I sat up on the bed and looked at Maurice who was staring at me with those little black eyes of his.

"Just get over it and tell him how I feel? Maurice, there is nothing what I wanna say to him 'cause there are no feelings. It's all temporary and hopefully it will go away"

Maurice kept looking at me, sniffing the air and oinking.

"That is a smart insult but don't call me like that. Plus, I don't like what I'm feeling and I wanna get rid of these emotions towards that person"Maurice oinked.

"Why you ask? Because you know…."

Maurice oinked.

"You know…it's…" I made a deep sigh and buried my face into my hands "I don't even know anymore"

Maurice oinked once again and I looked at him with a resting-bitch face.

"Yes, I'm aware that I'm talking with a pig"

 ***Two days ago. North Japan***

Rin couldn't find anything but an old and and damaged furniture, kitchen equipment and stuff like that. Just an abounded house. Although there was one more place that he needed to check. The basement.

When Rin opened the basement's door, the cool air chilled his body. He wiped his wet hair back and with a flashlight lit the stairs leading to the fully stacked with boxes, bags space. When he took the step he heard a creaking sound under his foot which made him concern if a state of these stairs are good enough to hold a slowly was walking down at the same time examine the low ceiling room. As much as he remembers he hadn't been here that much. But it was because his father said to stay away from this place 'cause of the floor. Something about, that it can break any final step Rin took more with a courage which was a mistake. The wooden surface broke making him trip. The boy tried to get his balanced but only end up running into the shelf storage. The floor underneath his feet creaked loudly. The boy hit the shelf so hard that he could hear how his teeth chattered one to the other.

"Well that was fun" he rubbed his jaw.

He place his hand on the wall and felt a weird lines. With a flashlight he lot the place and it seemed that underneath moist damaged wallpaper there was something. He pushed the shelf storage to the side and started to ripping of wallpaper.

Through his head went all kind of ideas but he couldn't put a finger on it what was it. How come he doesn't remember something like this.

It reveled a little bit deeper in the wall build hard wood doors. It was a regular size door, like the bedroom surprised him about all this discovery was that he felt warmth coming about thought the door.

"Hello"

"JESUS!" Rin got startled by a soft women's voice. He turned his flashlight towards the stairs where on the third one was standing a young woman with a black hair tied up in a bun, she wore a red blazer which was dripping with a water probably form the rain outside. She also was wearing a knee length black skirt and high-heels.

' _Good luck walking with those'_ Rin thought to himself.

"My apologies for scaring you"

"What gave me away?" he sarcastically asked.

This was way too weird, ever for the guy like Rin. He was preparing himself from anything that might come. He was asking himself how did that girl got in?

"How do you know this place?" the girl asked him walking slowly the stairs.

"I used to live here" he was unsure what this girl's intentions were, but one way or another he didn't liked it.

"Is that so?" she looked at the ripped wall papers.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as the girl was coming closer giving a strange vibe.

"Some people in a demon world will be thrilled to meet one of _you_ after all these years" her eyes started to glow in inhumanly bright


	56. Reasons and secrets

All I can remember is how I was tired to the point when my eyes acted on their own, closing and closing.

Dreams that I was having, were so unclear and episodic. One moment I'm in a boat, the next one I'm piloting a plane. At least nightmares' don't visit me that often as it was before. Although, at those rare moments, they freak me out.

I woke up from my slumbers with uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, spasms and felling of fullness. It started to sting as well. I thought it might be stomach acids or something so I sat up in my bed to settle down whatever is happening inside of me. By doing that, I accidentally woken up Maurice who was resting beside me.

I looked at the clock. It was an early evening.

I felt a bigger spasm in my stomach which made me took hold of it. My mouth started to fill in with saliva fast. Something was wrong. I felt the content raising up my esophagus.

I jumped out of the bed; covering my mouth and ran straight towards the bathroom.

* * *

Shu was on his way to do the wash up. And by that he had in mind to lay in a bathtub listening to his music. Through his mind was running the scenario of how he closes the door behind him, gets in the tub, not even bothering to take of his clothes and turns the tap on. As the vampire was a creature with a cold body temperature, he wanted to feel warmth. That's why hot boiling blood of females is more wanted to feed of then from a male human. But it also was troubling and energy needed activity to do.

So the boy found alternative to that. A hot-tub. It had the similar effect. It doesn't last long comparing to the heat received from a person's blood; but it was one of the compromises.  
Shu yawned and changed the song on his mp3 player.

Just the moment before turning the doorknob, the vampire was pushed away and got the bathroom door slammed in front of his face.

He stood there confused and annoyed at the same time. Before the doors were closed he got a glimpse of a long brown hair, so he knew that it was that girl.

"Troublesome woman" he scratched the back of his head. But what made him curious was the sounds coming from the other side.

* * *

I ran like a bulldozer. Everything in my way was pushed away. I think it was Shu who was standing in front of the bathroom.

But is that really my biggest concern? The stuff was coming out of my mouth straight to the toilet. It was a bit painful to kneel on tiled floor. It can't be helped.

I vomited out my stomach content which was mostly pieces of food mixed with brown-ish, green-ish liquid. After the first flow, I tried to catch my breath. I removed my hair lock from my faces and pulled it back; tying up my hair with elastic band which was on my wrist.

I stumbled on the floor, leaning against the toilet trying to swallow away all the acids which were now in my mouth. It hurts. It was burning. And I'm not talking only about my mouth, it was the same for my stomached and the area around it. It was a weird feeling.

I heard a knock on the door following with Shu's voice.

"How long will you be there?"

"I'm not sure" I swiped away sweat drops on my forehead.

Then the second voice appeared next to Shu's.

"Is this a queue? That's unusual. Oh, or we are waiting for Perra-chan or Bitch-chan to strip off and then we enter"

"Amateur" Shu replied to Laito and at that moment I had the second flow of puking.

"Well I learned from one" Laito happily stated and then knocked on the door "Who is there?~"

"Guess" I took some paper towel to wipe my mouth.

"Oh Perra-chan~ It's a pleasant surprise but I believe this morning surprise wasn't that pleasant to you?"

I was washing my mouth when I heard his words. Could it be that he did something to me while I was sleeping or putted some drug in my food which made me vomit right now?

It was a big possibility but for the third time I felt how everything was coming up. But this time it was so fast that I barely managed to cover my mouth and lean above the toilet. I got a little bit of stomach content on my fingers but that wasn't really the problem. When I opened my eyes I saw something like from a nightmare. The inside of toilet was covered half with blood.  
That wasn't normal. There's something wrong with me. Maybe I have a disease that effect stomach, since, come to think of it, more and more times I get sick of eating too much or a certain food.

"What was that?" from behind the door I heard Ayato's voice "Who's dying there?"

"The rare species of whales called Perra-chan" Laito answered to his brother.

Their comments didn't really matter to me. I was more afraid of what _this_ means. My hands were shaking and I was so unsure what to do now. It was way too stressful to think with a straight mind.

And then there was again, the fourth flow of puking. But this time only blood.

* * *

When the girl puked the fourth time the eldest brother looked at the door with more serious eyes. And after a second, so did the other two.

"This scent of blood" Shu mumbled under his breath.

Ayato came closer and gave a loud knock on the door with his clenched fist.

"Oi, Orokana! What the hell?!"

* * *

It was another flow of blood. I stared at it with my eyes wide open. This felt so surreal. It(blood) was splashed all over the inside of the toilet and a bit on my hand as well since I was covering my mouth before puking.

I snapped back to reality. The pain was disappearing but the shock stayed. With the back of my hand I wiped my lips leaving the traces of blood on it. With some toilet paper I wiped the edges of the toilet seat and flushed the water. After a quick wash-up, I looked around the area one more time. Before opening the door I bit my thumb from being nervous. The thing is, I wasn't sure why I was like that.

Behind the door stood three vampires, eyeing me with explanation requiring glances.  
"So that happened" I sighed.

"You look more pale then before" Laito pointed out.

"Sun is not a thing that my skin sees much. Plus I never get a tan, I get burns"

"Cut the crap, Orokana. We smelled blood there" Ayato hissed.

"Carry to explain?" Shu added.

I had a question for those guys. Are they okay? It's unusual for them to care about my health but I guess when it comes to blood, everything starts to matter for them.

"Maybe...there...was a hint of...blood" I was avoiding an eye contact.

"The hell, Orokana?" Ayato whispered.

"But overall, now I feel better with devils out of my body. So now, if I may, I will go to get some snacks"

It felt like they were about protest. I took few steps; and instead of them, my body protested to stop by breaking a cold sweat. My head got dizzy, legs couldn't hold anymore. The voices behind me sounded so distant and obtuse. Black and white spots appeared in my sight. A second later it was pitch black.

 ***A flashback. 8 years ago***

I was sitting on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the narrow river running underneath. It was almost a summer time, the sun was touching my skin with warmth. I tried to concentrate on this pleasant feeling rather the one with a twitching pain on my face. My lip was bleeding as well us underneath of the eye.

From my gray backpack I took out a tissue and wiped the remains of blood. It wasn't much, just a few drops at the moment.

I heard someone stepping on a wooden bridge and coming closer to me. I looked to the side to see who sat next to me. It was Ichirou (the first son). He was hanging his legs on the edge as well, next to him was a grocery bag. He placed his hands behind him and leaning back a little bit.

"Wanna tell me what happened at the school today?"

"Sure"

"I'm listening" Ichirou sighed.

"12 year old boy got punched by a 10 year old girl"

"Change numbers to names"

"...it was me"

Ichirou reached for a bag and took out frozen vegetables packaged and placed/slapped it to my mouth.

"Cool your lip, then the eye"

I got hold of the bag and kept it on my lower lip.

"Why did you picked up a fight with an older student?"

"Because he started to tease me about being cursed AND made fun of my eyes" I clenched my fist and looked at my brother "he said that it's surprising that with those eyes I can see something. And also, he added that maybe it's a better thing that I have a bad sight, that way I won't be able to so how ugly I am"

Ichirou gave me a little smile and stroked my hair.

"I know I shouldn't be encouraging you, but I hope you broke his nose"

"I did...and then he hit me" I placed the cold bag back on my lip "I also had to listen scolding from that boy's father and headmaster. Because I was the one who hit first"

"This will all be in past and also there are things more important than this" he paused "Don't let these kind of thing let you down and make your life harder. It's difficult enough"

"...Ichirou" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah?"

"Mom and dad. They are not coming here?"

The boy took a deep breath in before answering.

"I know that one way or another you and the rest of the brothers will find out everything. But for now let's keep it this way"

"Is it better that I don't know the reasons?" I asked him.

"Knowing to much is not good. It's just makes you realize some stuff"

* * *

I was regaining my conscious but my eyes were still closed. Something felt different. The place where I was laying, the smell in the room, the sounds that I hear, the air that I breath. Come to think of it, something was tingling the inside of my nose.

I slowly opened my eyes. The eyelids felt so heavy right now and it was even harder to open them because of the bright light in the room.

Finally, when I managed to focus my sight I saw above me a white ceiling. For sure, this wasn't my room.

I raised my hand to rub a little bit dry eyes. Then I noticed that something was attached to my hand. It was a catheter in my arm with was connected with a hose to it, through which was running a cool liquid. At first I had no reaction to all this. I was still in a slumber-mo.  
I sat up in a bed and looked around the room.

"Am I in a hospital?"

I sniffed few time and noticed that nasal oxygen mask was on me. It felt uncomfortable so I took it off and rubbed my nose.

It was a single bed room. On the left, there was a window with a view to the night city. In the corner a black leathered armchair with a small coffee table next to it.

 _ **'Remember the move '28 Days After' ?'**_

 _'Don't'_

 _ **'Imagine all the zombies and cardio workout that you would get'**_

I heard how someone turned the door handle and silently closed it. It was impossible to see who was it because of the room structure.

 _ **'Ohhh God, it has begun'**_

From around the corner a nurse walked in carrying a plastic bag filled with a transparent liquid. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw me sitting in the bed.

"...Sup" after awkward seconds of silence I spoken up.

"You're awake" the nurse quickly came to my bedside and placed the tray with the bag on the nightstand.

"I really hope so 'cause recently I been having very realistic dreams"

"How are you feeling now?" there was a hint of a small panic and excitement in her voice.  
I shrugged my shoulder "I'm great. How are you?" I said casually.

The nurse softly smiled "That's good. I will go to call the doctor. Please wait a moment" and she left me alone in the room.

With interlocked fingers I was tapping thumb to thumb, not being sure what shall I do now.  
I looked around the bed and found like a remote controller hanging on the edge of the bed. I took it in my hands and turned it over. There were some pictures and buttons on it showing which button should be pressed to change the bed's position.

I was lifting up and down my bed.

While doing all that, I started recalling the events before all this. The nauseousness, puking, fainting. Everything went so fast and unexpectedly. Looking at the clock it seemed like I was here for 10 hours or maybe a few days. It was hard to tell.

The real realization that I'm in a hospital hit me only now. It made me think, how serious the situation was that I was brought to this place. For sure, puking with blood is not something that you look through the fingers. Right now, I tried to avoid this thought. Whatever happens, happens.

The door opened again. This time the nurse was with a doctor.

"Hey aren't you..." it was our school doctor. Reinhart, wasn't his name?

"It's a pleasure to see you conscious, Yagami"

"Well, I'm still processing everything what happened and is happening. But yeah, I'm glad that I'm not a vegetable"

He stood on the right side of the bed and checked all the measurements. He was mumbling numbers under his nose while writing it down. Then he checked my blood pressure, how my pupils react to the light and things like that.

"Do you feel any pain or other unusual sensations?"

I needed a moment to think if I feel any pains or not. That's sounds weird 'I don't know if it hurts or not'

"No. I don't"

"Good" he wrote something down "I think the second NaCl we can give you a little later and take the current one off. Also we will take some blood tests. And also we can take everything else that is unneeded" the nurse nodded and then the doctor looked at me "First time in a hospital?"

"As a patient? Yes"

"There's always a first time for everything"

"If you will need any help press this red button" the nurse pointed at the button behind me.

"Got it"

"Very well then. The nurse will take care of the rest. For now try to take it easy and rest as much as possible. When the tests results will come we'll be able to talk about all this more thoroughly"

"Maybe it's the best"

The doctor nodded to me and left the room with a nurse.

The women came back a minutes later and let me free from all those hoses which were holding me in the bed, took a blood samples and gave me some pills. She also gave me clothes to change into. At the moment I was only wearing one-time shirt. I changed into a t-shirt, pajama pants and put on a brown cardigan. I putted on the slippers and went to the separate bathroom.  
Inside the small space there was a sink, cabinets, toilet and a shower. I washed my face with a cold water, rubbing the inner corners of my eyes. By the reach of the hand was hanging a white towel for a face. I dried my face off and looked at the reflection in the mirror. The color of the skin looked better then the last time when I checked it. It's like nothing happened to me. I almost looked healthy, but...

I re-tied my hair into a messy pony tail and headed out of the ward.

First I only looked through the gap in a doorway. The corridor's cream colored walls; floors cover with a gray linoleum. My ward was at the of the hallway. Walking further there would about 6 more wards ahead. In the distance I saw, what it looked like a department's reception place.

* * *

At reception table, there was working one young woman. Usually the night shifts are tiresome and there's more paper work then a work in the field. But this time her mood was raised by one of the visitors.

They seemed like peculiar people.

In front of the receptionist, a little bit further there was an open space. Like a waiting area. With a TV turned on; two long red couched set in front of each other and two armchairs next to each of the couch.

There were three mans: a blond young man lying with all his length on the cough, with him came same age looking black hair man with glasses on. All this time he didn't raised his eyes from the book in his hands.

And then there was that cute one who kept making an eye contact with the girl. At first it was just and innocent glancing but then the same guy stood up and walked up to her. She was sitting behind the table writing down summaries in the computer when the boy leaned on the table's dais and tipped his fedora greeting her.

It was almost a midnight and visitors were not allowed to stay there, but duty doctor told that it's okay for those boys to be here. Before she was watching their and doctor's conversation. All she could hear was a silent mumbling; she couldn't sort out any word.

"Anyway, how long have you been working here?" Laito asked the girl.

"Almost a year. I'm more like an independent pupil then a real nurse. I still ask a lot of things" she brushed a hair behind her ear.

"You're exaggerating. I can tell that you are a very smart young woman"

"You just say that" she blushed.

Meanwhile, near the 'action' place Reiji was rubbing his forehead in result of Laito's behavior. It's not a new sight to see, but the long wait made him tired and gave him stiff muscles. Nevertheless he did not get enough sleep since his brother barged into his room with passed out girl. He remembers how he thought that it was just a blood lost faint, but when his brothers told everything, it made him concern that this might be more serious. He barely could find the pulse and the girl's breathing was really poor. Then Shu told him what surprised Ayato and Laito as well. 'Call that man' the eldest brother said.

It all ended up here. From the beginning when they were sat here to wait Shu didn't moved once while Ayato and Laito walked away somewhere then came back and so on.

"I wonder how long will the process take?" Shu surprised his brother by speaking up.

Reiji looked up from his book to the other vampire. He doesn't know the answer, but so does Shu or even that man.

"Considering different circumstances, it might escalate faster then we think"

"Hmm"

And the silence was back.

* * *

I reached the end of the hallway and saw Laito standing next to the reception; chit chatting with one of the nurses. I stayed behind the corner so he wouldn't see me. Like a ninja I took a peek on what was going on in a waiting area. I saw the back of Reiji's head. It was impossible for me to not recognize him. And on the other couch Shu was sleeping.  
I didn't notice when I smiled to myself. Seeing those guys...it's just justifies my theory then they are just hard nuts, that's all.

And then evil though came to my head. You're asking me what? Well, let's just say that I always wondered, what would Reiji do if someone would jump-scare him.

I got on my knees and on all four crawled towards the couch's back, where the vampire was sitting. My position was ready to quickly stand up and grab Reiji's shoulders. Just before the jump I felt how someone standing behind me punched me in the head.

"Ouch!"

I fell on my knees with both hands grabbing the painful spot. I heard how Reiji shifted in his spot and turned around, looking at me with his metal-burning eyes.

The one who punched was no one else but Ayato himself.

"Damn you, Orokana!"

"Oh~ Look who woke up" Laito leaned with his back against the reception desk. The nurse stood up when she heard a commotion.

"Is everything okay over there?" she said with a worry in her voice.

"Love is in the air, baby-doll" Laito turned his head to her "Of course they are not alright"

"Honestly" Reiji fixed his glasses "What were you thinking, getting out of the bed?"  
I stood up on my feet still rubbing the back of my head.

"The answer will leave you with more questions" I tried to joke but in return my nose was flicked by Ayato "Hey, cut me some slack"

"Tch" Ayato hissed and fell in the armchair nearby.

"I think, it's safe to say she is back to being normal in her own way" Shu sat up on the couch rubbing the back of his neck.

"I feel so loved" I mumbled to myself.

"Now then" Reiji stood up and rubbed the inner corner of his eyes "Since you're feeling better we can return back to the mansion"

Come to think of it all of them looked gloomy. Almost like zombies, with puffy eyes which seemed less alive then usually. A dark circles under Reiji's eyes appeared as well. Maybe it was there before but only now I noticed it. All of their faces were similar like that. Tired. But tried to play it off and not to show it. How long have they been here? Apparently long enough to become more sensitive and irritated.

"One of us should stay here in case of that woman going nuts all over the place" Shu yawed.

"Hmm…that would the best for now"

"I vote for Ayato-kun~" Laito raised his hand.

That snake. I knew that Laito did that on purpose. And it only amused him 'cause he saw how I'm glaring at him with wide open eyes. And he only showed me playfully his tongue like a first-grader.

"I'm good with that" Shu approved standing up and starting to walk towards the exit.

"Then it's decided" Reiji did the same.

"Oi wait!" Ayato wanted to protest but was ignored by eldest brothers "You…" he looked at his smirking from happiness brother.

Laito turned to the nurse that he was hitting on "I'm sorry for ending our conversation like this but I have to go" he was about to leave but did a little stop and whispered to the nurse "If you will hear sounds like a bobcat attacking a seal, do not interfere" and he followed Reiji with Shu; waving to us.

Ayato and I looked at each other for a moment. I don't know how about him but when I caught his stare, my instinct was to turn my eyes to a different direction.

Just great, I'll be stuck with him. That Laito guy. Aghhh. I'm just hoping that karma wasn't asleep and saw what he did and I will be able to see how this will turn around against him.

"Here's my offer" Ayato spoke "Don't be pain in my ass and I won't be pain in your neck for another 12 hours"

"I can promise I will try" I almost mumbled.

"Then I won't be responsible for my actions, _seal_ "

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him "I will make a seal stake out of you"

* * *

The boy hardly opened his eyes; finding himself lying on a damp stone floor. He had a squeaky sound in his head as well as a headache. His body felt like a stone, stiff and heavy. Rin managed to sat up and look around the room he was in. But the word 'room' would be too soft to describe the place where's he's at. 'Medieval jail cell' would be more accurate. On one side of the small chamber, was a wooden bench attached to the wall by two chains. That's all. That was the only thing there that he could call a furniture-like.

Rin got on his feet and felt dizziness hitting his head. He shook his head and took a few deep breaths in. It smelled like a moist and cigarette smoke in here.

On the other side of the steel bars was a poorly lit with yellow-ish light area. All he could see were a red stoned floor and the wall. He was guessing that it was a long corridor with more cells like this in a row.

But there was something else. Just in front of the steel bars was placed a cushioned wooden chair with a white handkerchief laid on it.

"What on Earth?" Rin came closer to the bars.

He took a step back when a figure appeared. A man in his 40's was sitting on the chair; neatly crossed legs; wearing waxed leathered shoes on which you could see your own reflection. Black trousers; red shirt underneath a gray overcoat. The man's brown eyes examined Rin from head to toe which made him a little bit uncomfortable.

"To catch one of you is a good start" the stranger spoken up.

"What are you talking about?" the man's words confused Rin even more then he was a seconds ago.

"But there is something I have to get off my chest" the man stood up and stepping closer to the cell; like he didn't even heard Rin's question.

"Is it your shirt?" Rin asked putting the stranger in the same confused state as he is "…..Please say no"

"Humph" the man laughed to himself "Make as many jokes as you want, while you _can_ "

"Well then, prepare yourself to be astonished" Rin was working through the headache. He was trained to handle the similar situation but someone told him that this will be way more harder then he can imagine. And what's up with him popping out of nowhere. Freaking Gandolf. A Wizard? A Sorcerer?

"Anyway, who are?"

"I'm still debating whether or not should I introduce myself to a low-lifer like yourself" he sat back on the chair "Please" the man gestured Rin to sit as well.

The boy looked behind him not knowing what the man was pointing at. For his surprise he found the same chair standing behind him. For now he just should play along this man's game as much as he didn't like this thought. With a hesitation he sat on it.

"Rin? Isn't that your name?"

"That's the name which was given to me in the streets. On a paper I am 'Hollabackatcha' or you can just call me 'Jazz Hands' "

"….Hilarious" the man's face showed opposite what he said.

"Thank you"

"Would it be as much fun if your family would be here as well?"

It was unexpected shock to Rin, the boy almost forgot how to breathe. Could this be that this man knows more about his family? Is he capable to do something to them? In his mind he was calming himself down. 'Don't panic. You can handle this' he kept telling to himself.

"The question is: would you be able to handle us?" Rin smirked.

"Do not underestimate me, boy" the stranger leaned closer "You don't even know the gap between mine and yours capabilities"

' _Yes, not everyone can make chairs magically appear in the room'_

"Without wasting time, shall we get back to the reasons, stories and ghosts of the past? And before you give me and answer, I just want you to know that it will include you" he interlocked his fingers; running his eyes through the boy's face, looking for a hints which could help him to read his reaction "Tell me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that the reason why you came back to that house? You wanted to know the history?"

Rin folded his arms and leaned back in the chair "….Maybe"

"So curiosity took over your mind. I don't blame you. Because everyone has the right to know their origins"

"What do you mean by that?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Humph" the man smiled in devilish smile "Did you knew that you're not exactly a human?"


	57. The Diagnosis

Rin kept looking down at his muddy and wet sneakers. It was weird how just a few words could hit him this hard. He's not a human? What the hell is happening? Is this some sort of joke or prank? 'Cause if so, it is working.

"What do you mean?" Rin lifted his gray eyes to already smiling stranger.

He snapped his fingers and in the distance Rin heard as it was women's high heels clicking on the floor. And he was right.

"You're that girl" Rin's eyes, first time at his stay here, recognized at least one familiar figure in here. But it wasn't the pleasant one.

The one who was coming was the same black haired girl that he met in his former house basement. She was carrying a silver platter with a box of cigars, a cutter, lighter and an ashtray on it. The same girl looked at the boy behind grills, as if she haven't done anything.

"I think you had met each other?" the man said taking one cigar into his hand and cutting the end of it "Yagami Rin this is one of my surface workers Eiko. Eiko, you already know Mrs. Yagami, our guest of honor" he said the last part mockingly as he lighten up the cigar and took a deep breath of smoke inside of his lungs.

Eiko gave Rin flirtatious eyes but with a hidden pride behind it. Of course Rin noticed the hits of pride in the girl's face. She probably was happy as a little kid who caught long searched bug in her arms. Just let me wipe that smile of your face, Rin thought to himself.

"Eiko, you say? I believe that in Latin 'Ei' means 'Drooling' and 'ko' in Thai means 'Dog' "  
As it was expected the girl from smiling went to frowning. But what Rin wasn't expecting was his butt hitting the hard floor.

"Ouch!"

"Just hilarious, Mrs. Yagami" the man flicked the cigar and the ashes from it fell in the ashtray.

"Thanks for your compliments, Mrs. Bond" Rin didn't bother to stand up. He just stretched one leg out and the other one brought closer to his chest making it as his elbow supporter. No need to waste his energy standing, because from the looks of it he will need the last of bit of his strengths.

"That's not my name" the stranger corrected me.

"Well, I'm sorry but the nicknames will be coming until I know how to call you?" get to know your enemy step by step.  
"One way or another I will tell" he breathed the smoke "But for now, how about, we come back to our little topic that we were discussing before? About what it was? Ah yes, your true nature"

"This is a very nice practical joke but too bad not a fun one"

"Who said it was a joke? Certainly not me or Eiko" the man leaned back in his chair taking a deep smoke.

"Then what the hell?" Rin was finally found himself losing his patience.

"So you are willing to listen? Good. To begin with, tell me, do you believe in vampires?"

"…No way" Rin whispered to himself. His eyes got a little wider filled with disbelief and confusion. He didn't understand are these guys for real or not.

"I guess, you do believe in supernatural after all, not to mention you are partly one of us"

"You mean…I…?" Rin leaned closer.

"It shouldn't take long for that peanut in your head that you call brain to process the information. You're not a full-blooded vampire but…" he stooped and prepared another cigar for himself. The first one he smoked really fast that it seems that he didn't even take one at the beginning "…you can reach the point of the pureness in some way"

"I'm not a vampire" Rin stood up and came closer to the gates, with a rage filled eyes which were lit on fire by the lies that this strange man was telling him right now.

"No one is calling you one. You are not awake as a vampire but _unfortunately for me_ , your type can change into one after constant interaction with the pure-blooded" the man stood up as well as Rin and came closer to the anger boy who was almost the same height as he. Every word said right now, sounded so casual from his lips. Like it was just dinner's conversation or chit chat.

"No "Rin grunted "You can't fool me that easy and especially with a fairy tail"

"Your sister would disagree" he blew the cloud of smoke to the boy's face.

"Don't bring her into this conversation"

"Why not" the man gave a devilish grin "If she was here, she could tell how _real_ the vampires are"

"What?" Rin's breath trembled.

"She is living with them. Haven't you met your sister when you came here?"

It was scary how much this man knows about what Rin did in his past days. But apart from that, the boys started recalling those couple of days when he met up with Kaya. He did noticed something was not okay with the girl, something was indeed bothering her to the bone. The details were so blurry but he did notice something abnormal. He _did_ noticed blue and green dots in her neck…on her wrist…But how come only now, when there is nothing he can do, all these imagines coming back to him. That guy. That guy with the red hair and weird fashion scents from Kaya's class, the same one with who he played basketball, he and Kaya back then exchanged this cold vibe looks. Could it that he was one…of them?

"Kaya is…"

"Surprised? Bet you are having a lot of questions right now" the man laughed.

"You're lying!" Rin slammed his fist on the metal gates making it creak.

You could see that the stranger was getting annoyed by this boy's denies over and over again. So he decided to make a little presentation. He grabbed Rin's hand and pulled it to his side making the boy press his face to the gate. Rin grunted in the pain but in a moment gasped from the sight he was seeing. The already massive man's fangs were getting bigger in addition with another pair of sharp teeth. His eyes glowed in animalistic light and pupils changed like a cat pupils form. Everything happened in front of Rin's eyes, this could not be faked.

As the man finally saw the boy's reaction he let go of his and took a smoke.

Rin took a step back and rubbed his wrist. His whole life the only person in their family who by heart believed that something like vampires could exist was Kaya. All the jokes that he made in the past concerning supernatural; creatures, the fact that he will go hunting them; everything was just for the sake of joke.

This isn't a joke.

And if this guys is telling the truth that means Kaya, his only sister, is trapped with the vampires.

"You finally getting it, Mrs. Yagami" the man sat back in his chair.

"Hold on" Rin looked deeply into the man's eyes "If I'm partly vampire as you said, then how about my sibling? How about Kaya?"

"They _are_ your siblings. But your sister is a different story" he flicked the cigar and this time ashes fell on the floor "She's in the process"

* * *

'This is ridicules' I thought to myself while leaning back on the pillows in my silence in the ward was killing me. In the atmosphere I could feel the tension which basically came only from me. Just a few steps away from me, was sitting the vampire in the armchair. I tried not to look at his direction as much as possible but from time to time took a glimpse of him. He seemed exhausted for some reason, the way he was leaning his head in his palm almost with his eyes closed... I wouldn't mind if he would fall asleep. It would just make things easier to me.

Besides that, I kept cursing Laito in my head. Just wait for what I have in mind for him. He's making all this Ayato situation more complicated to me, nevertheless I'm working on getting rid of these feelings for him. Laito just keep pushing the things in the direction that would leave me and Ayato alone. It almost seems like his goal is to get us together… Oh, screw him, like that will ever happened.

' _ **From your dreams, I have kind of different view on this'**_

' _Great, you're awake'_

' _ **Always nice to be back in businesses'**_

I brought my legs closer to my chest for a moral comfort. At the same moment I felt that, I have catheter in my arm. With my fingers tips I touched the contours of it. Probably this was the moment when I started to realize where I am for real. Looking around was all I needed. In some way it frightened me. And also the fact that I didn't know what happened to me and no one is telling me anything.

"So…" I turned my head to Ayato who looked like just woke from hearing my voice "How long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough" he rubbed his eye. Ayato's voice sounded exhausted and really not in the mood of talking.

I mouthed 'Oh' and nodded, looking back at my hands. Well this is going better then usually. At least we are not fighting. But right now fighting would sound better then an awkward silence.

For now, I decided to not ask him any more questions and just be with my own thoughts…

' _ **Heyyy-'**_

…as I said, being with my own thoughts and letting this all situation to sink in. So, let's go all this through. I woke up in the mansion, felt sick, puked, puked with…blood. And then I remember passing out just the moment when I left the bathroom and after that waking up in this place.

The thought just what happened early made shivers go down my spine. _'Am I dying?'_ this was the first thought that came to my mind. But I guess they would tell something to me in this case, right? Maybe Reiji will know something or Laito, he's good at catching up with all the news going around this household.

"Go to sleep, Orokana. The more rest you get, the faster you will recover. Maybe then I will be able to drink your blood?"

"Oh won't go to sleep angry, I must stay awake and plot revenge"

"What are you talking about?" Ayato narrowed his eyes in confusion. This woken up the vampire a little bit.

"About the root of evil in this world. One of the devil bosses for James Bond. Your family's Joker for Batman"

"…Laito?" Ayato sank deeper into the armchair "You started this war with him by yourself, deal with it"

"You sound like Reiji"

"I'm not"

"Kay" I lifted my eyebrows.

Now we were back to silence. But I was about to break it again since there's still one question which wasn't answered.

I sat on the bed and turned to Ayato again.

"I'm gonna annoy you a little bit more"

"Don't these nurses have something that would put you to sleep for at least ten hours?" Ayato looked over the door.

"That's sounds nice but, I have to know what the hell happened to me? And I have an idea that you know something about all this"

Ayato just looked at me blankly, keeping the silence treatment. This was not turning well to me since I started to feel how my cheeks started to get hotter from embarrassment which I couldn't explain why I was feeling that way. At the moments like this all I could say to myself was ' _Girl, you need to control your estrogenic based feelings on this cold-blooded dum dum'_.

"I'm too tired to think" he stood up with a sight.

"Two points. First, you just sounded like an old man. Second, you're avoiding the question"

"Annoy Reiji or Shu with this, okay?" now he sounded irritated. The boy, not even looking to my direction, went to the bathroom, leaving me alone in the ward. Still without a clear answer about my condition. But he said that Shu might know something about all this. It's a bit hard to get something out from Reiji, it's possible, but it takes a lot of knowledge about communication with vampires. And just some basic knowledge on how to deal with Reiji. Shu is a little bit easier to handle. Just a couple of rules, restrain yourself within the right distance between yourself and the vampire. Annoy him lightly, just enough so he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully. Then he will ask what do you want lewd women? Of course you will tell him that 'I'm not lewd'. And this kind of conversation will take about a minute and after that you will just say what you want and he for the sake of peace and quiet will tell you the information that you wanted to know.

After a couple of minutes sitting alone, I heard water running.

' _Is he taking the shower?'_

I thought to myself double-checking the direction from where the sound was coming from. Thank God my bladder is empty 'cause for those guys it takes forever to finish cleaning themselves up. Also, it's just proves my theory about vampires developing from cats. Have you seen how long it takes for a cat to finish licking itself? The same thing goes with the vampires, never-ending routine. Hold up. Just a thought popped in my head.

As carefully as possibly, without making any sound I climbed out of my bed and sneaked up to the door. Slowly opening the door I walked in already steamy bathroom, also with a smell of shampoo. On the toilet seat I saw Ayato's clothes laid on and the only one towel hanging on the hook nearby the shower curtains. It's a good time to test my silent-walking-on-wet-tiles skills. I quickly grabbed the towel and went for the boys clothes. When I got everything in my hands all I needed to do was to patiently wait till he will come out of shower. So I stood leaning against the door-frame thinking if I thought this through right.

I heard how he turned off the tap. From the curtains his hand reached for the towel which supposed to be on a hook but unfortunately…

"Looking for something?"

Now his head popped from the curtains.

"What do you think you're doing?" he glared at me.

"Getting answers from you. Now, choose. Either you're telling me what the hell happened to me or you can go Adam's style all the way, 'cause I am not giving you these back" I pointed at his clothes.

"You are truly Orokana, aren't you?" He snickered under his breath after that giving me that smirk "I don't know how about you but I don't have any complex concerning my body" and then he opened shower curtains fully exposing alllllll of his….. all-iness. Before the image managed to burn into my memory, I turned my head to the other direction.

"Just take it"

"Don't tell me you got embarrassed" I felt how he took all goods from my arms.

"Umm…I would call it mixed feelings. I'm between wishing for you to put on some clothes as soon as possible, and the fact that about ten seconds ago I just received some new material for making fun of you"

"Nice try, Orokana. Or is it like you saw a chance to see me naked after a shower. Hehe sometime it's surprises me how naughty your thoughts can become"

"I'm most certainly not" with that I slammed the door in vampires face "Tch. Va fa' Napoli"

I had no intention of seeing him naked. Who does he think I am, some needy girl who he can just pick up on a street or something? I still have some values left. Or maybe…? Wait.

' _D-Did I want to see him…naked?'_

I quickly shook away this thought and got away from the door back on my bed. It was surprising how roles turned over for a moment. Usually I say something that makes him furious and uneasy to stay calm but in this situation he just threw the first of his aces in this game.

' _That mind fucker'_

Someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for invitation, the nurse came in, carrying a tray with what it seemed like a medication powder and transparent container with a pink like yogurt substance in it.

"Good morning, Yagami"

"Morning" I smiled to her.

This was the same nurse that I saw when I woke up. She looks quit young, about 27 years old. Shortly cut black hair with a fringe. Good vibes were coming from her, giving the idea of a sweet person. She placed the tray on a stand next to my bed.

"The doctor said that it's okay for you to eat this. This should help for your stomach to recover. Just eats small bites and if you will feel nauseous again, don't force yourself to finish this and just give me a call" She pointed at the red button on a remote controller.

"Thank you very much"

My heart was overwhelmed by the sight that I will get something to eat. Sure, it was a bit scary to put something in my mouth but hopefully this time I won't puke it out.

The nurse nodded and left the room. At the same when one door closed, the other one opened. Ayato walked out rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He already was dressed up, he only didn't put on his scarf and jacket.

"What is this?" he pointed at the container which I was holding.

"Food" I took a spoon and gave a first taste. As I thought it was strawberries yogurt. Actually it's been a while since I taste it. I almost forgot how good it is. As the nurse said, I mixed the medication powder with the yogurt and took small bites.

"Good for you" he replied sarcastically.

The concept of 'food' for both of us is very different. I bet until I won't recover from whatever happened to me, they are not allowed to suck my blood. I would say that for Ayato it's a big disappointment but the past week he didn't drank from me and I rarely saw him in the mansion. Well, one pointer is that I was the one who keeps avoiding him but apart from that it became suspicious to me.

"Sorry. You wanna try it?" I offered him the container and the spoon.

"Are you mocking me? He laid back in the armchair.

"That wasn't my primary intention but okay" I mumbled to myself and continued eating.

I was halfway done eating my snack and some unpleasant feeling rose in my stomach. I cleared my throat and placed the container on the stand. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths in.

"What's the matter? Choke on your delicious food?"

"Oh how I wish" I laughed nervously. Take from me legs, take from me arms but don't take the joy of eating food from my life.

"This is gonna be pretty" I said before walking fast to the bathroom and straight away I knelt in front of the toilet and prepared myself for upcoming 'fireworks'. And so it came. From the other side of the wall Ayato had a great show of orchestra I'm-not-digesting-this.

I could feel his presents close to me. He probably was standing in the doorway observing the situation. But that was the last thing that I wanted to think about.

"Well this is pretty" he commented.

"I know, right?" I managed to reply and puked one more time feeling how acids were irritating my throat and mouth. I laid my forehead on my arm which was placed on the toilet seat.

"I hate the world" my voiced echoed "I hate that we all exist"

"Don't be drama queen" Ayato squat down near me and started rubbing my back.

"It feels like a time travel into a stupid stupid place"

Weird. That's how I could call the time that we had been there together. The emotions between us kept swinging like in Katy Perry's song Hot&Cold. But besides awkward touch of his on my back and killing silence between us, it was nice to know that I'm not all alone in all of this.

* * *

After the bathroom 'explosion' I took a nap which lasted for seven hours. Good nap, I say. But not that good dream. As much as I remember, I was running down the hospital hallway. No one to be found, no spirit alive in that place. And then out of nowhere '28 days after' shit started to happen. All these zombies came after me. And not the slow ones it was like those were Olympics sprinters. Like gazelles they were jumping over the tables, fallen cupboards and stuff like that. But things got more peculiar. I swear the God one of the zombies called me by 'Perra-chan's' name.

Basically, at that moment I woke up.I reached for a remote controller and pushed the button to turn on the lights above the bed. It took just a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the light.

Suddenly a heavy pressure on my legs fell. Startled and confused I looked what was that and surprise, surprise, one part of my dream was explained.

"Perra-chan~ Nice to see you awake" Laito fell with his whole body on my legs making it harder to me to move. He playfully swung his lift up legs which made his all body move against my legs. "I was calling you, but it was impossible to wake you up" he puffed his cheeks.

"There is a reason for that" I tried to pull out my legs from underneath him "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Me and Ayato changed places. Now we are taking turns on looking over you" the vampire rolled over from me and sat on the edge of the bed "So tell me, how everything went?" he had this mockingly, amused, devilish voice while asking me these kind of questions all the time.

"You, slutty butt box. Don't you even _dare_ " I note the word 'dare' by getting my voice couple of tones lowers.

"What did I do?" he acted all innocent.

I got out from under the sheets and went to turn on the light switch on the wall.

"You know that this is hard to me to get over" I whispered to him angrily.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know. It feels right in some way. But that's not the point" now with more rage I marched over him "I don't wanna have these feelings, nor will this work out for us. So please whatever you are doing right now, like trying get us in a small space, stop it. 'Cause this ain't gonna lead anywhere"

Laito examined my face. Every inch of it and every point of my expression. He does that a lot: reading people's faces. That's one of things that he's good at which sometimes annoys me. Since he found out about me having crush on Ayato he non stopping kept read my face expressions and non-verbally kept giving me the hints of his naughty thought when all of us are eating together or going to the academy.

"Do you believe your own words?" he crossed his legs and leaned back with his hands.

"What? Yes. I do believe"

Laito smiled "Sit" he gestured me to sit next to him on the bed.

Still unwillingly and hesitating, I did what vampire asked me to.

"Why do you think this is wrong?" Laito spoke up.

The question surprised me. I didn't think this through that way. Since that night when I had a dream about Ayato, my instant reaction was denial. For _such_ feeling towards _such_ person, was explainable to me. Even my first thought was to get psychiatrist help for that. Why did I react like that? Could it be that I'm just afraid that there won't be a mutual feeling from him?

"So?" Laito asked one more time.

I woke up from my thought like from trans-state.

"Umm I. Well….This could be…In other words"

"You don't know" the vampire interrupted.

"…No. But it doesn't prove anything" with secured voice I stated "These feelings are doubtful"

"Very well then"

The boy shifted closer to me, his thigh touching mine. Whatever he was having on mind, it didn't seem to be something that I would agree on. Even through my pajama's pants I could fell the coldness from his hand which was right now grouping my tight in a very unpleasant way to me. When I raised my head to protest his actions, Laito was already leaning closer to me with slightly opened mouth. And his target was my lips. But before anything could happened, I grabbed a pillow from the side and hit with it his head, making him stumble.

"Wow! Hold your horses, dude" it was a laughter, it was hysteria. You choose, 'cause it's just a remix of all.

Laito adjusted his fedora and got back in the previous position.

"Perra-chan~ why did you rejected me?" he complained like a little child "Or do you want to be kissed by someone else?"

"Laito, no"

"Oh, but Laito want for you to say 'yes' " he gave a second chance in attempt to kiss me but I just hit him with a pillow again and stood up from the bed taking few steps away from the vampire.

"Sigh…your no fun, Perra-chan" Laito moaned in disappointment.

I kept distance between me and him. Forming my fighting stands, I was prepared to hit back with a pillow again if it's needed. Laito blink few times at the view in front of him that let out a joyful laugh.

"Oh Perra-chan, don't exaggerate. I was just testing you"

"Testing me? For what?"

"It doesn't really matter" he smiled childishly like it would make me forget how just now he tried to steal a kiss from my lips with his god-knows-where-they-had-been-before lips.

' _Agh, vampires. Can't love them, but can't hate them either'_

 ***time passes***

' _I changed my mind. I do hate vampires'_

It all happened fast. Didn't even see this coming. Well maybe I did but I never thought that he will need this for me. But I'm not such a good help judging from the situation. From the looks of it, he is handling everything just fine by himself while I in the meanwhile, lurk in the shadows having nothing better to do (according to Laito's logic).

The vampire wanted to go and flirt with a nurse at the reception table. The young girl was the same one from when I woke up and came here to look for an alive spirit anywhere around.

I was resting my head in my palms while the buttock where resting on the couch. At least something was on the TV for once. From behind I heard those two giggling and flirting all over the place. Jezz, get yourself a room. And I was as always in that position when the only love in my life is also the reason why one day I'll be wearing the glasses.

On the other hand it's good to walk out of the ward and not only be sitting on the bed the whole day.

"I have to go for a moment"

"Oh, darling, don't leave alone" Laito caressed her white delicate hand.

"Hehe" the nurse blushed "I really need to bring back these patients histories. It won't take long, I promise" the women stood up from the chair and walked to the different direction before that she winked at Laito.

And then it clicked to me. Maybe, it's my chance? Maybe this is the opportunity I was waiting for? Maybe, I'll be able to look over my patient's papers and find out the diagnose? Oh this is excited. I guess this will be the closest this to a secret agent experience after the time when I was stalking my brothers and their dates. Never was caught but I guess a fourteen year old girl with military binoculars hiding behind a bench in the park does seem unusual.

"Be fast like a bunny, honey" Laito waved the girl with his fingers. Just in a mere moment his attention from a beautiful nurse was redirect to a girl who was leaning over with her body over the receptionist table with her legs tangling in the air and hands searching over the papers on the desk.

"Perra-chan?"

"Keep the watch. I'm looking for my papers" with breathless voice I commanded.

"Who is this human, who dares to tell me what he should do?"

"The name is Kaya, and keep the watch" I said it again this time looking over the paper on which were written patients names. As the light of hope glowed over my head, I was disappointed as fast as it came. When I found my paper, in the field where the diagnoses should be written it was just some letters and numbers code.

"My diagnoses is numbers and letter? What kind of fucking diagnoses is that?!"

"I think you are in the wrong department" Laito was just observing this all in satisfied smile.

"Hey, Perra-chan, the nurse is coming back" he poked my butt cheek and I quickly stood up in a normal position.

When the nurse sat down in her chair, she first looked at Laito and then at the small person beside him (me). She placed the papers aside and keeping a little concerned look on me, opened her mouth.

"How can I help?" She addressed me.

"She just wanted to know her diagnoses" Laito answered instead of me.

"Oh sure, just tell me your last name" the nurse took the same pile of papers that I was looking through just a second ago.

Laito gave me that prideful, filled with satisfaction smirk. I was going the hard way to get this information while he showed me that all this time I was doing it in the wrong and stupid way while all I needed to do was just ask.

"…Yagami" I said without taking my eyes of Laito's and then I showed him my tongue.

"Okay, I have your paper. Umm…apparently, I won't be able to say you the diagnose. The doctor seems still need some confirmations, until then it's better for you to not know the unconfirmed version, so there won't be any misunderstandings"

"Que? Tú, pollo. Yo exijo justicia" (What? You, chicken. I demand justice) before I got hot headed and started cursing, Laito lifted me up from behind and started to carry me away from the table.

"I will take her to the ward and after that we can continue our conversation"


	58. The First Night

Couple of days passed and the fact that I'm stuck in the hospital finally hit me. It was getting boring and even stressful to stay in bed whole day. Of course, the past-I would say 'This is heaven; you will miss when you'll be out'. In some way it doesn't seem like a vacation from those vampires. But I do miss those suckers. It kind of feels not the same without them around. I miss the fact that Subaru was just on the other side of the wall. Hearing him flipping the furniture in his own room, had this effect on me, it calmed me down sometimes. I miss Kanato's tantrums… as long as they are not directed to me. Even tho, it's hard to admit, I miss Laito's comments and how he puts his brothers in uncomfortable situations. That's not a skill, that's a gift. With Shu it always was more like a work-out relationship. I drag him from place to place while he gives me a 'moral support'. In other words, just mean comments. And then there is Reiji…two words: friendship goal. Of course he would say that we are not friends and he's right. We are not friends, we are best friends. BFFS LOL.

….Ayato. I had never been so confused about my feelings towards a person. At some moments I don't want to see him in my sight but at same time, I just want him to be sitting next to me. But then again, I remember what happens when we are together: I'm starting to feel nervous and uneasy; my cheeks become red from his stare. Love and hatred clash together, making a big, big mess which is hard to clean up afterwards. I thought if you like or even love someone, it is clear. But I guess I'm not that experience. No. I have completely zero experience when it comes to dealing with your crush.

' _Oh my God, I just admitted to myself that I have a crush on Ayato'_

I slammed my head against the table.

To run away from the boring ward, I found a living room for hospital's patients. You could get there snacks, hot beverage, watch a TV, play board games and etc. I was sitting to one of the tables in that room. With a hot cup of tea (I could finally eat small portions of food. Self-high-five), I was just catching up with one of those Telemundo Presenta shows, which was one of my entertainments.

It was one of those shows with lots of plot twist. Unfortunately, I turned it on in a midway of third season, so it was hard to understand what was happening. But I guess some girl was forced to get married with some man who only did this so he could find out where that girl's late grandmother hid the treasure. But then the garden boy found out the man's intentions and tried to warn the girl's family but it was too late 'cause the man killed the boy. Then from God knows where, some dude came back (I bet he was dead), there was a lot of 'Dios mio'. The resurrected guy then said that he is the man's with bad intentions, son who survived a car crash which was 'cause by the girl's grandmother, because the mother of that boy knew the place where the treasure was hidden.

"Kaya-chan"

A familiar voiced called me from behind. I was just wondering who will come to check on me this time. It was nice seeing Yui's face. It's been a while.

"Hey, Yui"

Yui sat in front of me. She was in her school uniform so that meant that she was on her way to the academy.

"That's unusual for someone to come at the time like this" I said looking at the round clock on the wall.

"I know" she smiled "I will be here only for five minutes "

"How come? Don't you want to stay a little bit longer" In my voice there was a hint of begging "We could watch this show" I pointed at the TV screen where that latino show was on "'Cause this just got more messed up. That girl is saying that she is pregnant and the baby's father is not that man to whom she is married to"

"I would love to but the limo is outside the hospital and everyone is waiting for me to go back and then we're off to school"

"Oh" I pursed my lip.

"And also, Reiji-san said to give this to you" from her backpack she pulled out neatly folded piece of paper. This is how Reiji likes to put his own made medicine, in old fashion way "And also he said to tell you to not be a paranoid head-ache and just take the medicine or he will personally shove it down your throat"

I blinked few times.

"I know it was Reiji's words, but it was so weird when they came out from you"

"I-It sounded harsh?" she slightly covered her mouth.

"I didn't mean weir-bad. It was weird-good" I smiled.

"Oh" Yui giggled.

"So, we have less then four minutes. Tell me everything what is happening now, starting with Maurice" I leaned closer.

"You don't need to worry about Maurice. When I heard the news about you in the hospital, I went to your room to take him and hide in one place where none of the brothers would think to go or look for anything"

For a moment I was thinking does that kind of place even exist. But then it hit me. It was so obvious that it was genius.

"Laundry room, in the east part of the mansion?"

"Yes" Yui nodded.

"Niccce" I smiled.

"But aside from that" Yui sighed " There was a lot of drama between boys"

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, for starters, Kanato tried to eat his breakfast which was some bacon…"

When Yui said the word bacon, my heart skipped the beat because I instantly thought of Maurice

"…and for some reason he putted whipped cream on it. And to summarize it didn't tasted good for him and he was angry and complaining about this all the way"

"Jezz, poor guy"

"Then Subaru-kun for some other reason broke the chair in the hallway and of course got scolded by Reiji-san which just made Subaru angrier and because of that he broke another chair in the hallway"

"I can't believe I'm missing these kinds of mornings" I mumbled to myself "Oh God, the garden boy is alive" for a moment I was distracted by the show and then quickly realized that I was acting rude towards Yui "Sorry, continuo"

"What else? Shu-san refused to wake up…again"

"Why is it strange for him to refuse wake up. He does that all the time"

"I thought the same way, but I heard that Shu-san is failing classes and this might end up with him repeating the year once again. I'm not quite sure" Now Yui was whispering "but the last time their father punished Shu-san because of that"

"Really? What did he do?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm?" I pursed my lips.

"That's how we live" she let out a tired sigh

"…Do you have a piece of paper and a pen with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, somewhere in my backpack. Why do you ask?" from her bag she took out a pencil and a note book for me.

"Just wanna write a message, that's all"

After five minutes, as it was agreed, Yui came back into the limo where all six of the vampires were waiting for her return.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting" she apologized. These words were addressed to everyone but to avoid other predators eye contact she just concentrated on the black-hair man.

"What's in your hand?" Reiji pointed at the piece of paper clenched in Yui's hand.

The boy's curiousity rose. It seemed that he had an idea from who this message on a piece of poorly ripped paper was.

"Kaya-chan asked me to read this out loud"

"Oh~ that's so sweet" Laito almost melted.

" _Dear Reiji, some news reached my ears which I want to discuss with all of you_ " Yui started to read. It took only one sentence to make the vampire glared through the window like was trying to burn the whole building with girl inside just by looking at it.

" _As I understand this morning/evening was tiring to all of you, but just let me add some things. Subaru, learn to count to ten and meditate. Chairs didn't do anything to you_ "

"I know how to count! Who does she think I am?! A retard" Subaru instantly protested, almost losing his temper once again.

" _Kanato,_ " Yui continued reading " _just because you put a whipped cream on something, doesn't make it into a cake_ "

"What does she know, right Teddy?" the boy mumbled under his breath.

" _Shu, c'mon, dude, toddlers sleep less then you. Alarm clock and time arrangement, that's what you need_ "

"Zzzzz" the eldest one was asleep.

" _Reiji, I swear by Odin's Beard if this another drug which will make hallucinate again, I will take some medication from the hospital and make a special tea cocktail for you_ "

Ayato and Laito gave stupid smirks to Reiji, mocking the vampire for being threaten

"I do wanna see you drinking that cocktail" Laito chuckled.

" _Laito, Ayato, snap that grins of your faces, I know you two had some something stupid, and when I find out, I will roast your asses like a barbecue chicken_ "

"….she's bluffing, right?" Laito looked at Ayato.

After Yui finished reading the letter she looked up to the boys who were left with confusion. After a moment of silence, Laito decided to finally add some comments.

"It's like Perra-chan would be here with us"

"Even without being presents, she is able to get on my nerves" Reiji fixed his glasses, noticeably twitching one of his eyebrows.

"As long as she is not coming to us to say 'Hello', I'm satisfied" Shu added.

"Have you ever heard of a phrase 'Speak of the devil'? " Laito turned to Shu.

"Pfff, she's not that scary" Ayato snored.

"I would disagree"

 _Mucho mucho dinero_

I was left, once again, alone to watch this drama on TV. Apparently my new communication system with outside world will be through the notes. This would work better if I would have a pigeon or something like that. Maybe one of the guys can borrow me his bat, because they seem like smart familiars. But pigeons are probably faster than bats.

While still putting points on pros and cons of each of my animal-messenger choice, I went to the cupboard where all the board games were. And from all of it I chosen the wooden chess board. It wasn't new one. It got rough edges, spots of detached paints. When I opened it, it got that old but in some way spicy smell.

Just when I took in my hand the first figure to place on the board, a surprised male's voice called for me.

"Yagami?"

I raised my eyes and found the psychiatrist standing just a few steps away from the table where I was sitting. He got the same briefcase, same official wear and a white doctor's coat hanging on his arm.

Before I could even think, my self-defense mechanism turned on. In a mare second I found myself trying to hide behind the chair where I was sitting before.

"I knew it" I sounded like I was about to blow up wide open Sherlock-Holmes-level case "You finally came to take my brain for your studies?"

"No, not that" the doctor stepped closer but I was to hyped on this to be interrupt.

"So my liver? 'Cause I know six persons from who I can get you kidneys, heart, liver, well I can't promise brain. I might not find it"

"I see your condition hasn't changed a bit from the last time we met. Still bothered by the same problem"

"Don't try to change the subject I know you are here to do psychologist stuff with me" I didn't back down but it would be better if I would. This dramatically reaction of my just 'caused some staring towards me.

The doctor let out a small laugh before bringing up his doctor's coat and mainly showing the name tag with the same hospital logo and name, which have all the others specialists in here.

"This encounter is only a coincident. I'm working here"

I bit my lower lip giving a small nods "…There some good arguments, you got there, Doc"

"I see you were about to play chess" the man looked down at the table on which was placed unarranged chess pieces.

I didn't say anything just scratched the back of my head when the thought ran through my head, should I ask him if he wants to have one match? I just wanted to socialize with someone.

"Do you know how to play or it's just improvisation?" he looked at me asking.

"…mmmmboth"

"You know, I still have some time before my official work hours begins. Care for a match?" he gesture to the table.

There was an inner conflict inside of me but the winning side said to give the doctor a chance and just see what will happened.

"Sure"

The man nodded and placed the suitcase aside on the table as well as the coat. We sat in front of each other and weirdly, it didn't felt uncomfortable. Apparently I got used to this person. The doctor started placing figures on the chess board. I have to admit it, I wasn't sure which figure goes where, so simply I copy-cat what he was doing.

"Have you ever played?" he broke the silence.

"A long time ago. At the same time when I was running around the forests, pretending to shoot imaginary creatures with power blast from hands, I also was a champion of a chest game in a League of Forest"

"Creative"

"Thank you" we placed the last pieces on the board.

I did remembered some of the figures and how they can move, but he explained me briefly from the scratch how do one play the chess.

"Is everything clear?"

"For now yes" Once again I looked over the wooden figures revising how they go.

"Good. I will start" straight away he started with a knight. I took a moment to think what my first move should be. But within a second my thoughts changed into a view of a hamburger because there was McDonalds commercial on the TV. So I just went with my instincts and moved pawn.

"Why you are in the hospital?" he asked me.

After this question all of the flashback ran through my head. The first moments of getting sick, waking up in the hospital, momental pains and throw ups. Right now it's all just in the past. And I do feel better now, so hopefully, the doctor will signed me off from the hospital soon enough.

"Just problems with my stomach"

"I see"

I knew that he will take this as an advantage to try get into my head and analyze it in psychiatric way. I was against it, but also intrigued. Girls just wanna have fu-un.

"Yeah, it's been a great rollercoaster. One day lost my way to the department where I'm staying and accidentally went to psychiatry department. And Doc, I have to say it, those people doesn't seem ill to me. What they were saying made a lot of sense to me"

The doctor stopped his hand in the mid-air when he wanted to move pawn. Form his eyes I could tell that he was rethinking over and over the last sentence I had told. But in a second his face-expression changed to the pride.

"That department's doors are always locked. Only employers with the key cards can open those doors. Nice try"

"Okay, you got me there" I smiled to myself "But let's be honest, for a moment you got exited"

"The fact that people have mental problems doesn't please me"

"This sounds weird, coming out from the vampire" I mumbled to myself and made a move with the knight figure.

The doctor smirked "I have a different view on a topic about relationship between my race and yours. It becomes more common for a vampire to live among the humans and blend in their everyday lives. Speaking of modernism, Karl Heinz is one of the supporters of this idea"

It took me a moment to remember about who this person was talking about. After all this time I can't understand why the boys don't have their father's last names. Reiji Heinz….? Maybe it's better that they are sticking with 'Sakamaki'

"Umm.. no, I wasn't aware of this. Maybe there were some clues but they were put into the shade of his sons' behavior. In no way I would have thought they are this idea seekers. Do you know how many times I have been thrown into the dungeons? I already have a cell reserved only for me for the rest of my life. And their constant talks about trying new torturing methods on me is not giving any better impression"

"You think they give you a bad impression? From what I understand, you give not so flattering impression as well"

I nodded "You're probably right. They're already cursing me for what had happen few months ago"

Doctor looked up at me from the chess board with curiosity.

 ***A Flashback***

It was a dinner time. As usually everyone was already there besides me. As for fact, this day something interesting happened. While going through those olds shelves of books, I found one in particularly useful for me. But before announcing anything, I needed a confirmation words from Reiji. When I walked in the room, carrying and album in one hand, the grant master greeted me with the regular doze of disappointed glaring.

"You're late" Reiji said not even opening his eyes.

"Just two minutes, the Earth is still spinning. It's not a big deal. But…" I sat down in my seat feeling how excitement keeps building up just waiting for bursting out from me. "You see Reiji, things happen in this mansion, things are being lost in this mansion and things are being found in this mansion….by me "

At that moment not even Reiji was burning holes in my skull but other brothers too, like they're animalistic instincts were telling them that something bad might happen to them.

"What's that?" Reiji saw the album which I was holding on my lap.

"Oh this?" I moved a little bit aside my plate so I could put the album on the table so everyone would be able to see it "I'm interested too, Reiji"

"She hasn't started explaining and I already want to kill her" Subaru mumbled like knowing that he shouldn't be expecting a bouquet of roses.

The album already had a mark where the needed page was. When I opened the brown leathered book there was brown, yellow, white style portraits of one of the vampires' family. It looked like a family tree, with a drawing of a tree with roots, trunk, branches and leaves. Under one portrait there was written the name Karl Heinz and his face when the man was at the same age as his sons.

I placed a book in the way than from far away Reiji would be able to see it.

"Is this man, your father?" I pointed at the picture.

Before answering, I could feel from every and each guy coming the vibe of grudge.

"…Yes" Reiji spoke.

"Great. And whoooooo is this guy" I pointed at the other picture of quite young man which was the climax of this case.

"That's our great-great grandfather….? Where are you going with this, Yagami?"

I almost squeaked jumping in my seat, but instead of that I just bit my fist, holding all the fireworks inside and just letting all of the excitement to fill up. And just to clarify one fact that is the main meal in this case, the boys' great-great grandfather is bold in the picture.

"Oh Jezzzus…does that mean….that there is a chance…that one of you guys…will go bold?"

And there it was that moment of silence which left the room for the shatters of the boys crushed illusions. When Yui heard what I said, she covered her mouth to hide a shy smile. But I knew, deep inside of that head of hers she was laughing all the way.

But not every guy was shocked for example, instead of being devastated Subaru tried to control himself. Shu didn't give a crap about it. Reiji just looked at me annoyed. But Laito…

"Reiji, is that possible" with the eyes with the size of the moon, the vampire looked at his older brother.

"Don't take this seriously. She's just playing games with us"

"So will your DNA after 20 years" I replied.

 ***The end of the flashback***

"I'm starting to think that you are similar to SM-046" the doctor moved tower figure forward, but this time with more concentrated eyes.

"What's that?"

"A woman who does not have any fears of death" with the same concentrated voice tone he answered. For a moment he kept his finger on the tower figure before letting it go.

"That's a wrong diagnosis, Doc" it took me three seconds before I made my move on chess.

"You assumed it too fast. I did said that 'I'm starting to think'" with his eyes he examined the board and the situation of figures "But as I understand, you had faced the edge of life and death"

"Why is that?"

"Basically, you answered me when I was still talking, trying to deny that you are no person like S.M."

I honestly didn't know how to reply to his comment. In way, what he said it did made sense. It was like one of those relatable posts on the internet. I felt that he wants to dig deeper into my past for some reason, but I wasn't ready to talk about ….those times. I'm not stupid, I know that I put a whipped cream on some memories and stick with the one that I want actually to remember.

"You will need more then whatever you are doing, to get some more stories about my childhood" I smirked victorious.

He smiled back at me. It almost felt like he was proud of me, but that's just me.

"I guess there's no need to be rush on that topic" he moved bishop figure on the board.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that" I nodded while thinking of a smart move to make in our chess game.

I would never thought to myself that this chess game is so addictive, a few minutes in this and I'm hooked up. Back in a day, my brothers used to play with our uncle. They were naïve to think that they would be able to win against him. Although Ichirou did win one time and he was only around 16-17 at the moment. For me that was like looking how penguin spreads wings and fly.

I did have a strategy against the Doc, I was so eager to make my moves and destroy him in the game muahahaha.

Unfortunately, he moved rook figure which screws up most off the moves that I could make. He's a thought nut. Challenge accepted.

"The game is still going. You might have a chance"

"Sir, you don't even know how many times I heard this phrase from my beloved vampires" I kept my eyes on the board and started to imitate Laito's plus Ayato's voices "Oh, come here~. Let's play dart game~. It will fun~. We won't hurt you~…The next moment I know they are making fun of my throwing skills. They say something like: 'Poor Perra-chan~ you missed it~ How did that happened~…..I will tell you what happened. I was aiming for your heart that's way I missed the board"

"That's some of a relationship"

"It's killing me, eating me alive, puking me out and then eating again. Like a goddamn dog"

Biting the edge of his thumb, the doctor lifted his eyes, glancing at me. Looking up more closely, I could see his fangs. But they weren't at the same size like the boys. But they are always ready to feed, probably that's why they are not afraid to show the treasure they possess.

"How are the things with this 'Rudolf' man?" doctor's question out of blue confused and surprised me as well. All this time while we were sitting I didn't really thought about Ayato. Until now.

"Everything is fine. It's under control" Damn. Even I noticed the tone change in my voice.

"….We both know that's a lie"

"Whaaa? Me? Lying? Neveeeer" I moved from pawn figure and the doctor instantly did made his move as well.

"Check"

I sat there for a second thinking how the hell that happened?

"…Let's say…metaphorically of course….that I was lying and….I am bothered….a lot…what should I do to get over it" I quickly scratched the back of my head.

"The only way to get over the feeling is to admit that they exist inside of you and then let it go"

' _ **I'm not the only one who remembered Frozen'**_

' _No'_

' _ **Good'**_

"And as I said in our first meeting" the doctor continued "tell that person everything that you want him to know and get over it. Piling up problems is not a solution"

I took a deep breath. His words were more clear and understandable than before. And it's hard to admit it but it did made sense. Everything that happened till now and what wasn't solved was pressing me down to the ground.

"…I'm afraid" I whispered.

"Of what" with a calm voice the doctor asked me.

"…rejection" my eyes probably started sparkle like a glass 'cause of the watering eyes. I wasn't about to cry, I could feel it.

"You wished to reject him but you are afraid of being rejected by him?"

I didn't say anything. I felt like a little kid being scolded.

"I still want to reject him"

It was hard to admit it, but it was true. I didn't want these feeling towards Ayato. And right now all I can think of is his stupid face….which for some reason I want to see more often. This cliché is getting on my nerves more and more; breaking it one by one like in interrogation they break person's fingers to get needed information. I kept rethinking and rethinking…but all the roads in my thought led to one finish line…

"I'm gonna tell him" I didn't know if I was smiling or crying "I'm gonna tell him that I love him and just get over it" I took a deep breath.

The doctor smirked. It was small step, that he made me to do and he was proud of it. I could see it in his eyes.

"Checkmate" the doctor made the last move "That's a small step but still a step" he looked the time on his wrist watch "But I have to go now since my shift starts in 5 minutes" the doctor stood up and took his coat with the suitcase.

I still tried to figure out how in the world he won so fast. I hardly noticed that there was an opened through which he made the final move.

"Sorcery" I whispered slowly looking up at the man.

"It's called logic"

"Same thing for me. And also I want to give you recommendation for your future article. Group therapy with Sakamaki brothers. If you think you heard shenanigans from me then be prepared for astonishing thoughts about brotherhood from them"

"...it is almost like you _want_ me to diagnose you with some kind of disorder"

"Nah, it's just fun" I leaned back in the chair and smiled at the doctor.

"Hopefully, you will get better at the chess when we will play again" he gave me a faint smile. The man slightly nodded his head and took his leave.

Usually, I find it hard to trust someone. Right now it feels like this man can be that person to whom I can tell more than a surface of my life, without being felt...judged.

My eyes widen when my head proceeded that the doctor is getting into my head to much.

"Oh hell on earth, this ain't happening" I quickly started cleaning the chess board and put the figures inside the box.

He's one sneaky bastard. The only reason why I'm messing with him is because he's messing with _mhe_. Although...come to think of it he is right about this situation with Ayato. All I have to do, is to tell him how I feel, that this is bothering me and it makes me hate his existence even more and that's why, I needed to tell him this. To get over these emotions. Stupid, uncontrollable feelings.

I locked the chess board and placed it back in a shelf. The tea was already cold but I still drank it all. I looked outside through the huge window when I heard something tapping on it. A few raindrops hit the glass. I hadn't notices when it got dark outside. Just a few street lamps lit the trees without leafs and bushes which made like a fence for a narrow stone path.

I think I was staring outside for too long 'cause for a moment I thought that there's a human-like figure standing in a distance. Usually when I look closer at these kinds of illusions, they disappear but this time...more and more it began to look like a person rather then a shadow play.

But what almost gave me a heart attack was someone's hand touching my shoulder. Whole body instantly jumped, trying to keep the balance at the same time throwing uncoordinated kung-fu moves with somewhere in between yelling something familiar to the intro of the song 'The Circle of Life'.

The person behind me was one of my lovely vampires. This time Shu brought some 'light' in my hospital life. The boy wasn't really astonished by my action. Rather he patiently waited till I got to the normal state with his poker face on.

"You think you can protect yourself from me with that cup?" the vampire pointed at my hand.

"Oh" I stood up normally "this is not for hitting, I drink my enemies blood from it"

"If you are in the hospital they could check your brain as well while you're still here" he sighed.

"It's scary how many people told me that" I mumbled under my breath, quickly turning back and looking at the same spot where the figure was standing before.

"What?"

"Ugh..nothing. There was nothing" I scratched my forehead "It's rare to see you here"

"Hmpf. Did you miss me that badly? It is true that I'm not coming here often" the boy smirked

"We both know that's not true" I started walking back to my ward.

"Right" he yawned and followed me. After a few seconds of silence Shu just throw this one sentence. This one sentence that I didn't want to hear from him. "You would prefer Ayato. You do have feeling for him"

Like a glass fallen on the floor, my heart fell to the bottom of my body, shattering and letting all the nervousness overcome my body.

"What?" I turned to him.

"Right now you are making this too obvious"

"How did you find out?" with slightly panicking voice I stepped closer to him.

 ***A Flashback***

It was rare for the vampires to use the toilets but sometimes they needed to take the leak. This was that rare time when the nature was calling Shu so he went to urinal.

As he was taking care of his own business he felt the presents next to him doing the same stuff as he.

At first the vampire thought that that was one of inappropriate guys who doesn't really know these unwritten rules. And he was right. Next to him was standing Laito.

"Hey" the younger brother tried to start a conversation.

"...annoying" Shu sighed.

"Nfu~ just wanna make our bond stronger while I can"

"Don't remind me"

"It's not like this is your first time going" Laito, in some way, tried to comfort Shu. But all he received was a glare, like Shu wanted to throw daggers to Laito's skull.

"Probably Perra-chan is better with these jokes"

Silence...

"Talking about Perra-chan, did you know that she has feelings for Ayato-kun? There's gonna be some drama"

"Not a minute alone" Shu zipped his pants and left the bathroom.

 ***End of the flashback***

"I'm gonna cut that horny bastard's head, grain it to a sausages and feed it to the bugs"

I was raging, most of the time cursing in the hallway rather than walking.

"Where's the bed?" Shu was mumbling under his breath while we walked.

"By Odin's Beard, I curse his tongue"

"So tired"

"I will go to Ireland to capture a leprechaun so that fairy would step dance on his face"

We came in my ward. Without any hesitation Shu went straight forward to my bed and laid on it.

"Or I have a better idea. But I will need really sharp scissors"

"So noisy. You don't need to overreact that much. First, it spoils the music. Second, you don' have to worry that much about Ayato. You probably won't see him anymore"

For a moment I stopped in a spot. Looked at Shu and tried to figure out what did he mean by saying that I won't see Ayato again.

I slowly sat down in the armchair behind me.

"How come?"

Shu didn't open his eyes, not even moving a muscle. With almost mute voice he spilled out what was going on.

"Ayato failed some exam and our father is sending him away as a punishment...and me as well"

"What?"

The vampire turned his back to me and minutes later fell asleep without giving more information. But I didn't need anything; it was enough for me to understand that... It's hard to explain: meaningless, sad, senseless, heartbreaking. It's like I want this to happen so less vampires would surround me, but not like this. Do I really want him to stay?

The rest of the evening went quiet. Even though Shu hid his face, the vibes coming from him told me a different story. It's seems that he doesn't care about it but I would say opposite.

Finally, he got out of the bed, yawning and stretching his arms he stood and took few steps before I could ask him anything.

"How do you feel?"

"Still tired"

"No. I mean about this punishment thing"

"Don't waste your time concentrating on my problems, concentrate on your own" this time he sounded quite annoyed but not in the way he usual is. This time I sense some anger coming out from his voice.

"Yeah, I'm a full package of those" tried to joke. From his expression I could tell that it didn't work.

"To tell the truth…" I stood up and started kind of awkwardly walking towards the vampire "…I'm gonna miss you guys"

For a moment, he became like sober from slumber mode. As it was the first time someone acted sincere towards him. All this softening took just a mare second before he came back to his usual self.

I came closer to him and spread my arms.

"Come. I'm available for a hug"

"I don't like hugs"

"Shhh I wanna give you a hug" I whispered while approaching him closer, just hovering my hands around the vampire's body.

"Don't touch me" he didn't move a muscle, just stood there like statue.

"Shhh, don't worry, I'm not touching you. Just be in your happy place, happy thought and shit like that"

"I don't like this" he kept on talking with monotonic voice tone.

"Yes you do….shhhh. I don't know what with shhhh but it does calm me down"

"I will throw you out through the window"

"Okay" I backed up and cleared my throat.

After that, we stood silently in awkwardness. Well at least that's what I felt…is this what Reiji feels when I start talking? Interesting. The boy didn't say a word nor did I. When he looked at me I gave him a pressed lips smile which in one was a sad one.

"So this is goodbye…for now?"

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulder like he really didn't cared whether he stays here or goes off somewhere to the other side of the world.

"Well…have fun" I instantly cursed under my breath when I realized what came out from my lips and because of that I slapped my forehead…a little bit too hard which left me with pulsing, red skin.

"Although" he cracked barely visible smile "Seeing you getting hurt because of your stupidity is gonna be one of the things I'm gonna miss"

"Of course you will"

The vampire looked at me one last time before he took off, leaving me alone in a dark, chilly hospital ward.

The rain got heavier with every hour. There was no end of it. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. Something wasn't giving me a rest. I knew what was it, but it was hard to admit it. All of these changes, Ayato and Shu leaving the house. I was wondering how others feel about this. Sure they hate each other, want to cut each other's throats but that what they say. I bet the mansion will feel bigger and emptier without those two around.

I couldn't lay in bed anymore, so I stood up and walked next to the window and sat down on the windowsill. A slight breeze coming from the cracks softly kissed my skin making me more relaxed. I got lost in a sight of the night city, with all the lights in the windows and cars passing by. I thought about the people out there, how cozy it's should feel being back home after a long work day. I miss that homely warmth.

The door was opened. My heart skipped the beat when I saw him standing in a doorway. Ayato was dripping wet, from his head to toe.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped back to reality.

He shut the door behind him and walked to the bathroom. All I received from him was silence.

"…You're deaf?" I shouted.

"Don't get on my fucking nerves" he came out, rubbing his head with a towel. If I wouldn't know about the situation he's into, I would say he is acting like a man-bitch.

"Someone was bitten by a bee"

He roughly threw towel on the floor and glared at me like he was about to murder me with his bare hands. That' look made me slightly lean back. I have never seen him this angry before.

"I'm having the shittiest day, and if you will mock me one more time I will rip your face off" there was so much fury burning with the green flames in his eye.

My eyes were wide open and the only comment that I was able to think of was a silent "Wow"

"Tch" he sat down on the bad turning his back to me.

The tension coming out from him was overwhelming. It was probably the first time when I see him in this…condition. I don't blame him; I would act like that too, if my own father would send me somewhere just because I failed some exams.

"Listen" I got off from the windowsill and slowly step by step tried to come closer to the vampire "I heard that you will be send somewhere"

The boy slightly moved his head towards me.

"Don't remind me…. I didn't want to stay in the mansion because of all Reiji's nagging and Laito's mocking" now he sounded more calm but he seemed still tense.

"Reiji…he's a special boy in his own way. He has this need to whip people. And Laito….well he is your brother and you to have the closest relationship of all the brothers, so him mocking you it's just the way of hiding the real feelings"

"We are vampires, we have no feelings" he announced like it was a big deal.

"We are birds, we have no flying ability….that's what I heard"

"The fuck with the birds!" he stood up and stepped closer to me "Are you calling me a stupid bird!?" his voice rose a little.

"No, I call this a metaphor. That vampires don't have feeling is bullshit"

"Oh what do you know about us?! What do you know about me?!"

"Basically everything! Do the math, how long have I been living with you guys?!"

"Too long, Orokana! Too long! You are driving me insane just by standing in front of me" he started using more hand gestures.

"Well you're driving me crazy! You don't even know how much problems did you cost me and how hard it is to be around you right now!" I pointed at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled "The idea of going to the other side of the world now sounds even better. Maybe I will have some piece of mind being somewhere else"

"Oh sure, that's your big solution…. I don't understand why you even came here" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"…I don't know" he scratched the back of his head.

' _Everything just became more difficult'_

' _ **Will you have the courage?'**_

"To have one last argument with me…?" I answered.

"Tch…do you really think I came here to say some stupid goodbye to you?" he folded his arm and turned to the side "I just didn't want to stay in the mansion with those bastards"

"Sure" I pursed my lips and walked to the wall behind me and leaned on it. I could feel my knees becoming week, butterflies attacking my stomach, sweaty palms, and heart-beat rising up. I was getting ready to tell him. To tell him how I feel about him and get over it. It wasn't the best time for this but this might be the only chance for me to ease this burden on my shoulders. And the good thing is, no matter what answer I will get, he will leave. Right? That is good..?

' _I'm so nervous'_

' _ **You will always have me'**_

' _I will always have myself…great'_

"Then….I have something…to tell you" it looked like if I was talking to the floor. At the moment I was too embarrassed and too stressed to meet his eyes. Although I couldn't really see but I could feel his gaze "Umm" my voice got shaky and cheeks felt warm.

"What?" he asked.

I really was hoping that he won't talk 'because this one, short word just made my blood pressure gets high. Finally, I got up with courage to raise my head. Ayato stood just a few steps away from me. Because I was taking so much time he got more curious look but I knew that the vampire's patience wasn't infinitive. But he didn't need wait too long because I was ready to speak. So I took a deep breath and…

"Ayato, I lo-"

His phone started ringing which a bit startled me. Ayato seemed like he was woken up by the sound as well. He checked who was calling and then I saw a moment of hesitation. For a mare moment he glimpse at me and then back at his phone before answering.

"What do you want?"

On the other side of the phone I think I was able to hear Laito's voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I will come back soon" and he put back the phone into his pocket. He opened and closed his mouth as he was about to say something.

"You should go" I whispered.

"Yeah…., you wanted to tell me something?" he kept that cool face of his on.

"I…I'm gonna miss you" I forced the fake smile of joy.

"Feeding from you was great too"

"…I will take that as a compliment" I putted my hands in cardigans pockets.

He didn't say anything back but giving me a slight nod before going away. This all seemed unfinished one way or another. Maybe because when I was ready to tell him what I wanted, it was cut off by a simple phone ring.

Just before he closed the door behind him we managed to exchange one last look.

What was I thinking? Was it really a good idea to tell him that? Maybe it was a sign from the universe? Or I'm just overthinking the situation?

For a moment I wasn't moving from my current place. These kinds of questions were popping up in my head just making this entire situation messier in my head. That's my problem. How come it was so hard to realize it. I'm not a thinker, I'm not Reiji. The question which I need to ask myself is 'What I want to do?'. And the answer is quite simple...

Almost running, I left my ward and fast-walked towards the stairs, corridors, room-areas and finally got down to the main entrance area. All the time searching with my eyes for Ayato. I turned the inner locked of the door and got outside. The smell of the rain and darkness of the evening were the first things that my senses noticed.

As I got down a few steps of stairs I saw Ayato in the distance. The boy probably heard the door opening because now he was looking at me surprised.

Little by little the rain was soaking my clothes and sticking hair in wet strings.

"I might have something to say" I was catching up my breath.

"You ran all the way here? You're crazy?" Ayato still stared at me confused.

"Yes. I'm a mess. I confess and there's no going back from that" I could feel like that appear more getting ready to get into a fight then confess someone my feelings.

"What are you babbling about?" he couldn't put a finger on what was happening. If I was in his place, I would be lost in this situation as well.

"What I'm babbling about is that…I…me….Kaya"

I could see that talking won't work out for me here. And talking more in this condition would make things idiotic. Let's use that word.

Actions speak louder than words. So, I needed to change my strategy.

"Oh, the hell with it" I mumbled to myself before grabbing him by jacket's color and pressing my lips on his cold, wet ones. His body got stiff from the shock, the same way as my. As it the time stopped for a moment, making everything go quiet just so I could hear my heart beating inside my chest. In my head I counted till 5 before pulling away. When I looked at him, the time start passing again.

"I kinda….like you…'re face" I let go of his wet clothes.

"…"

"That's what I wanted to tell you because I thought I was going insane. I didn't know how I felt towards you for real. So, I needed to do this…to makes sure that all this…." It became harder to talk and choose the right words.

"…You are driving me insane, Orokana"

I though he will start mocking me, throw jokes about how I can't keep hands to myself and just boosting up his pride. But no. With a strong grip he pulled my body closer to his and filled the gap between our lips. It didn't take me long to start responding to his movements. Everything felt natural, wrapping my hand around his neck, from time to time digging my nails into the fabric of his clothes. As I was told, from hate to lust. It felt like he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Holding me tightly like I had no legs.

Things escalated quickly, it was hard to tell what when happened. One moment we're outside, the other one in my ward laying on my bed. Everything what was hidden became exposed. Everything that he didn't obtain before, he obtained that night.


	59. A little bit of romance

The water drops hit the floor making it the only sound filling the silence between Rin and No-Name stranger. His assistant, Eiko, was staring at the boy blankly, trying to read his face and emotions.

A cold drop of sweat ran from Rin's forehead and down his jawline. This was too much information. Especially when he can't understand a thing. How come he's not fully human? What's his family's history? What do these people want from him? And what about Kaya being in some sort of a process?

"What's the matter, no funny comments?" Eiko teased Rin.

"This shit is just messed up." Rin raised his eyes and looked directly to the two people standing on the other side of the door rail.

"Of course it is." The stranger spoke.

" What, seriously?" Rin stepped closer to them "You keep telling me all these riddles. It's nothing clear or specific. So, how about you cut this crap and tell me what is going on."

The man smirked in victory. He was pleased to finally see the frustration in captured boy's eyes.

"I thought this clown act of yours will never end"

"I just took a pause." Rin kept his eyes on the stranger.

"You know, you reminding me of this one person. Annoying. Filthy. Disgusting. Troublesome. Person."

As much as he didn't want to, Rin got more and more curious about this whole situation. Could it be that this man knows more about him than he thinks?

"Well, it's not surprising." The stranger smirked, "We are referring to your grandmother."

"My...my grandmother?" Rin stuttered for a second. Basically, because the talk about their grandparents had only come up a few times in the past. And now, suddenly some more facts and puzzle pieces were thrown under the boy's feet.

"You are so clueless...she was the sting in our necks for a long time. Not to mention that half-breed was causing so much trouble."

"What did she do?" Rin asked.

The question caused the man to go deep into his memories for a moment. Judging from his facial expression those memories weren't the most pleasant ones.

"Let's just say, I would like to personally rip off all four limbs off that woman."

"So you are keeping me here because of what my grandmother did to you?" Rin leaned against the railling with his both elbows.

"That's only part of the reason." the man slowly walked up closer to the boy "The main reason why you are here is because of your luck. Finding half-breeds these days became harder since they figured out more ways how to hide their existence." His low husky voice was like a dagger that sliced through Rin's mind.

It was like Rin missed the part about 'half-breeds' which was the key to understanding this more clearly. There were already many things going on here, it was hard to keep up with it, especially when he was still tired and had that stinging headache.

"I do know for sure that you are related to that woman which makes you part vampire."

It didn't take long for him to come to a realization. All of his brothers and Kaya were part vampire too.

Rin stepped forward, turning to the side. Through his head ran all of the memories from his whole life that he could recall. Beginning from his childhood, but there weren't any signs of anything supernatural... or was there...? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Does that mean that I will become one of you?" Rin looked one more time at the stranger and Eiko.

The both of them just exchanged amused looks with each other before turning back to the boy.

"You? As one of us?" The stranger's laughter echoed through the long hallway. "That would be the last thing we need. People like you...people who are dirtying our species...people like you are like cockroaches...we exterminate them." With those last words his eyes glowed in the dark, glaring at Rin.

He quickly realized the man's intention. He wants to get rid of him.

Get rid of all of them...

He was facing the person who might be the one who will end his life. The anger started filling up inside of him, and it started looking for the way to be release. But the boy contained himself. It was not the best time to be showing weakness, especially in front of these people. He mentally snorted from the thought that he had called these beings 'people.'

"For now dear boy, rest, gather your strength, pray or do whatever you like because your hasn't come yet." The stranger sighed. "Eiko, take care of this" he pointed around the place where all three of them were gathered. The girl gave a small nod.

"Hopefully, I won't have to wait long 'till we meet again." For the last time that evening, the stranger glanced at the boy before disappearing in front of his eyes.

The girl took a deep breath. It wasn't left unnoticed by the boy's gray eyes.

"Hating your job?" Rin asked the black hair girl. In response, she turned her head towards him and glared at him with irritation in her eyes.

"As for a person who has one foot in his grave, you are surely acting stupid right now." She the tray that she was holding on a chair.

"Does it really matter how I act right now?" Rin leaned again with his elbows against the gate "All this time you seemed so annoyed by my presence, I thought that maybe you'd have different feelings towards me. Kind of like a high school crush thing...?"

"Me?!" She raised her tone and stepped closer to the gate "You are the last thing that I would be attracted to."

"It so cute to see you lying to yourself" Rin teased her as if she was a little baby.

The girl's mouth hung slightly opened from his insolence. But she quickly she pulled herself together and slowly walked even closer to the gates at the same time reaching for the gate's bars with her silk-like soft looking hands.

"Listen to me carefully." She began to explain, now looking down at him "I am a predator and at this point, you are a meat bag. Food. Blood supply. So take my suggestion into consideration and stop annoying me."

"Who said I was trying to annoy you." Rin whispered, "Maybe I'm trying to seduce you." Rin rolled his eyes innocently. But it's too obvious that it was apart of his act.

She raised her eyebrows when she heard those words.

"Maybe the news about me getting closer to my death shook me too much." He gave a small smile to the girl and lowered one of his hand onto one of hers. Smoothly grasping her knuckles with his fingers. "To have one last go with a girl would be appreciated."

For a moment the girl froze on the spot. The boy's character; it changed so fast. From goofy prisoner to a Casanova-wannabe? She couldn't understand how a person could think about this kind of stuff during the moment like this. Unless...

Eiko softly smiled at the boy before grabbing his hand and pushing it so his whole body would smash into the gates. She pulled him a bit forward and bended his elbow behind his back, trying to make it extra painful.

"Stay in your place. The moment I opened the door you would have tried to escape."

"Ugh gha...damn girl. You have moves" Rin said through grunts.

She released him from her steel grip. Rin rolled his shoulder and massaged his elbows. That girl had a lot of strength. He had to admit, that was impressive.

"At least I tried." Rin mumbled under his breath.

"Don't bother." Eiko stated. She adjusted her jacket and bended over to take the chair with the tray on it.

"Eiko, wait." The boy's stubbornness didn't let him rest and demanded answers. "At one point you guys mentioned something about 'in the process' when I mentioned my sister. At least tell me, what does it mean?"

"You don't need to think about it." Eiko was about to walk away but Rin stopped her, asking for more of an explanation.

"Hold up why-"

"What can't you understand?" Now she sounded more irritated than ever "The fact is, the more the human interacts with a vampire the bigger the chances are for a human to be turned into a vampire. Since you and your sibling have vampire DNA in your system the awakening phase is triggered faster. Kapish?"

"..."

"Good." She sighed and started to walk away.

"Wait! What's the awakening phase!?" Rin pressed his face to the gate. But Eiko just ignored him "Notice me, senpai!"

* * *

The rain was hitting the window's seal from the outside. It didn't stop even a little. Or maybe I just didn't notice. Wouldn't be surprised. What just happened between me and Ayato was...indescribable. There was no second thought, everything was just natural. Some things I was expecting, some things were new for me. But overall I was left in a state of shock and from the looks of it, Ayato as well.

We both laid without any clothes on, under one sheet in my ward. Side to side, on our backs, squeezing together in one bed, staring at the ceiling, having no comments and not even knowing what to say. Instead of words, we heavily breathed.

"I ...wasn't expecting that" I took the first step of breaking the ice between us.

After speaking up, I could feel that Ayato's muscle relaxed, more than it was a few minutes before.

"What were you expecting?" He asked with that quiet husky voice of his.

"Well, before you came I was just thinking of getting myself a cup of coffee."

"Of course." Ayato sighed.

"And I thought that I might have gotten more sleep tonight," I said almost whispering.

I couldn't see it but I felt it with my guts that he had a smirk on his face. I could just feel it.

"And to be honest, I really didn't think that things would come to this..." I pressed a bed sheet closer to my chest.

"Tch. You think I was prepared for this?"

We fell silent again. I'm guessing he's as confused about this situation as much as me and I'm clueless when it comes to relationships. This is probably the point where have to ask ourselves a question: will this lead to something or did we make a mistake?

"What do you think about sex?"

Out of blue, he asked me. My eyes shot wide open and within a second I turned my head to face him. Cheeks flushed pure red. But I pulled myself together.

"Well..." I pressed my lips and looked back at the ceiling like there would be an answer written on it. "It...it's just a bit...," with my hand I brushed my hair back and scratched my head. "Weird?...Can't believe that kind of thing for you exists."

There's just too much confusion and unclarified facts going on here. Or is it just me thinking too much? I'm trying not to do that, but one way or another the thought itself comes to my head and starts making more of a mess than it already is.

"...L'Chaim to that"

I looked at the floor where our clothes were tossed, getting rid of everything that was in the way from each other's skin. The thought of the feeling and uncontrollable heat that I felt just a moments ago, made my heart beat faster.

"You dirty minded woman." Ayato teasingly called me.

"What? Me? No!" I pulled the bed sheets closer to my chest and shrugged underneath like it was some kind of protection shield from his piercing eyes.

As much as I wanted to avoid his green eyes, they captured me. For that mere moment I felt so comfortable looking at him. As if only right now I realized what I have done. What he did. What we both did last night . It's hard to describe the feeling filling up my chest. It wasn't regret. It wasn't embarrassment anymore. I felt weirdly peaceful but cheerless at the same time. Regret came to me faster, telling myself 'why I couldn't confess him sooner?'. Right now, is the last time I'm seeing him and only God knows when he will come back.

It looked like Ayato was reading my thoughts, but neither of us didn't need this ability to know about the situation we were in.

He took in a deep breath and without any warning turned his whole body to me, hovering his body over mine. It didn't take long till he presses his lips against mine. We slowly kissed, releasing the tension that was around us before.

Besides that, I was starting to feel sad. I just wanted to have more time to figure out the relationship between us 'cause right now it felt like one big question mark.

Usually, in similar situations, I just think of something else, something that would light up my mind and would be funny. Think of something, think of something think of something, think of something...Terry Crews in the movie 'White Chicks' dancing in the club?'

My attempt to compress laughter failed and through my tightly pressed lips I let out a giggle. Ayato stopped moving his lips at the same moment. He pulled away and looking down at me with a confused yet somehow annoyed look. That's understandable.

"You laughed."

"...I'm not gonna deny that...but if it makes you feel better at least this time I didn't say 'I couldn't feel anything'...oh."

That was a mistake. That was a really, really, really big mistake to bring up the New Year memories into this conversation. It's a bad habit of mine; speaking before thinking.

"Why do you think that would make me feel better?" This time a hint of anger could be heard in his tone which alarmed me to take actions to put down this spark of fire which could escalate into a fucking fire disaster a.k.a. hurting Ayato's ego.

"Okay. Look, I laughed because there was this one movie scene in my head and honestly, I'm lost right now, with my feelings, emotions, and more feelings and then more emotions and it's all adding up, and this hospital thing too. Plus in a few hours, the sun will rise. The salt is not going assmoothlyonmyforearmasitshouldandit'sonebigBowWowchallengewhichspeakingof-"I probably would have been babbling nonsenses nonstop if he didn't shut me up by placing his hand on my mouth and kept it there for a while.

Compared to him I seemed to be freaking out a lot more. Probably the fact that I just experienced my first-time finally came to my senses. I was more surprised at myself that all of the sudden I jumped into this decision not even thinking a little and just went with my instincts.

A few seconds passed and then he removed it from my mouth and looked at his palm.

"You didn't lick my hand. You're making progress, Orokana"

The more I live with these guys, the more weird habits of mine I find that don't surprise me, let's take for example this palm licking thing.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to resist this temptation?"

"Are you talking about my hand or me?" He gave me that devilish smirk, which he does a lot.

"About birds." To avoid answering that question, I just threw something joke-ish

"And maybe about bees as well?"

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a small grin, letting him know that I'm aware of what he wants. The boy simply wants me to say that it was hard for me to resist him.

"...You really want me to say it?"

"The answer is too obvious because it is me with who you are. But hearing those words coming from your lips would satisfy me more"

"And because you want it so much I might just keep it to myself."

"Then I will force you to say it and I do have my own ways to do that"

As the air around us became hotter and hotter suggesting all kinds of ideas, then the sound of the phone ringing caused echoes throughout the room, like a cold bucket of ice water being splashed onto us, it interfered with our...'plans'. Just the best timing for this to happen. Technology doesn't love me that much. Although, I felt like something that made me feel uneasy with this call almost like...I felt a disturbance in the force.

Ayato softly slammed his forehead against mine and sighed from annoyance. He just leaned over the edge of the bed and reach for his pants from where the phone was ringing. He checks who was calling and with a glimpse of my eye I saw that it was Laito.

 _'Well that explains disturbance'_

 _ **'He has a peculiar aura around him. It even works through the phone'**_

 _'Mhm...Wait. You're still here?'_

 _ **'I was here this whole time...every...second'**_

 _'Damn'_

"That bastard always tends to call at the worst times" Ayato hissed.

"He's your brother, it's his job...but sometimes it's scary how accurate he is, like God, he's everywhere and nowhere." I saw in Ayato's eyes that he was annoyed by the call "But you can't ignore your brother."

I shifted my body a little to the side so he could sit down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" instead of 'hello' Ayato decided to go straight to the question which, again, he does very often. In the meanwhile, I decided to take this as a chance and collected a piece of my clothes to cover myself up with something more appropriate. Having bed sheet as a cover is one of the solutions but not the best one.

"Does it really matter where I am?" Ayato hissed at his phone as he started to get up and dressed, in the meantime I was already putting on my t-shirt. With one move I pulled out my hair from underneath the shirt and with my fingers brushed back a loose strand of hair behind my ears, only leaving side bangs to fall on my forehead.

Ayato was holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder while buckling up his belt.

"How the hell do you know this?" he took his phone in his hand. Whatever Laito said to Ayato, it made him change his facial expression instantly. Honestly, I think I know what Laito told him.

Ayato turned his eyes to me "Laito says 'hi."

"Cool."

"Wha- Dude, I don't need your tips. I know how to do it" There was a bit of panic in his voice which was a bit laughable. Accidentally I let out a small giggle, and because of that I received a glare from Ayato.

He listened for another couple of second before hanging up and tossing his phone on a the messy bed sheet.

"I know I should be surprised by the fact that Laito already knows. But it's kind of a normal thing by now. He's everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

"That always pissed me off," he said as he was putting on his shirt on.

"I think he's trying to be helpful...or he wants you to think like that...but then again he might know that we know and so everything comes back to the start...but he probably figured out this as well...it's like rocket science."

I looked under my bed hoping to find the other sock. From above I heard a whistle like how someone would call his dog or just a pet. I looked up and there was standing Ayato, in his hand the sock that I was searching for. As I was about to take it from him, he used his height to his advantage and raised that sock above my head making it harder for me to reach it.

"I got something that you want and you got something that I want." The vampire smirked at the same time showing his porcelain-like teeth.

"A sarcastic comment?"

"If you want to be punished after that, then go for it."

"I shall take this challenge." I stepped closer and leaned in to kiss him. In a mere moment, he deepened the kiss. With both his hands now on my waist, pulling me closer, and my hands in his soft red locks. This need of closeness and desire for him raised all over again. As if he was reading my thoughts, I could feel him smiling, and I couldn't help but do the same.

The way things can happen, it doesn't make sense. Sometimes you can't explain what you feel. Sometimes you can't explain why you are acting in a certain way. Sometimes you can't explain why the person charmed you. I can't explain why I fell for this man. There is no logical answer that I have. It is what it is, but for now, for once in my life, I should become a little bit more romantic, take everything and give whatever I have to this moment.

"Listen," I broke our kiss "When do you have to leave?"

"Why?" The aura around him darken.

"Well-"

"Do you wanna get rid of me?" The rising anger and fury came from his voice. The thing was, I didn't understand why he became like this. This time I didn't even try to insult him.

"Ayato-"

He let go of me. The eyes that a couple of minutes ago were more teasing and playful became blood-thirsty and burning in rage.

"This whole day everyone around me is just bothering me with the fact that I have to go to some fucking unknown place! It's basically an announcement that I'm a goddamn failure!"

I think I get it. He was angry at his father. He was angry at his brothers. But most importantly, he was angry with himself for not being able to be the best and for failing. This whole time, whatever he was doing, the thoughts of leaving haunted him. He needs a hell of a good distraction, and I'm not gonna let his attitude to push me away from my new goal which I just made right now.

"Well then, it makes two of us. If you haven't noticed I'm not perfect and I come with a lot of flaws as well. You guys took me without warranty, and you know what!? Failure or not, I don't give a shit about it! You know why!? Because I like you the way you are, Ayato Sakamaki!" At some point, I felt a lump forming in my throat, and a ball of tears in my eyes. For both of us, it was just one big mixture of feelings. And it was hard to express everything in one time but even harder to hold it inside.

"Tch, it's your fault." Ayato puffed his cheeks like a child.

"My fault?"

"You Orokana, you should have confessed to me before all this bullshit."

"Sure, blame it on me" I sighed. Even though he was arrogant, I was able to put out the fire before it got bigger, for now.

Ayato was looking around the room. His eyes search for something and it quickly found a clock hung high on the wall.

"I have about four hours before I have to leave the mansion."

"Four hours?"

I got lost in my thoughts. Some part of me wanted to lay with him in the bed but that wasn't my style. Hell no. I'm not letting this to ruin this night. It's just a bigger reason to figure out something better and more uplifting to do. The clock is ticking and being depressed is not a solution.

I walked to the other side of the bed and tossed him his jacket and scarf. He gave me a confused look.

"You put on these, I will get in the jeans and we'll go out" I gave him a smile

* * *

That fresh sensation and the smell after the rain helped to clear our heads. Hopefully, it worked for both us. Sure I was tired and exhausted but I was ready to push myself for the next four hours. I was ready to give good energy as much as possible. So this night would be memorable for him.

To reach the city's center we walked through the small park. At this point, he was acting like normal Ayato would but at the same time, not like normal Ayato. He was still teasing me, making jokes but I have my comebacks as well, so this was more like a competitive roasting challenge. At the end, he picked me up saying that if I won't stop being sassy then he will throw me into a nearby lake. Before I was forced to make any promises, I was able to get away from his grip but only because he purposely let me go (I could feel it) so he could chase me. The second time when he caught me I was starting to spill out my 'rights' which I was making up as I was speaking, but then he just put me down on the ground and shut me up with his lips. To be honest, I could get used to this really fast.

In the center, there were more people than usual but that's because it's the weekend. People sitting outside of bars, some smoking, some drinking. There were still were a few street musicians performing at the night time. Their music mixing with the one coming from the buildings. Every few steps songs changed from a smooth jazz to pop music, to rock.

The yellow string of lights hung on the trees, street lamps and from the windows, coming out all kinds of colors lights that lightened the road. We were almost halfway through the center which basically was one long street. All the time I was taking glimpses of him and every time I saw this hint of sorrow in his eyes which meant that I should think of something else. Something more active that would help distract him.

Then there it was. A poster hanging near the entrance in one of the bars said there is a pool table, dart, and thing like that, which get me an idea.

"Hey" I quickly turned to him "Tell me again, how good are you at darts?"

"Tch, you dare to ask me that? I'm the best at it."

"Mmmm we will see about that." I smiled.

I took his hand and dragged him into a bar. His grip was as tight as mine so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd of people. This place had a dim yellow lighting, but the dance floor lights brightened up the surroundings better. Behind the bar, across the entire wall there were some interesting shaped bottles, giving an effect of a glass collage. All people of different ages, from elders to youngsters sitting on the bar stools or just hanging around the place sharing a bottle of beer or other beverage. The whole place had the vintage style mixed with a hint of modern.

Walking deeper into the room, on the other side of the place we found a dart board and luckily for us it was free. I took off six darts and without saying anything, I gave three of them to Ayato.

"Watch n' Learn, Orokana, cause I'm not giving free lessons."

"Am I a lucky gal or not?" I smiled.

"We will see. I will allow you to go first 'cause I don't wanna intimidate you with my skills" He said as he walked towards the stool next to the wall table.

"Fine by me, just don't chicken out when you'll see with who you are dealing with."

There are people who speak the loudest but does the least, and I think I just became one of those people. Let's just say that two of my darts was outside the scoring circle and only one dart gave me 3 points and Ayato just laughed.

"You think you can do it better? Knock yourself out." I gestured him to take my place.

"There's only a few people in this world who can do worse, Orokana"

And of course, he nailed it, way better than me. I always forget that vampires are basically naturally good at doing things. Where's the equality? But I'm still trying to jump higher than I'm able to and reach their level.

We played a few more rounds. During the last one, I used the last resort that I had. I thought in 'Basketball' style, doing everything so he would miss a shot. From intense staring real close to just doing weird voices, but that only made him stronger.

He asked me "what's next?" and I took him to play pool.

"Want me to embarrass you again, Orokana?" Ayato took two cue sticks and gave one to me.

"If you haven't noticed, I can do that perfectly fine by myself. But I'm pretty confident about myself this time"

I arranged the object balls and set the cue ball in the kitchen area on the table. This time Ayato began this game. On his first round, he got four object balls into table's pockets and left me in a complicated situation. The order of the object balls and the cue ball were in uncomfortable places.

 _ **'Well this sucks'**_

 _'Mhm, mhm...'_

"So, Orokana, should we call it a game or will you try to beat me?"

Ayato placed his chin on a tip of his cue stick. As if I didn't hear his comment, I was too concentrated on the table and searching for a way for me to score at least one during my turn. There was one way, but it's a tricky one. I aimed the cue ball to my imaginary dot on the side rail from which it beat off and hit the object which went into a corner pocket. At this point, I had more clear shots to other object balls. At the end of my turn, I finished with four points. Just. Like. Ayato.

I looked up at him. Brushing my hair behind my ear and gave him a smile.

"Oh and by the way...I'm awesome." back in a day, I used to play pool with my brothers. Apparently, I still have my skills. Well, that and the fact whenever the game room in the mansion was free, I played there too, but none of the boys knows that. Why? Because they never asked me what I do in my free time.

"Okay, this might be interesting." he was walking around the table "What if we spice things up a little?"

"Proceed." I narrowed my eyes. He caught my curiosity "What's on your mind?" with the side of my hip I leaned against the table.

"Something like a competition. Loser has to do something for the winner." he stood in front of me with his hand leaning on the side of the table. Like the term 'personal space' didn't mean anything to him, he was looking down at me with excited green eyes, but I didn't mind it.

"You wanna sing Backstreet Boys? Because that's what you gonna do tonight, boy."

"I will sing it to you when you will get my name tattooed on your chest."

"...Okay, that's a good one. Old-school."

"You're up for this competition, Orokana?" he sticks out his hand towards me.

"Hell yeah."

We shook hands and continued the game. It didn't take long till the table was cleared out of object balls, leaving the one black object ball with the cue ball aside. Ayato missed the side pocket which in result left me bigger chances to score.

"Well, well, well Sakamaki." I slowly walked around the table like it was a circle of victory "Here's a little riddle for you. Whose name starts with 'Y' ends with 'U' and got beaten by me?"

Ayato just raised his eyebrows mixing it with an unamused look.

"It's you." I got the tip of the stick between my fingers and aimed at the cue ball. It was an easy shot. It just needs a gentle touch and victory is mine, but just as I was about to hit the ball...that sucker...he leaned with his hands on a side of the table. That did stop me for a moment but I managed to re-concentrate, but then he pulled off one of the tricks that I was using against him earlier in the darts game, but leveled it up.

"That's a pity that my name won't be written on your chest..." he got closer to my ear and with a hot breath whispered "But I will make you scream my name out loud"

I hit the ball for sure but unfortunately for me the cue ball, which is not supposed to go into a table pocket fell into a table pocket. Automatically making Ayato the winner.

"What the freak?" I turned to him with an expression of mixed anger and fear.

"It's called 'You lose, I win'."

Here's a thing, I didn't believe that Ayato would go with the idea of me getting his name tattooed. So in some way, I was calm and ready for anything that could happen. In my mind, there was a scenario of him just sucking my blood somewhere in the alley, just because that's a place where we can be caught and that would make me embarrassed and blah, blah, blah, but...but...all my bravery vanished the moment we stood in front of a small tattoo salon. You know one of those that work 'till the morning and fulfills drunken people's "good' ideas for tattoos.

Like a little child going to the dentist office, Ayato dragged me by the hand inside the building into a small receptionist room. Where, just across the room in the corner near a shelf with bottles lined up, there was a black leathered chair.

"You were serious about this!?" I gripped his hand tighter, pulling it so he would turn to me "I thought you were just teasing!"

"Hell no, Orokana." he just laughed "You are doing this" he was about to ring the call bell, placed on the tall table, but before he reached it I jumped on his back in attempt to stop him.

"Don't!"

He lost his balance just for a second but this trick didn't stop him from ringing the bell.

"It's so fun to see you scared, Orokana" he grinned at me when I got off his back.

From the back of the room, I heard footsteps. In a few moments, a man in his fifties was standing in front of us. He had a man's bun, some gray hair mixed with black ones. The same goes with his mustache. From his broad shoulders down his quite tough looking arms were pieces and pieces of colorful tattoos.

"Welcome, how can I help you two?" the artist adjusted his gray t-shirt by pulling the fabric down.

"Someone is getting tattoo tonight." Ayato softly hit my back, and all I could do was just look from Ayato to the artist and back with eyes the size of golf balls.

The artist let out a small laugh and walked behind the table and laid out a blue covered book, in which were pictures off tattoos that he probably did.

"Let me guess, there was a bet involved or something? Lots of people come here because of that"

"Yeah, and I will mark my victory on her skin so she won't forget it" Ayato opened the book and started looking through the pictures of the burning skulls kind of tattoos which made me freak out.

"Don't you dare choose the skull."

"Hey, I'm calling shots here. Whatever I pick out that will be on your skin"

"There's gonna be a tattoo...needled...into my skin. Tell me a better reason why I can't choose a tattoo?"

"Because I want it that way." he turned his head to me and smiled like the devil before going back to flipping pages of the book.

"...you're just making fun of me, aren't you?" It took me a while to realize what he did.

"When you're sitting in that chair, you can sing that from the top of your lungs."

This made my heart pump faster. At first I was freaking out from the idea of needles sticking an ink into my skin, but now I'm more afraid of what he will pick out. The boy can't even properly wear his tie, and generally a vampire's fashion taste is very peculiar. Lots of fabric or no fabric at all.

 _ **'I knew that one day this would happen'**_

 _'This is like one of those life lessons. Never do bets with supernatural creatures'_

 _ **'Personally, I'm not against tattoos. I think it's cool'**_

 _'You are saying that now, but remember that my body is your body too'_

 _ **'So?'**_

 _'*Sigh*...imagine a plate of takoyaki'_

 _ **'...Oh hell on earth no'**_

 _'Now you understand why I'm so freaking out right now?'_

 _ **'Well...you gonna learn today why you shouldn't get into a competition with a vampire'**_

 _'On who's side are you on?!'_

Since I was sitting in the chair next to the wall, I couldn't see what Ayato showed to the tattoo artist. He also mumbled some comments. The artist just nodded and started sketching something on a piece of paper, but Ayato was covering the view with his body so I couldn't tell what was going on. He only looked at me for a couple of times with that excited mischievous smile of his.

"Yup, that will do it." Ayato agreed to whatever the artist showed. I was the only one there, stuck in a deep pit of unknown.

The next thing I know I was sitting in the chair with my back turned to the artist. I was digging my nail into the cushion of the chair's backrest. Ayato decided that he wants that tattoo on the right side at the back of my neck.

"I will do your tattoo a little lower where you have more meat. It will be less painful."

I tied my hair up in a messy bun and placed my chin on a top of backrest while the artist was cleaning my skin where the tattoo was about to appear. The smell of disinfector spread through the room as well as 90s rock music. At least there was some distraction.

When the design was applied on my skin I tried to picture in my mind what the size of the tattoo was. It didn't feel like it's too big but not small as well. It was really hard to tell.

"I think I'm more excited than you are, Orokana." Ayato sat in front of me on a small stool with wheels.

"Oh, the joy is just spilling over the edges." I gave a light dose of sarcasm "I'm just a little bit surprised by your choice"

Ayato rolled a little bit closer to me. The lamp's light which was direct to the back of my neck now touched his face as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Your style of marking is a little bit...different than the usual." I gave him a hint about the biting. For vampires leaving their fang marks, it's like marking their territory, and they get very aggressive if they notice someone else's bite marks.

"Tch, idiot, the usual way does not stay on you for long. I want this to be permanent, even though it's not my direct job, which pisses me off the most." he whispered angrily.

"So I'm being marked like an animal?" I surprised myself of this absurd thought.

"Idiot, I don't trust your mind, and this is for you, so you don't forget to whom you belong to."

"Hey!" I was about to protest, but on second thought "Well yeah, I wouldn't trust my mind as well." I gave him a smile. In return, he smirked. Even though this moment was only a second, it made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"You ready? The first stroke is coming." The artist behind me warned me before doing the first stroke. The unexpected wave of pain went down my spine.

"Ohmmotherfffffffff!" I closed my eyes. It did hurt, but not as much as I thought.

"Better save cursing for later on, because this is just the beginning." the artist laughed and continued. At some points, he was doing short lines, the next time longer ones, but I guess I had developed some pain tolerance. So little, by little I was trying my best to pull myself together and think about something else.

"Is this the highest level of pain that you had experienced?" The artist asked me in the middle of his work.

"Close enough" I looked at Ayato who was going back and forth checking on how the tattoo is coming out.

"Really? What happened?" The artist asked.

I couldn't say that I'm used to vampires biting into my neck almost every single day, but people are already calling me crazy, so I stuck to the other story.

"Well this one summer, I decided to start working out, like for real. So I asked my brother to be my motivator and show me a few exercises. Well, he did push me to the limits, making every single part of my muscles feel the burn of working out. I could barely move, and yelling the song 'Stayin' alive' didn't work"

For a mere moment, the artist took a pause to laugh.

The last moments of this process were the most impatient in my life. I was eager to see the final result but at the same time, I didn't want to know what was eternalized on my skin.

"Just a few more strokes and I'll be done with your first tattoo." the artist encouraged me to bear with him for a little bit longer. I guess this activity was more tiring out of all. I do know that when a person feels pain, the body starts to fight that in which results as exhaustion.

"And we're done." the artist wiped the freshly made tattoo with some more disinfectants.

"This looks great." Ayato was standing behind me, next to the artist. In those last minutes he was observing the work.

"You say the same thing about a plate full of takoyaki." I slightly turned my head back.

"Well maybe there is something on your back that resembles takoyaki" he answered teasingly, but it felt so real.

"What?!" I fully turned to the smiling vampire. Were my fears correct after all? Do I have a tattoo of takoyaki? The artist gave me a small mirror and pointed to where the full-length mirror was so I could check the mystery that was kept from me all this time while we were here.

My heart was pounding, mostly because of the images I created in my head, and all of those were the worst case scenario. As I stood next to the mirror, my hand didn't want to raise the mirror in my hand, but after taking a deep breath I forced myself to look at whatever was on my lower neck.

"Oh my God...it's..." I had no words. I looked at Ayato and then to the artist "I love it" I was so surprised by the work and it was almost unbelievable that Ayato had chosen this for me.

Above my shoulder blade, there was a lined a shape of a bat made in an abstract art style. Like a doddle. My pale skin made the black and white contrast stronger. Nothing too much or too less. Perfect balance.

"Come to think of it, a plate of takoyaki would suit you better." Ayato ran his fingers through his hair.

"In that case, a broken hand would suit you as well"

The artist patched me up and gave the instructions on how to take off the newly made tattoo. Ayato and I took off and without any directions, we went wherever. It was just walking around. As most of the times, minutes pass slowly but now...it's too fast. To cover up my nervousness, I started talking about everything and nothing. Just story, after story, after story, after story. Mixing one ending with another one. Making a mess of big words.

After a while, we found ourselves back in the same park which we went to in the center of the city. I ran out of the stories to go in from what I could tell (that doesn't happen very often), but I guess it's for the best. Being together in silence, we stopped in the middle of the wooden bridge. Leaning on a damp rail, carved with names, number and signs, we looked at the still lake. I opened and shut my mouth. I wasn't sure what I was about to say but I had a feeling that I should say something. Anything.

"...Ayato" I slightly turned my head to him.

"Don't" he instantly interrupted. In the darkness, it was hard to see what face he was making. But I could tell it was not annoyance or anger.

"..." I rubbed my hands together to get them warmer.

"The first time when I saw...no...the first time when you opened your mouth" out of blue Ayato brought up the past, "I thought to myself 'I'm gonna kill you and I wouldn't give a shit about the consequences' "

"Off to good beginning."

"And I never thought that I will say this but" he paused for a moment "Don't die"

Considering the whole situation and things that were happening, it was most likely that this was the silence before some kind of storm. The fact that my health problems brought me to the hospital was the first sign that something more serious might happen. His request for me not to die...I hope it was sincere because I felt that this time he really cared for me.

"I'm not planning to" I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"If you get yourself killed, I will be furious. The only man who can take away your life is me"

"In a weird way I find this creepy and romantic. It's creentic...romapy?" I looked at him questioning.

In all this time I saw some softness in his eyes. It locked me in, hypnotizing me and pulling me closer. His lips pressing against mine. With every movement deepening the kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck while his around my waist and back. Ayato started kissing down from my lips to chin, jawline and down the neck where he stopped. Instead of softly placed kisses, he dug his fangs into my neck and started sucking my blood. My natural instinct was to free myself from his fangs, but he was holding me so tight that it hurt. Without even thinking to stop, he kept taking big gulps. I was slowly losing my energy and there wasn't much left.

* * *

"...and as almost every 'feeding' session ended up with me passing out. I woke up in my bed in the hospital, pretty sure that it was a dream but the tattoo was telling me something different, and finally, I'm here telling you this story first." I took a knight figure on the chess board and made a move.

The psychiatrist and I sat at the same table like the first time when we met in the hospital and this time I suggested to him that we have a chess match.

"How are you feeling, in general?" he asked me, his eyes not leaving from the board. His thumb scratching the bottom lip giving away his concentrated state.

"I don't know. I think I'm okay"

"Are you?" this time he looked up.

"No..." I lowered my voice "I wasn't okay when I woke up and found myself alone, dizzy and weak. Knowing that he didn't say goodbye and only bit me" I felt the anger rising inside of me which made me make my move without thinking about it.

"Check." the psychiatrist captured a bishop on my side.

"Damn it." now this made me focus on the game more.

"Your hatred interrupts your strategic thinking." he stated.

"I don't hate him. I...I need to accept the fact that I won't see him again for a long time."

"You know for people like you who struggle with a long distance relationship, I always say to not think about the time that you and your significant other are missing and try to concentrate more on time of meeting again. It's normal to feel angry and sad, but ask yourself: is it good for you to torture yourself like that?"

I thought about his words, and he's not wrong. Before I start to feel sorry for myself for not confessing my feeling sooner, I should be looking forwards for his return. What good will be sitting in one spot all depressed? I should speak with mind-doctors more often.

"...Damn, doc. You're good"

"Thank you for your compliments," he nodded "and I have to say I'm more surprised that this time you didn't accuse me of wanting to take your organs for examination."

"Actually, I thought about that and I decided if that will help for any kind of medical researchers, you are free to take my brain."

The psychiatrist smiled and moved a figure on the chess board.

"But you should know that because of Reiji's experiments on me there might be some surprises up here" I pointed at my head.

"Experiments?" The doctor stopped and leaned closer to me "What- what experiments?"

"Oh, it's nothing that endangered my life. For example, I was told that at some point I believed that I was a cat and we refer to that as 'The Cat potion incident 101' ".

 ***Back to The Cat Potion incident 101***

"The concentration of this should be lowered by 1/3 which would make...3,74 ml, that way I will only need 1,03 ml of this...yes this should work." while walking, Reiji wrote down some notes for improving one of his potions, which should increase the sensitivity of taste. He closed his notebook before reaching out for a door handle from his work room. As he walked into the room, the vampire got slightly startled by what he saw on the table where all of the equipment was placed.

"Yagami? What on Earth do you think you're doing? Have some manners!"

The girl was on her knees and hands on the table. With an expressionless face, her eyes followed Reiji's movement as he was stepping closer to the girl.

"Not that I mind, but did you lost your vocal abilities?"

She didn't say anything.

"Yagami?" now Reiji was taking slower steps, more thoroughly examine the girl's posture and the vibe that she was giving.

"It is inappropriate to not respond when some is calling-"

"Meow"

"..." For a long moment, Reiji lost it. The first thought that came in his head was that she is joking and acting all weird again just to get on his nerves, but then again, he did put the one new test potion in her food.

"Meow"

"That made you into a cat."

"...Meow." She looked down at the table. Her eyes caught a pen. This is when the cat 'thing' begun. With her hand, she slowly pushed a pen towards the edge of the table. Slowly watching it move 'till it reached the edged. With the final push, she made pen fall on the floor. Still keeping the eye on a rolling pen, the girl let out another 'meow' sound.

"Was it really necessary?" the pen rolled next to Reiji's feet. He bent over to pick it up. When he straightened up, he saw her already targeting for his mini golden scales which she already pushed to the edge of the table.

"Can you not?" Reiji addressed her not knowing if she was able to understand him right then or not, considering the fact that she thinks she's a cat. The girl glanced at him before pushing the scales down.

"Meow"

Reiji slammed his hand against the notebook making a loud sound which startled her and she jumped off of the table and crawled somewhere else in the room.

Reiji put the stuff that was pushed down from the table back into its original place, and that moment, when he just wanted to sit down in his armchair, he saw that his beloved spot was occupied by Kaya.

"Yagami, no." he did the same clapping thing which once again startled her away from his place.

"I can't believe this is happening. I have to mix something quickly to fix this- umph"

Out of nowhere, the girl jumped onto Reiji's lap. Just imagine, a cat jumping onto its owner's lap and becoming a purring fur ball. This just happened, but instead of a small cat, It was a human.

"That's it." it got on Reiji's nerves and the next thing you know the girl was tossed outside the room with the doors slammed just in front of her face. Reiji massaged his forehead and for a mere moment, believing that this will give him some peace and time to think this through, but even though the girl wasn't in the room that didn't stop her from meowing and scratching the outside of the door.

"I need to put that cat to sleep"

 ***End of The Cat Potion incident 101***

"...Not sure how did it go went, but I do know that Reiji was digging himself a deep pit from these so called 'pranks', but this is not the first time he's given me his experimental potions."

"Let me get this straight. There were multiple times where you were under the influence of Reiji's potions."

"Sometimes I was aware of it, sometimes I wasn't, sometimes I just didn't know what was happening" I shrugged my shoulders "But I think you should know that Reiji said that I barely act different than I normally do"


End file.
